L'IMITATEUR
by Laet43590
Summary: Suite de " Et si...l'amour ne suffisait pas". Plus d'un an s'est passé depuis le départ de Kate. Elle doit revenir à New-York pour le procès de son bourreau. En parallèle, des crimes semblables à ceux de Kyle Abott sont perpétrés dans Manhattan. Qui est cet imitateur? Rick et Kate se donneront-ils une seconde chance?
1. Chapter 1

**L'imitateur**

Suite de " Et si...l'amour ne suffisait pas".

Plus d'un an s'est passé depuis le départ de Kate. Elle doit revenir à New-York pour le procès de son bourreau.

En parallèle, des crimes semblables à ceux de Kyle Abott sont perpétrés dans Manhattan. Qui est cet imitateur?

Rick et Kate se donneront-ils une seconde chance?

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

 **Château de POV**

Accouder au comptoir de ma cuisine, je regardais mon petit monde s'affairer ce matin. Ma mère et Alexis préparaient leurs valises pour un petit séjour à Paris d'une durée de trois semaines. C'était les grandes vacances et ma fille avait réussi haut la main sa première année de médecine à Standford. Elle et Ashley avait rompu, il y a quelques mois et étant célibataire ma mère avait eu l'idée d 'en profiter pour un road trip en France entre filles.

Ce matin, je devais les accompagner à l'aéroport. Tournant la tête, je pouvais voir Jessica ré-étudier l'affaire sur laquelle elle était. M'approchant d'elle, je lui entourais la taille en lui susurrant :

Tu vas la connaître sur le bout des doigts à force? Je veux être prête à toute éventualité, mon coeur.

Lui embrassant la tempe, j'entendis en fond sonore la télé.

« Dans deux semaines va se dérouler le procès que toute l'Amérique attend. Mr Abott sera jugé pour les meurtres, séquestrations et viols de sept victimes ainsi que pour : Enlèvement, coups et blessures et tentative de meurtre d'un agent de police »

Me retournant, je vis la présentatrice de CNN continuer son speech.

« L'ancien lieutenant Katherine Beckett aussi connu pour avoir été la muse du romancier Richard Castle, est le témoin principal dans cette affaire. Mr Abott encours la prison à perpétuité »

-Tu vas bien?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis content que mère et Alexis ne soient pas là pendant le temps du procès.

-Elle revient quand à New-York? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-On ne s'est pas parlé depuis plus d'un an.

-Tu devrais appeler Esposito ou Ryan, ils auront peut-être des nouvelles? me suggéra ma petite-amie

-Non, elle me fera signe quand elle le toute manière, on sera bien obligé de se croiser pour le procès, je suis témoin aussi, je te rappelle.

L'affaire Kyle Abott avait remué le pays. Les médias avaient étalé l'affaire sous-tout ses angles. La presse avait donc appris que les sept victimes avaient été torturées, violées et tuées. Le fait qu'Esposito, Ryan et moi-même avions découvert Kate les premiers, faisions de nous, des témoins oculaires à ce cauchemar. Heureusement pour moi, personne n'avait jamais rien su de la relation que Beckett et moi entretenions à l'époque.

Kate était partie pour Washington, il y a maintenant 14 mois. De temps en temps, elle m'envoyait des messages pour me faire savoir qu'elle allait bien et que ce nouveau job était parfait.

J'étais heureux pour elle, elle avait semble-t-il, trouver un nouvel équilibre. je répondais à la plupart de ses messages en lui disant que j'étais content pour elle.

Elle me manquait terriblement, nous avions convenu implicitement de communiquer que par texto afin de lui laisser le temps dont elle avait besoin.

Il y a environ six mois soit 9 mois après son départ, j'avais surpris une conversation entre Lanie et Kate au téléphone.

-Honey, je suis tellement contente pour toi.

-….

-Je ne connais pas ce gars, mais il fait des miracles, tu as l'air radieuse, Kate

-….

-Oui je sais ,mais dans quelque temps tu pourras peut-être supporter qu'on te touche.

-….

-Il n'y a pas de Lanie qui tienne! Tu as des besoins comme tout le monde. … oui, moi aussi, à bientôt sweety.

Elle avait rencontré quelqu'un qui la rendait heureuse. J'étais mortifié sur place, au fond de moi, je pensais que je la retrouverais un jour, quand elle sera prête et qu'on pourrait recommencer où nous nous étions arrêtés.

Les mois qui suivirent furent une descente aux enfers pour moi, je ne m'habillais plus, je n'écrivais plus et surtout je ne répondais plus à Beckett. Elle m'avait laissé des messages, m'avait même appelé et puis un jour elle s'était arrêté.

Cela faisait deux mois je sortais avec Jessica, une avocate en pénal, nous nous étions rencontrés autour d'un verre un soir. Elle était gentille, sympa et pas compliquée tout ce dont j'avais besoin à ce moment-là. La une des journaux avait posté :

« Richard Castle et la belle avocate »

« Richard Castle a-t-il oublié sa muse dans les bras de la belle Jessica. »

Quelques jours après, j'avais reçu le dernier message de Kate.

« Vous faites un très joli couple, je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheurs, tu le mérites. KB »

Je n'avais pas répondu à son texto, car oui, moi aussi je souhaitais qu'elle soit heureuse mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit avec moi.

La revoir pour le procès m'angoissait au plus au point, serait-elle seule? accompagnée?. Me sortant de mes songes, Alexis me dit.

-Papa, on est prête, tu nous amènes? Bien sûr mon coeur, allez on y va.

Arriver à l'aéroport, j'aidais ma mère à enregistrer ses bagages pendant qu'Alexis , allait nous chercher des cafés.

-Richard, tu devrais l'appeler.

-Qui? Katherine…elle a surement besoin de toi avec le procès dans deux semaines.

-Son petit-ami se chargera d'elle.

-Richard! je t'ai connu plus compréhensif

-oui et on a vu ou cela m'a mené. Je ne peux pas lui parler, la réconforter en sachant que je l'ai perdu.

-Si tu l'aimes tellement pourquoi être avec Jessica?

-Je dois refaire ma vie mère, oui , je sais, ce n'est pas juste pour elle mais j'ai des sentiments pour Jess c'est juste que…que…., j'en perdais mes mots

-Ce n'est pas Katherine Beckett

-non tu as raison, soufflais-je, mais elle me rend heureux. Avec Beckett notre relation a toujours été compliqué, Jess m'apporte l'équilibre dont j'ai besoin et une certaine sécurité aussi.

-J'aime beaucoup Jessica, tout ce que je souhaite c'est ton bonheur Richard.

Ma mère me regarda d'un air désolé puis se retourna pour faire signe à Alexis. Après plusieurs accolades, je vis l'avion décollé avec mes deux tornades rousses à bord. Buvant mon café, je déambulais dans cet aéroport, sans regarder ou j'allais lorsque je perchais quelqu'un de pleins fouets.

-Désolé, dis-je en relevant la tête Castle?

-Lanie? que fais-tu ici?

-Je…

-Je ne t'ai pas brûlée au moins avec le café, la coupais-je

-Non,non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle m'avait répondu en regardant attentivement derrière mon épaule, trouvant son attitude étrange , je fis volte-face pour trouver à quelques mètres : Kate.

Nos regards se retrouvaient comme au premier jour, elle était sublime, ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis la dernière fois, ils ondulaient jusqu'à mi-dos. Elle portait un un chemisier ceinturé à carreaux violet et blanc et un jean près du corps noir. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer face à la vision qu'elle me renvoyait, elle semblait en paix avec elle-même. On aurait dit que ce cauchemar n'était jamais arrivé, doucement elle s'approcha de nous. Lanie s'avança la première et la prit dans ses bras. Au moment de cet échange, Kate n'avait pas reculé ou grimacé…elle avait changé. Serrant Lanie dans ces bras, elle ne me quittait pas du regard.

-Je suis contente de te voir Honey, tu m'as manqué

-Toi aussi , Lanie.

La légiste desserra son étreinte et Kate s'avança vers moi. Elle lâcha sa valise et dans un geste rempli de surprise, elle me prit dans ses bras. Ses mains étaient enlacées autour de ma nuque et sa tête nichée dans mon cou, je pouvais l'entendre humer mon odeur. Doucement et avec appréhension, j'encerclais de mes bras à sa taille. Mon action n'eut aucun effet de rejet. Mon Dieu, je n'avais plus ressenti cette sensation de plénitude depuis 15 mois. Elle relâcha ensuite notre étreinte et me dis :

-Je ne savais pas que tu serais là?

-Ce n'étais pas prévu….disons que c'est une jolie coïncidence.

-Coïncidence? Alexis et ma mère viennent juste de décoller pour Paris.

-Oh, dit-elle déçue

-Mais je serais venue, si j'avais été au courant, répliquais-je

-je ne souhaitais pas t'embêter.

-Tu ne m'embêtes jamais, tu devrais le savoir.

-Dis celui , qui ne répond pas à mes messages ou à mes appels.

-Kate…

-Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends Castle. Je suis contente de t'avoir vu tout de même, tu as l'air en forme.

-Toi aussi.

-merci. Bon on va te laisser, j'ai promis à mon père d'être à leur pour le déjeuner.

-Tu vas loger chez ton père ?

-Non, chez Lanie

-Tu restes longtemps sur New-York?

-Le temps du procès…bon à bientôt Rick

-A bientôt Kate

-Castle,au revoir

-au revoir Lanie.

Et sur cette dernière tirade, je la vis partir au bras de Lanie, sa démarche était détendue . Au loin un bruit que je n'avais plus entendu depuis des mois me parvint…elle riait.

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

Les premiers mois sur Washington avaient été plus que difficile, j'étais seul dans cette ville que je ne connaissais pas. Jordan avait été d'une grande aide cependant, elle m'avait faits rentrer dans son univers sans réserve. J'avais rencontré son mari ainsi que sa fille Lily. Les deux premiers mois, je n'avais pas été autoriser à aller sur le terrain. Je devais parfaire ma formation de « profiler ». A l'issue de ses deux mois, Jordan m'avait mise sur une affaire de tueur en série ou elle me secondait avec mon nouvel co-équipier.

Il s'appelait Andrew Bell, c'était un homme d'1m85, brun aux yeux verts, il était très bel homme et il le savait, c'était un dragueur né. Andrew était au sein de l'équipe depuis 9 mois. Nous nous entendions plutôt bien tous les deux.

J'avais continué ma thérapie auprès d'un nouveau psy sur les conseils de Jordan. On avait beaucoup discuté sur mes peurs et mes angoisses au début. Au bout de trois mois, il avait décidé de mettre en place la thérapie du toucher. A chaque séance, il me faisait bander les yeux et me prenait la main, me touchait le visage ou me prenait dans ses bras. Il m'a fallu 4 mois, pour que j'arrête de pleurer sous son toucher. A chaque fois, je fermais les yeux et j'imaginais Rick à sa place.

Rick….il me manquait plus que de raisons, je lui envoyais régulièrement de mes nouvelles pour ne pas couper le contact avec lui. On ne s'appelait pas…pourtant entendre sa voix m'aurait fait du bien.

Six mois après mon départ, il avait arrêté de me répondre, j'avais donc essayé l'appeler mais sans résultat. J'en étais venu à la conclusion, qu'il m'avait oublié.

Quelques mois après, un café à la main, je déambulais dans DC auprès de Jordan. Elle souhaitait faire quelques achats pour l'anniversaire de Lily.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui prendre une poupée, toutes les filles adorent les poupées?

-Kate, sérieusement ? Lily passe plus de temps avec des menottes à la main qu'avec des barbies.

-Que veux-tu la pomme n'est pas tombée bien loin du pommier, souriais-je.

-On verra quand ça sera ton tour!

A sa phrase, je tiquais. Je ne connaitrais jamais le bonheur d'être mère, de porter un enfant ou même de voir Rick jouer avec eux. Castle, tout me ramenait à Castle.

-Tu connaitras ça un jour, me dit Jordan Comment ?

-tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant ?

-Je suis « profiler », tu m'insultes la! rigola Jordan. Et pour en revenir à notre conversation, tu connaîtra ça un jour, crois-moi.

-Le seul avec qui je me vois avoir des enfants, ne répond plus à mes messages..

-Va le voir a New-York

-Pour dire quoi? et Castle, alors on joue à silence radio? où… tiens Castle ça te dit de reprendre où on en étais , mais sans sexe!

\- il y a neuf mois, on ne pouvait pas t'approcher, maintenant tu acceptes sans crainte d'être toucher, laisse-toi du temps pour le sexe.

-Et si c'est trop long, soupirais-je.J'ai le sentiment de l'avoir perdu.

-On ne perd pas l'homme de sa vie , Kate, crois-moi, Castle t'aime plus que sa propre vie.

-je l'espère.

Au détour d'un croisement, je vis un marchand de journaux mettre à l'affiche le dernier « closer ». On y voyait Rick embrassé une jolie brune. Il y avait plein d'autres photos d'eux souriants main dans la main. En bas de page, on pouvait lire à gros titre.

« L'écrivain Richard Castle file le parfait amour avec Jessica une jeune avocate »

Lâchant mon café face à cette vision, je me figeais devant cette affiche .

-Un magazine petite dame?

J'en avais la preuve sous les yeux, il avait tourné la page, il nous avait oubliés et le pire s'est que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

-Kate, ça ne veut rien dire

-Laisse tomber Jordan, soufflais-je, c'est mieux ainsi

-Kate

-Non de toute manière, je n'aurais jamais pu le rendre heureux.

J'avais ensuite passé ma semaine à travailler sans relâche, refusant d'en parler, je ne répondais pas à Lanie, ni aux gars ou même à mon père. Je ne voulais pas de leur pitié. Chaque soir, je pleurais ma perte en relisant la lettre qu'il m'avait laissée. Je lui avais envoyé un SMS pour lui souhaiter beaucoup de bonheurs avec cette Jessica, j'avais espéré qu'il me répondrait que je me faisais des idées, mais son message n'était jamais arrivé.

Les saisons se succédèrent jusqu'à mon retour à New-York. J'avais pris un mois de vacances pour pouvoir prendre le temps avec mes proches et assister au procès de mon tortionnaire. 15 mois après, j'étais en paix avec moi même. La thérapie du toucher avait été plus que bénéfique pour moi, j'excellais dans mon job et je me retournais enfin vers l'avenir. Je souhaitais enfin avancer, je n'avais plus eu de cauchemar depuis des mois et j'arrivais enfin à penser à Rick sans pleurer. Castle, je voulais le contacter pour l'avertir de mon arrivée, 15 jours avant le procès, mais à quoi bon, de toute manière, il ne me répondrait surement pas.

J'avais hâte de revoir Lanie, elle et Esposito était fiancé et devait se marier dans un mois, j'étais son témoin.

Ryan avait eu une petite fille Sarah Grace.

Arriver dans la zone de débarquement, quel ne fut pas mon étonnement de trouver Rick avec Lanie. Il était venu et il était incroyablement plus beau que dans tous mes souvenirs. Sa chemise bleue mettait ses yeux en valeur. Ses yeux le reflet de son âme me montraient un tourbillon d'émotion quand il me vit : étonnement, la joie, émerveillement et une profonde tendresse.

Après avoir pris Lanie dans mes bras, je me dirigeais vers Castle pour faire de même. Mon Dieu, l'avoir dans mes bras, sentir son odeur m'avait tellement manqué, mais quand il m'encercla dans ses bras, un sentiment de plénitude et de sécurité avait traversé mon corps.

Nous avions échangé quelques banalités, puis j'avais continué mon chemin avec Lanie.

-Dieu, New-York pourrait subir une attaque nucléaire, vous pourriez rallumer tous les foyers avec autant d'électricité dans l'air.

-Lanie, riais-je aux éclats

-J'adore ça

-Quoi?

-Ton rire miss Beckett, il m'avait manqué.

-Il m'avait manqué aussi

-Quoi ? ton rire ou Castle, dit-elle sournoisement.

-Comment les préparatifs avancent? dis-je innocemment

-Oh tu détournes la question, s'exclama-t-elle, tout est sous contrôle.

-Très bien, dis-moi si tu as besoin d'aide, dis-je en montant dans le taxi près d'elle

-Tu comptes le revoir avant le procès?

-Pour quoi faire Lanie, soupirais-je, il est en couple maintenant.

-Et alors ! Bats-toi pour lui.

-Parlons d'autre choses s'il te plaît.

* * *

 **POV?**

Tapis dans l'ombre, je regardais la charmante détective faire ses premiers pas dans l'aéroport de JFK. Son écrivain était toujours là et elle riait. Sa joie de vivre était jouissive pour moi, savoir que j'avais le pouvoir de la briser me rendait euphorique.

La voyant monter dans un taxi, je murmurais :

-Que le jeu commence détective…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

 **POV Castle**

* * *

Revoir Beckett m'avait bouleversé , cela faisait deux jours que je tournais en rond dans cet appartement de 160 m2 trop petit pour mes états d'âme. Ce soir, nous avions tous rendez-vous au Holt Haunt pour le retour de Kate. J'appréhendais la soirée, nous allions devoir discuter et rire comme au bon vieux temps et je ne sais pas tout ceci m'angoissait. J'avais menti à Jessica aussi , lui prétextant une sortie entre gars. Je ne voulais pas mettre Beckett dans une situation délicate.

Me servant un verre, Jessica apparut dans mon bureau.

-Je te trouve bien agité en ce moment?

-Oh excuse-moi, le procès m'angoisse un peu.

-Tout va bien se passer, vous avez récolté assez de preuves pour qu'il prenne la perpétuité

-oui, mais il va falloir témoigner

-et tu vas devoir, entendre le calvaire qu'a dû subir ta co-équipière

-oui, soufflais-je.

Je n'avais jamais révélé la nature de notre relation à Jessica. Pour elle , Beckett était juste ma muse, ma partenaire qui était allé s'installer à DC pour sa promotion. Elle ignorait qu'elle avait été ma lumière, mon oxygène, mon tout pendant quatre ans. Finalement, je pense que c'est moi qui aurais été dans une position délicate ce soir.

-Tiens, je viens de réceptionner ceci, c'est un colis de Black Pawn.

-Merci.

M'avançant pour récupérer le colis, Jessica me pris dans ses bras et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur moi. Le baiser, au début chaste commença à prendre une tournure plus appuyée. Elle me mordilla la langue tout en me caressant le torse, doucement elle défit les boutons de ma chemise.

-J'ai envie de toi, mon coeur

-Jess, je vais être en retard…et….hum…..les gars vont m'attendre.

Elle était en train de me mordiller le torse ,tout en me retirant mon jean et de surplus mon caleçon.

-ils peuvent attendre, on ne va pas se voir pendant deux jours.

-deux jours?

-Je vais rejoindre Alicia à Coney island, tu te souviens?

Comprenant son envie, je passais mes mains sur ses fesses pour la soulever, l'obligeant à entourer ma taille.

-Alors dans ce cas…..

Je m'affairais à la déshabiller tout en aspirant la base de son cou que savais très érogène pour elle. Jess se mit à onduler du bassin.

-Rick, gémit-elle, fais-moi l'amour

Pris dans l'étreinte de ses bras, je lui fis l'amour à même le mur de mon bureau.

C'est donc avec trois quart d'heure de retard, que j'arrivais au bar.

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

Entourer de mes amis à une table ronde, il ne manquait plus que Castle . C'était Lanie qui avait organisé cette soirée pour qu'on se retrouve comme au bon vieux temps. Nous nous étions disputé à ce sujet, la veille :

-Lanie…je sais ce que tu veux faire, mais ça ne marchera pas

-Je veux simplement aller boire un verre avec mes amis, comme avant.

-Il est en couple, Lanie!

-Et alors? me demanda-t-elle sournoisement.

-Il a refait sa vie, si tu organises cette soirée pour que tous les deux, on….

-Avant d'être en couple, c'était ton partenaire, ton meilleur ami….vous devriez parler

-Parler…..pour dire quoi? salut Castle, dis donc tu as l'air heureux, ton amie est splendide aussi…..oh moi? oh non , tu sais je suis toujours célibataire et misérable.

-Tu n'es pas misérable

-Je le suis sans lui! avouais-je

-Parle lui alors…..il te suffit d'un signe et je suis sûre que….

-Je ne veux pas! Il a souffert autant que moi pendant ce calvaire, il a retrouvé un équilibre, je ne veux pas lui l'enlever.

-vous pourriez avoir cet équilibre ensemble, honey.

-Non, je…laisse tomber

-Que me caches-tu?

-Rien, c'est juste que… _baissant la tête, je murmurais_ …..Rick a été le dernier avec qui j'ai….enfin tu vois….et je ne pense pas être prête à laisser un homme me déshabiller à nouveau, alors laisse tomber Lanie, il est heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Et toi?

-Laisse tomber.

Après notre conversation, je mettais enfermer dans ma chambre et avais pleuré toute la nuit. Maintenant, j'étais à table ou bien entendu la seule place vide à mes côtés attendait… Castle.. …..Une voix me sortie de mes pensées.

-Bonjour la compagnie, désolée pour le retard.

-Alors bros, que nous vaux ce retard.

-Euh…j'étais au téléphone avec Gina, au sujet de la parution du dernier Nikki Heat.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux et étudiant sa posture, je savais qu'il nous mentait. Un retard de presque une heure car il était au téléphone avec Gina, il aurait pu m'être fin à cette conversation comme il le désirait….

Il tourna ensuite son regard vers moi et la vérité me sauta aux yeux, il devait être occupé avec son avocate. Baissant les yeux, je lui dis :

-Pour quand sort le prochain Nikki Heat?

-Dans un mois et voila pour toi.

Il déposa devant moi un colis, le dévisageant je lui dis :

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est?

-Ouvre et tu verras.

Prenant le temps de découvrir l'emballage, je tombai nez à nez avec son dernier opus.

J'avais dans les mains, son livre, le dernier des Nikki Heat, j'étais heureuse de son attention. J'avais pu avoir une lecture plus que privé des sept premiers chapitres, il y a plus d'un an. Un sentiment de nostalgie, me parcourut l'échine du dos. Je nous revoyait moi dans la baignoire et lui à même le sol avec son manuscrit dans les mains , me faire la lecture.

-C'est gentil, dis-je, en le voyant s'assoir près de moi. Je croyais qu'il ne verrait jamais le jour ! Tu en as mis du temps à le terminer.

-Disons que cette année n'a pas été très simple, me souffla-t-il

-Alors tu planches sur le 8 ème opus? demanda Ryan, pour couper le malaise qui venait de s'installer

-A vrai dire…ce sera le dernier de la Saga.

Sa phrase me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, il avait réellement tiré un trait sur moi! Une tristesse profonde s'abattit sur moi. Il avait tourné la page sur moi et sur Nikki.

La soirée se déroula ensuite très bien , évitant les sujets épineux , nous nous remémorions nos enquêtes. Esposito reçu alors un coup fil, les obligeant Ryan et Lanie à aller sur une scène de crime. Ils n'étaient pas de garde mais Karpowski avait insisté pour qu'ils viennent. Me retrouvant seul avec Rick et désinhiber par l'alcool, j'osais demander :

-Tu l'as tué?

-Qui ça? rigola à plein poumons Castle

-Nikki, murmurais-je

D'un coup , il stoppa son fou rire, il me regarda alors comme une extraterrestre à ce moment là.

-Non, bien sur que NON! J'ai donné à Nikki une vie heureuse celle que je souhaite que tu es.

-Je ne suis pas Nikki

-Je sais, dit-il tout sourire

-Alors qu'elle serait mon hypothétique fin heureuse Mr l'écrivain?

-non, non, Miss Beckett…..tu devras d'abord le lire.

-Ok, soupirais-je.

Il m'avait tellement manqué, lui, son sourire, son regard, son toucher, son corps, son odeur , son tout. Castle m'avait réellement manqué. J'espérais au plus profond de moi-même que pour lui, ma fin heureuse rimait avec Nikki et Rook amoureux plus que jamais et surtout ensemble. J'avais hâte de lire son livre. Sortant de mes pensées, il me demanda:

-Comment ça se passe a DC?

-Bien, vraiment bien…Mon boulot est très intéressant, je vole pratiquement en solo maintenant, je crois que je me débrouille bien.

-J'en suis certain

-merci

-De toute manière , tu ne peux pas faire pire que l'agent Carter, ironisa-t-il

-C'est vrai, dis-je en riant

-Ca m'avait manqué, continua Rick sérieusement

-Quoi donc?

-Ton rire, _se laissant aller contre son dossier, il fit signe à Brian, le serveur, de nous donner une nouvelle tournée, reportant son attention sur moi,_ tu as l'air vraiment heureuse…..tu as bien fait de partir.

Sa constatation me fit de la peine, j'allais bien c'est vrai, mais étais-je vraiment heureuse?

-Alors comment s'appelle-t-il?

-Qui donc? demandais-je

-L'homme chanceux de t'avoir dans sa vie? en tout cas, je suis sur que c'est un homme bien car tu es vraiment épanoui.

-Je n'ai personne dans ma vie, avouais-je en appréciant le nouvel alcool que Brian venait de nous déposer.

-Oh ! je suis désolé…..il n'en valait certainement pas la peine alors.

Relevant les yeux, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre un mot de cette conversation, ce qui commençait sérieusement à m'agacer.

-Mais de qui donc, parles-tu?

-De…..ton ex….je veux dire…je sais que tu as rencontré quelqu'un a DC, bredouillait-il.

-Je ne suis pas, toi ! proclamais-je énervé

-Pas moi? _ne comprenant pas_

-Tu m'as dit que tu m'attendrais, tu m'as dit always…et maintenant tu te pointes avec trois quarts d'heures de retard à notre soirée pour sauter ton avocate! dis-je d'un ton venimeux.

-Comment? s'offusqua Castle

-Je suis profiler Castle ! Et en plus sans l'être, je savais déjà lire en toi avant.

-Je t'ai attendu Kate, seulement toi …Tu as recommencé à vivre sans moi …alors quoi? je devais encore attendre que tu sois prête pour nous. Il est fini le temps , ou j'attendais patiemment que tu arrêtes de bécoter Demming, Sorenson ou même ce cher Davidson et que tu me regardes. Je suis content pour toi, tu ne peux pas l'être pour moi? Jessica est quelqu'un de drôle et de pas compliqué, en ce moment c'est de ça dont j'ai besoin.

-Pas compliqué ! On m'a électrocuté et pratiquement violer! pas compliquer , non mais je rêve! criais-je, en prenant ma veste pour partir.

-Kate…s'il te plaît, attend

-Non

Et je sortis en trombe du bar. Je fus surpris par le vent glacial qu'il régnait dehors, rabattant mon blouson j'étais totalement enragé face à sa réaction.

* * *

 **POV Castle**

* * *

-Attends-moi, bon sang, criais-je, en sortant du Hold Haunt.

-Fou moi la paix Castle!

-Tu as bu…..je te raccompagne

-e suis assez grande, pour rentrer seule!

-On a vu, ou ça nous a mené la dernière fois cette réplique, m'emportais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux, et épargne-moi le « je suis armé » !

-...…., _elle héla un taxi sans dire un mot, je savais que je l'avais blessé mais j'en avais cure, sa sécurité primait sur ses états d'âme._

Nous montions dans le taxi, en donnant l'adresse de Lanie. Je savais que si je ne crevais pas l'abcès maintenant nous ne nous reverrions plus.

-Pendant qu'on y est, lançais-je, je te signale que ça ne fait que deux mois que je suis avec Jess. Tu es partis 15 mois. Plus d'un an à t'attendre ce n'est pas suffisant?

-...…., _elle regardait par la vitre_

-Toi , il t'a fallu quoi 6 mois pour trouver un copain …c'est toi qui nous a oubliés et tu me fais la morale!

-...….

-Combien de temps, il lui a fallu pour avoir le droit de te toucher, de t'embrasser, de te prendre dans les bras, pestais-je face à son manque de réaction.

-...…

-Pendant que moi, j'enfilais des litres de Whiskys et vivait en pyjama, toi tu t'éclatais avec ton Don Juan….alors Kate, c'est qui l'hypocrite maintenant. Toi aussi , tu m'as dit « je t 'aime », tu m'as dit que « j'en valais la peine, la peine de se battre….. pour moi », tu as dis « qu'on se relèverait ensemble ».

-...….., _je l'entendais sangloter près de moi, mais j'étais tellement énervé contre elle, contre nous que je continuais._

-J'ai passé une année de ma vie , à pleurer deux jours de bonheur. Et toi, tu t'envoyais en l'air à DC. Et le pire, c'est que tu ne me l'as même pas avoué, il a fallu que je surprenne une conversation téléphonique avec Lanie, pour le savoir. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être heureuse pour moi? tu es égoïste.

Le taxi s'immobilisa, nous étions arrivés. Elle sécha ses larmes, ouvrit sa porte et descendit, et avant de la refermer, elle se pencha dans l'habitacle de la voiture et me dit d'un ton acide :

-Pour info, si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois avoir entendu mais c'est faux. J'ai passé quinze mois à pleurer chaque soir ces deux jours près de toi, et tu as été le seul, Rick. La dernière fois que j'ai fait l'amour, je me trouvais sous ma douche à New-York et tu y étais. Sois heureux avec Jessica.

La porte claqua et le taxi redémarra. J'étais abasourdi par sa déclaration. Elle n'avait eu personne dans sa vie…j'étais celui qui avait renoncé….celui qui avait arrêté ses contacts par SMS et téléphonique. Je me sentais minable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

 **POV Castle**

* * *

Toujours dans mes réflexions , je n'entendis pas tout de suite mon téléphone sonné. Prenant l'appel sans regarder mon correspondant :

-Castle

-C'est Lanie, où êtes-vous?

-Je rentre chez moi

-Tu n'es pas avec Kate?

-Non, je viens juste de la déposer.

-Castle, soupira la légiste, fait demi-tour

-Pourquoi

-On est sur le chemin avec Javier et Kévin et…

-Désolé mais la soirée est terminée, coupais-je

-Quelque chose s'est passé Castle, j'aimerais que tu sois là quand on l'annoncera à Kate.

-Lanie…..on s'est disputé et plutôt violemment.

-C'est important, insista-t-elle

-Que c'est-il passé ? C'est grave?

-Oui….rejoins-nous chez moi et n'en parle pas à Kate avant notre retour.

-Ok, j'arrive. On se retrouve chez toi.

Demandant au taxi de faire demi-tour, je ne savais plus comment réagir face à Kate. Tous ces non-dits avaient eu raison de nous, c'était de ma faute en plus…..j'aurais dû aller avec elle a DC, j'aurais dû …..en fait je ne sais pas….elle s'était reconstruite sans moi et à deux fois. Une fois après le sniper et l'autre après Abott.

J'avais peut-être fait le bon choix finalement mais de la mauvaise manière. Je l'avais blessé sans le vouloir et laisser seule là-bas. Arriver devant sa porte, je frappais trois fois.

-Castle? s'interrogea Kate

-Hey….je voulais m'excuser

-Laisse tomber et…..rentre chez toi.

Elle allait refermer la porte alors je décidais de bloquer celle-ci avec mon pied.

-Rentre Rick

-J'essaie mais tu m'en empêches.

-Je parlais de chez toi, s'énerva-t-elle

-Lanie m'a demandé de venir, elle a une annonce à nous faire

-une annonce?

Elle se recula d'un pas, mon Dieu qu'elle était magnifique, elle portait seulement un peignoir et était a pieds nus. Je pouvais distinguer notre différence de taille sans ses talons, un sourire étira mes lèvres.

-Pourquoi souris-tu?

-J'adore tes talons mais je te préfère sans.

J'avais dit ceci d'une traite sans penser aux conséquences de mes paroles.

-Tu me reluques?

-Non, je t'admire nuances, essayais-je de me rattraper

-Tu devrais arrêter alors, faudrait pas que ça se complique, m'asséna-t-elle

-Aïe, grimaçais-je, ça fait mal, mais je l'ai mérité, concédais-je

Elle se retourna et prit la direction de la cuisine où je la vis s'activer à nous faire deux cafés. Je m'approchais et m'assis en face d'elle.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je ….j'ai été idiot, bredouillais-je

-Je te l'accorde, tiens

-merci

Prenant mon café, je repensais à notre conversation, à celle que j'avais entendue avec Lanie et un détail m'interpella

-Tu vas sans doute me trouver lourd mais j'aurais une question.

-C'est une soirée interrogatoire ?

-Kate, suppliais-je de la voix.

-pose-la ta question , de toute façon tu ne vas pas arrêter tant que tu n'auras pas de réponse.

Son regard était froid et hostile, je savais que je l'avais réellement blessé mais je devais savoir la vérité.

-Dans la conversation que tu as eue avec Lanie, je….

-Quand?

-Quoi?

-A quand remonte cette conversation Castle! bouillonnait-elle

-j'aurais dit environ six mois après ton départ

-Je n'y crois pas! cria-t-elle

-quoi encore?

-C'est à ce moment-là ou tu as ignoré mes SMS et refusé mes appels ! …..sur une semi-conversation ! Ca t'aurait tué d'être responsable et d'appeler pour avoir la vérité.

-J'étais blessé et je me sentais trahi…..tu…..enfin je croyais….je croyais que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais qu'as-tu entendu?

-j'ai entendu Lanie, te dire que tu avais des besoins, qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce gars mais qu'elle l'adorait, et j'ai aussi entendu que très bientôt tu te laisserais comment dire…..toucher.

-On parlait de mon psy et de ma thérapie, dit-elle plus calme

-C'était un gigolo?

-Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu le fais exprès.

-désolé, mais je veux savoir pourquoi j'ai été si con pour tout bousiller.

Elle ne parlait plus, je la laissais chercher ses mots en attendant patiemment sa version.

-J'ai entamé une thérapie par le toucher environ deux mois après mon départ. J'avais les yeux bandés et mon psy me touchait le visage, les bras et me prenait dans ses bras. Il m'a fallu quatre mois pour arrêter de pleurer sous son toucher…je parlais de ça avec Lanie. Et je lui disais que j'en étais encore loin du stade d'avoir des…..enfin tu vois…..c'est pour ça qu'elle me parlait de mes besoins.

Face à son explication, je me levais pour faire les cent pas dans l'appartement, mais quel imbécile j'avais été, elle était seulement sur la voie de la guérison et moi….je…je n'étais qu'un crétin.

-Castle, arrête, tu me donnes le tournis.

Je me retournais, elle me souriais.

-Tu es prête maintenant?

-prête? demanda-t-elle les sourcils relevés et les mains sur les hanches.

-Prête à avoir quelqu'un prêt de toi….prête à construire quelque chose?

-Ce n'est qu'une thérapie du toucher, je te l'ai dit je ne suis sortis avec personne à Dc alors…..

-J'aimerais t'embrasser, la coupais-je te toucher. J'aimerais tant te serrer dans mes bras, sentir ton odeur de cerise es-tu prête à ça Kate et à me pardonner.

Tout au long de ma tirade, je mettais approcher d'elle, nous étions tellement proches que je pouvais ressentir son souffle sur ma poitrine.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas fait de thérapie du baiser, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-tu n'as pas trouvé un bon professeur….continuais-je d'une voix suave

-c'est certainement ça, en même temps, je n'ai pas cherché!

-Puis-je essayer?

-essayer quoi Writer Boy? me taquina-t-elle

-essayer de toucher le saint Graal, souriais-je en lui caressant la joue.

A mon toucher ses yeux se fermèrent, front contre front nous nous redécouvrions. Elle semblait apaiser et heureuse , moi j'étais euphorique.

-juste un baiser? s'inquiéta-t-elle

-Je serais un parfait gentleman

-Je…..et si…

-laisse-moi faire et arrête-moi quand tu le souhaites, la coupais-je

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me contre dire et je fondis délicatement sur ses lèvres, lentement je les caressai des miennes. Kate répondit rapidement à mon baiser. De mes mains je lui enjoignais le visage comme pour la maintenir au plus près de moi, elle avait mis ses mains autour de ma taille et me caressais le dos. Nous gémissions dans un même accord. Lentement je quémandais l'ouverture de sa bouche , qu'elle m'accordait pour redécouvrir le ballet de nos langues. J'avais quitté la planète Terre pour être de nouveau sur celle de Beckett. Elle me mordillait la lèvre inférieure, pendant que de mes mains, je lui caressais le dos. A bout souffle, j'abandonnais ses lèvres pour lui mordiller le cou et revenir à son lobe d'oreille, je la sentais haleté sous moi.

-ça va ? demandais-je par acquis de conscience. Ma bouche près de son oreille.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque et me rapprocha encore plus d'elle, mes mains avaient élu domicile sur ses hanches. Elle remonta sa tête pour encrer son regard au mien :

-Ca m'avait manqué, murmura-t-elle

Je ne pus lui répondre car j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, à contre coeur je relâchais notre étreinte.

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

Ce baiser m'avait laissé pantelante, j'étais tellement bien, me retrouver dans ses bras sans réserve, sans peur avaient été phénoménales. Ce n'était qu'un baiser mais il m'avait laissé chancelante. Je redécouvrais dans ses bras, ce sentiment de sécurité et d'appartenance. Plus curieux encore, j'avais envie de lui, je n'avais plus connu cette sensation de désir depuis plus d'un an. C'est donc tout sourire que j'accueillis Lanie et les gars, mais quand je vis la tête de ceux-ci, je redescendis vite sur terre.

\- Qui a-t-il?

Lanie baissa de suite son regard comme pour éviter le mien, me tournant vers les garçons, je voyait qu'ils n'en menaient pas large non plus. Castle a côté de moi prit alors la parole :

-Les gars? on vous écoute?

-On a retrouvé un corps dans Central Park, dis Esposito

-Wouahou ! formidable! s'extasia Castle et se retournant vers moi, tu vois Beckett, les petits grandissent!

-Castle, grinçais-je, quel est le problème avec ce corps.

Mon angoisse ne faisait que monter face à ce silence que les gars avaient instauré. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'osais demander :

-Mon père? c'est mon père?

-Non, honey, non, s'empressa de me rassurer Lanie

-Alors qui?

-...….

-Les gars, allez, insista Castle

-Nous avons retrouvé le corps d'une jeune femme de trente ans, cheveux châtains, elle…elle a été violé et… électrocutée,annonça Ryan

-Comment c'est possible! cria Castle, il s'est évadé?

-Non, repris Esposito, il est toujours en cellule en attente du procès,on a vérifié.

-Comment est-ce possible alors!

-Castle, calme toi, continua Ryan, nous pensons que nous avons à faire à un imitateur .

-C'est….c'est le même mode opératoire? demandais-je

-pas exactement, me dit Lanie

-c'est-à-dire, s'emporta Rick

-Kyle Abott torturait ses victimes pendant des jours, il..

-Epargne moi les détails, je les connait , je te rappelle ! dis-je hargneuse

-D'après le premier rapport prémilitaire, il condense tout sur une journée.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Il les menotte, les viols à plusieurs reprises, les battent puis les électrocutent jusqu'à que le coeur lâche.

Face à ces révélations, je me laissais tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains, j'assimilais les propos de Lanie. Rick restait totalement sous le choc de la nouvelle.

\- Gates t'a mis sous protection policière.

-Pourquoi?

-...…, ils baissèrent tous la tête face à mon regard

-les gars? demanda Castle

-Le chiffre 1 était noté sur son front girl, et…, elle hésitait à me dire le reste

-Dis-moi Lanie.

Elle s'agenouilla en face de moi et continua

-Dans la bouche de la victime, ils ont retrouvé un papier qui t'étais adressé.

-Je…..Je….., paniquais-je

-Ca va aller.

-Non ça ne va pas aller! Ce cauchemar s'arrêtera jamais !

-Kate, on va l'attraper

-Quand Espo…on a attrapé Abott mais excusez-moi de vous le dire, vous l'avez eu trop tard.

-Kate…

-il y avait quoi sur ce papier! m'emportais-je en me relevant

-…..

-Javier! criais-je

-Il était noté : vous porterez le numéro 7 agent Beckett.

Son regard se planta alors dans le mien. Nous ne parlions plus, j'avais besoin d'assimiler tout ce que venait de me dire Espo. Un nouveau tueur imitait certainement Kyle Abott et allait certainement prendre plaisir à me traquer.

Il fallait que je trouve mon téléphone, je débarquais telle une furie dans la cuisine. Cherchant mon iphone, je demandais aux gars.

-On a trouvé des empreintes sur la victime? On a son identité ?

-Non, pour le moment, on n' a rien Honey, on a….

-Qui se charge de l'autopsie?

-Permultter, repris Ryan.

-Lanie va à la morgue sil te plaît et aide le, plus vite on aura les résultats mieux se sera.

Ils me dévisagèrent en même temps.

-Quoi? demandais-je

-Tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi? demanda Lanie

-Non, j'ai besoin…..soufflais-je, j'ai plus besoin de la légiste que de mon amie en ce moment. Les gars retournés sur la scène cherchée d'éventuels témoins.

-Très bien , comme tu voudras.

-Tenez-moi au courant, on se retrouve au 12 ème.

Cinq minutes après, je me retrouvais seul avec Rick, il n'avait toujours pas bougé de l'encadrement de la porte, je pris mon téléphone et composai un numéro familier.

-tu appelles qui?

-J'appelle Jordan, on aura besoin d'elle

-ok….

Je tombais directement sur sa boîte vocale.

« Jordan, c'est Kate. J'ai besoin que tu me rappels de toute urgence. merci »

Mon téléphone toujours en main, je composai le deuxième numéro essentiel pour moi.

-Bells !

-Andrew, c'est Kate

-Eh toi , comment vas-tu?

-J'aurais besoin de toi à New_york.

-Kate, ça va?

M'éloignant de Castle, je continuais ma conversation à voix basse :

-Non, ça ne va pas, j'ai besoin de toi et de Jordan pour une affaire.

-C'est au sujet de l'affaire Abott?

-Un meurtre vient d'être commis ici, on a surement affaire à un imitateur et il souhaite me prendre pour cible

-Je…tu es sûr?

-Oui.

-Ok, j'arrive par le prochain avion en compagnie de Shaw.

-Merci Andrew

-De rien.

Me retournant, je vis Rick en train de nous préparer de nouveau café.

-Jordan va venir?

-oui, je ne l'ai pas eu au téléphone, mais elle viendra, j'en suis sûre

-Vous vous êtes drôlement rapproché

-C'est vrai, elle m'a été d'une sacrée aide a DC.

-Tant mieux. Tu devrais venir au Loft

-Hors de questions!

-Pourquoi? c'est plus sécurisé qu'ici et je…

-Je n'irais pas au Loft avec toi et ton avocate, m'indignais-je

-Jessica n'est pas là et…

-Castle, une patrouille va arriver. Tu les as entendu, il souhaite que je porte le chiffre 7, alors d'ici là Jordan et Andrew se chargeront de ma protection.

-Qui est Andrew?

-Mon équipier à Washington. Ecoute Rick, je vais aller au poste pour bosser sur l'affaire.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Tu devrais rentrer

-Si c'est à cause de Jess, je te promets que…

-Castle Stop ! tu es heureux avec elle, alors laisse tomber.

-Mais….

-Tu avais raison tout à l'heure ma vie et d'un compliqué , le coupais-je résigné

-Kate, écoute

-Non ! toi écoute moi, tu as tourné la page et je suis heureuse pour toi et de toute manière entre ce nouveau tueur et le procès…..

-On s'est embrassé et…

-je pense que ce baiser était une erreur.

Je l'aurais giflé ça aurait été la même. Il était totalement désappointé face à ma réplique. Cette affaire revenait sur le tapis et je ne pouvais pas tout gérer en même temps. Je préférais être totalement sur l'enquête. Me retournant j'allais dans ma chambre enfiler un jean et un pull, après avoir mis mes chaussures, je l'entendis me dire.

-Je vais au poste avec toi

-Castle..

-J'ai compris, il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous mais pour ce que ça vaut….je m'inquiète pour toi et pour ta sécurité. Il est hors de question que tu revives l'enfer de l'année dernière, alors je viens avec toi.

-Ok.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

Nous étions retrouvés au poste dans un silence de mort. Je n'osais pas entamer la conversation après ce qui s'était déroulé entre nous. On s'était de nouveau rapproché , embrassé et je n'avais plus connu pareil bonheur depuis près d'un an et demi.

Le dernier souvenir heureux que j'avais avec Rick est quand nous nous sommes étions séparés sur le parking du commissariat ,après la soirée « speed dating », il m'avait dit « je t'aime » et nous nous étions embrassés. Ces souvenirs aussi, je les vivais et revivais en continu comme dans un rêve.

Un rêve qui était devenu réalité depuis qu'il avait de nouveau reposé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas porter à bout de bras l'enquête, le procès et ma non-relation avec Castle, après tout, il était en couple avec cette avocate et semblait heureux avec elle.

Quand nous sommes arriver au commissariat, tout ici avait comme une sensation de déjà vu. J'avais l'impression que ce lieu avait seulement existé dans mon ne retrouvais plus mes repères dans ce poste qui avait été ma vie pendant huit ans. Mon poste au sein du 12 ème était toujours vacant, les gars m'avaient dit que Gates attendait mon retour.

Le capitaine m'avait donné les pleins pouvoir pour diriger l'enquête, elle avait proclamé à la brigade que le FBI et les flics de New York devaient absolument coopérer dans cette affaire.

Il était plus de 23 heures passées, j'attendais les résultats de l'autopsie, les gars étaient revenus sans témoins oculaires, en même temps, retrouver un témoignage à cette heure de la nuit était peine perdu. La victime avait été retrouvé complètement nue près d'un banc public dans Central ParK.

Assise à ce qui était autrefois mon bureau, je n'osais pas lever la tête en direction de Castle. Sa chaise était toujours placée au même endroit. Il ne s'était toujours pas assis dessus, rendant la situation encore plus suffocante et gênante. Il était debout , dos tourné, face au tableau blanc devant le portrait de la victime.

-Elle est brune aux yeux verts….

-pardon? dis-je en sortant de mes réflexions.

-La victime à les mêmes caractéristiques physiques que celles d'Abott, constata Rick.

A sa réplique, je me levais et avançais près de lui d'où il continuait son raisonnement.

-Ce n'est pas une coïncidence s'il souhaite te faire porter le numéro 7.

-Je sais, il souhaite répéter l'histoire, j'étais la septième victime de Kyle Abott, il veut terminer le travail.

-Si on se base sur ça, les prochaines victimes ressembleront à leurs consoeurs.

-Les ressemblances ne s'arrêtent pas là ! nous coupa Lanie, comment ça va Girl?

-Ca va ne t'inquiète pas. Que fais-tu ici?

-J'ai l'identité de la victime et je souhaitais prendre de tes nouvelles.

-De quelles ressemblances parles-tu Lanie? demanda Castle inquiet

-Elle s'appelle Jeanne Monroe, 31 ans et serveuse.

-Même prénom, même âge, même boulot que la première victime d'Abott ?

-Oui

-Ma parole ! mais c'est du plagiat pur et simple, ironisa Rick

-Tu trouves ça drôle? s'indigna Lanie.

Castle se tourna vers moi pour voir ma réaction. Il n'en menait pas large, il baissa la tête et murmura des excuses, avant que Lanie en rajoute une couche de plus, j'intervenais en çà faveur.

-Laisse-le Lanie, il essaie de dédramatiser la situation pour me rassurer et c'est un automatisme pour Castle…..ce genre de pitrerie.

Après un silence plus que gênant, Castle demanda.

-On commence par quoi? La vie de la victime, ses proches, son employeur?

-Ca ne servira à rien, affirmais-je, sa victime et ses prochaines victimes sont simplement choisies en fonction des critères de Kyle Abott. Si on veut empêcher le prochain meurtre, il nous faut une autre approche.

-Laquelle? interrogea Castle

Je me retournais pour me placer au sein du commissariat, malgré l'heure tardive , le preccint était rempli de flics bossants sur l'affaire.

-Ecoutez-moi tous ! Cet imitateur recherche à marcher sur les pas de Kyle Abott plus connu sous le nom de « l'électrocuteur ». Sa prochaine victime sera comme la deuxième d'Abott. Elle aura le même âge, le même boulot et la même situation personnel. Pour l'arrêter on devra se pencher la-dessus….Mais vu l'heure qu'il est on n'avancera pas. Je vous conseille donc de rentrer chez vous auprès de votre famille et de revenir dès demain à la première heure.

Après un grand étonnement de la brigade, les gens commençaient tout doucement à partir. Gates s'approcha près de moi.

-Vous aussi , rentrez-vous reposé.

-Je préfère rester ici, et bosser sur l'affaire.

-Ce n'est pas une recommandation Beckett ! Une patrouille vous accompagnera pour votre sécurité.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine, je ne serais que la septième, m'exclamais-je.

D'un pas Gates s'approcha plus près de moi et me toisa du regard, pour me dire d'un ton sûre d'elle :

-Ecoutez-moi bien Kate…Vous ne saurez en aucun cas sa septième victime….Vous allez commencer à suivre mes ordres qui sont de garder la patrouille d'officiers près de vous à chacun de vos gestes.

-Mais..

-Non ! La première fois aussi , on avait 5 jours pour le repérer selon son mode opératoire, il nous a pas laissés seulement deux heures avant de vous kidnappé! Alors je me fous de son mode opératoire ou du nombre numéro 7, vous allez vous installer chez Castle, son appartement est sécurisé et…

-Il n'en est pas question!

-Kate, écoutes intervient Castle, le loft est libre si tu veux je te laisse seul, j'irais ailleurs.

-De toute manière vous n'avez pas le choix, Beckett, c'est soit le loft, soit je vous mets sous protection protégée comme témoin à charge dans l'affaire Abott et vous serez exclu de l'enquête.

-C'est pas vrai! m'offusquais-je, c'est comme ça que le FBI et le 12 ème coopèrent?

-Exactement, me rétorqua Gates, à vous de choisir.

Sur sa dernière réplique, elle me laissa seule, avec Lanie et Rick. Je fulminais intérieurement , je ne souhaitais pas me retrouver seul avec Castle. Me retournant, je lui dis d'un ton glacial :

-c'est ton idée?

-Non, je…

-Tu crois quoi Castle ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois dans mes pattes? demandais-je hargneuse .

-Kate, je veux simplement que tu sois en sécurité, je te l'ai dit je te laisse les clés et …

-Je veux que tu partes ! je veux que tu arrêtes d'être prévenant avec moi ou même attentionnés, je ne suis pas ta petite-amie , je te rappelle! ou même autre chose pour toi!

-Tu es ma partenaire!

-Retournes auprès de Jess…..je n'ai pas besoin d'un chevalier servant! Et tu n'es plus mon partenaire! Je ne travaille plus ici depuis plus d'un an.

-Tu veux qu'on s'explique parfait mais pas ici!

-Je..

-Stop! cria Lanie.

Son intervention, nous fîmes sursauter tous les deux en même temps.

-Vous n'êtes pas croyables! Vous allez rentrer tous les deux et régler vos comptes , une bonne fois pour toutes !

-Lanie..

-J'ai dit Stop ! Kate , tu es stressée par cette histoire mais ça ne te donne pas le droit d'être aussi exécrable avec Castle, et toi Rick, tu n'as pas à prendre de décisions à sa place, vous n'êtes plus ensemble. Je veux que vous rentriez et que vous discutiez comme des adultes. On a besoin de vous deux demain pour trouver ce tueur.

-Non, je…

-Expliquez-vous!

-Ok, soufflais-je, tu as raison, on doit discuter tous les deux. Il faut tout de même que je passe chez toi récupérer des affaires de rechanges.

-Non, tu rentres avec Castle, un officier t'emmènera ta valise

-Lanie..

-On ne va prendre aucun risque ! tu as entendu Gates.

Face à sa détermination, je me retournais pour prendre ma veste et lança à Rick.

-On y va Castle !

-Ok, balbutia-t-il

Au moment où les portes se refermaient sur nous je lui demandais :

-On sera seule ?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Pour rien, dis-je en éludant la question.

-Kate?

-Je ne veux pas la voir, murmurais-je

-qui?

Ne répondant pas à sa question, je sortais de l'ascenseur en me dirigeant vers la voiture de patrouille qui était là pour nous.

* * *

 **POV Castle**

* * *

Nous étions retournés chez moi, dans le même silence que celui de notre retour au poste, oppressant et gênant.

Je lui avais demandé ce qu'elle voulait boire et mettait attaquer à lui ouvrir sa bière. Il était maintenant un peu plus de minuit, la soirée avait été longue en rebondissement. J'avais retrouver Kate avec les gars, on s'était embrassé, elle m'avait repoussé, on s'était énervé , et il fallait maintenant s'expliquer, sans mentionner ce copy-cat, qui me mettait hors de moi. M'installant sur le canapé, près d'elle de je lui tendis sa bière.

-Tiens

-Merci

Nous buvions tous les deux dans un nouveau silence. Depuis quand, étions-nous gênés d'être ensemble, j'avais l'impression qu'on était à des années lumière tous les deux.

-A quoi penses-tu? me demanda Kate

Me retournant pour lui faire face, je m'installais convenablement un genou sous les fesses et ma tête en appui sur ma main.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a de nouveau un mur entre nous, lui avouais-je

Elle baissa la tête à ma réflexion, en triturant sa bière entre ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce-que j'ai faits de si terrible pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point ? continuais-je

-rien, murmura-t-elle

-Kate, s'il te plaît, parle-moi franchement

-Je ne peux pas Castle

-Pourquoi? On a toujours été franc l'un pour l'autre, alors je t'écoute.

-Tu….Tu….m'as faits mal.

-Comment?

-…

-C'est le baiser de ce soir? si c'est ça je m'en excuse, je pensais qu'il était partagé , je ne pensais pas te bousculer ou te faire du mal.

-C'est pas ça

-Alors dis-moi

-….

Voyant qu'elle avait toujours la tête baissée, je lui ôtai la bière des mains et m'agenouillai devant elle, lui remontant le menton, je pouvais voir qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

-Tu m'as donné de l'espoir, rick et …..tu es partis.

-Je….

-Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, que tu serais toujours près de moi, je pensais que tu étais sincère. Que j'avais de nouveau une chance d'être heureuse dans la vie depuis le meurtre de ma mère. Abott est arrivé et malgré ça, tu m'as dit que tu m'attendrais. Tu m'as donné de l'espoir et maintenant tu…

-Je suis là, j'ai toujours été là, répliquais-je les larmes aux yeux, en voyant une larme couler sur son beau visage.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, tu es avec Jess et….

-Kate, je t'ai…

-arrête, me coupa-t-elle, en me bousculant pour passer. Ne me dis pas ça …..ne me dis pas « je t'aime »! …..

-Je...

-Ecoute, tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est retrouver ce cinglé, aller à ce procès pour enfermer pour de bon c'est autre cinglé et retourner chez moi à DC.

-Chez toi? c'est ici chez toi, à New York.

-Castle , j'ai une vie là-bas. Mon boulot me plaît, je l'adore en fait. J'ai trouvé un nouvel équilibre, il faut juste que je t'oublie, dit-elle résigné.

-Ne m'oublie pas, suppliais-je , ….je pourrais venir avec toi à DC,répliquais-je ma main sur sa joue.

Et voilà, j'avais lancé la bombe. Elle me regarda les yeux totalement écarquiller et surprise. En fait, moi aussi , j'étais surpris avec cette requête.

Nous ne nous parlions plus, on attendait surement que l'un de nous face le premier pas.

La sonnette de la porte retentit, en soufflant de mécontentement j'ouvris la porte et récupérais les affaires de Kate en remerciant les officiers.

Posant son sac près des escaliers, je la vis approcher près de moi.

-Je suis exténuée, je vais aller me coucher

-Kate…

-C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ou se trouve la chambre d'amis.

-tu fuis encore, soufflais-je

Elle se baissa pour prendre sa valise et monta la première marche des escaliers en me disant :

-Non, je suis simplement réaliste Castle

-Réaliste? à propos de quoi! criais-je à présent en la retournant face à moi.

Elle était dos au mur prise dans un étau entre moi et la barrière de l'escalier.

-Tu m'aimes Castle? vraiment?

-Pourquoi en doutes-tu? m'irritais-je

-Pourquoi? cria-t-elle, JE vais TE dire ce que font les gens amoureux, ils appellent quand un problème arrive, ils répondent aux téléphones. Je t'ai harcelé pendant des semaines et tu m'as ignoré !

-Je croyais que !

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas toi Castle, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, dit-elle la voix brisée. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça m'a coûté de te faire confiance. La dernière fois que j'ai prononcé ces mots, ils étaient destinés à ma mère !

-Kate…

-Stop! Tu m'aimes tant que tu arrives une heure en retard pour baiser ta copine ! C'est çà l'amour Castle?

-Je…je….

-Voilà comment ça va se passer. On va boucler cette affaire et on va essayer de se comporter comme des adultes, mais ne me parlent plus de sentiments qui ne sont pas réciproques. Parce que si tu éprouvais ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que j'éprouves pour toi, il te serait impossible d'être auprès de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Kate…

-Non ! A cause de toi, a cause de tes belles paroles, je n'arrive plus à imaginer un autre homme que toi me toucher, me caresser ou même m'embrasser, tu m'as ensorcelé Rick et tu es partis. Tu m'as brisé le coeur, alors maintenant fou moi la paix.

Elle me repoussa et partit dans sa chambre. Je m'assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, où ses paroles résonnaient sans cesse…..elle avait raison…..je l'avais tellement blessé que j'avais envie de vomir, je me dégoutais.

 **POV Beckett**

J'avais passé le reste de la nuit à pleurer, je n'avais dormi que deux heures. Quand six heures apparues sur mon téléphone, je pris une douche et m'habillai en vitesse. Andrew m'avait envoyé un SMS pour me dire qu'il serait au commissariat à neuf heures en compagnie de Jordan.

Descendant les escaliers, une odeur de pancakes arriva à mes narines. Castle était aux fourneaux, les cheveux en bataille, il avait une barbe de trois jours et se trouvait en caleçon devant la poêle.

Un flashback de nous deux me revint, il était dans ma cuisine, on s'était embrassé puis il m'avait soulevé dans ses bras, j'avais protesté qu'on était en retard et il m'avait rétorqué qu'il avait fait quatre pancakes , qu'on mangerait dans la voiture, mais qu'il souhaitait prendre sa douce avec moi. Un sourire étira mes lèvres à ce souvenir, la douche avait été plus que torride…..

Il m'avait plaqué contre le mur ou l'eau s'écoulait sur nous deux, mes bras se trouvaient au-dessus de ma tête bloquée par la main de Castle, il m'avait murmuré dans le cou, tout en me caressant avec son autre main , la hanche droite.

-On a combien de temps devant nous?

-trente minutes….haletais-je, pendant qu'il mordillait la base de mon cou.

Relevant sa tête pour encrer ses yeux dans les miens, il approcha son visage et me prit la lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche, il me goutait.

J'étais littéralement en feu , face à lui nu bloquer dans ses bras.

-rick..laisse-moi te toucher, implorais-je

-pas tout de suite, mon ange.

Et là, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, dans un baiser exigeant et torride, sa langue força le passage pour retrouver sa sa main droite, il s'amusait à me caresser l'intérieur des cuisses, je gigotais sous ses mains aventureuses, réclamant plus. Sa bouche quitta la mienne, pour descendre sous ma mâchoire , puis ma clavicule. Il commença tout doucement à caresser mon intimité, je me mis à gémir, j'étais au bord du gouffre. Il s'appliquait à me faire un suçon, qui m'empêchait toute réflexion cohérente. Lentement , il s'approcha de mon oreille et me murmura en enfonçant un doigt en moi.

-Tu sais que je t'aime

-Riiiick! ralais-je

-humm, un autre? demanda-t-il

-oui…oui

vos désirs sont des ordres détective.

Son deuxième doigt me fit haleter encore plus que ce n'était possible, baissant la tête je vis sa main faire des va-et-vient en moi, mes abdos commençaient à se contracter face aux doigts experts de mon é vision de nous deux était plus qu'érotique. J'avais une telle envie de lui que j'en oubliais de respirer.

Il relâcha mes mains, pour me soulever brusquement et d'un coup brusque, il s'empala en moi.

-oh mon dieu! criais-je

-je t'ai faits mal, s'inquiéta Castle

Bloquant mes mains derrière sa nuque et resserrant mes cuisses autour de ses hanches, je lui dis en suçotant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Faits-moi l'amour Rick

Il commença là se déhancher lentement, surement par peur de me faire mal.

-plus fort, writer boy.

Pinçant son orgueil, il m'embarqua dans un baiser brûlant, ou nos langues étaient dans un combat mes hanches de ses mains , il me prit brutalement sous cette douche. Il ne contrôlait plus ses accouds et ça me rendait totalement folle. Je n'entendais même plus mes cris ou les gémissants de castle,je ne pensais pas survivre à cette étreinte, je décollais au fur et à mesure, jusqu'au septième ciel.

-Cast…Cast….Riiiiick! hurlais-je

L'orgasme le plus dévastateur de mon existence avait explosé en moi, pour ne faire de moi qu'une poupée désarticulée. Castle me tenait toujours fermement contre le mur, je le sentais tremblé sous moi. Nous reprenions tout doucement nos esprits, il me laissa glisser doucement contre lui, les pieds sur le carrelage,les jambes qui tremblaient, je lâchais :

-Au mon dieu…

-Juste Rick, ça suffit ! dit -il en riant

Relevant la tête pour me perdre dans mon océan bleu, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai chastement.

-Je t'aime, murmurais-je

-Kate?

-…

-Kate?

Pardon? fis-je en sortant de mes souvenirs

-Tu vas bien? tu étais à des années lumières d'ici, me fit Rick , toujours devant sa poêle.

-Oui, ça va, j'étais…à des années lumières, tu as raison, répondis-je tristement

-j'ai faits des pancakes et …

-C'est gentil, mais je vais y aller, la patrouille m'attend en bas , et Jordan ainsi qu' Andrew seront là dans peu de temps.

-Kate, à propos d'hier…

-Laisse tomber Castle, d'accord? J'aimerais juste qu'on soit civilisé au boulot.

-Ok, répondit-il penaud.

-Et j'irais m'installer avec Jordan ce soir

-Fais comme tu veux, dit-il la tête baissée.

-On se voit au poste.

Je pris mon manteau ainsi que ma valise à bout de bras, il était hors de question que je remette un pied ici. Je voulais m'éloigner de lui un maximum, de ces souvenirs qui me hantaient et me brisaient un peu plus chaque ce faire il fallait que j'arrête ce copy-cat. Rentrant dans l'ascenseur, je me murmurais à moi-même.

\- Tout sera plus simple à DC.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

 **POV Castle**

* * *

Kate était partie en me laissant seul au loft. Nos échanges avaient été plus que brutal ,hier soir, je me sentais totalement dépassé par les évènements.

Eteignant le feu, je décidais d'aller me doucher pour la retrouver au poste. Sous cette douche, je n'arrêtais pas de me refaire notre conversation, elle avait raison, j'étais tellement déçu et malheureux quand elle est partie, que j'en avais oublié de lui faire confiance, de nous faire confiance. Jessica était apparu comme une évidence pour moi, tout doucement elle avait chassé cette tristesse dans mon coeur. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je tenais à Jess mais j'aimais Kate.

Sortant de la douche, je m'habillais et repris mon téléphone, j'avais cinq messages.

Le premier était Alexis.

« Salut Dad, on est bien arrivé avec grand-mère. Paris est tellement mieux quand on est libre de ses mouvements lol. Je t'embrasse ainsi que Jess. »

Alexis appréciait énormément ma nouvelle petite-amie comme ma mère d'ailleurs. Elle était tellement brillante, gentille et belle qu'il était difficile de ne pas l'aimer.

Le second était de Gina.

« Ton livre sort dans deux semaines finalement. Je sais que tu ne souhaitais pas que le lancement se fasse en plein procès mais Black Pawn en a décidé autrement. désolé. »

-Désolé, m'indignais-je, je suis sur que tu ne l'es pas ! Super, une autre raison pour Kate de me détester.

Je continuais mes messages , franc énervé.

« Salut mon ange, j'espère que la soirée avec les gars t'a plu. Tu me manques. Appel-moi. »

« Eh bros, Kate est arrivée et ça n'a pas l'air d'aller….oubli pas son café. »

Son café….si je lui l'apportes, elle me fera la peau et si je ne le fais pas, elle pensera que j'ai tourné la page. Cette situation était plus que déplaisante, je marchais littéralement sur des oeufs.

Prenant mon iphone, je regardais mon dernier message qui datait de cinq minutes. C'était Lanie.

« Regarde la chaîne info ! on a besoin de toi….elle a besoin de toi »

Me levant, pour aller devant la TV, je pressais la chaîne de CNN.

« Comme je vous le disais, un imitateur sévit dans cette ville, ce tueur reproduit les crimes perpétrés par Mr Kyle Abott, dont le procès s'ouvre dans 14 jours maintenant. Ce matin, une nouvelle victime vient d'être découverte dans Central Park. Il s'agit vraisemblablement d'une jeune femme. »

-Et merde!

Je partis en courant pour prendre un taxi, mon téléphone sonna à ce moment-là.

-Castle!

-Je t'attends à Central Park, on a un nouveau corps, me dit Beckett

-J'arrive, je suis en chemin.

Elle raccrocha aussitôt.

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

J'étais arrivé énervé au poste, les gars n'arrêtaient pas de me scruter de loin, ce qui m'énervait de plus belle. Préparant un dossier que je souhaitais exposer à la brigade, je reçus un appel de Lanie.

-Beckett

-Eh Girl, c'est moi, me dit-elle tristement

-Hey, tu vas bien?

-On vient de m'appeler pour une autopsie , c'est Karposwki qui est sur les lieux.

-OK, qui a-t-il Lanie?

-Beckett, regarde les infos ! cria Espo.

Je me retournais pour voir la chaîne CNN. La présentatrice se trouvait à Central Park, derrière elle, je distinguais Lanie au téléphone.

-Tu passes à la TV Girl, lui dis-je en souriant

-Je suis désolé, me dit-elle, je pensais avoir le temps de te le dire moi-même.

N'écoutant plus Lanie, je me focalisais sur la bande-son du journal comme tout le poste apparemment.

« Comme je vous le disais, un imitateur sévit dans cette ville, ce tueur reproduit les crimes perpétrés par Mr Kyle Abott, dont le procès s'ouvre dans 14 jours maintenant. Ce matin, une nouvelle victime vient d'être découverte dans Central Park. Il s'agit vraisemblablement d'une jeune femme. »

-Oh mon dieu, soufflais-je au téléphone

-Je t'attend , Honey

Je raccrochais totalement abasourdis, Gates sortie de son bureau.

-Une victime par jour!

-On va sur les lieux, criais-je.

Je pris mon téléphone pour faire le seul numéro qui me rassurait sur le moment. Je n'étais resté que dix secondes au téléphone avec Castle mais ça m'avait suffi pour calmer mon angoisse.

Arriver sur les lieux, Lanie m'attendait avec un gobelet de café.

-Tiens

-Merci, mais tu n'aurais pas dû tu sais.

-Je sais, je vole le boulot de Writer Boy, mais …je..

-Ca va aller, Lanie.

Elle me prit par le bras et m'éloigna de la foule.

-Ca va aller! Il en est à sa deuxième victime en deux jours! Si je compte bien il ne reste plus que 5 jours avant que…

-On l'aura avant, lui assurais-je

-comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre?

-Je n'en sais rien…..

Elle me prit dans ses bras en m'assurant qu'elle était pour là pour moi. Castle arriva à ce moment-là. Je me retournais pour lui faire face et je vis qu'il ne m'avait pas apporté de café. Il était essoufflé, il avait dû courir pour venir jusqu'ici.

-Il l'a laissé un message? demanda-t-il essouffler.

-Il l'a marqué du chiffre 2 et à laisser un message dans sa bouche, continua Lanie.

-Qui est? répliquais-je

-Je ne l'ai pas lu…je voulais que tu sois là. Venez c'est par là.

Lanie partie en direction du corps de la victime, pendant que Castle me dit en murmurant :

-Désolé

-Pourquoi?

-Ton café, je…

-Ce n'est pas grave, Castle. Ce n'est pas une obligation , tu sais, je te l'ai dit je souhaite juste finir cette enquête et..

-Je sais mais ça me fait plaisir .

Je m'arrêtais net devant le corps sans vie de la jeune fille, elle était châtain, la trentaine. Comme Jeanne Monroe, elle était nue et on pouvait voir des marques d'électrocution sur les chevilles et poignets. A mon constat, sans m'en apercevoir, je me frottais les poignets comme pour soulager mes anciennes douleurs. Je savais ce qu'elle avait pu vivre aux moments des décharges. Cette sensation de vulnérabilité et de détresse face à cette torture. On donnerait tous pour que ça s'arrête.

-Tiens, me dit Lanie en me tendant le bout de papier et une paire de gants.

Après avoir enfilé le bout de latex, j'ouvris pour voir le message du tueur.

« Ton bel écrivain embrasse bien….a bientôt chérie. »

J'étais tétanisé face à ce mot, je me mis à l'écart pour lire et relire sa phrase. Castle s'approchai de moi.

-Kate?

-Il nous a vus Castle, murmurais-je

-Ou?

-Chez Lanie, regarde.

Son regard se voila aussitôt ces lignes lues.

-Il m'observe

-Il te guette oui ! cria Castle

Ce qui fit sursauter les personnes autour de nous. Il se recula et appela les bros.

-Je veux que sa sécurité soit renforcée. Il faut deux flics de plus mais cette fois en permanence avec elle, quand elle dort, quand elle mange, quand…

-Du calme, mec, me dit Espo

-Castle, respire, répliqua Ryan.

-Je vous dis qu'il lui faut…

-Du calme Monsieur Castle, la cavalerie est là, le coupa Jordan.

Le son de sa voix fut un soulagement pour moi.

-Hey, désolé pour le retard, mais…

-Merci d'être là, Jordan, lui-dis en l'étreignant.

-Je n'ai pas droit à un câlin, moi aussi, s'indigna Andrew derrière elle

-Dans tes rêves Bells ! répliquait-je dans un sourire, qui s'évanouit aussitôt à la vue de la tête de Castle.

Je lui avais fait mal avec ma réplique, c'était notre réplique à nous. Il me taquinait et je lui disais dans tes rêves Castle. Andrew ressemblait beaucoup à Rick par moments, ce qui faisait de lui un être totalement attachant et exaspérant.

* * *

 **POV Castle**

* * *

Elle m'aurait tiré une balle en plein coeur, la souffrance aurait été moins pire. Elle agissait avec lui comme elle le faisait avec moi, et ça mettait insupportable.

Ce mec m'hérissait au plus au point avec sa belle gueule, son corps d'athlète et surtout ça façon de regarder Kate, comme si elle était un délicieux dessert.

Shaw vint me saluer et me présenta Monsieur joli coeur, puis demanda à tout le monde de rentrer au commissariat.

Kate partit avec Jordan et Bells, tandis que moi j'étais relayé à l'arrière de la voiture d'Espo et Ryan.

Elle ne m'avait même pas demandé de venir avec elle. J'étais blessé car je constatais qu'il avait pris ma place auprès d'elle.

Arriver au douzième, Shaw avait regroupé toute l'équipe dans la salle de débrieffing.

-Bon, je vais être clair! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre…nous n'attendrons pas l'identité de cette victime, car je peux vous assurer qu'il a déjà trouvé sa troisième va donc se séparer en trois équipes pour être plus efficaces.L'équipe A va se charger de rechercher une personne pouvant correspondre au profil de Mme Chloé Jackson, la troisième victime d'Abott. Vous devrez donc chercher quelqu'un dont le prénom ou nom est Chloé ou Jackson, qui vit à New York à trente ans, les cheveux châtains, marié sans enfants et dentiste. Léquipe B,cherchera l'identité de la potentielle victime numéro 4. Car selon moi, la victime N°3 à déjà ou va très bientôt être kidnappée. Vous recherchez donc une certaine Michelle ou Percy,divorcé, la trentaine,toujours châtain et infirmière sur Manhattan. Tout le monde a compris ?

-Que fait l'équipe C? la troisième équipe? demanda Esposito.

-La troisième équipe va traquer ce cinglé. Beckett a établi un profil de lui, alors écoutez-la attentivement.

-Nous recherchons un homme caucasien entre 30 et 40 ans, faisant plus d'1M80 et de stature athlétique. Il exerce un métier où il doit recevoir des ordres. J'irais même dire qu'il a dû rentrer dans le système très jeune pour maltraitante. C'est un New-Yorkais.

Beckett termina son speech et j'étais émerveillé par sa présentation et son profilage. Elle était impressionnante à côté de Shaw, on aurait dit sa réplique en plus joli bien sûr.

-Je vais répartir les trois équipes, continua Kate, vous pourrez faire appel à autant d'aides que possibles et autant d'agents. On refait un point à 17h, vous avez donc six heures pour trouver une piste plus que sérieuse.

J'étais euphorique à l'idée de refaire équipe avec Kate, c'était ma chance de lui montrer que je pouvais être plus qu'essentiel.

-L'équipe A se composera de Ryan et Esposito, affirma-t-elle, L'équipe B de moi-même et de Bells et l'équipe C de Shaw et Castle.

A sa phrase mes épaules s'affaissèrent, elle m'avait évincé délibérément. Perdu dans mes pensées , je la vis partir à son bureau en compagnie de Bells, qui s'était assis sur MA chaise! MA chaise! Non seulement il me piquait ma partenaire mais aussi MA chaise ! Ce sera quoi après! Je fulminais tellement que je ne vis pas l'oeil de Moscou s'approcher de moi.

-Si elle m'a mise avec vous, sur la recherche d'identité de ce tueur, c'est parce qu'elle a une grande confiance en nous, en plus dur est d'identifier ce copy-cat, elle s'est retiré pour me laisser le champ libre et au lieu de faire équipe avec moi, elle vous a désigné.

-Je dois prendre ça comme un honneur alors, ironisais-je

-Oui

-Et le fait qu'elle préfère faire équipe avec Bells ne signifie pas qu'elle cherche à m'éloigner d'elle.

-J'ai passé quinze mois avec elle, Castle, je vous dirais pas ce qu'elle m'a confié, mais elle s'est relevé grâce à l'aide de son psy, de moi, de sa ténacité et d'Andrew. Par certains côtés, il vous ressemble..

-Super! m'exclamais-je

-mais il n'est pas vous! alors soit vous vous apitoyez sur votre sort, soit vous essayez de m'aider à trouver ce copy-cat et en même temps mettre en sécurité Beckett.

-Par où commence-t-on alors agent Shaw?

-Jordan ,s'il vous plaît Castle.

-Ok, Jordan, souriais-je.

-On va commencer par s'amuser avec mon super écran magique spécial FBI et rechercher un homme né à New York entre 1970 et 1985 dans les bases de la DDASS.

-quelqu'un ayant été maltraité?

-oui et pendant que vous ferez « joujou » dit-elle en souriant, je vais me diriger vers la prison pour vérifier les visites qu'Abott a reçu ses derniers mois et profilé ses anciens compagnons d'incarcérations récemment libérés.

-Vous pensez qu'ils se connaissent?

-Oh oui…vous pouvez rajouter à son profil, qui s'authentifie à Abott, il lui voue un culte donc il l'a dû l'approcher en un moment ou un autre.

-Eh bien , au boulot alors.

En sortant de la salle pour retrouver l'écran géant spécial FBI, j'entendis une brève conversation entre Kate et Monsieur beau gosse.

-Ces patrouilles ne servent à rien. On va assurer ta protection avec Jordan, jour et nuit.

-C'est gentil, je pensais demander à Jordan de partager sa chambre avec moi ce soir.

-Malheureusement, il te faudra te contenter de moi

-Comme ça?

-C'est l'anniversaire de son mari dans une semaine, du coup, ils sont à New-York avec Lily pour visiter la ville. Ils sont dans la même chambre tous les trois. La nôtre est juste à côté.

Je m'arrêtais à sa phrase.

-La nôtre? demanda Kate incertaine

-Du calme, tu sais que tu ne crains rien avec moi, rigola ce connard

-d'accord…mais pour te dissuader de toute idée, rappel toi juste que je dors armer!

-oui je sais ! dit-il les mains en l'air, je ne voudrais pas recevoir une balle entre les deux yeux!

Les rires de tous les deux face à cette répartie finir de m'achever, je partis dans la salle attribuer au FBI en claquant la porte violemment. Elle me faisait la morale avec ma relation avec Jess mais depuis que Bells était arriver ce matin, elle flirtait délibérément avec lui. Elle se comportait avec lui comme elle se comportait avec moi ! Je pris mon téléphone de rage et envoyai un SMS à Jessica.

« Tu rentres quand? tu me manques. RC »

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Je serais là ce soir, chez toi ou chez moi? »

« chez toi, vers 21 heures? »

« à ce soir, bébé »

Après cette pause SMS, je me mis au boulot pour retrouver ce copy-cat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

-Bon voilà ce que je te propose, tu cherches une Michelle, divorcée et infirmière et je cherche une Percy, divorcée et infirmière, ensuite on regroupe nos recherches. Ca te va? demanda Andrew.

-C'est parfait, alors au boulot!

-Attends avant deux choses…..la première, il me faut un bureau, je ne vais pas trouver Mlle Percy sur cette chaise en te contemplant, dit-il dans un sourire, même si c'est très agréable.

-Prends le bureau d'en face ,celui de Karpowski ,pour le moment.

-Ok.

Il se leva, prit ses affaires et commença à avancer en direction du bureau.

-Au fait…c'est quoi la deuxième chose, Bells?

-Le premier qui termine paie une bière à l'autre ce soir.

-Deal !

Il me souriait puis partit s'installer. Je me surpris moi-même à le contempler. Il était extrêmement beau aujourd'hui, il avait troqué son costume cravate par un jean près du corps, un pull blanc faisant ressortir sa peau mate et des tennis blanches. Il était à croquer avec ses yeux verts. Son torse était carré et je pouvais très bien imaginer sa musculature en dessous, il était taillé comme un nageur professionnel. Andrew était quelqu'un de très gentil mais qui ne recherchait que les coups d'un soir. Nous avions très vite sympathisé tous les deux, certainement que son côté castlelien m'avait attiré. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il me sortit de ma rêverie.

-Beckett, arrête de me mâter !

-Et toi, arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité !

Je baissais mon regard pour me concentrer sur l'affaire. Au bout de deux heures, j'avais écumé toutes les Michelle, infirmière. Elles étaient 479 dans New-York. Il me suffisait juste à trouver les divorcés de trente ans afin de réduire ma liste. Après m'avoir étiré sur mon fauteuil, je me levais pour aller me chercher un café. Je vis qu'il était déjà 14 heures, je commençais à avoir faim. Arriver devant le percolateur, je souris en me souvenant la phrase de Castle, la première fois qu'il avait bu le café du poste.

« Ca me fait penser à de l'urine de singe avec juste un petit mélange d'acides. »

-Pourquoi souris-tu?

-Pardon? sursautais-je

-Tu souriais devant la machine à café, insista Castle.

-Ou en êtes-vous avec Jordan? demandais-je pour éluder la question.

-On s'est réparti les tâches. Je cherche un homme correspondant à ton profil et elle pose quelques questions en prison.

-Très bien, dis-je en lui tendant la première tasse de café.

-Merci. Et vous?

-Idem, on se partage les tâches.

-Tu n'as pas faim? On pourrait aller manger chez Remy's.

-Non, je dois vraiment avancer sur l'enquête. Andrew nous a fait commander des hamburgers qui ne devraient pas tarder, d'ailleurs.

-Très bien, dit-il déçu, j'y retourne.

-Je t'ai commandé ton hamburger.

-C'est vrai? s'exclama-t-il en se retournant

-Oui, je sais que tu es grognon quand tu as faim et puis…, je cherchais mes mots sur la bonne façon d'exprimer ce que je ressens.

-Et puis….?

-Tu m'as suivi pendant quatre ans pour tes soi-disant recherches. Recherches qui sont terminées si la saga Nikki Heat se termine, alors si tu es présent ici, au poste ,sur cette affaire plutôt qu'au Hamptons avec Jess ou à rechercher une nouvelle muse, je me dis que je peux au moins t'offrir un hamburger pour ton aide.

-Merci.

-De rien. Je te l'apporte quand c'est livrer.

-A tout à l'heure alors.

Il sortit tout heureux comme si c'était le matin de nöel. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre des distances entre nous malgré la peine qu'il m'avait faite. Il avait été mon meilleur ami pendant quatre ans, mon amant pendant quelques jours, il m'avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois et après le kidnapping , il avait enduré avec moi mon calvaire. Je me souviens de sa tendresse, de ses gestes pour alléger ma peine. Castle et moi s'était fini mais je ne pouvais pas être indifférente à son égard.

Finissant ma tasse de café, je rejoignais mon bureau lorsque Andrew m'interpella.

-A table, Kate!

-J'arrive.

Arriver à sa hauteur, il faisait la répartition de nourriture pour Espo, Ryan, Lui, Castle et moi. Jordan m'avait dit quelle se débrouillait sur le chemin pour se restaurer. Prenant l'hamburger de Castle, je le lui apportais. Arriver dans la salle attribuée au FBI, je le trouvais au téléphone.

-Tu me manques aussi chérie, j'espère que tout ce passe bien pour toi?

Une vague de jalousie s'abattit sur moi, il l'appelait Chérie….c'était vraiment sérieux alors.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas je lui dirais…

Il se retourna à ce moment-là et me vis. Je lui fis signe que je posais sa collation et son coca pour lui laisser de l'intimité mais il me fit signe d'attendre.

-Je dois te laisser mon ange….on se rappelle …et fais attention à ta grand-mère. bisous Pumpkin.

Alexis, il conversait avec sa fille, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais un soulagement s'installa dans mon coeur. Qu'il soit avec quelqu'un passe ,mais qu'il emploie des mots de tendresse tels que Chérie ou mon Ange, ceci avait un goût amer pour moi.

-C'était Alexis, elle t'embrasse…. Merci pour le repas.

-De rien

-On mange ensemble?

-Non, Castle…..je vais continuer de bosser en mangeant.

-Ca me manque, tu sais, répliqua-t-il au moment où je tournais les talons. Ma main était posée sur la poignée de la porte et ma tête était baissée. Sans bouger, je lui dis :

-Quoi?

-Le fait de pouvoir lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, le fait de partager cette connexion que nous avions tous les deux, le fait de ne pas pouvoir avoir le loisir de sentir ton odeur de cerise, toi…c'est toi qui me manques Kate…..Depuis que tu es partis, ma vie est en apnée, en suspens, je ne m'autorise pas à rire ou à respirer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu ma raison de vivre. Tu as raison quand tu dis que je suis avec Jess. Mais elle n'est pas toi, elle ne sera jamais toi. Je ne lui dis pas que je l'aime car c'est toi que j'aime. Je voudrais simplement pouvoir enlever ce poids que j'ai en permanence dans mon coeur. Je couche avec elle pour me sentir plus léger mais ça ne fonctionne pas, mais quand mes lèvres ont simplement effleuré les tiennes, je me suis sentis à ma place, enfin à ma place. Tu es mon tout Kate. Laisse-moi une chance….laisse-nous une chance.

Cette déclaration me bouleversait au plus au point. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça en venant lui apporter son déjeuner, maintenant j'étais comme tétaniser à cette porte, je ne savais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Je sentis le souffle de Rick sur ma nuque, il s'était avancé pendant son monologue à tel point que je frissonnais d'anticipation. Je me retournais doucement pour faire face à Rick, nos yeux se rencontrèrent, je me noyais de nouveau dans cet océan bleu que j'aimais tant. Il s'approcha de moi et posa son front contre le mien.

-Tu te souviens de nous Kate? demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée

-Castle, je…

-Dis-moi que tu te souviens, dis-moi que tu te rappel de nous…..ça n'a duré que deux jours mais…..ne repars pas, ne me laisse pas derrière toi à nouveau, je n'y survivrais pas.

Lentement je mis mes mains autour de son visage, pour reconnecter nos yeux que nous avions fermés.

-Rick, je ne sais même pas si je peux accepter plus qu'un baiser, plus qu'une accolade. On ne retrouvera jamais ce qu'on a perdu, il vaut mieux pour nous deux d'essayer de tourner la page.

-Je ne te demande pas du sexe, Kate, je ne veux pas tourner la page, ne me laisse pas, ne nous laisse pas, on mérite plus qu'une page , on mérite un roman.

-Laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis.

-D'accord, dit-il résigner

-Je vais retourner bosser, on se retrouve à 17h pour le débrieffing.

-je t'aime.

-je…..je suis désolé.

Je relâchais la prise que j'avais sur son visage et repartis rejoindre mon repas près de mon ordi. Sa déclaration m'avait plus qu'émue et surprise mais je n'arrivais pas à passer au-dessus mon mal-être. Il m'avait blessé plus que je ne le pensais, et j'avais peur aussi, peur de cette intimité qu'une relation représentait, j'avais fait d'énormes progrès mais les caresses, les baisers et l'acte en lui-même me terrifiaient.

Je ne voulais plus lui imposer mes peurs, il méritait quelqu'un qu'il puisse aimer comme il le désire.

Après plus deux heures de recherches, Andrew s'avança près de moi, l'air triomphant, il s'assit sur la chaise de Rick et me dit :

-Tu me dois une bière , jeune fille!

-Tu as terminé?

-ouaip! je sens que je vais adorer ce petit pot !

-Tu m'étonnes, répliquais-je.

-Bon alors, ma liste s'est réduite à 6 personnes. J'ai lancé des officiers à leurs recherches afin de les mettrais en sécurité et toi? Attends pourquoi souris-tu?

-Parce que je vais adorer cette bière que TU vas m'offrir !

-Pardon?

-J'ai terminé depuis 40 minutes, ma liste s'est réduite à 9 filles, il y a plus de Michelle que de Percy vois-tu?

-Tu fais quoi depuis 40 minutes?

-J'aidais Jordan à profiler la liste sur ses dossiers, elle est revenue avec six suspects potentiels, on se partage le boulot!

-Ok

-Tu es déçu Bells? rigolais-je

-Déçu? la plus belle fille de New-York va prendre une bière avec moi puis va aller gentiment se coucher dans ma suite, répliqua-t-il en jouant des sourcils.

-Je…

-Je vous dérange?

Face à notre joute verbale, je n'avais pas entendu Rick s'approcher de nous, il était en face de mon bureau et me toisait du regard. Je ne savais plus où me mettre , il avait du entendre la phrase d'Andrew pour me regarder avec cet air-là.

-Non, mec! répondait Bells. Que peut-on pour toi?

Ses yeux me lançaient des flammes à ce moment-là, il détourna son regard pour le posé sur mon coéquipier.

-Ryan et Espo ont terminé, Shaw nous réclame en salle de débrieffing maintenant.

-Dans ce cas, répondit Andrew, en se levant pour partir en direction de la réunion.

Castle s'était retourné pour partir, je lui aggrippai le bras pour m'expliquer.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il me taquinait juste et…

-Tu fais ce qu'il te plaît, Kate, si c'est avec lui que tu..

-Non, Andrew est juste mon partenaire.

-Juste ton partenaire? avec qui tu vas passer la nuit pour éviter de te retrouver seul avec moi?

-Il assure ma protection et je ne vais pas passer la nuit avec lui, on va juste dormir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi , je me justifie. Je ne fais rien de mal, balaye plutôt devant ta porte avant de donner des leçons.

Et sur cette dernière réplique, je partis rejoindre l'équipe.

* * *

 **POV Castle**

* * *

Elle avait raison, je lui avais fait une déclaration juste après avoir envoyé un message à ma petite-amie. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'hommes, je ne coure pas deux lièvres en même temps. Mais la voir agir ainsi avec ce type m'effraie au plus au point, car j'ai peur qu'elle se rende compte qu'il est ce qu'elle désire. Quelqu'un qui bosse avec elle à DC, quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait voir malgré ses déplacements, quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait pas blessé.

Entrant dans la salle, j'entendis Shaw dicter ses ordres :

-Alors en premier lieu, je veux le rapport de l'équipe A, lieutenants Esposito et Ryan , on vous écoute.

Javier se leva pour se placer au centre de la salle, à ma droite se trouvait Beckett avec Bells.

-Nous avons traqué toutes les Chloé ou Jackson, marié et dentiste, on en a découvert seulement cinq. Des patrouilles sont parties les chercher, seulement deux d'entre elles sont introuvables. L'une est partie en vacances en haute montagne , il y a trois jours. L'autre en revanche a quitté son domicile ce matin pour aller au boulot et n'est jamais arrivé. Nous penchons donc plus sur un possible enlèvement. Un avis de recherche est donc lancer sur Emma Jackson, trente et un ans, dentiste ,marié depuis deux ans à James Jackson.

Il afficha son portrait sur un tableau, elle était brune comme les autres et avait les yeux verts.

-Tory est en train de retracer son trajet pour voir si on ne peut pas la localiser sur des vidéos de surveillances. Elle est partie en voiture à bord d'une coccinelle rouge.

-Comment peut-on kidnapper quelqu'un qui roule? demandais-je

-Elle a dû s'arrêter à un feu rouge, ou un stop. Comme il la guettait, il en a profité, déclara Bells.

-Oui mais les voitures actuelles enclenchent la sécurité au démarrage de la voiture, rétorquais-je

-De quelle année est sa voiture, Espo? interrogea Kate

-Castle a raison, elle est de 2013, de plus j'ai mis Karpowski sur l'enquête en cours. La victime s'appelait Nina Lawrence, trente deux ans, célibataire et agent d'entretien. Elle aurait disparu en se rendant au travail aussi.

-Dis-moi rien Espo…..elle était en voiture? et récente? affirmais-je sûr de moi

-exact.

-Bon, continuons, Kate qu'avez découvert ? demanda Jordan

-Nous avons envoyé des patrouilles pour mettre en sécurités six femmes du nom de Percy et neuf du nom de Michelle. Elle devrait être en route.

-Très bien, j'ai renforcé la sécurité autour de Central Park ce soir, ainsi que des caméras de surveillance. Je me suis dirigé à la prison d'Abott, aucune visite ne lui a été rendu et il n'avait aucun contact avec les détenus, il est enfermé dans sa cellule et ne sort jamais. Cette piste tombe à l'eau. Et vous Castle?

-J'ai cherché dans les fichiers de la DDASS mais le profil est trop vaste car je me retrouve avec plus de 513 suspects.

-513! s'exclama Bells

-il y a plus de huit millions d'habitants dans la grande pomme, alors 513 suspects c'est plutôt restreint, grondais-je.

-On va retravailler le profilage pour diminuer la liste des suspects, continua Kate.

-Bon il est 18 heures, Esposito et Ryan, je vous mets sur la disparition du dentiste. Bells je vais te demander de réceptionner toutes vos potentielles victimes du nom Michelle Percy. Castle je vous laisse avec Tory sur la video surveillance, vous trouverez peut-être son mode opératoire. Beckett et moi allons retravailler le profilage. On se revoit dans deux heures.

Après le speech de Shaw, je sortis rejoindre Tory en salle vidéo, avec une envie de meurtre sur la personne Andrew Bells!

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

Installer aux côtés de Jordan, nous re-profilions notre suspect.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Lily et Edouard étaient en ville?

-Lily voulait absolument visiter New-York et comme c'est les vacances scolaires.

-Je passerais l'embrasser ce soir, si je ne rentre pas tard.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt , elle t'attend.

Lily et moi avions noué des liens depuis mon arrivée à DC, elle a été la première personne à pouvoir me toucher , me câliner, le fait que ce soit une enfant aidait surement.

-Ne t'angoisse pas,me dit Jordan

-m'angoisser?

-Ce sont des lits doubles que j'ai réservé pour toi et Andrew dans cette chambre, répliqua-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux

-Au merci, m'exclamais de soulagement

-Kate, rigola-t-elle, tu as vraiment cru que j'aurais pu te laisser seul dans un lit avec Bells !

-Il est plutôt pas mal, riais-je aussi

-C'est vrai, mais bon je préférais que tu sois dans un lit avec Castle! ce serait beaucoup plus intéressant, j'en suis certaine.

-Jordan! m'offusquais-je

-Oh allez! tu vas finir bonne soeur à cette allure.

-Je te rappelle qu'il est en couple et je ne sais pas ou j'en suis.

-Je te rappelle, aussi que tu es devenu une des meilleures « profiler » avec qui j'ai bossé. Je sais très bien que tu as « profiler » Castle et tu sais comme moi que c'est toi qu'il veut.

-Et si on bossait? dis-je pour détourner la conversation.

-Très bien, mais ne crois pas que je vais laisser tomber !

* * *

 **POV castle**

* * *

20 heures arriva très vite, aucune piste n'avait été découvert leur du visionage des 37 caméras du parcours de la victime. Je ne savais toujours pas comment, il les avait fait sortir de voiture.

Les Michelle et Percy étaient toutes arrivés au poste et en sécurité, avec de la chance et du regret Chloé Jackson serait sa dernière victime. Shaw et Beckett avaient terminé leur profilage et l'avait laissé à Tory pour faire diminuer la liste de suspects. Jordan nous avait tous congédié, en nous demandant d'être au poste à 7 heures demain matin.

En repartant du poste, je vis Kate avec sa valise à la main montant dans le pick-up du FBI avec Jordan et Bells !

Fatigué de ma journée, je me rendis chez Jessica. Elle nous avait fait à manger et m'attendait vêtue seulement d'un déshabillé bleu nuit.

-tu as l'air épuisé mon ange, dit-elle en m'embrassant

-je le suis

-tu es sur l'affaire du copy-cat?

-comment le sais-tu?

-j'ai vu les infos, ça tourne en boucle depuis ce matin, tu ne m'avais pas dit que Beckett était de retour.

-Je ne le savais pas non plus, rétorquais-je en m'asseyant à une chaise.

-OK, tu as faim?

-Comment sais-tu que Kate est en ville?

-Les infos , mon coeur, ils disent que cet imitateur a commencé ses meurtres au moment où Beckett à mis un pied sur JFK. Ils pensent qu'il attendait sa venue.

-C'est ridicule!

-En fait, c'est plutôt plausible, si c'est elle qui est visée.

Le regard noir que je lui lançai, lui fit comprendre de ne pas s'engager sur cette voie avec moi.

-Je vais rentrer.

-Rick, on s'est pas vu depuis deux jours, reste donc, de plus j'ai cuisiné. Je suis désolé si je t'ai offensé mais tu ne me parles pas, alors…

-C'est moi qui suis désolé , Jess

-Pardon? demanda-t-elle, en reculant d'un pas.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à notre relation, à ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre, à notre avenir. J'ai décidé que j'en voulais plus, tous les deux nous méritons plus…tu mérites d'être avec quelqu'un qui t'aime. Je suis désolé.

-Tu me quittes?

-oui. Je suis vraiment désolé, Jess, mais…

-Dégage ! cria-t-elle en me sortant de son appartement.

-attend, laisse moi t'expliquer au moins..

-t'expliquer! je suis en déshabillé devant toi avec un repas chaud et tu me quittes !

-Jess, je suis...

La porte se claqua sur mon nez avec une telle violence que cela me fit sursauter.

-je suis désolé, murmurai-je

Je partis de son appartement avec pour seul regret de l'avoir blessé . Je me mentais à moi-même dans cette relation pour une femme dont je n'avais aucun sentiment.

Prenant un taxi, je déambulais dans New-York , quand quelque chose m'interpella devant moi.

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

Nous étions retournés à l'hôtel. Je me sentais vidé. Cette affaire m'exténuait au plus haut point. J'avais déposé ma valise sur mon lit, pendant que Bells prenait une douche, je partais dans la chambre d'à côté embrasser Edouard et Lily.

Elle était totalement euphorique d'avoir vu la Statue de la Liberté, Time square et Central ParK.

Après cette petite conversation avec ma princesse préférée, j'étais retourné dans ma chambre où Andrew m'attendait en jogging noir et tee-shirt blanc moulant, des pizzas a la mains et des bières.

-J'ai commandé au Room Service

-C'est gentil

-Un pari est un pari. Allez file à la douche, je t'attends.

Je me dépêchais de prendre ma douche, l'eau me détendait tous les muscles. Après avoir enfilé, un leggings et un débardeur noir, je le rejoins. J'avais attaché mes cheveux en queue de cheval.

Installer tous deux sur nos lits respectifs après avoir mangé, il alluma la TV pendant que je prenais soigneusement dans mes mains, le dernier livre de Castle.

-Tu vas lire?

-Ca t'embête?

-Non, non, le son de la TV ne te dérange pas?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Après quelques de minutes de silence suite à ma lecture du résumé du livre, je n'osais pas l'ouvrir et découvrir la dédicace. Ma dernière dédicace.

-Arrête de lire, tu en perds le sourire!

-Et toi arrête de m'observer!

-J'y peux rien si je te trouve plus intéressante à regarder qu'un match de catch.

Andrew rigolait en me fixant avec une telle joie que le rouge me montait au visage. Pour cacher mon trouble, je lui dis :

-Comment va Lysie?

-Lysie? demanda-t-il perplexe

-Tu sais la femme avec qui tu devais manger la veille de mon départ pour New-York

-Oh! cette Lysie, dit-il dans un sourire. Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas donné suite

-Pourquoi?

-je ne sais pas, pourquoi cette question?

-Je me demande pourquoi un homme comme toi, avec une belle situation , une belle prestance ne cherche pas une relation sérieuse?

-Tu me profiles, rigola-t-il

-Tu ne vas pas répondre?

-Comment veux-tu qu'on arrive à avoir une relation durable avec quelqu'un , tu as vu le boulot qu'on fait. Le mois dernier on a passé cinq jours à DC. On termine à point heure, ce n'est pas possible de construire quelque chose. Et pour le moment, il n'est pas envisageable que je quitte ce boulot que j'adore!

-Tu as tord…regardes Jordan et Edouard.

-Ils se sont connus avant que Jordan intègre le FBI, et avant que tu n'arrives, ils étaient à deux doigts de la séparation, tu as certainement sauvé leur couple.

-moi? demandais-je incrédule

-Oui Toi! Jordan t'a formé pour prendre sa place, c'est toi qui fais les déplacements maintenant, elle reste près des siens, elle ne se déplace que si tu la réclames.

-Donc selon, ton raisonnement, une vie sans attache est ce qui nous attend dans ce boulot.

-Exact ! ou... il faudrait que je rencontre une collègue vraiment sexy qui adore son boulot autant que moi.

-Ca va être dur à trouver, riais-je, tu ne bosses qu'avec moi Bells.

-intéresser? demanda-t-il sérieusement

-pa..pardon? balbutiais-je

-Réfléchis-y Kate…on serait détonant ensemble. Je pense même que ça pourrait vraiment marcher entre nous.

-Andrew, écoute..

-plus tard, Ok? me sourit-il, réfléchis-y.

-d'accord, répondais-je incertaine

-Allez je te laisse à ton bouquin , le temps de ta réflexion.

Au moment où j'ouvris pour pouvoir lire la dédicace afin de me sortir de la tête la proposition d'Andrew, il rajouta.

-C'est quand même dingue, que Castle profite du procès pour lancer son livre le jour même. Le business passe avant l'amitié apparemment ici !

-le livre ne sort que dans un mois, le procès sera terminé.

-Non, regarde, les infos, sa date de parution s'est avancée.

Levant les yeux ,je pouvais voir les sous-titres défilés sous le flash info.

« La date de parution du dernier Nikki Heat : colère stridente, a été avancé à la date d'ouverture du procès de Kyle Abott. Mr Castle espère donc faire une sacrée promotion »

J'étais scotché devant cet écran de télévisons et écoeuré que Castle , utilise le calvaire que j'avais pu vivre pour relancer sa carrière.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, après le flash-info, j'avais demandé à Andrew d'éteindre la TV, depuis je tournais sans cesse dans mon lit. J'étais stressé d'entendre la respiration de Bells près de moi , j'avais perdu l'habitude de dormir dans la même pièce que quelqu'un.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Rick avait fait passer sa carrière avant mon bien-être surtout après la déclaration qu'il m'avait faite plutôt dans la journée.

Regardant l'heure sur mon iphone, je vis qu'il était 00h05, j'avais besoin de me calmer, de me rassurer et surtout de parler.

Sans faire de bruit, le téléphone en silencieux, j'envoyais un SMS à Jordan.

« Tu dors? »

Quelques secondes après, je recevais.

« oui »

Je soufflais d'énervements et de frustrations, je ne voulais pas réveiller Andrew pour discuter, notre relation était en train d'évoluer et ça aussi m'effrayait. Deux coups sur la porte de la chambre retentirent, Bells se réveilla aussitôt, il alluma la lampe de chevet et s'avança vers la porte , arme en main.

D'un coup sec , il ouvrit la porte pour tenir en joue Jordan.

-Baisse ton arme Bells !

-Excuse-moi, j'ai cru que..

-Que le tueur allait toquer à la porte? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.

-Que fais-tu là?

-J'ai mis Lily dans le lit avec Edouard, ils sont sur le lit droit, va te coucher à gauche.

-Pardon? s'indigna-t-il

-C'est un ordre!

-Ok, ok du calme.

Après être entré en éjectant carrément Andrew, Jordan s'avança près de moi, me poussa et entra dans mon lit, elle se coucha puis éteignit la lumière. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle me dit :

-Je viens de quitter le lit conjugal pour discuter alors je t'écoute

-Désolé

-Kate accouche ! je voudrais dormir ensuite

-ok, ok, dis-je en me recouchant convenablement, tu sais tu aurais pu te coucher dans le lit de Bells! fis-je remarquer car cette proximité me gênait un peu.

-Tu vas finir bonne soeur! Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas mon genre

-Très drôle !

-Arrête de tourner autour du plat, et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Tellement de choses, soufflais-je, d'abord Castle m'a fait une déclaration à en couper les jambes

-Il est amoureux et écrivain, les mots c'est son truc, ensuite

-Ensuite, il m'a demandé de nous donner une autre chance, je lui ai dit que j'y réfléchirais mais….je ne sais pas

-quoi?

-d'habitude tu m'aurais dit pourquoi je ne savais pas…rigolais-je, tu commences à te faire vieille!

-On est dans le noir, je ne peux pas étudier tes gestes ou lire dans tes yeux

-on devrait plus souvent discuter dans le noir, alors, m'exclamais-je

-Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir lui donner cette intimité que vous avez connue, tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir continuer cette relation à DC avec ce job, tu as peur de tout foutre en l'air! affirma-t-elle.

-Wha ! Tu m'épates

-Si tu lui dis non, tu le perdras Kate, tu l'anéantiras, tes peurs sont infondées, toutes les victimes d'attouchements ou de viols retrouvent une intimité sexuelle après. Mais pour ça , il te faut un partenaire en qui tu as confiance.

-Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais

-Tu fais une confiance aveugle à Castle au boulot, pour ta propre vie mais pas pour ton coeur? ironisa-t-elle Pendant quinze mois , je t'ai entendu te plaindre qu'il te manquait, que c'était l'amour de ta vie, ensuite quand il s'est mis avec Jessica, qui n'est qu'une passade d'ailleurs, tu as regretté amèrement de ne pas avoir plus essayé entre vous. Et maintenant, il est là devant toi à genoux même, et tu réfléchis? laisse-moi rire.

-Il y a son nouveau bouquin aussi

-Quoi c'est la dédicace, la fin du livre?

-Je ne l'ai pas lu, c'est plutôt sa date de parution, le livre sort en même temps que le premier jour du procès, tu te rends comptes ! Il fait passer sa carrière avant..

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, premièrement Castle a toujours fait passer tes désirs avant les siens, la preuve est qu'il t'a laissé t'envoler à des milliers de kilomètres pour que tu te reconstruise loin de ce drame,je suis sûr, qu'il y a une explication plausible. Et deuxièmement, tu ne veux pas donner une seconde chance à Castle car TA carrière est trop envahissante. Tu le relaies au deuxième plan aussi !

-Tu m'énerves!

-Et toi tu me fatigues! Tu poursuis des criminels à longueur de journée, tu as vu la mort devant toi , je ne sais combien de fois, mais tu refuses de prendre le risque d'être heureuse avec Castle.

-…..

-Tu devrais laisser parler ton coeur Kate.

-…..

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, Jordan avait très bien résumé la situation , je trouvais des problèmes là ,ou, il n'y en avait pas en fait, simplement par crainte de souffrir.

-Bon, je pense que je peux dormir maintenant, dit-elle

-Andrew m'a fait des avances, susurrais-je

-Kate Beckett bourreaux des coeurs ! rigola Jordan

-C'est pas drôle, souriais-je

-aussi,crois-moi.

-merci, jordan

-de rien, allez dors maintenant, je te promets que ta vertu sera sauve demain matin!

-Ah, ah , ah !

Quand le réveil sonna à 5h45, j'avais du mal à émerger, j'étais claquée, la conversation avec Jordan avait été plus que bénéfique , je me sentais rassuré et prête à discuter franchement avec Rick mais pas avant une bonne douche !

* * *

 **POV Castle**

* * *

J'avais passé la nuit au poste, hier en rentrant de chez Jess, une scène m'avait interpellé. Je pensais avoir découvert comment le tueur s'y prenait pour attirer ses victimes et comment il avait pu s'approcher d'Abbot en prison.

Seulement Tory était déjà rentré, ne sachant pas comment faire fonctionner son ordinateur de recherches, j'avais effectué mes recherches à l'ancienne à partir des 314 suspects qui restaient à la fin du nouveau profilage. J'avais réduit la liste à deux personnes mais m'étais endormis lamentablement sur le bureau de Beckett à 5 heures du matin.

Ce fut les paroles de Kate qui me réveillèrent. Elle était sur ma chaise à côté de moi, le poste était silencieux et toujours plongé dans le noir.

-Que fais-tu là, me demanda-t-elle dans un sourire à me couper le souffle.

Elle était magnifique ce matin, elle portait une chemise blanche cintrée avec un jean noir moulant ses formes à la perfection et des talons aiguilles à damner un saint.

-Rick?

-J'ai passé la nuit au poste, répondais-je en m'étirant de toute ma longueur sur la chaise.

-Je vois ça, me dit-elle en ébouriffant mes cheveux de sa main droite dans un geste tendre. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi? tu es repartis en même temps que moi hier soir.

-On peut en discuter devant un café pour me réveiller, répondais-je en me levant et m'étirant de nouveau, j'étais courbaturé à l'extrême. Quelle heure est-il? demandais-je en baillant

-Il est 6H15, allez viens, tu vas t'assoir sur le sofa de la salle de pause pendant que je te fais ton café.

-Merci, dis-je perplexe.

Depuis son arrivée Kate n'avait cessé de me sourire, elle me proposait même de faire mon café, son attitude envers moi me semblait plus qu'étrange et je ne savais pas trop comment je devais l'interpréter. Assis sur le canapé du poste,elle me rejoignit avec deux tasses de café.

-Tiens

-Merci

-Bon, je t'écoute

-En quittant le poste , hier soir, je suis parti rejoindre Jessica chez elle et …

A l'évocation de son nom, je la sentis se raidir près de moi , je me dépêchais alors de clarifier ma nouvelle situation amoureuse.

-Je l'ai quitté et en repartant, je ..

-Pourquoi?

-Quoi? demandais-je incrédule

-Pourquoi tu l'as quitté?

-Je te l'ai dit hier soir, la seule personne dont je suis amoureux est assis à côté de moi, assurais-je en plantant mon regard dans ses yeux verts.

-Ensuite j'ai pris un taxi et en me baladant dans New-York , j'ai été témoin d'une contravention et tout ce mystère s'est éclairé. Je suis donc retourner au poste, soudoyer Bob le vigile pour rentrer, continuais-je dans un sourire plus que partagé, et j'ai effectué des recherches afin de diminuer la liste des potentiels suspects qui s'étaient réduite à 314 grâce à votre nouveau profilage.

-A l'ancienne?

-Oui, Tory était partie et je ne voulais pas la déranger, je me suis endormis vers 5 heures du matin, mais j'ai réduit la liste à deux suspects ! m'exclamais-je fier de moi.

-comment une contravention élimine 312 suspects? m'interrogea Kate

-Il faudra quand même vérifier avec le super ordi que je n'ai rien laissé aux hasards mais je suis sûr de moi, continuais-je sans avoir écouter sa question.

-Rick?

-Hum, répondis-je en la contemplant.

-Une contravention? redemanda-t-elle doucement en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

-C'est un flic Kate ! ce ne peut-être que comme ça, qu'il immobilise les voitures de ses jeunes femmes en les arrêtant pour des effractions qui n'existent pas….et que fait un citoyen dont la voiture de flics vous demande l'arrêt?

-Ok d'accord, peut-être que ta théorie pourrait tenir mais... ça peut très bien être un déguisement.

-A ton avis comment ce copy-cat a pu rencontrer Abott en prison?

-C'est un gardien! Mon dieu tu es génial !

Et avant même que j'ai pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle me happait la lèvre inférieure en me caressant les cheveux de ses mains , je restais interdit dans un premier temps, et au moment où j'allais répliquer un raclement de gorge se fis entendre.

-Heu….désolé de vous déranger…heu

-Qui a-t-il Espo? demanda Kate qui s'était éloigné de moi

-Le corps d'Emma Jackson a été retrouvé à Central ParK

-Ok, on arrive, on te rejoint dans deux minutes au parking.

Il ressortit de la pièce avec un sourire en coin qui en disait long.

-Tu sais qu'il va le dire à Lanie et à Ryan? lui fis-je remarquer

-Je m'en moque, me répondit-elle en se levant

-Lieutenant Beckett ! répliquais-je d'un ton que je voulais outrer, vous batifolez sur votre lieu de travail devant un public et vous vous en moquez !

-Je suis sûre que le spectacle lui a plu, répliqua-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure

-Tu crois?

-En tout cas ça ma plu à moi !

Elle prit sa veste qu'elle avait laissée sur ma chaise à côté de son bureau et m'attendit devant l'ascenseur, à l'ouverture des portes nous rentrions tous les deux dans une synchronisation parfaite, elle enchaîna ensuite :

-Bon, on va sûrement découvrir un nouveau mot dans la bouche de la victime

-je sais

-En rentrant, on demandera à Tory de revérifier tes recherches pendant qu'on bossera tous les deux sur tes suspects.

-Tous les deux?

J'étais réellement surpris du retournement de la situation face à hier soir, je me demandais d'où tout ça pouvait venir.

-Tu es mon partenaire, non? répliqua-t-elle doucement

-Je croyais que c'était Bells et que c'est-il passé entre hier et aujourd'hui pour que tu..

-J'ai parlé avec Jordan, me coupa-t-elle, elle m'a fait comprendre que la seule chose qui faisait que je souhaitais m'éloigner de toi était que j'avais peur…..et je ne veux plus avoir peur, continua-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux, mais je souhaiterais qu'on y aille doucement en ce qui concerne ….., elle ne termina pas sa phrase et baissa la tête

-L'intimité? susurrais-je pour l'aider

Elle hocha la tête sans me regarder mais murmura :

-Il va falloir m'attendre un peu Castle et si tu n'es..

-Je t'attendrais Kate.

Le ding de l'ascenseur nous fîmes sortir de notre bulle. Nous étions arrivés, Espo nous attendait avec Ryan qui était tout sourire aussi.

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

Nous étions arrivé près du corps de la victime en même temps que Jordan et Andrew.

-Comment a-t-il pu la déposer sans que personne ne voit rien! s'exclama Ryan

-Il a dû attendre l'intervalle du changement de garde, répondit un officier

-Et les caméras? demanda Esposito

-Elles ne couvrent pas ce périmètre.

-Bon sang ! comment fait-il pour avoir une longueur d'avance à chaque fois!

-Parce qu'il est de la maison Javier, expliquais-je

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi en me dévisageant.

-Pardon? demanda Jordan.

-Castle va vous expliquer, continuais-je

Et la Rick recommença toute son histoire. Face à l'attention que tout le monde portait à ses explications, je m'approchais de Lanie en m'accroupissant.

-Hey Girl ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

-C'est dingue, Javier ne peut pas tenir sa langue plus de cinq minutes, grondais-je

-oh si ! il peut la tenir plus longtemps sa langue, insinua-t-elle

-Lanie !

-Quoi?

-Laisse tomber veux-tu. Il y a un mot je présume,fis-je pour détourner la conversation.

-oui, mais avant je voudrais savoir quelque chose.

-quoi?

-mon témoin de mariage sera-t-il accompagné ou non ?

-ça se pourrait bien, répondis-je en souriant, maintenant... le mot.

-prends des gants et je te le donne.

Me relevant, je découvrais le dernier mot du tueur.

« Entre les deux ton coeur balance…alors qui choisiras-tu Bells ou Castle ?….à très bientôt Kathie. »


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8

* * *

POV Castle

* * *

Nous étions retournés au commissariat. Tory avait commencé ses recherches avant même que nous arrivions. Dans l'attente des résultats, Shaw, Bells, et les gars étaient partis interpeller mes deux suspects sans attendre.

Jordan avait demandé à Kate de se mettre en retrait pour le moment, elle interviendrait si besoin est pour les interrogatoires.

Depuis leur départ, elle tournait en rond dans la salle de pause comme un lion en cage avec les dossiers des suspects. C'étaient des dossiers de l'académie de police.

Le premier suspect se nommait Anderson Kells, sorti de l'académie, il y a plus de 11 ans. Il était âgé de 35 ans et avait subi des sévis en étant jeune. Il avait côtoyé Kyle Abbot en détention. Il travaillait de nuit au sein de la prison.

Le deuxième s'appelait Allan Jones, âgé de 32 ans seulement, il était « maton » au sein de la prison depuis 5 ans. Kyle Abbott se trouvait dans son aile de garde.

Les deux correspondaient très bien au profil, il m'était difficile de savoir lequel pouvait perpétrer de tels meurtres.

J'avais lu le mot laisser par l'un des deux et je ne savais pas à quoi l'en tenir. Elle s'était renouveau rapproché de moi mais cette phrase avait un gout amer pour moi. Elle était indécise. Du moins, c'est ce que suggérait le tueur, de plus il l'avait nommé Kathie, personne en dehors de son père la nomme ainsi, je me demandais où diable pouvait-il avoir autant d'informations sur Kate.

Après quelques minutes, je décidais de mettre les pieds dans le plat, pour pouvoir éviter de marcher de nouveau sur des oeufs avec elle. Je rentrais dans la salle de pause, en la refermant derrière moi, Kate ne m'avait certainement pas remarqué car elle s'était assise et relisait les dossiers. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lançais :

-Tu es indécise?

-Pardon?

Cette question eut au moins le don de la fait réagir, maintenant elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, complètement perdu. Soufflant un bon coup, je m'asseyais juste en face d'elle et lui pris les deux mains.

-Le mot disait que ton coeur balance, si tu n'es pas sûr , si tu as besoin de plus de temps…

-Mon coeur n'a jamais été indécis sur ton sujet, Rick, me rassura-t-elle.

-Comment sait-il toutes ces choses alors? sur Bells? sur moi? sur nous?

-Je n'en sais rien, souffla-t-elle. Je n'ai parlé de ce que je ressens pour toi ou pour Bells qu'à Jordan cette nuit dans ma chambre. Nous étions que toutes les deux, je ne sais pas.

-Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit venu au poste hier?

-Tu crois qu'il…

-En uniforme, avec le monde qu'il y avait on n'aurait rien remarqué, il aurait très bien pu t'étudier avec moi et avec lui, grimaçais-je

-Peut-être. J'ai l'impression d'être épié sans arrêt ces derniers temps.

-Ce n'est pas une impression. On va l'arrêter Kate, même si on se trompe sur les deux suspects, il n'y aura pas d'autres meurtres demain matin. Toutes les Michelle et Percy sont en sécurité.

-Il pourrait très bien changer son mode opératoire et passer à la cinquième victime.

-Eh bien, je passerais ma journée à traquer toutes les Alicia ou Bennett, dis-je dans un sourire et quand j'aurais terminé je traquerais toutes les Ellie ou Jackson de New-York.

-Ok, dis-toi que tu n'auras pas à traquer la septième victime, dit-elle tristement.

-Non celle-là, je compte bien l'ensorceler et pourquoi pas l'inviter à diner ce soir?

-Je ne pense pas qu'on aura le temps pour un dîner ce soir, Castle.

-Alors un chinois a emporté qu'on pourra déguster avec une bière au Loft, tentais-je de nouveau.

-Si le temps nous le permet, j'en serais ravie, se réjouit-elle.

-Deal! répondis-je en embrassant sa main droite.

-Tu sais, continuais-je, une chose me chiffonne néanmoins dans ce mot.

-Quoi?

-Comment connaît-il Kathie? c'est vrai, je suis presque sûre que personne c'est comment ton père t'appelle ici.

-C'est là que ta théorie devient réelle, m'expliqua-t-elle.

Devant mon air surpris et comprenant que je ne saisissais pas la teneur de ses propos, elle continua :

-Pendant mon kidnapping, Abott souhaitait jouer à vérité-vérité, il me posait des questions sur ma vie, sur notre intimité, mes parents et si je ne répondais pas ou qu'il voyait que je mentais, les chaînes électriques s'activaient…..je lui ai donc dit pour mon surnom a un moment ou à un autre.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais raconté ce passage de ta détention, dis-je surpris qu'elle se confie à moi.

-Je garde le plus croustillant pour le procès, répliqua-t-elle tête baissée

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être curieux ou même..

-Tu n'y es absolument pour rien. De toute manière dans treize jours, ma vie intime n'aura plus de secrets pour New-York, dit-elle résignée.

-Kate, je…

-J'ai terminé, nous coupa Tory qui venait d'arriver. Pardon ,je dérange?

-Non, pas du tout Tory, alors la liste s'est elle étendue?

-Non, je dois dire que Castle a fait vraiment du très bon boulot.

-Merci, tes éloges me vont droits aux coeurs.

-Très bien, je vais enquêter sur ces deux-là, relevés téléphoniques , carte bancaire pour trouver quelques choses de suspect qu'on pourra utiliser pour l'interrogatoire, ajouta Kate.

-Très bien , de mon côté, je vais commencer avec l'aide de Tory de trouver toutes les Alicia ou Bennett, esthéticienne et trentenaire.

-Ok, alors au boulot Writer Boy ! s'exclama Kate en sortant du bureau.

-Allumeuse! criais-je

Elle se retourna et me murmura de loin « tu n'as pas idée! » . A sa phrase, mon coeur rata plusieurs battements.

* * *

POV Beckett

* * *

Les gars ainsi que Jordan et Andrew étaient revenu avec seulement un suspect : Anderson Kells. Le deuxième suspect était introuvable, son appartement avait été déserté depuis une semaine et il avait laissé son préavis à la prison.

La scientifique épluchait chaque parcelle de son appartement , à la moindre piste , ils nous appelaient.

Andrew Kells était un grand brun avec un léger surpoids, assis en salle d'interrogatoire, il ne semblait pas du tout inquiet ou même anxieux. Derrière le miroir central, nous élaborions notre stratégie d'attaque avec Jordan et Andrew.

Les gars étaient aller aidé Castle et Tory.

-Je ne pense que ce soit notre gars, affirmais-je

-pourquoi? demanda Bells.

-Il est allé au boulot les deux derniers soirs du début de la semaine, il travail de nuit, comment ferait-il pour déposer les corps…..je pense plutôt pour Allan Jones.

-Tu as raison, continua Jordan, mais je ne veux écarter aucune piste.

-Très bien, comment veux-tu t'y prendre?

-Tu vas aller l'interroger, le pousser à bout et tu vas y aller seul.

-Très bien, tu veux que je me montre autoritaire pour révéler sa vraie nature et ses intentions envers moi?

-exactement, agent Beckett!

Prenant son dossier à la main, je fis irruption dans la salle d'interrogatoire en claquant la porte derrière moi. Ce qui le fit sursauter.

-Monsieur Kells, bonjour, je pense qu'on vous a lu vos droits.

-Qu'est-ce-que je fous ici?

-Permettez-moi de me présenter, agent Beckett FBI.

-Après avoir décliné mon identité, je vis dans son regard qu'il avait mis un nom sur un visage.

-Ou étiez-vous, les nuits de lundi, mardi et mercredi ?

-Pas à Central Park, si c'est où vous voulez en venir, agent Beckett ! s'indigna-t-il

-Ou étiez-vous?

-Au boulot, j'étais au boulot lundi et mardi. Pour mercredi , je suis sortis avec des amis de la brigade dans un bar. Vous avez parié sur le mauvais cheval, joli.

-ça c'est certain ….vous n'avez rien d'un étalon Anderson!

-Je ne vous permets pas de…

-Fermez-là ! c'est moi l'autorité aujourd'hui, on n'est pas au boulot entouré de détenus. Alors soit vous coopérez, soit je fais en sorte que vous portiez une jolie tenue orange qui irait nie avec vos nouveaux amis!

-Vous n'avez rien contre moi! C'est de l'abus de pouvoir, je connais mes droits, vous oubliez que je suis flic!

-Il existe des ripoux partout, Anderson!

-Je ne vous permets pas, je veux un avocat.

-Connaissez-vous Allan Jones?

-Allan , oui pourquoi?

-Dans quelle aile de la prison travaille-t-il? dis-je d'un air détaché.

-Oh! je vois….après moi, c'est Allan! C'est ridicule, vous allez passer au crible tous les agents qui ont côtoyé en prison votre cher Kyle Abott !

-Soit vous répondez, soit je vous coffre pour obstruction à la justice

-Très bien, grinça-t-il. Allan est chargé de l'aile d'Abbott mais il a démissionné, il y a une semaine pour rejoindre sa copine à Chicago.

-Le nom de cette copine?

-Holly quelque chose.

-ok, Abbott est-il du genre à discuter avec vous? l'avez-vous vu discuter avec Allan?

-Je vous rappelle que je travail de nuit et Allan de jour, je n'en sais rien. En ce qui concerne Kyle, oui , il parlait souvent, très souvent de vous, si c'est la question.

-A quel sujet ?

-De ta façon que tu avais de te laisser caresser , ou de ton joli petit cul ou même de….

-Ca suffit, cria Andrew qui arriva en trombe dans la salle pour soulever le suspect et le menotter par derrière

-Anderson Kells, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour insultes à agent assermenter.

Anderson riait pendant que Bells lui récitait des droits, Jordan était venue pour me demander de la suivre derrière le miroir, au moment de sortir je pus entendre Kells dire :

-Une vraie tigresse, il avait raison le con !

Jordan m'empoigna par le poignet pour me faire sortir au plus vite.

-Tu vas bien?

-Oui, une vraie promenade de santé, ironisais-je

-Tu veux un café?

-Non, merci, je vais prendre l'air

-Kate, tu ne peux pas sortir seul.

-Je l'accompagne, dit Bells.

-Ok, on se retrouve dans une heure pour un débrieffing.

-Très bien.

Je pris ma veste et passai devant la salle vidéo où se trouvaient Castle et Tory. Il était en train de travailler d'arrache-pied pour trouver toutes les potentielles victimes de ce malade. Rick avait fait un boulot incroyable en peu de temps. Je ne pourrais jamais l'en remercier à ça juste valeur.

-Tu viens? me dit Bells en mettant son bras derrière mon dos, comme pour me donner de l'élan

-oui

-Ou veux-tu aller?

-Déjeuner, allons déjeuner j'ai faim.

* * *

POV Castle

* * *

Après quelques heures de recherches très fructueuses, mon estomac commençait à faire des siennes, ce qui fit rire les gars.

-Une petite faim, Castle? rigola Javier

-Très drôle, je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier midi, alors , oui , j'ai faim.

-On va faire une pause de toute manière, déclara Jordan qui venait de rentrer. Je vous donne à tous une heure pour décompresser et revenir en forme.

La salle se vida en dix secondes après la réplique de Jordan.

-Apparemment , il n'y a pas que moi qui faim, souriais-je

-on mange ensemble? je vous propose un steak frites….intéresser?

-Très, allons chercher Kate et c'est partie, dis-je en sortant de la pièce.

-Elle est sortie prendre l'air, l'interrogatoire l'a bouleversé, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées.

-Vous l'avez laissé sortir toute seule! m'exclamais-je rouge de colère

-Non, du calme , elle est avec Bells.

A sa phrase, je me figeais sur place, elle était partie en compagnie de Bells alors qu'elle n'était pas bien. Elle souhaitait que ce soit lui l'épaule réconfortante et non moi. J'étais déçu qu'elle ne fasse pas autant confiance qu'avant.

-Allez des frites et un steak , avant de repartir bosser, répliqua Jordan.

-Allons-y, disais-je d'une voix complètement éteinte.

-Cacher votre joie l'écrivain !

-Désolé, allons-y, répondais-je dans un sourire feint.

* * *

POV Beckett

* * *

-Tu ne touches pas à ton assiette? me demanda Andrew

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que j'étais servi et je ne faisais que triturer ma nourriture. Les paroles d'Anderson Kells résonnaient sans cesse dans ma mémoire. Abbott m'avait humilié et s'en était vanté à toute la population carcérale, je le sentais sale….c'est un sentiment que je n'avais plus éprouvé depuis des mois.

-Ne laisse pas ses paroles t'atteindre, continua Bells

-C'est plus facile à dire, qu'à faire.

-Kate, ce n'est qu'un sale con. Je ne comprends même pas comment il peut porter l'uniforme. Il voulait seulement te blesser alors ne le laisse pas gagner.

-Le procès va me détruire Andrew, murmurais-je

-Non, personne ne va te détruire, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, alors maintenant tu souffles un bon coup et tu remontes en selle!

-En selle? demandais-je interloqué par ces propos.

-Oui, tu sais l'expression, quand on tombe de cheval , il faut se remettre de suite en selle.

-…..

-Et tu avais raison, tu parles d'un étalon, il sera facile de remonter sur cette selle.

A son allusion, je lui jetais ma serviette en pleine figure dans un sourire.

-Un sourire! Eh bien on avance Beckett !

-Tu es un idiot Bells !

-Oui mais un bel idiot! rigola-t-il

-Je…je….., balbutiais-je

-Qui a-t-il?

-Castle et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble, dis-je d'une traite, je suis désolé mais …

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Kate, me dit-il déçu.

-Andrew , tu es important pour moi, au fil des mois , tu es devenu un ami précieux mais..

-Je suis juste qu'un ami, j'ai compris.

-je suis désolé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis un grand garçon. J'espère seulement qu'on ne perdra pas ce qu'on a tous les deux, car j'y tiens.

-J'y tien aussi, sincèrement.

-Très bien, le débat est clos, je suis heureux pour vous deux, il a beaucoup de chance.

-C'est moi qui ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie.

-Allez mange, quelques frites au moins, avant qu'on ne rentre traquer cet Allan .

-merci, Andrew.

Il me rendit mon sourire et termina son assiette en ne faisant cas de rien.

* * *

POV Castle

* * *

-Et si on se tutoyait, depuis le temps Castle?

-Avec plaisir, Jordan.

-Nous étions allé manger au Rémy's, j'avais eu espoir d'y croiser Kate et ce bellâtre mais malheureusement pour moi ce n'était pas le cas.

-Fais-lui confiance, Castle.

-Pardon?

-Je le vois , que tu t'inquiètes de la savoir avec Bells mais si vous voulez que cette relation marche, il va falloir que vous appreniez à vous faire confiance et à vous parler en cas de malentendu. Ce serait bien que pour une fois, vous appreniez tous les deux de vos erreurs.

-Tu as raison et merci pour cette nuit.

-Cette nuit?

-Kate m'a dit que tu avais soutenu la cause dans la Team Castle.

-La Team Castle? rigola Jordan

-merci Jordan, sincèrement pour cette nuit mais surtout pour les quinze derniers mois, ce que tu as faits pour elle, pour nous, ça n'a pas de prix.

-Je l'ai fait avec plaisir, Kate s'est révélée être une très bonne profileuse, je lui donne pas longtemps pour me surpasser. On a appris à se connaître toutes les deux ces derniers mois, elle est entrée dans ma vie professionnelle et personnelle et s'est révélé être une personne essentielle pour moi. Elle fait partie de ma famille, Castle, alors même si je suis dans la Team Castle, ne lui brise pas le coeur sinon tu auras affaire à moi.

-Très bien, dis-je les mains levées en signe d'approbation, je ne compte pas la blesser seulement l'aimer.

-on est d'accord, alors, me souriait Jordan

-Tu m'as dit que l'interrogatoire, l'a bouleversé pourquoi? je veux dire, c'est Allan Jones, notre suspect principal.

-C'est à elle, de t'en parler, laisse-lui le temps et l'espace pour ça.

-d'accord

-Bien, finissons cette assiette et partons en chasse! s'exclama-t-elle.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

Nous étions tous retournés au poste pour 13 heures, assis autour d'une table, nous commencions le compte-rendu de la matinée. Jordan animait les festivités :

-Comme vous les savez tous, nous avons désormais un seul et unique suspect principal grâce à l'énorme travail fourni par Castle.

A l'énoncer de son nom, je tournais la tête pour pouvoir admirer son air fier et triomphant, il ne disait rien mais cette lueur dans ses yeux parlait pour lui.

-Allan Jones est désormais notre priorité ! Cet homme brun, de grande taille aux yeux marron est âgé de 32 ans et travail pour la prison de Rikers Island depuis cinq ans. Les meurtres ont commencé, il y a trois jours maintenant, grâce à votre travail, nous avons pu mettre en sécurité toutes les Michelle et Percy de New York. S'il ne change pas de mode opératoire, nous n'aurons pas de nouvelle victime demain matin, mais croyez-moi j'en doute. Je veux que nous nous divisions de nouveau en équipe pour alléger les tâches et éviter de nous disperser. L'équipe A former Esposito et Bells rechercheront tout sur Allan Jones, je veux savoir où il mange, où il a pu vivre pendant ces quinze derniers mois, toutes les activités suspectes sur son compte en banque, je veux tout savoir, Messieurs vous partez en chasse ! L'équipe B, former de Beckett et Castle finiront de rechercher toutes les Alicia ou Bennett et Ellie ou Jackson, on ne peut pas se permettre de lui laisser le champ libre sur son nouveau mode opératoire. Ryan et moi irons à la prison enquêter sur Jones, auprès de ses collègues et d'Abbott.

-Je veux venir ! m'exclamais-je

-Il en est hors de question

-Jordan, je veux interroger moi-même Abbott !

-Kate, si tu approches Abbott, le procès partira sur un non-lieu. Ses avocats partiront du principe qu'une dizaine de jours avant sa mise en accusation, tu l'as harcelé ! Tu fais partie de l'accusation et tu te trouves être le principal témoin, conclut-elle. Maintenant tout le monde au boulot, on se retrouve à 18 heures.

Frustrer par ma mise à l'écart, je partis avec les dossiers en main vers la salle de Tory ,sans attendre Castle.

-Tory, vous en étiez ou avec Castle sur les Alicia ou Benett, déclarais-je en arrivant en trombe dans son bureau.

-On a retrouvé 4 Alicia, trentenaire, divorcée et coiffeuse. La recherche sur Benett n'est pas terminée encore, me dit-elle en baillant.

-Tu devrais aller faire une pause, je t'appellerais quand l'ordinateur aura fini sa recherche.

-Non, je ne ..

-Va te reposer, tu fais des heures pas possibles en ce moment, alors profite de chaque temps de pause accordé, lui répondis-je dans un sourire.

-Merci, Beckett, reprit-elle en sortant de la salle au moment où Rick rentrait.

-Tu as drôlement avancé avec Tory ce matin, le félicitais-je

-merci, j'ai commencé en parallèle les recherches sur Ellie pour gagner du temps.

-oh! super, tu en étais où?

-J'en suis à 2 de trouver correspondant au profil.

-On va continuer ensemble, pendant que l'ordinateur fait le tour des Benett.

-Bien.

Nous nous installions côte à côte sur le bureau qui était aménagé de deux ordinateurs du FBI. Entrant mon code accès, je commençais mes recherches. Après une vingtaine de minutes, je recevais un SMS sur mon portable. Déverrouillant l'iphone, je m'aperçut que je ne connaissais pas le numéro de mon interlocuteur et qu'on m'avait envoyé des images. Les téléchargent, je blêmis face à ces images et au mot qui les accompagnaient.

-Kate, tout va-bien?

Je n'arrivais pas à prononcer un mot, mes mains tremblaient sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Face à mon attitude, Castle me pris le téléphone des mains et découvrit les images. Il s'agissait des deux photos de moi, prise pendant ma captivité avec Abbott, sur la première j'étais recroquevillé sur moi-même , le visage blême, sur la deuxième, on me voyait attacher au lit complètement nu, le visage en pleurs. Je ne me souvenais pas que Kyle avait pris des photos de moi. Sous la deuxième image, le mot inscrit disait :

« soit tu relâches mes victimes, soit la numéro 4 te fera pâlir…et Kathie, si tu ne m'écoutes pas ses photos seront envoyé à tous les journaux d'ici demain, tu as quatre heures devant toi. »

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! hurla Castle à côté de moi.

Il était sorti en trombe avec mon téléphone en demandant à Tory de retracer le numé , j'étais toujours assise totalement tétaniser et horrifier de la situation. Soit je jetais ses femmes en pâture, soit demain toute l'Amérique découvrirait des photos de mon calvaire avec moi dans mon plus simple appareil. Me levant d'un coup, je partis vomir dans les toilettes, tant cette situation commençait à m'écoeurer et à dégénérer.

* * *

 **POV Castle**

* * *

Le numéro était intraçable selon Tory, on pouvait juste savoir d'où il l'avait envoyé dans un rayon de 6 kilomètres, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! J'avais néanmoins donné sa localisation à Espo pour voir si ce connard n'avait pas un appartement dans le coin, ou un pied-à- terre.

Revenant dans la salle, je vis Kate revenir des toilettes pour femmes. Elle était livide, je voyais ses mains tremblées et pouvais voir qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Arriver dans la salle, elle se rassit sans dire un mot.

-Le numéro est intraçable, lui expliquais-je

-…..

-On a cependant une zone de 6 km pour le rechercher, des photos de son portrait sont partis dans tous les postes de commissariat et dès 16H, il sera diffuser aux infos.

-…..

-Kate, continuais-je, en m'asseyant près d'elle une main dans son dos, on va le retrouver.

-J'ai tellement honte, chuchota-t-elle en pleurant silencieusement.

-Ses photos ne seront pas publiées, affirmais-je

-ça ne va jamais s'arrêter hein?

-On va l'attraper

-mon Dieu, toute l'Amérique va me voir nu attaché à ce lit en pleurs

-Personne ne te verra…je te le promets

A ma phrase, elle se retourna les yeux baignés de larmes, et me dit :

-Il est hors de question qu'on relâche les Michelle ou Percy, et demain il tuera quelqu'un d'autre si on ne le rattrape pas avant, et à en croire son message cette fois-ci,on pourrait bien connaître la victime.

-Ecoute-moi, son visage va tourner en boucle aux infos et il sera stipulé que c'est un flic. Il les fait comme un rat.

-ca n'empêchera pas la publication de ces photos…

A sa constatation, je pris mon téléphone pour appeler mon agent Paula devant elle.

-Paula , c'est Rick

-comment vas-tu?

-Bien , écoutes Paula j'aurais besoin d'un service

-dis-moi

-Je viens de recevoir des photos compromettantes qui pourrait sortir demain dans les journaux et..

-Qu'as-tu encore fait ! insista-t-elle

-Rien, il s'agit de photos sur l'affaire Abbott, c'est Beckett qui est dessus, je te passe les détails, on l'a fait chanter, il est hors de question que ces photos soit publiées !

-Ok, je vais faire le nécessaire auprès de tous les journaux mais je ne te promets rien

-internet aussi, il faut bloquer le Web avec ses images

-Rick, il va falloir leur donner un moyen de pression si tu ne veux pas que se soit publié, le procès est dans dix jours, et ce serait un sacré coup de pub.

-Quel moyen de pression?

-Une menace de représailles avec une hauteur élevée d'amendes, je peux en faire la demande auprès d'un juge, mais cette somme indiquée sera dûe à l'état si jamais rien ne sort dans les journaux .

-Très bien, je te fais confiance

-Castle, me coupa Kate, non tu n'es pas obligé, tu n'as pas à payer pour…

-Fais-le Paula, insistais-je en regardant Kate dans les yeux.

-Très bien , je ne te promets rien , ça devrait cependant les dissuader mais Rick, il faut que tu me fixes une hauteur d'amende combien es-tu prêt à mettre?

-Je veux que tu avertisses tout le monde que si jamais les photos de demain sortent, ils devront payer une amende d'1 million de dollars, répliquais-je

-un…un …million, bégaya Paula

-Je te fais confiance.

Je raccrochais à la fin de ma conversation.

-Cas…Non mais tu es fou!

-Ces photos ne paraîtront pas !

-un million! tu vas devoir payer un million ! s'exclama-t-elle

-Et alors? si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que…

-Je crois que je vais vomir…

-quoi?

Et elle repartit en courant aux toilettes.

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

Jordan était revenue de Rikers Island. Je mettais isoler dans la salle de pause pour pouvoir lui parler. Depuis mon deuxième retour aux toilettes, j'avais demandé à Rick de bosser avec Tory, je ne me sentais pas bien, mon monde commençait tout doucement à s'écrouler devant moi, comme un château de cartes.

Castle allait payer un million de dollars seulement pour ne pas voir publier ses photos, je lui en étais infiniment reconnaissante mais je me sentais énormément coupable qu'il doit donner une somme aussi importante à cause de moi, il m'avait certifié que ce n'était rien mais ce n'était pas... rien.

J'espérais secrètement que ce million fasse réfléchir les journaux et qu'ils ne me balancerait pas à la première page dès demain matin.

-Tu doutes encore de la sincérité des sentiments de Castle? me demanda Jordan qui avait eu vent de l'affaire.

-Non, j'en suis plutôt estomaqué.

-Bien, ajouta-t-elle, tu devrais boire un verre d'eau , tu es livide et allonges-toi un peu.

-Qu'à donner ta visite à la prison?

-Ses collègues m'ont appris que Jones était un Geek obsédé des ordinateurs , il était aussi apparemment fasciné par Abbott, c'était le seul gardien qui arrivait à l'approcher et lui parler. C'est notre homme , Kate.

-Et Abbott? tu lui as parlé?

-Non, je ne voulais pas lui donner satisfaction, apparemment depuis trois jours, il a retrouvé le sourire et se balade dans les couloirs en sifflotant.

-Il doit espérer que le témoin principal se fasse liquider, constatais-je

-ca n'arrivera pas.

-Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps Jordan, toute cette pression autour de moi qu'il exerce, je sais que c'est pour me rendre nerveuse pour que je perde mes moyens…

-Tu vas y arriver , Kate

-Je ne crois pas, susurrais-je, ces photos …..je suis nue dessus et…tellement vulnérable attaché à ce lit…

-Kate, écoute-moi, ne le laisse pas rentrer dans ta tête, il attend seulement un faux pas de ta part. Tu as survécu à ce drame, ce sont seulement des photos pour te déstabiliser.

-Il va falloir les montrer pour la réunion de 18 heures, remarquais-je

-Non ! me rassura Jordan, tu prends ses photos, tu les effaces et tu remontes la tête hors de l'eau. On le tient, on a sa photo, ses habitudes de vie.

-….

-Tu es excellente dans ton boulot, alors prend l'étiquette du « profiler » et non de la « victime » et dis-moi pourquoi Jones t'a envoyé ces photos maintenant.

-Parce que…..il se sent pris dans un étau , on se rapproche de lui et il essaie seulement de se dégager de notre prise.

-Voilà….le laisse pas gagner.

-D'accord, constatais-je, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour me reprendre.

-Je vais coordonner les autres, tu veux que je t'envoie Castle?

-Non, je voudrais être seul un moment

T-rès bien, à tout à l'heure.

* * *

 **POV Castle**

* * *

Il était 18 heures, toute l'équipe se réunissait pour un petit topo de la situation, Kate manquait toujours à l'appel. D'où je me trouvais, je pouvais la voir assise la tête entre les mains, les épaules complètement affaissées. J'avais peur qu'elle se recroqueville dans sa carapace et qu'elle s'éloigne de moi.

Je devais cependant lui laisser le temps d'ingurgiter les évènements de la journée, depuis 16 heures , le portrait d'Allan Jones tournait en boucle sur toutes les chaînes de télévision avec un numéro vert demandant à la population d'appeler la police si le suspect était repéré.

Espostio et Bells avaient découvert que Jones avait retiré 10 000 dollars de son compte en banque , il y a plus de dix jours en liquide. Depuis, il n'utilisait plus de CB ou de chèques afin d'éviter de se faire remarquer.

La zone de six kilomètres nous avaient servi à rien, nous étions incapables de le localiser.

Son appartement n'avait rien donné même pas un indice. Nous pataugions complètement en eaux troubles, ce mec était un flic, il connaissait le système trop bien pour être repéré ainsi.

Toutes les Alicia/Bennett ou Ellie/Jackson avaient été placés en suretés grâce à Tory et moi.

Il nous fallait juste attendre, qu'il soit repéré. Attendre demain…..espérer qu'il n'y est pas de victime n°4 ….attendre la Une des journaux.

Jordan m'avait demandé de rentrer chez moi avec Kate, afin de la laisser se reposer, elle lui avait certifié que personne ne quitterait le commissariat tant qu'il ne serait pas appréhendé et qu'elle la mettrait au courant de la situation si elle se débloque. A contre coeur , elle m'avait donc suivi jusqu'au Loft, où des agents nous avaient escortés.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose? lui proposais-je

-Non merci, ca t'embête si je te laisse quelques minutes pour prendre une douche, j'ai besoin de décompresser un moment .

-Non, mais j'ai une meilleure idée, lui susurrais-je

-Castle…je ne suis pas prête pour…, s'angoissa-t-elle

-Je vais te faire couler un bain, la coupais-je, te servir un verre de vin et te laisser seule décompresser devant le dernier Nikki Heat, quand penses-tu?

-Ce serait génial, surtout que je n'aie pas eu le temps de le lire avec tous ses évènements.

-Très bien, je m'occupe de ton bain, je te laisse gérer ta valise.

-Merci, me dit-elle en m'embrassant chastement, merci pour tout Rick.

-Always, lui murmurais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue et l'a laissant seule pour préparer son bain.

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

Allonger dans la baignoire de Rick qui ressemblait plus à une piscine qu'autre chose, je savourais ce moment de quiétude avec un bon verre de rouge. La journée m'avait vidé littéralement de toutes mes forces. J'appréhendais la journée demain, et les suivantes, j'avais peur qu'il n'arrive à ses fins. Ce mec était très doué pour duper son monde. Il me terrifiait.

Prenant le livre de Castle dans les mains, je savourais ces quelques minutes avant l'ouverture du dernier Nikki Heat.

Je me souvenais de ma réaction à l'énoncer du nom qu'il m'avait affublé pour ses romans.

«- Nikki Hard ?…..Nikki Hard! c'est quoi ce nom débile? Nikki Hard?

-Un nom de flic

-un nom de streaptiseuse

-je vous avais dit qu'elle était assez garce

-Changez-le Castle

-Attendez une seconde, songez à l'accroche : le super flic à la dent dure..Nikki…Hard?

-Changez le nom !

-Non!

-Si!

-Non! Il en va de mon intégrité lieutenant Beckett

-Quelle intégrité? Changez-le !

\- Mon intégrité artistique….. »

Ce souvenir me paraissait tellement lointain et tellement proche à la fois. Que j'avais pu le détester de m'avoir prise pour muse la première fois mais maintenant j'étais triste…je donnerais tout pour revenir à ce temps-là. Dans un soupir , j'ouvris la première page, ou à ma grade surprise deux dédicaces faisaient face.

La première était l'officielle, la seconde était écrite de la propre main de Castle. Fermant les yeux, je me laissais envahir par l'émotion et par un autre souvenir…

« - moi je l'ai lu, je l'ai trouvé excellent, en particulier la scène de sexe, drôlement osé je trouve

-il y a une scène de sexe dans votre roman quand même pas entre nous?

-il y a une scène de sexe entre Nikki Hard et le jeune journaliste coquin et charmant qui la seconde

Ah! rien à avoir avec vous

Très drôle.. »

Ré-ouvrant les yeux, je lu la dédicace officielle.

« A la véritable Nikki Heat, cette saga c'est grâce à toi, grâce à nous…..Always »

Cette phrase me bouleversa au plus au point, je n'osais même pas lire les quelques lignes écrites à la main de Rick qui avait très bien résumé notre relation en une phrase,en une dédicace. Castle avait toujours été là pour moi , pour me soutenir, me faire rire. J'avais cet homme dans la peau, je l'aimais plus que tout. Un nouveau souvenir refit surface :

" - C'est curieux Castle, au début j'appréciais son côté hyper actif, ça me permettait... de pas trop m'engager en gardant un pied en dehors de la relation

\- Oui mais en gardant un pied à l'extérieur, on ne sait plus trop où on en ai

\- même si, je le savais à quoi ça rime tout ça. Il va, il vient, il sauve des vies dans le monde entier, comment je peux rivaliser avec ça?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas, non, personne le peut.

-pourtant ça fait partit des choses qui m'ont le plus attirer chez lui, cette passion, cette énergie, j'arriverais jamais à comprendre un truc...pourquoi ce qui vous attirent le plus chez quelqu'un, finit toujours par vous rendre complètement dingue. Je demande pas grand chose, j'aimerais juste rencontrer un homme qui serait présent pour moi et pour lequel je serais présente, afin qu'on puisse construire quelque chose ensemble."

Rick était devenu cette personne là, en fait il l'avait toujours été, j'étais seulement aveuglé par la peur. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lus ma dernière dédicace :

« Kate, dès l'instant où nous nous sommes rencontrés, ma vie est devenue extraordinaire…il y a sept ans, je pensais que je n'arriverais plus à écrire. Et puis tu as passé la porte. Et tout monde a changé. Tu avais raison….tu as dit que je n'en avais aucune idée…mais maintenant je le sais. Tu es la joie dans mon coeur, tu es l'oxygène de mes poumons, tu es mon tout . Je t'aime, Katherine Beckett et j'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras le bonheur auquel tu aspires. Always. RC »


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

* * *

 **POV Castle**

* * *

Pendant que Kate prenait son bain, je m'étais allongé quelques minutes sur mon canapé. J'avais commandé Chinois et avais lu le dernier message que Paula m'avait envoyé .

« Les photos ont été expédié aux médias ainsi que ta requête en justice, espérons que ça suffise pour les en dissuader. »

J'espérais que ce million stopperait la machine infernale que Jones avait lancée, mais j'étais sceptique. Les ventes de ces photos pourraient certainement dépasser le million de dollars au journal qui en aurait l'exclusivité. Je priais pour ne pas découvrir Kate en première page demain matin.

Prenant mon téléphone, je décidais d'appeler ma fille.

-Hey, Pumkin, comment ça se passe?

-Super bien, on a visité montmartre et le musée Grévin avec grand-mère puis nous avons dîné au moulin rouge.

-Je suis content que ça te plaise autant.

-Papa? on a vu les infos, on a CNN à Paris.

-oh!

-Kate est à New-York?

-Oui, mon coeur, d'ailleurs elle va passer quelques jours au Loft, le temps que l'affaire soit close.

-Comment le prend Jessica?

-Nous avons rompu, enfin j'ai rompu…j'aime Kate, Alexis et..

-Je sais, j'espère juste que vous arriverez à être heureux sans vous blesser.

-On va y arriver, j'en suis certain. Ta grand-mère est là?

-Non, elle est partie faire les boutiques, je l'ai lâchement abandonné, rigola-t-elle

-Amuses-toi bien , mon coeur.

-Merci, papa, je t'aime

-Je t'aime aussi.

Au moment où je raccrochais, une senteur de cerise me titillait les narines, me retournant je pouvais voir que Kate était sortie de son bain, elle portait un débardeur blanc et un leggings noir, ses cheveux étaient remontés dans un chignon.

-C'était Alexis, me demanda-t-elle en venant s'assoir près de moi.

-Oui….il y en a au moins deux qui s'amusent à Paris!

-Je suis contente pour elle, comment va-t-elle?

-Bien, elle a rompu avec Ashley et..

-Oh! je suis désolé pour elle, je sais à quel point elle y tenait.

-elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, elle passe en deuxième année de médecine à Standford.

-C'est génial ! Tu dois être extrêmement fier d'elle.

-C'est vrai, reconnu-je, mais je le suis tout le temps.

-merci pour les dédicaces, elles m'ont énormément touché.

-Je le pense Kate, Tu es mon monde.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et m'entraina dans un nouveau baiser, nous lèvres bougèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite, elle avait un goût sucré avec le vin qu'elle avait bu, ce qui rendait ses lèvres encore plus exquises à gouter. Tout doucement, elle quémanda l'entrée de ma bouche, que je ne me fis pas prier à lui l'accorder, c'était avec bonheur que je retrouvais sa langue danser avec la mienne, elle se décala et s'installa à califourchon sur mes genoux. Mes mains avaient élu domicile au bas de son dos que je caressais tranquillement, je ne voulais pas avoir de geste qui pouvait la faire fuir, car à cet instant précis j'étais au paradis. Notre étreinte dura quelques minutes, et tout doucement nous décollions nos lèvres, pour nous installer front contre front dans un le silence. Nous redécouvrions cette intimité qu'on nous avait volée.

-Je t'aime, me chuchota Kate, les yeux fermés.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui-dis la voix pleine d'émotion face à ces deux petits mots qu'elle m'avait dis.

-Je veux que tu saches quelque chose, Rick, continua-t-elle les yeux fermés et la voix presque inaudible, comme pour garder ce moment à l'abri des regards, je veux que tu saches, que tu es la personne la plus essentielle dans ma vie, tu l'as toujours été, je te fais confiance comme jamais je n'ai fait confiance à quelqu'un. Je te remercie pour aujourd'hui, pour les médias, pour m'avoir laissé de l'espace et pour ta dédicace…

-Kate..

-Laisse-moi finir, s'il-te-plaît.

Elle décolla son front du mien pour encrer son regard dans le mien.

-Cette année sans toi a été un enfer pour moi, la seule chose qui me donnait la force de ne pas lâcher prise, c'était de penser à toi. Je sais qu'un an c'est long mais si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais que le reste du voyage qui me permettra de nouveau d'être moi, d'être pleinement une femme, se fasse avec toi. Je t'aime Castle, plus que ma propre vie.

Sa déclaration empreinte d'amour et de sincérité me laissa sans voix. Je ne pouvais qu'admirer la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans mes bras. Kate était revenue de l'enfer pour un « nous » et malgré cette journée, malgré ces derniers jours, elle se tenait là sur mes genoux au milieu de mon salon à me faire la plus belle déclaration qu'on ne m'avait jamais faite. Je remontai mes mains pour prendre son visage en coupe et doucement je raccrochais mes lèvres aux siennes. Ce baiser était un gage d'amour , une promesse pour nous deux. Lentement je quittais sa bouche pour parsemer sa mâchoire, puis son cou de baiser. J'entendis Kate gémir sous mon baiser, ses mains s'accrochaient à mon cuir chevelu qu'elle malaxait. Je raffermis ma prise d'elle et la plaquai contre moi tout en accentuant mon baiser, qui se transformait doucement en succion. Son odeur, son toucher, le goût salé de sa peau tout m'enivraient chez elle.

Si bien que relâcha prise et éloigna ma bouche de Kate car une certaine partie de mon intimité se réveillait beaucoup trop. Elle râla au moment où je m'éloignais d'elle.

-Rick, soupira-t-elle

-J'ai commandé Chinois, il ne devrait pas tarder, dis-je pour clore ce moment de tendresse.

-Très bien, mais il n'est pas encore là, on a encore du temps pour…

-Je sais , mais je pense qu'il serait plus sage de s'arrêter là, répondis-je en baissant la tête honteux

-pourquoi?

-Disons, que je ne suis pas très fier mais une certaine partie de mon intimité se réveille, ajoutais-je

-oh!

-oui oh ! alors que dirais-tu si je t'offrais une bière, continuais-je en la replaçant sur le canapé et en me dirigeant vers le frigo, histoire de me rafraîchir les idées.

-Une bière c'est parfait.

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

Rick avait rallumé en moi, une sensation que je n'avais plus éprouvée depuis des mois, j'avais envie de lui, envie de faire l'amour.

Sa respiration dans mon cou, ses baisers, son torse contre moi avaient réveillé une boule au fond de mon bas-ventre qui était fort plaisant.

Malgré tout, je voulais prendre mon temps et ne pas me précipiter trop vite.

Il se positionna de nouveau près de moi et me donna ma bière, je pouvais voir qu'il était mal-alaise , et peut-être même qu'il se sentait fautif de s'être laissé aller ainsi.

-Tu sais , je ne suis pas prête pour..

-Je sais et je suis vraiment déso…

-Laisse-moi donc finir, tu n'as pas à être désolé, c'est plutôt flatteur pour moi de savoir que je te fais l'effet, lui dis-je dans un sourire, et pour te dire tu m'as fait aussi beaucoup d'effets.

-Ah oui? s'étonna-t-il

-Oui, riais-je, je ne suis pas prête à sauter le pas mais on peut peut-être essayer les câlins?

-les câlins?

-Oui, enfin je veux dire, reprenais-je mal-alaise à mon tour, on pourrait y aller par pallier, parce que tu vois , je m'étonne moi-même d'en avoir envie et de te laisser faire alors...

-Kate, je te l'ai dit, je ne te brusquerais pas, on ira à ton rythme.

-D'accord, alors disons qu'on peut-essayer , les câlins, les caresses mais que pour commencer on garde nos habits, histoire de me rassurer. Est-ce que ça te va, où…

Il me renversa immédiatement sur le sofa, ce qui me fis pousser un cri de surprise. Castle pesait de tout son corps sur moi, ce qui me donna immédiatement une sensation de sécurité et de réconfort. Il me retira ma bière des mains pour la déposer sur le sol et me répondit en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

-C'est plus que je ne pouvais espérer.

Et à la fin de sa phrase, il fondit de nouveau sur mes lèvres pour un baiser cette fois plus appuyé que le précédent. Ses mains voyageaient sur mes jambes et mes hanches, les miennes s'accrochaient à son dos. Nous gémissions de concert.

-Kate, dit-il dans un râle

-Humm

-Kate, surtout arrête-moi si jamais ça ne va pas, reprit-il inquiet.

-Tout va bien Rick, lui assurais-je , en lui caressant la joue et au moment ou je souhaitais reprendre ses lèvres en captivité la sonnette du Loft retentit.

-Ca doit être le chinois, murmura Castle en se levant.

Me relevant à mon tour, je me déplaçai vers la cuisine pour sortir les verres, de l'eau et des couverts, Castle revenait vers moi, les bras chargés de rouleaux de printemps.

-Tu en as commandé pour un régiment?

-Quoi? j'ai faim moi, s'indigna-t-il.

-Eh bien à table, petit ogre, rigolais-je

Nous avions mangé tout en discutant de l'enquête et il m'avait fait part de son nouveau projet de livre.

-Tu penses déjà écrire un nouveau livre?

-Et bien c'est mon gagne-pain…..d'ailleurs tu m'as pas dit où tu en étais du dernier Nikki Heat?

-je me suis arrêté au septième chapitres , dis-je en haussant les épaules

-Mais tu les connaissais, je t'en avais déjà fait la lecture

-Oui je sais, mais j'avais besoin de me replonger dans l'histoire, d'ailleurs j'aime bien quand tu me fais la lecture.

-Est-ce une proposition?

-Non, plutôt une requête, m'exclamais-je

-d'accord, je capitule, rigola Castle

-Et ce nouveau livre, va parler de quoi? un homme , une femme ?

-Une femme a vrai dire…..Je me suis aperçu que les femmes sont plus plaisantes à étudier que les hommes, alors j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur une nouvelle héroïne.

-Tiens donc et je peux savoir qui c'est? répondis-je avec un brin de jalousie

-Tu verras ce sera vraiment génial, répliqua-t-il en s'extasiant, il s'agit d'une femme de poigne avec un très fort caractère, elle sera aussi sexy…oh oui….vraiment sexy, continua-t-il songeur.

-Je la connais? demandais-je alors que je commençais à bouillonner.

-Elle sera aussi comme la précédente , un peu garce mais plus mature et plus attrayante.

-Tu te fous de moi? m'énervais-je

-Non, pourquoi?

-Plus mature….plus attrayante….plus sexy !

-Je n'ai pas dit plus sexy, se défendit-il.

Je me relevais pour débarrasser la table et pour trouver la force de ne pas lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux.

-Kate?

-Elle a l'air super cette nouvelle muse, m'indignais-je en rangeant.

-Je croyais que tu refusais que je t'appelle « muse »

-Et c'est toujours le cas, je te parlais de Ta nouvelle « muse ».

-Nouvelle? Tu me suffis pleinement pour faire déborder mon imagination…

-Je ne comprend plus rien, répliquai je en me tournant pour le voir se pincer les lèvres, il réprimait un sourire.

-Tu t'es moqué de moi !

-Non, je t'ai dit la vérité, mais te voir jalouse de toi-même est très drôle.

-Moi-même?

-Mon nouveau roman va relater l'histoire d'une jeune profiteuse ….

Un brin de fierté irradia mon coeur à sa phrase, il allait réécrire sur moi, sur nous, feignant l'indignation je le laissais hésiter. Il me regarda et rajouta :

-Tu as l'air énervé?

-Elle sera nue de nouveau sur la page de garde? répondis-je les deux mains sur les hanches.

-Ca se pourrait….

-Elle va avoir un nom de streaptiseuse?

-Non, pas de nom de streaptiseuse.

-Tu lui as déjà trouvé une identité?

-oui, répondit-il en venant m'enlacer , mais, cette fois si ça ne te plaît pas, tu auras ton droit de veto.

-Je croyais que c'était contre l'intégrité artistique?

-Tu passes avant cette intégrité, ajouta-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

-C'est pour ça que la sortie du dernier Nikki Heat sort le jour du procès d'Abbott? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Il releva la tête sans desserrer sa prise, je ne voulais pas le blesser ou le mettre en porte-à-faux, je souhaitais seulement mettre cartes sur table.

-Gina m'a envoyé un message me disant que BlackPawn souhaitait la sortie du livre à cette date, j'allais rappeler pour leur montrer mon désaccord seulement tu m'as appelé pour le second meurtre, et je me suis précité vers toi en oubliant ce bouquin. Je suis désolé, il est certainement trop tard pour…

-C'est pas grave, je comprends, le rassurais-je

-C'est vrai? s'étonna-t-il

-Oui Castle, mais dis-moi , continuais-je pendant qu'il recommençait ses baisers dans mon cou.

-hummm

-Comment s'appelle ta nouvelle héroïne?

-Je te le dis, si tu ne cries pas , susurra-t-il à mon oreille en me serrant fort contre lui

-Rick? quel est son nom? demandais-je pleine d'appréhension

-Si tu n'es pas d'accord, je change

-Castle ! son nom !

-Je pensais l'appeler ...Johanna...Joahana Hamilton, murmura-t-il

-Joahnna ? m'étonnais-je

-Encore une fois, Kate, si tu…

Je le coupais en l'embrassant avec tout l'amour que je pouvais lui porter, il allait continuer d'écrire sur moi et en plus il allait immortaliser le prénom de ma mère en se basant sur moi, cet homme était fantastique.

A la fin de mon baiser, je lui suggérais qu'on aille se coucher car la journée de demain serait surement épique.

Castle m'avait proposé la chambre d'amis pour ne pas me brusquer, mais j'avais décliné sa proposition, c'était donc ensemble que nous nous étions glissé sous la couverture de son lit. Il avait éteint la lumière et restait à distance de moi.

-Castle, murmurais-je

-oui

-Si jamais ses photos sortent demain, je…

-Elles ne sortiront pas ,Kate, me dit-il pour me rassurer

-Tu n'en sais rien,alors si jamais elles sortent, j'aimerais que…que..

Je ne savais pas comment exprimer ma demande, face à mon manque élocution, il se mit sur le flanc, et me regarda :

-Tu aimerais que je fasse quoi , Kate ?

-Je risque de m'effondrer Rick, j'aimerais juste que tu sois là, susurrais-je

-je serais là, quoi qu'il arrive, me dit-il en me caressant le visage

-D'accord, et une autre chose..

-hum

-je n'ai pas repartagé un lit depuis quinze mois, enfin sauf si tu comptes Jordan ce matin, je…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas , je n'aurais aucun geste…

-Je le sais, je veux juste te dire que si jamais je n'y arrivais pas, je…

-Kate, je te l'ai dit, on y va doucement, si ça ne va pas, tu me réveilles et j'irais dormir dans la chambre d'amis, je te promets de ne pas me vexer.

-Merci

-Always.

* * *

 **POV Castle**

* * *

J'avais dormi, toute la nuit auprès d'elle. Kate s'était réveillée plusieurs fois comme pour vérifier où elle se trouvait puis se rendormait d'elle-même.

A cinq heures de matin n'arrivant pas à dormir, je me levais pour me faire couler une tasse de café que je bus d'une traite.

-Tu es bien matinale ?

-Je t'ai réveillé, excuse-moi.

-Non, c'est le manque de ta présence qui m'a réveillé.

Elle avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés et bayait, Kate Beckett était définitivement plus que sexy au réveil. Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa.

-Bonjour

-Tu as bien dormi? m'inquiétais-je

-Très bien, merci

-Un café?

-Je veux bien , merci, me dit-elle tout en cherchant quelque chose au salon.

-Que cherches-tu?

-La télécommande, il est temps de sortir de cette bulle que nous avons crée et de revenir à la réalité

-S'il y avait eu un nouveau meurtre , on nous aurait été prévenus, ajoutais-je en lui tendant son café

-Je sais, me répondit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton ON de la télécommande et en prenant la tasse de café. Je veux juste savoir si je dois me terrer chez toi, continua-t-elle peu sûr d'elle en mettant CNN

-Te terrer? Kate, de quoi parle..

Il s'arrêta de parler aussitôt qu'il avait vu les gros titres de la journée.

Face à la Une de ce matin, je lâcha mon café qui s'éclata dans un fracas sur le sol me brûlant les pieds. Figé tous les deux, je n'avais qu'une envie : qu'on m'enterre dix pieds sous terre tellement j'étais m'hortiffiée par l'espèce humaine.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

Debout devant l'écran de télévison, j'écoutais en boucle la présentatrice de CNN commentée les images qui défilaient sous mes yeux. Rick n'arrêtait pas de répéter :

\- Comment est-ce possible?

Nous étions tous les deux abasourdis et sous le choc de ce que devait impliquer ses images.

Prenant mon téléphone, j'appelais Jordan en courant vers la chambre pour m'habiller, laissant Rick seul.

\- Shaw

\- Jordan, comment est-ce possible? demandais-je essoufflés par ma course à l'habillage

-Kate, les photos viennent juste d'arriver en direct, ils les auraient reçu, il y a une demi-heure par coursier. Nous essayons de localiser la société de transports, en parallèle, j'allais t'appeler la scientifique est en route pour le Loft pour passer aux peignes fins l'appartement.

-Et le poste? on me voit au poste !

-Le poste est déjà inspecté à l'heure où je te parle. Il a dû venir installer des micros ou des caméras de surveillance à notre insu.

-Je vais passer pourquoi maintenant? Je ne suis même plus crédible !

-Détends-toi, habilles-toi et rejoins-moi avec Castle au poste, on t'attend.

-Détends-toi ! Je me suis détendu hier et on voit où ça m'a mené ! criais-je en raccrochant

Je vis Rick s'approcher de moi.

-Je viens de descendre voir le concierge, un flic est venu, il y a deux jours, demandant l'accès au Loft. Le concierge a ouvert car il lui avait dit, qu'avec l'affaire en cours, il devait inspecter le Loft pour notre sécurité.

-Va t'habiller, on va au poste, la scientifique va débarquer d'en peu de temps.

-Très bien, me dit-il, et Kate je suis désolé

-Tu n'y es pour rien , Castle, lui répondis-je en l'embrassant.

Attendant que Rick se change, je montais le son de la télévison ou des images de moi et Castle tournaient en boucle. On nous voyait nous embrasser dans la salle de pause du poste, moi à califourchon sur Rick au Loft ou Castle allonger sur moi. Ces photos dataient d'hier soir. En fond sonore , j'entendais.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, la police de New-York a, à coeur , d'arrêter ce tueur en série qui sévit depuis quatre jours sur Manhattan, sur ses photos qui datent seulement d'hier, on y voit très clairement l'agent Beckett, prendre clairement du bon temps avec son écrivain. L'agent Beckett est en charge de l'affaire du copy-cat, alors quand cette dernière aura fini de batifoler, New-York pourra peut-être dormir à nouveau sur ses deux oreilles »

-Je suis prêt , me dit Rick qui venait juste de me rejoindre

-très bien, allons-y et au moment où nous nous dirigions vers la porte. Je recevais un nouvel appel.

-Beckett!

-Bonjour…..Kathie….

-A qui ai-je l'honneur? demandais-je en connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

-Aujourd'hui on s'amuse, Kathie...enfin JE m'amuse…..tu aurais dû écouter mon avertissement, rigolait-il…..peut-être prendras-tu le suivant, plus au sérieux.

Je murmurais « Jones » a Castle, pour qu'il prévienne les gars de pister mon appel.

-Ils n'arriveront pas à me pister….

-pardon? demandais-je

-Tu oublies que je te vois….dis à Castle de poser son téléphone….

-Dans vos rêves ! criais-je excéder

-551 Houston Street , appartement 7, continua-t-il d'une voix trop calme

-Qui a-t-il là-bas ?

-La victime N°4, elle t'attend, me dit-il avant de raccrocher.

-Merde, pestais-je, tu as eu les gars? demandais-je à Castle

-Oui, Tory est sur le coup, que te voulait-il?

-Me donner l'adresse de la prochaine victime.

Rentrant dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre au plus vite un Taxi, j'appelais Jordan.

-Shaw!

-C'est Kate, il faut le localiser Jordan, il a dix longueurs d'avances sur nous.

-On est sur le coup Kate, que te voulait-il?

-Il m'a donné l'adresse de la nouvelle victime

-Et merde! On te rejoint là-bas, Bells, Esposito , Ryan en route ont à une nouvelle victime ! l'entendais-je crier.

-Je t'envoie l'adresse par SMS.

-OK.

Je raccrochais alors que Rick avait déjà hélé un Taxi, prenant place dans la voiture, le conducteur me dit :

-Hey, je vous connais vous! vous passez en boucle aux infos!

-Vous voulez un autographe, dis-je d'un ton hargneux

-hop! hop! doucement ma jolie, vous êtes bien sûr les nerfs pour quelqu'un qui a pris du bon temps, ajouta-t-il

-Vous pouvez répéter, pesta Castle

-Du calme, où voulez-vous aller ?

-551 Houston street, répliquais-je

-Pa..pardon? bégaya Rick

Face à sa réaction, je me retournais pour confronter son regard. La vison que j'avais de lui, me déchira le coeur, il était devenu complètement livide, son regard était au bord des larmes et un sentiment d'angoisse monta en moi. Il connaissait la victime et à en croire sa réaction, plutôt bien.

Avant même que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Castle commença à taper sur le siège avant comme un fou en injuriant le monde entier.

-Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu vas te calmer , oui ! hurla le conducteur du Taxi.

-Merde ! merde! merde! continuais de crier Castle

-Rick, Rick, l'appelais-je en vain en essayant de le calmer en mettant ma main dans son dos .

-Castle ! hurlais-je, ce qui eut le don de le calmer.

Il tourna alors son regard dans le mien, les yeux baignés de larmes et me murmura :

-C'est de me faute

-Rick, rien n'est de tout ça est ta faute, le rassurais-je

Nous venions tout juste d'arriver... payant la course, je vis Castle sortir du taxi sous les flashs des journalistes. Il me regarda et dit :

-Comment sont-ils au courant? demanda-t-il complètement perdu

-A t-on-avis ! répondis-je énervé par cette situation. Viens rentrons à l'intérieur, lui suggérais-je.

Arriver dans le hall d'entrée, fermer au public par de nombreux officiers qui venaient d'arriver, je vis Castle scruter l'ascenseur. M'approchant tout doucement, je lui susurrais-je :

-Qui habite ici, Rick?

-C'est ma faute, Kate, je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule….

Sa peine me retournait le ventre, je n'avais jamais vu Castle aussi abattu de toute ma vie, le désespoir dans sa voix et la douleur dans ses yeux accentuaient ma peur.

-Qui habite ici? réitérais-je avec crainte.

-C'est Jess…..c'est Jess qui habite ici, murmura Castle en montant dans l'ascenseur comme un automate.

* * *

 **POV Castle**

* * *

Arriver devant son appartement un sentiment honteux envers moi m'envahit. Je l'avais laissé seul…pour pouvoir être avec Kate.

Jessica n'avait rien demandé, elle n'avait rien à faire, dans cette histoire. Elle était seulement sortie avec la mauvaise personne…moi en l'occurrence.

Je n'arrivais pas à chasser de ma tête, la souffrance qu'elle avait dû endurer à cause de moi, de ma négligence.

J'étais révolté contre moi-même, je n'osais pas ouvrir cette porte et découvrir son corps sans vie. Kate dû sentir mon hésitation, car elle me dit en chuchotant.

-Reste là, Rick….j'y vais , tu n'as pas besoin de…

-C'est ma faute, dis-je en réprimant un sanglot

-Tu n'y es pour rien, tu…

-Je l'ai laissé Kate, je l'ai abandonné. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu…mon Dieu…, pleurais-je cette fois-ci en me plaquant le front contre le mur près de la porte.

-Tu ne pouvais pas deviner, essayais de me rassurer Kate.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser, continuais-je sans l'écouter. Elle avait fait à manger…..elle m'attendait et…moi…..je l'ai laissé pour…..

Je ne voulais pas terminer ma phrase pour ne pas blesser Kate, mais elle devina la fin de ma conversation.

-pour moi…tu l'as laissé pour moi…et maintenant tu regrettes, soupira-t-elle

Elle se recula de moi et ouvrit la porte en me demandant de rester ici. Quelques minutes plus tard , Lanie et les autres arrivèrent. Il m'avait fait tous part de leurs condoléances mais je n'en avais cure.

Penchant la tête sur le côté pour voir l'intérieur de l'appartement, je vis qu'elle gisait à même le sol, je ne pouvais apercevoir que ses jambes, j'entendais Kate demander à Lanie, s'il y avait un mot et c'est sa réponse qui me fit entrer dans l'appartement.

-Il y a un mot…mais cette fois-ci…il est destiné à Castle.

\- Que dit ce mot? demandais-je en avançant.

Mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du corps sans vie de Jess. Elle avait les yeux ouverts et la bouche ensanglantée, des marques de coups sur ses cuisses et des morsures sur sa clavicule étaient présentes. Elle n'était pas nue…..elle portait le déshabiller bleu nuit qu'elle avait sur elle, le soir où j'ai rompu. Je n'arrivais pas à contenir mes larmes, face à sa vision, ses poignets et ses chevilles indiquaient qu'elle avait été électrocuté.

Elle avait vécu en enfer.

-Castle, ne regarde pas, me dit Kate.

-Lanie, que dit le mot? arrivais-je à peine à articuler

-Castle, écoute-tu devrais peut-être…

J-e veux savoir ! criais-je

Face à ma réaction, Lanie sursauta, Kate se plaça devant moi ainsi qu'Espo.

-J'ai besoin de savoir…., implorais-je

-Lanie, dit-lui, repris Kate en me toisant du regard.

-ça dit :

« J'ai fait honneur à ce déshabiller…..ton ex était… »

Elle s'arrêta de lire, relevant la tête vers elle, je m'approchais et lus à voix basse par-dessus son épaule :

« ton ex était chaude comme de la braise…l'actuelle est-elle comme ça? J'en ai l'eau à la bouche »

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

Castle s'était muré dans un mutisme depuis qu'il avait lu le mot. Nous étions retournés au poste, où il s'était assis sur sa chaise, il ne bougeait pas et ne parlait pas. La scientifique avait trouver les caméras et les micros dans son loft et dans le poste, qui avait permis à Jones de diffuser les images aux médias. Tory n'avait pas réussi à remonter le signal vidéo car il l'avait coupé. La société qui avait envoyé les photos à CNN, nous avait rien appris de plus, il s'agissait d'un homme avec casquette et lunette, de grande taille qui avait payé en liquide.

Je ne savais plus comment faire pour attraper ce gars. Jordan avait réuni l'équipe pour une réunion de crise. Les écoutants à peine, je restais focaliser le défilement de cette matinée cauchemardesque. Castle regrettait. Tournant ma tête, je vis Rick ,toujours assis sur sa chaise , anéantit. Me retournant de nouveau, je lançais :

-Les photos comment a-t-il pu les avoir?

-Des caméras ..il a dû éditer les photos à partir….

-Non, coupais-je Andrew, MES photos….celles de ma détention. Comment Abbott a pu les donner a Jones….Comment pouvait-il les avoir sur lui à Rikers?

-Il les avait peut-être gardé en lieu sûr, en dehors de la prison et , en a fait par à Jones.

-Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il se balade en sifflotant en taule ! continuais-je

-Attendez, je vous arrête, repris Ryan, j'ai moi-même passé ton lieu de détention au crible Kate, il n'y avait pas de photos ou même d'appareil.

-Il doit avoir une autre planque, dit Castle calmement en entrant dans la salle. A son intervention nous nous retournions tous vers lui.

-Et avec un peu de chance, c'est là que Jones se planque, continua-t-il

-Ca se tient, dit Shaw, je veux qu'on revérifie tout sur l'affaire Abbott, je veux connaître tous ses pieds à terre.

-Attendez! criais-je, en voyant l'équipe s'éparpiller dans la pièce

-Qui nous dit, qu'il n'a pas piégé nos ordinateurs aussi….il a toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous, sur nos recherches et c'est un pro d'informatique, insistais-je

-d'accord, on ne va pas prendre le risque, comment veux-tu procéder? demanda Jordan.

-Je veux des nouveaux ordinateurs qu'on installera dans la salle des archives, ce lieu est sécurisé. En parallèle, je veux que vous effectuiez des recherches bidons sur nos ordinateurs actuels, pour le laisser croire qu'on se plante, affirmais-je

-Très bien, on refait deux équipes..L'équipe A chargé d'Esposito, Bells et Ryan feront les recherches bidons. Beckett, Castle et moi traquerons ce malade depuis les archives.

Au moment, où nous allions franchir les portes, je recevais un nouveau message de Jones:

« relâche les filles…..ou la prochaine sera une rouquine… »

A la lecture, je me stoppais net et face à mon immobilisation, tout le monde me demanda le problème.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

* * *

 **POV Castle**

* * *

A la suite du message que Kate venait de recevoir, je sortis de ma léthargie pour essayer de contacter ma mère ou ma fille. Je tombais à chaque fois sur leurs messageries après quelques sonneries.

J'étais comme enragé au poste, n'arrivant pas à regagner mon calme, Kate m'attrapa à l'abri des regards indiscrets dans la pièce d'interrogatoire de l'autre côté du miroir.

-Castle, respire, me demanda-t-elle

Au regard que je lui lançais, elle répliqua :

-Il est 13 heures, ce qui signifie qu'à Paris, il est 1 heure du matin, elles doivent dormir et..

-Tu veux que je me calme sur des suppositions ! la coupais-je fou de rage

-non, reprit-elle doucement, Esposito est en train de joindre l'hôtel pour vérifier qu'elles sont bien dans leur chambre et je pense que Jones cible quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qui? m'énervais-je

-Je ne sais pas, mais il est impossible qu'il tue…Jess, murmura-t-elle, et qu'il soit à Paris à cet instant.

-Vérifie les départs de JFK!

-C'est fait, Ryan est sûr le coup.

-Je me sens pas bien , Kate, dis-je les mains tremblantes, je ….s'il arrive quelque chose à…Mon Dieu…Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait à Jess, pleurais-je, s'il….

-Hey, me coupa-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras, il souhaite juste nous déstabiliser afin de ralentir l'enquête.

Esposito rentra à ce moment-là, ce qui l'obligea à relâcher son étreinte.

-Castle, c'est ta fille au téléphone, elles vont bien , elles dormaient. Elles seront prises en charge par la police française à la fin de ton appel, bro.

-Merci, tremblais-je en prenant le téléphone.

-Hey pumpkin, tu vas bien ? dis-je d'une voix tremblante

-ça va papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Au moment, où j'allais répondre je vis Kate et Javier sortir de la salle pour me donner plus d'intimité.

-Alexis, tu vas suivre la police avec ta grand-mère, ils vous mettront en sécurité.

-en sécurité?

-J'ai reçu des menaces à votre encontre, elle venait de ce tueur qui sévit à Manhattan.

-Oh mon Dieu, et , tu ne risques rien?

-Non, pumpkin, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Papa, je..

-tout va bien se passer, je te le promets mon ange

-promis?s'inquiéta Alexis

-promis !

\- ok...Je...Je te passe grand-mère, elle souhaite te parler, dit-elle d'une voix rongé par l'angoisse

-D'accord, Alexis….chérie!

-oui?

-je t'aime

-je t'aime , aussi.

-….

-Richard? mais que ce passe-t-il?

-Mère, éloignes-toi d'Alexis

-Très bien.

Après quelques secondes, elle reprit la conversation :

-je t'écoute, Richard

-Ce tueur qui…

-Oui, je sais, il reproduit les drames affreux de Kyle Abbott, nous avons CNN, d'ailleurs, Alexis vient d'allumer la télévison et

-PAPA ET BECKETT, OH MON DIEU,ILS SONT ENSEMBLE ! criait Alexis

-Mère, j'ai peu de temps, écoute-moi, tu vas suivre la patrouille française et vous resterez à l'abri le temps que cette affaire s'arrête.

-Que c'est-il passé?

-Jessica a été assassiné, lâchais-je d'un coup

-oh mon Dieu, pauvre petite, répliqua la voix tremblante de ma mère

-Ne dis rien à Alexis et suit la police

-Très bien, Richard , mais je souhaiterais que tu en face autant.

-Je ne peux pas laisser Kate, mère

-Richard, me supplia ma mère.

-A bientôt, mère, dis-je en raccrochant le téléphone.

Rassurer de savoir ma mère et ma fille à l'abri, je me demandais de quelle rousse , il pouvait parler quand une lumière se fit dans mon cerveau, sortant en trombe de la salle, je demandais à Ryan :

-Ou est Beckett

-A la salle des archives et….

Ne l'écoutant pas, je courais à toute vitesse vers la dîtes salle, arriver en bas, un officier gardait la porte.

-Désolé, cette salle est sécurisée, me dit-il

-Je sais, Beckett m'attend, m'énervais-je

-J'ai des ordres Monsieur Castle.

-Beckett, hurlais-je, Beckett !

-Arrêter où je vous mets en isolement !

-Beckett !, continuais-je

-Je vous ai dit de…

-Qui a-t-il ? me dit Beckett qui ouvrait la porte

-l'officier Capis, me refuse l'accès

-C'est bon, il peut rentrer, je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute dit-elle à l'officier.

A peine étais-je rentré que je me retrouvais subjugué par l'aménagement de la pièce. Un grand écran était positionné au milieu, sur son côté droit trônait deux ordinateurs et sur le gauche, le tableau blanc de Beckett avec toutes les victimes affichées, toutes…. y compris Jessica. A sa vue, mon corps se raidit à nouveau, voyant certainement ma réaction, Kate enleva les photos rapidement.

-Pourquoi hurlais-tu comme ça? demanda Kate

-La rousse…je pense que c'est Mérédith, lui avouais-je

-ton ex-femme ?

-La brioche aux beurres? demanda Jordan qui s'était retournée

A cette expression, mon regard passa de Kate à Jordan en signe de stupéfaction.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

-J'y ai pensé, repris Kate, une patrouille est en route à Los Angeles et nous vérifions tous les vols internes.

Me retournant pour constater ses dires, je vis qu'en effet l'écran central, relayait à une vitesse phénoménale tous les vols internes.

-merci, murmurais-je reconnaissant.

-De rien.

Elle se tourna et s'installa à l'un des ordinateurs pendant que Jordan utilisait l'autre.

-Que faites-vous?

-Nous cherchons toutes les planques que Kyle Abbott avait sur New-York, continua Jordan,

-Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, souffla Beckett.

-Une aiguille dans une botte de foin, réfléchissais-je

-tu as une idée? m'interrogea Kate

-Vous devriez regrouper vos recherches dans le rayon de 6 km, que j'avais donné à Espo après l'envoi de tes photos, leur recommandais-je

-Ok, je vais essayer, me dit Jordan.

Fatiguer et lessiver de ce début de matinée, je m'asseyais à table, je n'arrivais pas à me chasser la vue du corps de Jess, tournant le regard, je vis un dossier à son nom, pris de curiosité, je le saisis et avant de l'ouvrir, Kate me dit :

-Castle, pose ça.

-qu'est-ce-que c'est? demandais-je surpris par son empressement, elle s'était levée pour venir à mon encontre.

-Le début du résultat d'autopsie de Lanie

A sa phrase, mon regard se reporta sur le dossier, mes mains tremblaient à présent, d'une voix paniqué , je lui demandais :

-Est-ce qu'elle a souffert?

-Rick, continua-t-elle, en s'asseyant près de moi, la main sur mon bras. Pose ce dossier et vient boire un café.

-J'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire, Kate, s'il te plaît.

-oui, murmura-t-elle

-o..k, bégayais-je, je….je…..il l'a violé

-oui, continua-t-elle sur le même ton

Devant mon regard, elle continua :

-plusieurs fois

-Les bleus sur ses cuisses s'étaient à cause de..

-oui, me coupa-t-elle

-elle est morte comment? pleurais-je

-son coeur a lâcher

-comment Kate?

-suite à de fortes décharges, je….je suis désolée, Rick, sanglotait-elle

-j'ai…je…

-ça va aller. Je voudrais que tu te reposes et que tu rassembles tes idées. On a besoin de toi sur cette affaire. J'ai besoin de toi, m'avoua-t-elle.

-Très bien,Ok...laisse-moi juste quelques minutes.

A ma phrase, elle me souriait et se relevait pour retourner travailler.

\- Eh Kate, l'interpellais-je

-Oui?

-Tu sais tout à l'heure, je me suis mal exprimé, m'expliquais-je…je ne regrette rien de ce qui a pu se passer entre nous depuis que..

-je sais, me coupa-t-elle dans un sourire.

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

Cela faisait une heure, que nous recherchions n'importe quels lieux pouvant servir de planque à Jones. Nous pataugions complètement devant nos ordinateurs. Castle n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise, regardant sans l'ouvrir le dossier recueillant les informations sur le meurtre de Jessica. Ryan nous avait averti qu'il avait retrouvé la trace de Méredith et qu'il l'avait placé en lieu sûr. Toute cette affaire devenait de plus en plus trouble et n'avait ni queue ni tête. Me sortant de mes réflexions, Rick me dit derrière moi :

-Tu sais , plus j'y pense et plus je me dis qu'on fait fausse route.

-C'est-à-dire, répliquais-je en me retournant pour lui faire face.

-Jones….il est décrit comme un geek …OK, ça peut expliquer les messages intraçables, les vidéo surveillances, les photos mais….on dirait que dans cette histoire ce n'est pas tant le fait de reproduire ses meurtres horribles qui lui plaisent, c'est plutôt de…

-Nous tourmenter, terminais-je

-Oui, et ça ne colle pas au profil, repris songeur Castle

-A quoi pensez-vous Castle? demanda Jordan qui s'était retourné.

-Comment a-t-il pu avoir accès au commissariat, aux ordinateurs, à la salle de video surveillance, comment sait-il toutes ses choses sur toi, sur nous? C'est comme s'il évoluait dans…

-notre sphère intime? continuais-je

-oui, exactement et si c'était le cas, le profil ne tiendrait pas

-ok, Rick , je veux bien qu'on se remette en question, mais je t'assure qu'en ce qui concerne les meurtres, le..

-profil, tiens, continua-t-il , je sais, c'est pour ça que j'avance la théorie qu'ils

-seraient deux ! m'exclamais-je devant lui.

Depuis notre joute verbale, nous nous étions rapprochés l'un de l'autre comme aimantés.

-Très bien, tous les deux, nous dit Jordan, premièrement votre supposition pourrait tenir la route et deuxièmement , vous êtes vraiment flippant quand vous faîtes cette chose, dit-elle en nous pointant du doigt tous les deux.

-Je pense que Jones n'ait que le subalterne dans cette histoire, je pense que le deuxième type est le cerveau. Si on retrouve ce type, on retrouve Jones, constata Castle.

-Ok, reprenons, fit Jordan, si ce type existe, il a accès au poste, à toutes les informations et ils vous observent régulièrement. Il fait partie du commissariat.

-Et il nous cible, Castle et moi, affirmais-je

-mais qui ?

-Ces mots envers toi, Kate, étaient tous dirigés vers ta situation amoureuse…continua Jordan, lequel vas-tu choisir? le baiser ? ce qui suggère qu'il fait une fixette sur toi. Un prétendant déchu ?

-je ne suis sortie avec personne du 12 ème….à part Castle mais il ne fait pas partie de…

-Demming? proposa Rick

-Qui est Demming? demanda Jordan

-Son ex petit-ami, ils se sont séparés , il y a quoi ? trois ans?

-Demming ne fait pas partie du 12 ème, soufflais-je, et Tom ne correspond pas au profil.

-On va quand même vérifier, dit Shaw, un autre Jules? où quelqu'un à qui tu aurais refusé un dîner?

-Je ne vois personne, et j'ai refusé des dîners ,oui, mais je ne me rappelle pas à qui, grimaçais-je

-Il montre clairement une hostilité à ta relation avec Castle, s'il menace son entourage, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Alors réfléchis, Kate, un officier qui aurait pu te proposer un rendez-vous ? je dirais après l'affaire Abbott et avant ton départ à DC. C'est ton refus et ton départ, qui lui ont fait voir rouge et pousser à monter cette histoire d'imitateur avec Jones en première ligne.

-Ok….alors laisse-moi y réfléchir, pensais-je

-Mais comment a-t-il poussé Jones à commettre ses meurtres pour lui ? demanda Rick pendant ma réflexion.

-Jones a toujours été ce tueur-né, il fait simplement partie des gens qui on besoin d'un dominant pour les pousser à l'acte. Le fait de côtoyer Abbott à Rikers, devait attiser les pulsions meurtrières de Jones. Ce type, le cerveau qui est derrière ça, devait connaître Jones, ils ont un lien tous les deux. Il a donc profité de son ascendant pour lui suggérer ces meurtres.

-Mais que gagne-t-il dans l'affaire à part torturer Beckett?

-Il gagne , Kate, avoua Jordan, il souhaite se charger d'elle à la fin.

-Et avoir son dû, son rendez-vous, continua Kate. Je pense savoir qui c'est.

-Ah bon? s'interrogea Rick

-Oui, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de propositions de rendez-vous après l'affaire Abbott, susurrais-je mal à l'aise, et mon refus plutôt virulent je dois dire , ainsi que le fait qu'il savait que toi et moi , on…

-Qui ? me demanda Castle

-L'agent Daniel Potter.

-Tu rigoles là ! s'insurgea Rick, ce type bosse à quoi? trois bureaux du tien…depuis tout ce temps, il..

-Je lance une recherche sur ce Potter, le coupa Jordan, il faut qu'on découvre le lien qu'il a avec Jones.

-Et moi, continuais-je, je vais vérifier ses comptes bancaires et ses biens immobiliers, qui nous permettraient de retrouver la trace de Jones.

-Et vérifie aussi ses relevés téléphoniques, me suggéra Jordan

-Attendez ! s'emporta Castle, CE TYPE est juste au-dessus de nous! en train de bosser sur l'affaire..pourquoi vous ne l'arrêtez pas!

-Parce que cette fois, répliquais-je sournoisement c'est nous qui auront dix longueurs d'avance !


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Il était désormais 17 heures, Beckett et Shaw avaient passé l'après-midi à enquêter sur ce Potter.

Daniel Potter était flic à la criminelle depuis six ans, son dossier indiquait qu'il était passé détective en 2011 suite à certains changements d'effectif induit par le décès de Montgomery. Il avait déjà eu cinq nouveaux partenaires, ces derniers demandaient leur transfert tous pour sensiblement la même raison : Daniel Potter était décrit comme impulsif, caractériel et agressif.

Il avait déjà reçu un blâme, il y a deux ans. Mais depuis près d'un an, aucune frasque, aucun comportement suspect n'avait été noté.

Beckett n'avait cependant trouvé aucun lien pouvant démontrer que Jones et Potter se connaissaient, ses comptes bancaires et relevés téléphoniques étaient « clean ».

Faisant les cent pas aux archives, je bouillonnais d'impatience :

-Si on ne l'arrête pas maintenant, il pourrait nous échapper ! ça se trouve, il est delà au courant de notre avancée.

-Comment Castle ? La salle est sécurisé toi, Jordan et moi y avons pénétré. Nous n'avons rien dit aux gars, qui continuent de s'affairer en haut avec des pistes non plausibles.

-Tu comptes l'arrêter quand ? demain matin, quand on aura découvert la cinquième victime ? ou quand..

-Rick, me coupa Kate, laisse-nous encore du temps, on a besoin de finir les recherches des biens immobiliers qui ne devraient pas tarder, ensuite on avisera. Tu devrais t'assoir et te reposer un peu.

-m'assoir et me reposer, sifflais-je en me retournant pour regarder Jordan terminé sa recherche. Alors? lui demandais-je

-Il a un appartement qui est son habitation principale depuis quatre ans, en dehors de ça c'est tout.

-Super ! m'agaçais-je, retour à la case départ !

-Non, je n'ai pas fini, Castle repris Jordan, depuis environ trois semaines, sa mère loue un studio près de Central Park, s'exclama en souriant Shaw

-ok, ça pourrait être ça mais rien indique que…

-Sa mère est en maison de retraite depuis plus de deux ans, me coupa de nouveau Jordan.

-D'accord, répondit Kate, cette fois-ci, on le tien.

-Comment comptes-tu procéder? demandais-je excéder

-On va monter et arrêter Potter, lui retirer tout moyen de communication et l'isoler en cellule. Ensuite, nous montons une équipe et allons interpeller Jones au…..57 Madison avenue ! dit Kate en regardant l'adresse par-dessus l'épaule de Jordan.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Nous étions remontés à l'étage de la criminelle, nous nous dirigions tous les trois vers le bureau de Daniel Potter qui était désert, faisant un tour circulaire du poste, je ne l'apercevais pas.

-Ou est-il ? s'agaça Rick derrière moi

-Je ne sais pas

-Je te l'avais dit ! Il doit être loin maintenant, me répliqua Castle en haussant le ton de la voix, on aurait pu faire ses recherches après l'avoir arrêté !

-Ah oui ! criais-je agacé, tu me demandes d'arrêter un détective du 12 ème pour meurtre sans preuves, juste des suppositions ! je n'allais pas foutre en l'air une carrière sur..

-Arrêter ! nous coupa Jordan, on est tous sur les nerfs, il faut se calmer, je vais parler à Gates.

Castle était remonté contre moi, son regard était colérique et je en savais pas d'où pouvait venir cette rage à mon encontre. Face à moi, il me jaugeait du retournant je pus m'apercevoir que tout le poste avait profité de notre altercation, tout le monde... même Potter qui était sortie des toilettes. En une fraction de seconde, il se mit à courir en direction des escaliers de secours.

-Potter, STOP ! crias-je, arrêtez-le ! hurlais-je aux officiers près de lui mais en vain , il avait déjà atteint les escaliers.

Courant le plus vite possible pour le rattraper, je m'élançais dans une course dans la cage d'escalier suivi de Castle. Je n'entendais que ses pieds claqués sur les marches, je n'avais aucun aperçu de sa silhouette. Arriver au bas de l'immeuble, je perdis sa trace dans la foule New-Yorkaise.

-Ou est-il? demanda Rick essoufflé

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en prenant mon téléphone pour appeler Jordan.

-Shaw!

-Je t'attends en bas avec les gars et Bells, on va faire une descente au 57 Madison avenue, je ne veux pas perdre Jones ! grinçais-je

-On arrive ! me répondit-elle en raccrochant

-C'est trop tard ! s'énerva Castle, il doit surement prévenir Jones de notre arrivée, je le l'avais dit !

-Son téléphone portable est sur son bureau, si on est rapide , on pourrait …

-on y arrivera pas !cria-t-il

A sa phrase, je me stoppais et le regardais, face à face nous étions tous les deux sur les nerfs, cette enquête nous poussait dans nos derniers retranchements.

-Me crier dessus, ne fera pas revenir Jessica ! lu affirmais-je, je suis désolé pour ta perte, mais tu ne peux pas continuer….

-On y va ! cria Bells derrière nous, me stoppant dans ma phrase

-Très bien, je monte avec Andrew et Jordan, va avec les gars, lui dis-je sans un regard.

Le trajet en voiture se fit rapidement, arriver au bas de l'immeuble, nous nous apercevions qu'il s'agissait d'un studio excentré sur la droite au troisième étage.

-Esposito et Ryan , ordonna Shaw, je veux que vous vous postiez devant la cage d'escalier, Bells devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, Beckett et moi nous montons.

A la fin de son ordre, tout le monde partie aux directions demandées, partant avec Shaw à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, je vis Rick nous suivre :

-Castle, tu restes dans la voiture !

-Il en est..

-J'ai dit dans la voiture ! tu n'es pas flic et tu n'as pas ton gilet

-Mais..

-Castle ! écoutez Beckett, repris Jordan, en se retournant pour repartir.

Rick me regarda, baissa la tête et partit en direction de la voiture des gars en fulminant. Jordan et moi montions les trois étages à pied évitant l'ascenseur. Arriver devant sa porte, je frappais en criant :

-FBI ! Ouvrez la porte Jones !

A mon appel, un bruit de fenêtre et de pas , nous parvenaient , d'un geste autoritaire de la jambe, j'ouvrais la porte, pour voir apparaître notre suspect devant la fenêtre. Il prenait la fuite par la cage d'escalier décidément c'était un rituel aujourd'hui

-Jones ! arrêtez-vous! criais Jordan, alors que je m'élançais de nouveau dans les escaliers de secours pour la deuxième fois de la journée, seulement cette fois, Espo et Ryan l'attendaient au bout du chemin, se voyant fait comme un rat, il essaya de remonter pour me faire face mais Javier, l'intercepta et le plaqua contre la barrière.

-Allan Jones, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour enlèvements, séquestrations, viols et meurtres. Vous pouvez garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz, pourra être ….

Je laissais Esposito , lui dire ses droits et m'approchai très lentement vers lui, il se retourna pour rencontrer mon regard et me souriait :

-je t'ai eu ! lui affirmais-je

-Non, beauté, me répondit-il , c'est loin d'être fini, rigola-t-il

Sondant son regard, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre la teneur de sa phrase, Jordan qui nous avait rejoints demanda à Kevin de l'embraquer pour le poste. De peur de le voir, de nouveau nous échapper, j'accompagnai les gars vers leur voiture. Arriver aux coins de la rue, j'entendis Javier me dire :

-Tu as fait déplacer la voiture ?

-non, pourquoi?

-Parce qu'elle était garée juste là ! s'énerva Ryan

-Je vais demander à Bells, s'il n'a rien vu, continuais-je en cherchant Andrew du regard.

Il se trouvait avec Jordan près de la voiture du FBI.

-Ou est Castle? demandais-je en me retournant pour essayer d'apercevoir Rick.

-Il était avec toi, répliqua Espo

-Non, je lui ai demandé de retourner à la voiture

Un sentiment d'angoisse commença alors à monter tout doucement en moi.

-Bells! criais-je

Andrew se retourna et me regarda :

-Ou est la voiture d'esposito et Ryan ? Et où est Castle ? demandais-je paniquer

-Je n'en sais rien, j'ai vu Castle sortir du bâtiment après votre refus et moi, je suis rentré dans le hall, reprit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Castle! criais-je en pleine Avenue. Castle!

Soudain la phrase de Jones me revint comme un boomerang dans la tête :

« C'est loin d'être fini… »

Me jetant sur Allan Jones, qui était à côté de Kévin et menotté, je lui criais en l'attrapant par le col pendant que celui-ci riait à pleins poumons :

-Où est-il ! Où est Castle!

-Entre de bonnes mains

-Ou est-il! répétais-je en serrant sur le col de son cou

-Je ne sais pas…..certainement menotté près d'une borne…..

A sa phrase, je relâchais l'emprise que j'avais sur lui pour me tourner vers Jordan qui s'était rapprochée :

-Un autre lieu! il me faut un autre lieu Jordan, dis-je d'une voix tremblante

-on va l'interroger….allez-y les gars!

-Tu ne sais pas où il pourrait être ? l'implorais-je

-Non, je n'ai trouvé que cet appartement pendant nos recherches, je vais tout de même envoyer une équipe et la scientifique à l'appartement de Potter, m'affirma-t-elle pendant que les gars embraquaient Jones dans la voiture de Jordan.

Baissant les yeux par terre, je vis près de la chaussée, le portable de Castle au sol. Le ramassant, j'entendis Jordan me dire :

-On va le trouver Kate, on a Jones et…

-il le tien, c'est fini, murmurais-je, j'aurais dû écouter Rick, j'aurais..

-Kate, me coupa Jordan, il a besoin de toi maintenant, ce n'est pas avec des si, qu'on avancera, on va rejoindre les gars et interroger Jones.

-Il ne nous dira rien, sanglotais-je

-Kate, je..

-j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment, répondis-je en partant en pleurs.

Je ne savais plus comment calmer la douleur que j'avais au coeur qui m'empêchait de réfléchir, de respirer. Mon monde s'écroulait autour de moi.

* * *

 **POV Castle**

* * *

Je me réveillais avec une douleur vive dans le dos, m'asseyant je vis que je n'étais pas libre de mes mouvements , j'étais enchaîné par les poignets et les chevilles. Aussitôt mes souvenirs refirent surface, j'étais à l'avant dans la voiture des gars, la portière ouverte attendant la fin de l'assaut. Tout ensuite était noir. Faisant un tour d'horizon du lieu où je me trouvais, je vis que j'étais plongé dans le noir, assis à même le sol. Voulant essayer de me mouvoir, ma douleur dans le dos me rappela à l'ordre.

Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu arriver ici. Ici? d'ailleurs où étais-je ? Perdu dans mes songes, je n'étendis pas tout de suite la porte s'ouvrir pour se refermer ensuite, laissant derrière elle une silhouette :

-Beckett était mon premier choix, mais comme les événements se sont bousculés , je suis passé au plan B. Quel bonheur, ça a été pour moi, de te voir seul dans cette voiture à attendre.

-Potter, grinçais-je

-Castle! se mit-il à rire, tu sais c'est plutôt bien que ce soit toi, on va pouvoir discuter entre hommes…..de Kate…..de Jess

-Va te faire foutre ! répondais-je

-Non, non, non, tu dois savoir une chose ou deux choses, la première ne me manque pas de respect , la deuxième répond à mes questions, Writer-boy….tu dois savoir comment ça marche, pourtant ?

-Va te faire foutre ! réitérais-je

-Très bien, comme tu veux.

Et là une douleur me foudroya tout le corps, mes muscles se raidirent, j'avais le sentiment qu'on me brisait les os de l'intérieur, tout en me brûlant. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un bûcher . Je hurlais de douleur, puis tout s'arrêta .

La lumière se fit et je pus voir ses pas s'avancer vers moi, à bout de forces, je n'osais pas bouger de peur de me briser.

-Je crois qu'on va l'avoir cette discussion entre hommes, finalement, continua-t-il

Relevant difficilement la tête, je pus apercevoir mon lieu de détention. Lieu qui ne m'était pas inconnu, il s'agissait du repère où nous avions trouvé Abbott et Beckett. Comprenant le cheminement de ma réflexion, il rajouta :

-La boucle est bouclée, tu vas pouvoir savoir ce qu'a vécu ta belle

-pourquoi? demandais-je avec difficulté tant ma mâchoire me faisait mal

-Pourquoi quoi l'écrivain?

-Pourquoi….fais-tu…tout ça ?

-Pour le plaisir, voyons ! J'ai passé plus de six ans de ma vie à boucler des personnes comme moi ! Mais quand l'affaire Abbott a fait surface, j'étais en admiration face à ce type….quand il a été arrêté, j'étais déçu , je voulais faire comme lui, je voulais être comme lui…..connaître cette sensation d'avoir la vie d'un être humain entre ses mains, d'avoir toute-puissance sur quelqu'un. Mais je suis flic…..alors j'ai mis cette pulsion de côté encore….et encore….mais quand j'ai vu Beckett….j'ai su que pour faire taire ce besoin, il me suffirait juste de me la faire, j'aurais fini le boulot d'Abbott. Mais elle m'a envoyé baladé, LA SALOPE! Et là, elle a appuyé sur ce bouton au fond de ma tête qui m'empêchait d'être libre, d'être moi.

Tu es complètement tordu !

Une décharge plus vive que la précédente me parcourut toute l'échine du corps, je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes hurlements.

\- Je t'ai dit quoi sur le respect ! hurlait-il avant que je m'évanouisse de douleur.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Cela faisait désormais une heure que Castle avait disparu, je déambulais malgré tout dans les rues New-Yorkaise, complètement ailleurs, je ne faisais attention à rien, mon téléphone n'avait pas arrêté de sonner.

C'était essentiellement Lanie, elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Les gars avaient tenté eux aussi quelques appels sans succès, Javier m'avait laissé un message pour m'indiquer que Jordan et Andrew se chargeaient de l'interrogatoire de Jones.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils espéraient, Jones était tellement euphorique de la situation qu'il ne lâcherait rien.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la tête les derniers mots de Castle, il avait raison, j'aurais dû l'arrêter quand j'en avais l'opportunité, mais non, je voulais épingler Potter et Jones en même temps.

J'étais tellement paniqué à l'idée de perdre Rick que je n'arrivais pas à respirer correctement, j'avais cette boule qui faisait obstacle à mon diaphragme en continu. Je revivais les images de ma propre détention, attachée à des maillons à même le sol, électrocutée à chaque parole condescendante, mes hurlements face à la douleur…

À cause de moi, Rick était surement en train de vivre ce cauchemar et je ne savais pas où le chercher pour l'aider.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours, que Potter avait une avance sur nous, nous avions tout vérifié : comptes bancaires, biens immobiliers, relevés téléphoniques et tout ceci ne nous avait strictement rien appris.

Mon téléphone se remit à sonner, regardant mon écran, je vis que c'était Andrew, soufflant un bon coup, je répondis :

-Beckett

-Hey ! Kate je sais que c'est difficile, mais on a besoin de toi au poste

-Je ne peux pas, je suis à bout de forces

-À bout de forces ne veut pas dire sans ressources Beckett ! Castle a besoin de toi, reprends-toi! me sermonna-t-il

-Qu'a donné l'interrogatoire ?

-Il dit qu'il ne souhaite parler qu'avec toi

-Que pense Jordan?

-Elle pense qu'il serait plus enclin à discuter avec toi

-Ok, soufflais-je, j'arrive.

Arrivée au poste, je me dirigeais en premier lieu vers la salle d'interrogatoire, j'y retrouvais Jordan et Esposito en grande conversation :

-Va-t-il changé son mode opératoire ? demanda Javier

-c'est-à-dire ?

-Il ne laisse même pas 24 heures à ses victimes

-Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'il va se jouer de détenir Castle. Son but final étant Kate, il souhaitera l'atteindre d'une manière ou d'une autre

-Vous savez, j'ai été dans les premiers à découvrir Kate pendant sa détention et les semaines qui ont suivi ont été terrible pour elle. ça l'a détruite complètement. Il faut qu'on retrouve Castle.

-On va tout faire pour y arriver.

Décidant, qu'il était temps de couper ce moment de tension, je toussai pour montrer ma présence, dès lors leur regard se fixa au mien, j'y vis beaucoup de tristesse, ce qui augmenta mon angoisse.

-Beckett, tu es revenue?

-Jones, me demande ?

-Oui, continua Jordan, je pense qu'il …

Je ne lui laissais pas finir la fin de sa phrase et rentrais en trombe dans la salle d'interrogatoire en refermant derrière moi. Allan Jones était tranquillement assis à sa chaise, menotté au niveau des poignets.

-Miss Beckett, plaisanta-t-il

Au son de sa voix, une rage élut domicile en moi, je le regardai avec une haine dont je ne me savais pas capable et m'assis en face de lui.

-Où est Castle ?

-Oh, oh, oh! ria-t-il, pas de civilité avant ?

-Qu'on soit clair, Allan, je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec vous, soit vous me dîtes où je peux retrouver mon partenaire, soit je vous laisse pourrir en taule

-De toute manière, j'irais en prison, souriait-il

-Oh oui! c'est certain mais je peux vous éviter Rikers et ses droits communs…. Je suis sûre qu'un ancien maton serait un joujou désiré dans la cour et ses dortoirs.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, avec les charges qui pèsent sur moi, on m'enverra à l'isolement comme Abott, me nargua-t-il

-Vous savez à qui vous vous en êtes pris! criais-je en le bousculant avec la table. Je suis le FBI ! Et vous un pauvre petit flic déchu !

Poussant à nouveau la table, je le renversais à l'arrière avec sa chaise :

-Et si ça ne suffit pas, Richard Castle est le meilleur ami du maire qui se fera une joie de vous envoyer à l'abattoir !

Son regard me sonda, puis il reprit :

-Je veux passer un marché

-Si vous me dîtes ce que je souhaite, je vous évite Rikers et les droits communs

-Je veux aussi, un allégement de peine

À sa phrase, je me mis à rire tant la situation était loufoque :

-Un allégement de peine, vous avez violé, torturé et tué quatre femmes !

-J'étais sous son affluence

-Écoutez-moi bien, vous parlez à quelqu'un qui a vécu cet enfer dont vous vous délectez ! Vous mériteriez la chaise électrique pour vos crimes…. soit vous prenez mon arrangement, soit vous vous débrouillerez seul à Rikers.

Face à son silence qui commençait à perdurer, je me retournais pour partir :

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, bonne chance Jones ! lançais-je en ouvrant la porte

-Attendez!

Ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre, il continua :

-Je ne sais pas où il l'a emmené, je vous le jure

-Bonne chance ! répondis-je en avançant

-Il voulait finir le travail d'Abott, c'est tout ce que je sais, ça l'obsédait que la boucle soit bouclée.

-Comment communiquiez-vous?

-Par des portables prépayés, me répondit-il toujours allongé au sol, il m'envoyait l'adresse de la victime avec son nom et sa photo et je n'avais qu'à m'amuser.

-Vous amuser ? repris-je en me retournant pour le regarder

-Oui, ok, j'ai peut-être mal choisi mes mots.

-En parlant de mot, qui laissait ses mots dans leurs bouches?

-Moi, une fois le travail fini, je lui envoyai un message et il me répondait pour me dicter le mot.

-Comment l'avez-vous connu? continuais-je en le surplombant de ma hauteur

-Chez le psy, dit-il en haussant les épaules

-Le psy?

-Oui, nous sommes suivis tous les deux pour nos pulsions sexuelles et meurtrières, on se côtoyait dans la salle d'attente, on discutait de notre parcours, de notre vie.

-Comment cette idée de copy-cat est arrivée ?

-Un jour, Daniel, m'a demandé si je voulais rentrer dans l'histoire, tout comme Kyle Abott. Il m'a dit que je devais m'en faire un allié en prison, et que lui avait toutes les cartes en mains pour poursuivre son œuvre. Il m'a dit qu'il me laisserait m'occuper des victimes et que lui les sélectionnerait.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Quinze mois après ?

-Il voulait boucler la boucle, je vous l'ai dit ! La boucle c'est toi chérie ! dit-il en souriant.

Sourire vite réprimé par mon talon sur son ventre.

-Continue ! lui ordonnais-je en appuyant avec mon talon

-C'est toi qu'il voulait, il attendait que tu reviennes à New-York auprès de ton auteur, mais ce bellâtre a trouvé cette avocate, ce qui t'a éloigné de notre dessin. Nous attendions le procès avec impatience car il signifiait ton retour. Ça nous a laissé plus de temps pour peaufiner les détails. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais il fait une fixette sur toi !

-Où est Castle? réitérais-je en appuyant mon talon sous son bas-ventre

-Je n'en sais rien! hurlait-il

Descendant mon talon vers ses parties intimes, je lui notifiai :

-Réfléchis bien à ta réponse, Allan.

Je vis de la peur dans son regard, il était terrifié, complètement focalisé sur ses bijoux de famille. Appuyant légèrement, il hurla de douleur.

-Beckett ! cria Esposito qui était rentré dans la salle

-Sors de là Javier !

-Aidez-moi, cria Jones

-Tu joues ta carrière, Kate, j'entends ses hurlements dans le poste, Gates ne va pas tarder.

-Javier, on parle de Rick ! je me fous de ma carrière… alors sors de cette pièce ! ordonnais-je

Après un dernier regard, il rebroussa chemin jusqu'à fermer la porte.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ; c'est de la brutalité policière et… Aïïïîee ! hurla-t-il après un nouvel assaut de mon talon.

-De la brutalité policière ! vous n'êtes pas attaché à une borne électrique, vous ne suppliez pas pour que cette impression de brûlure cesse, vous n'avez pas le sentiment que vos os se brisent, vous n'êtes pas violé ! Épargnez-moi la brutalité policière Jones ! Vous avez fait serment de servir et protéger… Pas de violer, torturer et tuer ! Maintenant reprenons, dis-je en continuant ma pression; ce qui le fit hurler. Vous allez me répondre, où à la prochaine pression, je vous transperce vos parties intimes en deux! Où est Castle ?

 **POV Castle**

Je reprenais lentement mes esprits, cette décharge m'avait complètement séché. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger sans me provoquer d'infinies douleurs qui me fit gémir. A l'idée que Kate ait pu vivre ce calvaire pendant plus de 24 heures avec des attouchements en prime, me détruisait intérieurement. J'avais toujours été certain, que je comprenais sa peur, ses douleurs mais j'étais dix mille fois en dessous de la réalité. M'asseyant dos au mur, je constatais les dégâts des décharges sur mes poignets, mes chevilles étant hors d'atteinte pour moi. Il m'était impossible de relever mon pantalon ou de bouger les pieds, tant je me retenais de ne pas hurler face à cette douleur.

Mes poignets étaient rouges sur tout le contour des menottes et sentaient le poulet ! Je me fis la réflexion que le « Castle à la casserole »n'était vraiment pas pour moi.

Regardant à nouveau autour de moi, je revis cette salle où tous nos malheurs à Kate et moi avaient commencé.

Le lit où je l'avais découverte siégeait toujours au milieu de la salle comme pour me narguer, la vision de Kate nue menotté mains et pieds m'apparut. Un sentiment de tristesse et de rage prenait place en moi, tout comme les derniers échos de la conversation qu'on avait eue. J'avais été injuste avec elle, je savais qu'elle faisait pour le mieux, mais la peur qu'il s'en prenne à elle, m'avait poussé à avoir des paroles odieuses.

Je lui avais promis d'être là et de l'aider, je n'avais encore une fois pas tenu promesse. Perdu dans mes pensées, je pensais à ma fille, qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ? bien sûr j'avais ma mère mais j'espérais que Kate ne serait pas comme moi, et qu'elle tiendrait parole, qu'elle veillerait sur mon bébé. Je me savais condamné, je savais qu'il allait s'amuser, prendre plaisir à me torturer mais je connaissais aussi l'issue finale.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser apparaître Daniel Potter.

-Réveillé l'écrivaillon?

-….

-Bon, on va peut-être avoir cette conversation entre mecs?

-Dans quel but ? on sait tous les deux comment ce petit jeu se terminera.

-C'est vrai, rigola-t-il, mais tu ne veux pas gagner un peu de temps ?

-…

-Allez Ricky, soit un homme ! bats-toi au moins un peu pour ta vie!

-….

-Eh bien! Ta copine… Jessica était plus vaillante que toi

-Au nom de Jess, je relevais la tête pour le toiser du regard, j'avais une telle rage en moi que je lui dis :

-C'est vrai que s'attaquer à des femmes, c'est tellement masculin !

-Tu aurais dû la voir, se débattant pour que Jones la lâche, hurlant qu'on l'aide avant qu'il la bâillonne.

Face à sa phrase, j'essayais tant bien que mal de remonter mes mains afin de me boucher les oreilles, je savais ce qu'il essayait de faire et ça fonctionnait à merveille.

-Mais bon, reprit-il, d'après Abott, Katie est plus… sauvage, susurra-t-il

-….

-Toujours sans avis, à ce que je vois! rigolait-il

-C'est vrai, répliquais-je, elle est beaucoup plus sauvage, elle fait tellement de choses si… excitante, lui dis-je pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation, tu devrais le savoir ? Ah non, c'est vrai, pour des tigresses comme ça, il leur faut un homme, un vrai? c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a rejeté, non ? Daniel?

Il se releva rapidement s'avança vers moi, et me décolla un coup de pied en plein visage qui me brisa certainement le nez. Réprimant un cri, je lui dis:

-C'est tout ce que t'as?

Il se baissa et me dit :

-Fais le malin, tu le feras moins quand j'aurais envoyé une jolie photo de toi menotté au lit à ta fille et ta chère Kate.

-Je suis très photogénique, rétorquais-je plus pour essayer de ne pas relever la teneur de sa phrase, je n'osais pas imaginer la peine infligée à Alexis à l'ouverture de ses photos, mais côtoyer Kate depuis cinq ans, m'avais appris que je ne devais jamais montrer ma peur ou ma faiblesse.

Suite à mon acte d'insubordination, je reçus une nouvelle décharge qui me fit crier de douleur à pleins poumons. J'avais l'impression que mes jambes allaient se briser et mon cœur lâcher. Quand il eut fini, je vomis mon dernier repas avant de perdre une nouvelle fois connaissance.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

-Où est Castle? demandais-je à Jones, le talon en appui sur ses parties intimes

-Arrête !

-Veux-tu réellement me faire répéter, le menaçais-je en appuyant fortement sur ma jambe

-Aaaïïïïee !s'il te plaît ! arrête!

-C'est ce que tu as fait ? tu t'es arrêté quand tes victimes te suppliaient de t'arrêter ! criais-je

-Je ne sais pas où il est ! je te l'ai dit ! hurlait-il

-Très bien, dis-je en haussant les épaules, Esposito, Ryan ! criais-je

-Oui? me demandant aussitôt les gars que je soupçonnais d'être derrière la porte

-Relevez-le ! ordonnais-je

M'éloignant de Jones, je laissais Javier et Kévin le réinstaller face au bureau. Je réfléchissais à tout à allure, je repassais tous les propos de Jones, cherchant un indice pouvant m'indiquer ou chercher Rick. Il avait disparu depuis plus de trois heures maintenant.

Jones me tira de mes réflexions:

-Dans quelle prison allez-vous m'envoyer ? demanda-t-il inquiet

-Rickers ! lui répondais-je, aux droits communs

-Vous ne pouvez pas ! On a passé un accord!

-Un accord? dis-je interloquée, quel accord? vous lui avez fait signer quelque chose les gars ?

-Non, nada, répondit Javier

-Vous ne pouvez pas! criait-il

Je me penchais face à lui pour que nos visages soient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre :

-À vous désormais de servir de « joujou », murmurais-je dans un sourire avant de repartir en l'entendant m'injurier.

Retournant à mon bureau, je vis Jordan sur la chaise de Castle. M'asseyant pour ouvrir mon ordinateur, je demandais :

-Les ordis sont sécurisés ?

-Oui, ils ont tous été vérifiés, le tien ainsi que celui de Ryan étaient pucés.

-Ok, répondis-je

-Tu y es allée fort, là-bas, me dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire

-Tu crois ? moi, je regrette de ne pas avoir appuyé plus fort ! repris-je, Potter veut boucler la boucle…..

-La boucle, c'est toi, constata Jordan

-Oui, mais son plan initial est tombé à l'eau, Castle doit être le plan B. Alors comment boucler la boucle avec Rick ?

-Je ne…

-Beckett, regarde les infos ! m'interpella Ryan qui montait le son.

« Le copy-cat qui sévit sur Manhattan depuis cinq jours maintenant a été interpellé dans un appartement près de Central Park ce matin. Allan Jones aura fait quatre victimes, la dernière en date est l'ex petite-amie du romancier Richard Castle. D'après nos sources, le dît écrivain serait en ce moment porté disparu…..Allan Jones est-il derrière tout ceci, ou la police fait-elle fausse route ? »

-Kévin éteint moi ça, demandais-je agacée

-Et si nous allions parler à Abott ? demanda Andrew qui nous avait rejoints

-Impossible, Kate et moi devons témoigner dans 9 jours pour son procès, si nous nous approchons de lui…

-Je peux y aller, moi?

-Abott ne te dira rien, Andrew, continuais-je, la clé c'est la fin de cette boucle

-Ok, on reprend tout, comment boucle-t-on une boucle, en repartant par le commencement…, commença Jordan

-Et si, on part du principe que je suis le commencement…, répliquais-je

-…..

-Le lieu ! s'écria-t-on ensemble

-Le lieu ? s'étonna Bells

-Il voulait boucler la boucle avec moi dans le même lieu de détention d'Abott, il l'idolâtre tellement qu'il veut terminer son travail.

-D'accord, donc si je vous suis, il s'est rabattu sur Castle et… l'a ramené là-bas?

-Il l'a ramené là où son fantasme a pris naissance, il nous faut une équipe d'intervention ! concluais-je

-On y va ! s'écria Jordan, on appellera le SWAT en chemin.

* * *

 **POV Castle**

* * *

Quand j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, je constatais que j'étais allongé sur le lit, les bras et pieds écartés en étoiles et fixés aux barreaux du lit. J'avais un mal de tête qui me donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Il m'avait retiré mes vêtements pour me laisser seulement en caleçon. J'avais le gout du sang dans la bouche, certainement dû à mon nez.

Fermant les yeux, je repensais à Kate, à nos conversations, nos baisers, nos câlins…..elle me manquait, sentir son odeur, écouter son cœur battre près de moi, me rassurait plus que tout au monde. Ses paroles me revenaient en tête :

« Je veux que tu saches, que tu es la personne la plus essentielle dans ma vie, tu l'as toujours été, je te fais confiance comme jamais je n'ai fait confiance à quelqu'un. »

« Je t'aime, Castle »

-Tu as fini de roupiller !

-…

-Bon, tu vois, je me suis dit que j'allais corser un peu le jeu…..j'ai donc augmenté l'intensité des décharges, souriait-il

-…..

-Histoire que tu sois un peu plus éloquent l'écrivain, alors commençons doucement….Quel est ton nom?

-…

-Ok, je crois que tu n'as pas tout compris, si tu ne me réponds pas, je te fais griller, rigola-t-il

-Richard Castle, répondis-je difficilement, mon élocution se faisait difficile

-Une autre notification, au moindre mensonge tu brules, alors donne-moi ton nom complet, me menaça-t-il

-Richard… Edgar… Alex…..andre Ro…dgers Cas…tle

-Bien, ton âge ?

-45 ans

-Parle-moi de Kate…

-…..

-j'ai dit PARLE MOI DE KATE !

-Va ... te… faire… f… AAAAIIIIIIIEEEEE! hurlais-je face à l'intensité de cette décharge, je sentais mon corps trémulé, ma tête s'était révulsé à l'arrière, ce fut ensuite le trou noir, je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur.

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

Installée face au bâtiment qui avait nourri mes cauchemars ces quinze derniers mois, j'écoutais les recommandations du SWAT et de Jordan.

Nous avions établi qu'il y avait deux personnes dans le local, grâce à une caméra thermique. Le commandant nous ajoutait en nous notifiant l'écran devant nous:

-Vous voyez là, se trouve le premier suspect debout avec une main en l'air, le deuxième que je pense être Mr Castle est semble-t-il allongé en étoile de mer.

-D'accord, comment procède-t-on, m'impatientais-je

-Doucement, nous ne savons pas s'il est armé, si le bâtiment n'est pas piégé, n'oubliez pas que ce type connaît notre fonctionnement lors d'assauts.

-Castle est allongé sur ce lit, si Potter est dans la même pièce cela signifie qu'il le torture, vous savez ce que ça fait de sentir son corps se briser? demandais-je -hargneuse, moi oui ! Alors on se bouge, on rentre et on le sort de là !

-Elle a raison, m'appuya Jordan.

-Et moi je n'envoie pas mes hommes à l'aveuglette! il nous faut plus de renseignements !

-On y va seul, alors, rétorquais-je

-Vous ne comprenez….

-C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas, cet homme a fait tuer quatre femmes avec pour mode opératoire l'électrocution, si c'était votre femme, votre fils, allongé en étoile de mer, vous…

-Très bien, l'équipe du SWAT rentrera par la porte principale, votre équipe assurera l'arrière du bâtiment, me coupa-t-il Deux snipers seront installés en hauteur au cas où.

-Je veux venir à l'avant ! ordonnais-je

-Vous n'êtes pas qualifiés !

-On se tiendra derrière vous, repris Andrew d'une voix plus calme.

-Très bien, continua Jordan, Esposito, Ryan et moi seront à l'arrière.

-Tout le monde met des gilets et des oreillettes, je veux qu'on puisse tous communiquer, repris le commandant, c'est Parker qui nous tiendra informé des déplacements du tueur grâce à la caméra thermique, alors écoutez-le bien et soyez sur vos gardes, on part vraiment à l'aveuglette.

Acquiesçant de la tête, je mettais mon gilet et mon oreillette, Andrew me dit tout bas :

-Pas de risques inconsidérés, Kate

-Tu me connais, rétorquais-je

-Justement, soufflait-il

Nous étions tous en position, le commandant nous mima de ses doigts le compte à rebours :

1…..2…3

-POLICE DE NEW-YORK, hurla-t-il , en défonçant à trois la porte.

Nous avancions tous d'un même pas, dans la direction du sous-sol, là où devait se trouver Rick et Potter. La voix de Parker arriva à nos oreillettes :

-Le suspect va droit sur vous avec semble-t-il des choses en mains !

-Tout le monde sur vos gardes ! reprit le commandement, Daniel POTTER, Police de New-York rendez-vous !

À la fin de sa phrase, une détonation nous parvint suivie d'un nuage gris, il nous lançait des fumigènes ! Nous ne voyons plus à un mètre.

-Repliez-vous ! nous ordonna le chef.

-Non, on ne laisse pas Castle

-Repliez-vous, hurla-t-il, alors que j'avançais droit devant sans aucune visibilité, avec seul but à atteindre sortir Rick d'ici.

Parker rajouta :

-Il est armé et fonce droit sur vous ! À TERRE !

À partir de ce moment, tout s'accéléra, je n'entendis pas les premières détonations d'armes à feu. Il nous tirait comme des lapins ! Andrew cria :

-À terre !

Et je me suis vu projeter à même le sol par Bells qui ne bougeait plus au-dessus moi. Les gars postés à l'arrière du bâtiment entrèrent en trombe semblait-il, pour nous apporter du renfort. J'étais bloquée par le corps d'Andrew, j'avais l'impression que le temps s'était figé, les détonations n'en finissaient pas, je me rendais compte qu'un liquide chaud me coulait sur le cou, je criais :

-Andrew! Andrew! tu m'entends

-Le suspect a été touché, entendis-je Parker

-Envoyez une ambulance ! hurlais-je dans l'oreillette

-Kate, gémissait Bells

-Tout va bien, lui dis-je, en essayant de ne pas bouger pour ne pas plus le blesser.

Le fumigène commençait à se dissiper tout doucement.

-J'ai froid, murmura Andrew

-Je… je … suis là, pleurais-je, voyant enfin apparaitre le visage d'Andrew au-dessus de moi, il avait été touché vers la clavicule et au bas du ventre.

Tournant mon visage je vis l'équipe du SWATT se relever pour certains, Esposito et Ryan arrivèrent à ma hauteur pour m'aider :

-Castle ! Allez voir Castle ! criais-je

À ma demande, ils partirent tous les deux rejoindre Rick. Parker continua son compte rendu :

-Les ambulances arrivent dans le bâtiment, le suspect a été descendu… je n'ai aucun visuel thermique de la victime.

À sa phrase, je hurlais complètement paniquer :

-CASTLE ! RICK! RIIICCKK!

-Kate, murmurait Andrew

-Oui, pleurais-je au-dessus de lui, pendant que les sauveteurs arrivaient

-Dit à ma mère que…

-Non, tu lui diras, sanglotais-je

-Je ne ressens plus rien

-Accroches-toi Bells ! suppliais-je

-Je t'aime, déclara-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

-Andrew ? Andrew ? l'appelais-je pendant que deux bras musclés le surélevaient.

-Kate ? demanda Jordan.

Son regard était empli de tristesse et de compassion, essayant de me relever, elle m'en empêcha

-Ne bouge pas, tu es blessée, me dit-elle d'une voix douce, il me faut quelqu'un ici ! appelait-elle

-Blessée? baissant mon regard, je pouvais voir l'impact qu'avait dû faire une balle dans ma jambe, l'adrénaline devait m'empêcher d'avoir mal, relevant mes yeux, je lui demandais :

-Comment va Rick?

-Les secouristes sont près de lui, répondit-elle en baissant la tête et faisant pression sur ma plaie.

-Jordan ! Comment va-t-il? m'angoissais-je

-Kate, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante cette fois-ci, ils essaient de le réanimer.

-Non, non, non, pleurais-je en essayant de me relever

-Kate, ne bouge pas.

-Laisse-moi, Jordan, m'agaçais-je en la repoussant de la main.

Malheureusement je n'arrivais pas à me servir de ma jambe droite pour prendre appui dessus, je vis les ambulanciers courir vers le sous-sol et dans un cri de désespoir, je criais :

-CASTLE! CASTLE!


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

Castle avait été transféré au Presbyterian dans un état plus que critique. Les secouristes l'avaient massé pendant plus de vingt minutes avant d'avoir à nouveau un pouls.

Deux agents du SWAT avaient été touchés par balle et transférés avec Andrew et moi.

Le médecin m'avait expliqué que par chance la balle que j'avais reçue n'avait touché aucun tissu et qu'elle était ressortie ce qui m'évitait une chirurgie. Jordan était restée à mes côtés avec Lanie, pendant que les gars s'occupaient à rendre des comptes à Gates et à la presse.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demie que nous patientons dans ma chambre, et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre.

J'avais vu brièvement Castle sur une civière au moment de son transfert, il avait le visage en sang et ses marques sur ses poignets et chevilles m'avaient données la nausée au point de vomir. N'arrivant pas à calmer mon angoisse, je demandais à Jordan d'aller récupérer mon sac à main dans sa voiture.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Kate ? me demanda Lanie, pendant que Jordan sortait de ma chambre.

-Je voudrais récupérer le téléphone de Castle

-Girl, écoute…

-Il faut que je prévienne Alexis et Martha, Lanie, continuais-je

-Tu ne préfères pas attendre les nouvelles du médecin ?

-J'ai vu ses poignets et chevilles, même après 24h avec Abott, je n'avais pas autant de brûlure, pleurais-je, son cœur a lâché suite à de trop fortes décharges, s'il ne sans sort pas, je…

-On parle de Castle, me dit confiante Lanie dans un sourire, je suis sûre que...

-Si jamais ça se passe mal, sa fille et sa mère ont le droit d'être là ou au moins d'être au courant.

-Ok, honey, capitula-t-elle

-La presse est au courant ? m'inquiétais-je

-Je ne sais pas.

Je me sentais totalement perdue, qu'allais-je dire à Alexis, comment lui dire que son père était entre la vie et la mort par ma faute. Totalement impuissante, je vis Jordan revenir avec mon sac et son téléphone en main.

-Tiens, me dit-elle

-Tu as prévenu Edouard ?

-Oui, il arrive avec Lily, elle veut absolument te voir, me souria-t-elle

-Il faudrait prévenir la mère d'Andrew, ajoutais-je

-Je le ferais d'un que j'aurais des nouvelles à lui communiquer.

-Jordan, … Andrew, il était au-dessus de moi et…

-Il va s'en sortir, Kate, m'assura-t-elle

-Je…

-Bonjour, dit la voix d'un médecin qui venait de rentrer dans ma chambre, je suis le docteur Jefferson, la personne qui s'est occupée de Mr Castle à son entrée.

-Bonjour ! m'exclamais- je impatiente d'avoir enfin des nouvelles.

-Qui est Katherine Beckett ?

-C'est moi-même, continuais-je en essayant de me redresser dans le lit.

-Melle Beckett, reprit-il, tout d'abord je souhaiterais savoir si Monsieur Castle a de la famille ?

-Oui, répondis-je, celle-ci se trouve à Paris, actuellement.

-Très bien, ajouta-t-il embarrassé.

-Docteur, il y a un souci ? m'angoissais-je

Il encra son regard dans le mien, puis fit un tour circulaire de la chambre afin de bien regarder Lanie et Jordan.

-Melle Beckett, je ne vais pas vous mentir, Mr Castle est dans un état extrêmement grave, je pense qu'il faudrait faire le nécessaire pour faire venir sa famille, me dit-il d'une voix grave.

-Je… J'étais sur le point… de le faire, bégayais-je

-Docteur Jefferson, je me présente Lanie Parish, je suis médecin légiste, pourrait-on savoir comment va Mr Castle ?

-Docteur Parish, bonjour, reprit-il comme rassuré d'avoir une consœur avec lui, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter mon angoisse.

-Nous l'avons placé dans un coma artificiel afin de réduire ou d'éviter des dommages cérébraux.

-Dommages cérébraux ? questionna Lanie

-Oui, outre le fait que Mr Castle soit resté plus de vingt minutes sans aucune activité cardiaque lui permettant d'irriguer son cerveau, les décharges électriques dont il a été victime peuvent aussi avoir de très graves répercussions cérébrales.

-De quels genres ? demandais-je alors que je voyais déjà le changement d'attitude de Lanie.

-Dans le meilleur des cas, il pourrait se réveiller sans aucune séquelle dès que nous aurons levé les sédations que nous lui administrons mais il se peut aussi… qu'il ne se réveille jamais, conclut-il d'une voix trop compatissante pour me rassurer. C'est pourquoi, je souhaiterais que sa famille revienne, si vous souhaitez que je les prévienne moi-même, tenta-t-il

Face à son constat, je suffoquais intérieurement, j'avais l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mes joues.

-Non, merci, nous allons nous en occuper, fit la voix de Jordan.

-Très bien, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, continua-t-il en me regardant comme une bête blessée.

-Dans le cas, où il se réveille, ajouta de nouveau Jordan, va-t-il se rétablir entièrement ?

À sa question, je pus voir le visage du médecin se décomposer de gêne et celui de Lanie ravagé par les larmes. Je me demandais encore, comment j'arrivais à respirer tant la douleur que j'éprouvais m'empêchais d'inspirer.

-Il se peut qu'il se réveille avec des séquelles motrices, cérébrales, de mémoires ou d'élocution. Je suis désolé, d'être si pessimiste mais je préfère vous préparer au pire.

-Je… Je… je

Complètement perdue, je n'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots, voyant ma détresse Jordan et Lanie s'étaient rapprochées pour me tenir la main de chaque côté. Le médecin ajouta :

-Mr Castle était déjà venu dans notre établissement et avait rempli une fiche de renseignement stipulant qu'il vous mettait vous, Mme Beckett, décisionnaire final de son état médical.

-Ce qui signifie ? demanda Jordan

-Si jamais, il ne se réveillerait pas ou que son état s'aggraverait pendant son coma, vous seriez la seule à pouvoir décider d'arrêter les traitements.

-Je vais vomir, pleurais-je

-Tiens, honey, me dit Lanie en me donnant un haricot.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser, si vous avez d'autres questions n'hésitez pas.

-Combien de temps, allez-vous le maintenir dans ce coma ? reprit Lanie

-Une semaine à peu près, le temps de mettre suffisamment son cœur et son cerveau au repos, nous aviserons ensuite de sa prise en charge.

-Quand pourra-t-elle le voir? demanda Jordan

-Nous l'installons et terminons ses soins en service de réanimation, une infirmière viendra vous voir le moment venue.

Le médecin sorti de la chambre, pendant que moi, je ne bougeai plus, j'étais comme figée dans le temps, me remémorant ces cinq dernières années avec Rick.

-Kate, tu veux que je prévienne Alexis et Martha ? demanda Lanie

-…..

Mon Dieu, comment tout ceci avait-il pu arriver.

-Castle, murmurais-je en pleurs.

-Kate, je…

-Je voudrais être seule maintenant, dis-je d'une voix tremblante

-Kate, repris Jordan, écoute…

-Laissez-moi seule ! criais-je

Les faisant sursauter toutes les deux, elles me dévisagèrent puis d'un comme un accord quittèrent la pièce devenue tellement étroite pour mes états d'âme.

-Castle…

N'arrêtais-je pas de susurrer en pleurs.

-Mon Dieu, Rick…

Des flashs de nous deux m'apparut entre deux sanglots :

« -A très bientôt, j'espère…

-Bonne nuit, ça suffit

-Pour un écrivain, c'est banal de dire bonne nuit. »

« - Oups, tirer trop tôt !

-C'est pas grave, on peut juste se faire un câlin »

« - Souvent lorsque les gens se retrouvent face à un mur, ils abandonnent, pas vous, vous vous continuez, vous ne voulez pas renoncer, c'est ce qui fait que vous êtes extraordinaire. »

« - En fin de compte je me suis habituée à vos pitreries, j'ai un boulot difficile et quand vous êtes dans mes pattes, c'est plus marrant. »

« - C'était quoi ce qu'a dit Penny à propos d'Alexandre ?

-Oh rien que des bêtises, qui n'avaient vraiment aucun sens, pourquoi?

-Parce que mon deuxième prénom est Alexandre

-Votre deuxième prénom c'est pas Edgar

-Madame est allée faire un petit tour sur le site de Richard Castle pour fouiner à ce que je vois! J'ai changé Alexandre par Edgar en hommage à Edgar Allan POE au moment où j'ai pris comme nom Castle, mais mon vrai nom c'est Richard Alexandre Rodgers. Quelle coïncidence ? »

« -Merci… de m'avoir protégé

-Always »

« -Kate ! Oh non, Kate je t'en prie reste avec moi, Kate, ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie, reste avec moi, tu ne peux pas me laisser, je t'aime Kate, Je t'aime. »

-Castle, ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas, implorais-je sur mon lit totalement dévastée par le chagrin et terrorisée à l'idée de perdre l'homme de ma vie.

Lanie était revenue une heure après pour me prévenir qu'elle avait prévenu Alexis et Martha ainsi que mon père. Elle m'aida par la suite avec l'aide d'une infirmière à m'installer sur un fauteuil roulant pour que je puisse aller voir Castle. Au moment où nous sortions de la chambre, je vis Lily au bout du couloir avec son père. Au moment, où elle m'aperçut, la petite se mit à courir dans ma direction en lâchant la main de son père, Jordan se trouvait plus loin avec un médecin.

-Kate ! cria Lily

-Hey princesse! souriais-je pour ne pas l'effrayer

-Tu as mal?

-Non, non poussin, tout va bien, la rassurais-je

-Il est où Andrew?

-Les médecins sont en train de le soigner, chérie, il va falloir attendre un petit peu encore avant d'aller le voir.

-Kate, me salua Edouard

-Bonjour Edouard

-Comment te sens-tu?

-Bien, mentis-je, je m'apprêtais à aller voir Rick.

-On va te laisser alors.

-Mais papa, s'offusqua Lily

-On reviendra Chérie.

-Tu le promets? s'inquiéta-t-elle

-Promis, dit Edouard dans un sourire à sa fille unique.

-On se voit plus tard poussin, continuais-je

-D'accord, dit-elle la tête baissée

-A tout à l'heure, repris-je en faisant signe à Lanie d'avancer mon fauteuil.

Nous arrivions au bout du couloir, où je vis Jordan serrer la main du médecin, elle se retourna les larmes aux yeux.

-Jordan? demandais-je à sa hauteur

-Hey …Tu vas voir Castle?

-Qui a-t-il?

-C'est Andrew, Kate.

-Ne me dit pas que…

-Je suis désolée, les blessures étaient trop importantes, m'avoua-t-elle la tête baissée par le chagrin.

-Non, tu m'as dit qu'il s'en sortirait, sanglotais-je à nouveau

-Je suis désolée.

\- Tout ceci est de ma faute, si je ne m'étais pas précipitée, sanglotais-je, si Andrew n'avait pas servi de bouclier humain, si…

Jordan s'agenouilla pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

-Écoute-moi bien, me coupa-t-elle, tout ceci est de la faute de Potter, j'aurais agi exactement pareil si ça avait été Edouard, alors maintenant, il faut que tu sois forte pour Castle, insista-t-elle en se relevant pour partir.

-Où vas-tu ? pleurais-je

-Je vais appeler sa mère qui doit être en chemin, toi, tu vas voir Castle, je te verrais plus tard.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un véritable cauchemar.

-Je peux voir Andrew? je veux dire, où l'ont-ils installé ?

-Kate …

-J'en ai besoin, Jordan.

-Va voir Castle, on ira ensuite, abdiqua-t-elle

-Très bien.

Arrivée dans la chambre de Castle, je ne savais plus comment agir, j'étais entourée de machines toutes reliées à Rick. Un respirateur avait pris le relais de ses poumons, son rythme cardiaque bipait en continu dans la chambre ce qui avait sur moi un effet rassurant. Au Centre de la pièce, relié à de nombreuses perfusions, Castle dormait.

Il avait l'air serein, Lanie rapprocha mon fauteuil, jusqu'à sa hauteur et me laissa pour nous donner de l'intimité.

Son visage était tuméfié par les coups, et avait comme un pansement sur le nez, délicatement je mis sa main dans la mienne, elle était gelée. L'infirmière m'avait expliqué qu'ils étaient obligés, de le garder à une température basse pour essayer de garder son activité cérébrale intacte.

Caressant de mon pouce, la paume de sa main, je regardais dans un silence du juste, la cage thoracique de Rick se lever à intervalles réguliers.

Délicatement, je me penchais pour poser mon front sur son bras, et je me mis à pleurer.

-Castle, Castle, je suis désolée, m'excusais-je en larmes, je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre, mais si jamais c'était le cas… ne me laisse pas, Rick, j'ai tellement besoin de toi, dans ma vie, tu es mon monde Castle, alors je t'en supplie bats-toi pour moi, pour nous. Je… Lanie a prévenu ta famille, elles arrivent par le premier vol. Je t'aime Castle, je t'aime, dis-je en éclatant en sanglots.

Je ne m'aperçus pas du temps passé, c'est une infirmière qui me fit sortir une heure après pour pouvoir lui faire des soins, Lanie m'attendait assise dans le couloir auprès des gars. M'apercevant, elle se leva pour prendre le relais de l'infirmière. Les gars s'approchèrent de nous.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda inquiet Javier

-Mal, répondis-je en essuyant les larmes sur mon visage.

-Kate, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, commença Kévin

-Je sais, le coupais-je.

-Jordan t'attend, Honey, me dit calmement ma meilleure amie.

-Allons-y, chuchotais-je

-Si tu as besoin de plus de temps

-Allons-y, Lanie.

Andrew avait été placé dans une chambre, le délai légal allait bientôt arriver à échéance, et il devait le transférer à la morgue, mais Jordan, avait négocié qu'ils attendent l'arrivée de sa mère avant. La chambre était vide hormis ce lit où siégeait le corps de mon partenaire, de mon ami. Devant sa dépouille, je restais figée devant l'image qu'il me renvoyait.

Jordan avait pris sa main et lui parlait, j'étais incapable de bouger, de parler. Je n'arrivais pas à chasser de mon esprit nos derniers instants à tous les deux.

« - Andrew! Andrew! tu m'entends

-Le suspect a été touché, entendis-je Parker

-Envoyez une ambulance ! hurlais-je dans l'oreillette

-Kate, gémissait Bells

-Tout va bien, lui dis-je, en essayant de ne pas bouger pour ne pas plus le blesser.

-J'ai froid, murmura Andrew

-Je… je … suis là, pleurais-je, voyant enfin apparaitre le visage d'Andrew au-dessus de moi, il avait été touché vers la clavicule et au bas du ventre.

-Kate, murmurait Andrew

-Oui, pleurais-je au-dessus de lui, pendant que les sauveteurs arrivaient

-Dit à ma mère que…

-Non, tu lui diras, sanglotais-je

-Je ne ressens plus rien

-Accroche-toi Bells ! suppliais-je

-Je t'aime, déclara-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

-Andrew ? Andrew ? l'appelais-je pendant que deux bras musclés le surélevaient. »

-Je vais te laisser quelques minutes, me dit Jordan

Acquiesçant de la tête, je la vis sortir de la pièce, m'approchant de lui du mieux que je pouvais avec ce fauteuil, je lui pris la main.

-Je suis tellement désolée Andrew, tout ceci est de ma faute… si seulement… j'avais écouté le commandement… je suis vraiment désolée, éclatais-je en sanglots.

Pleurant au-dessus du corps de mon ami, je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi.

-Oh mon Dieu, Andrew ! hurla une femme âgée, que je reconnus de suite, il s'agissait de sa mère.

Andrew me l'avait présentée au cours des derniers mois, plaisantant sur le fait que j'étais la seule femme que sa mère avait eu la chance de connaître.

« - Comment devrais-je le prendre? Lui avais-je demandé

-Sois en fière Miss Beckett, m'avait-il répondu de son plus beau sourire. »

-Madame Bells, toutes mes condoléances, murmurais-je en me reculant

-Kate, pleura-t-elle en s'approchant de son fils pour s'agripper à son corps en hurlant de douleur.

N'arrivant plus à faire face à toute cette tristesse me ramenant à la nuit du décès de ma mère, je repartis de la chambre en poussant sur les roues de mon fauteuil, mais au moment où j'ouvris la porte, sa mère ajouta :

-Il vous aimait…

-Je tenais aussi énormément à lui.

-Comment est-ce arrivé? sanglota-t-elle

Retournant ma tête pour encrer mon regard dans ses yeux dévastés par le chagrin.

-Il est mort en héros, il s'est interposé entre les balles. Il m'a sauvé la vie, je suis vraiment désolée, je donnerais tout pour être à sa place actuellement.

Et à la fin de ma tirade, je sortis totalement dévastée de la chambre.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Alexis et Martha arrivèrent le lendemain matin, Lanie avait été les chercher à l'aéroport pour leur donner des nouvelles plus précises sur l'état de santé de Rick.

J'avais passé la nuit au chevet de Castle, je ne voulais pas le laisser seul une seule seconde. La presse titrait dans ses journaux du matin :

« ARRESTATION DU COPY-CAT, DEUX TUEURS ! »

« L'ECRIVAIN RICHARD CASTLE DERNIERE VICTIME DU COPY-CAT, ENTRE LE VIE ET LA MORT »

« LES TUEURS DE MANHATTAN ÉTAIENT DES FLICS! »

Jordan m'avait rapporté des affaires de toilette du Loft, j'avais donc pu faire un petit brin de toilette et me changer. Mon fauteuil roulant avait été remplacé par une canne, ce qui me facilitait grandement la vie. Assise au côté de Castle, ma main dans la sienne, je m'assoupis.

* * *

 **POV ALEXIS**

* * *

Depuis que Lanie nous avait prévenus pour mon père, j'étais dans un état totalement second, terrorisée à l'idée de le perdre. Au téléphone, Lanie, avait été vague, nous disant simplement que mon père avait été hospitalisé suite à un arrêt cardiaque et qu'il fallait que grand-mère et moi revenions au plus vite.

Arrivées à l'aéroport, nous étions passées devant un kiosque à journaux, qui faisait la Une avec mon père en civière, à cette image mon cœur se serra davantage.

-Alexis, m'interpella ma grand-mère, Lanie nous attend Chérie.

-Comment tout ceci a-t-il pu arriver, murmurais-je consternée devant les journaux.

-Tu connais ton père, il a toujours eu le don pour chercher les ennuis.

-Ennuis qui se succèdent depuis que Beckett est dans sa vie, constatais-je

-Alexis, chérie, reprit-elle, tu sais très bien au fond de toi que tu as tort.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a été kidnappé par un tordu qui en avait après Beckett et qu'il se trouve désormais à l'hôpital.

-Allez viens, j'aperçois Lanie, elle pourra certainement nous éclairer sur la situation.

Regardant droit devant moi, je vis Lanie me sourire près d'un taxi. Doucement nous nous approchions de cette dernière, elle enlaça tout d'abord ma grand-mère puis m'étreignit par la suite.

-Vous avez fait bon voyage? demanda-t-elle

-Comment va mon père?

-Rentrons dans le taxi, je vous en dirais plus.

Ouvrant le coffre, elle se saisit de nos deux bagages et s'introduit dans la voiture pour donner l'adresse de l'hôpital, ne perdant pas de temps, je réitérais ma question.

-Castle est actuellement dans le service de réanimation, les médecins l'ont plongé dans le coma pour pouvoir reposer son cœur et son cerveau. Tout doucement, ils baisseront les drogues pour le réveiller, dit-elle calmement.

-Comment tout ceci est arrivé? demanda grand-mère qui me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-Il se rendait avec l'équipe du FBI et du 12ème dans un appartement de Central Park qui était suspecté d'abriter l'un des deux tueurs.

-Comment avec une équipe du FBI, a-t-il pu être kidnappé ! m'énervais-je

-Arrivée sur les lieux, Kate s'est aperçu que ton père n'avait pas emmené son gilet par balle, pour ne pas prendre de risques , elle lui a demandé de rester dans la voiture de Javier et Kévin.

-Seul !

-Alexis, reprit ma grand-mère, son attention était louable, continuez je vous prie Lanie.

-Pendant l'arrestation, le deuxième tueur, celui qui a organisé tous ces meurtres est arrivé à l'appartement, voyant qu'il était pris d'assaut, il est reparti … c'est à ce moment-là, qu'il a dû voir ton père.

-Que lui a-t-il fait, ajoutais-je en pleurs.

-Alexis, dit doucement Lanie

-Ne me mens pas, Lanie !

-Ton père a été électrocuté à fortes doses, honey, son cœur a lâché, chuchota-t-elle à la fin.

-Il a été captif combien de temps ! criais-je

-Kate a retourné ciel et terre pour le retrouver, et …

-Tu parles, c'est de sa faute !

-Alexis ! rien de tout ça n'est de la faute de Katherine !

-Ta grand-mère a raison, elle a essayé de l'éloigner de l'enquête mais ton père est une vraie bourrique, elle n'aurait pas pu prévoir ce qui s'est passé par la suite. De plus, honey, elle s'est battue pour le retrouver, mettant sa carrière en jeu. Elle a poussé toute une équipe de SWAT à donner un assaut pour sauver Castle, alors que ceux-ci étaient contre.

-Dans les journaux, continua grand-mère, ils disent qu'il y a eu deux morts ?

-Oui, un agent du SWAT et Andrew le partenaire de Kate.

-Oh mon Dieu, pauvre chérie.

-Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir? demandais-je en pleurs

-Ton père a été pris en charge rapidement, seulement son cœur s'est arrêté pendant plus de vingt minutes…

-Oh mon Dieu, Richard, murmura ma grand-mère

-Il faut attendre qu'il se réveille pour voir s'il y a des séquelles.

-Des séquelles? repris-je

-Oui, l'arrêt cardiaque en plus des décharges électriques peut provoquer des séquelles plus ou moins importantes.

-De quels genres? demanda grand-mère

-Cérébrale, motrice, mémorielle, continua mal à l'aise Lanie. Mais avant de nous prononcer, continua-t-elle, attendons qu'il se réveille.

Arrivées devant sa chambre d'hôpital, Lanie nous refit un petit résumé des équipements, matériels qui étaient branchés sur mon père, à l'ouverture de la porte, je me figeais devant l'état de celui-ci. Il était allongé dans ce lit, aider par un respirateur et perfuser de partout. Je ne contrôlais plus mes larmes, ma grand-mère s'était approchée en pleurs et lui tenait la main droite pendant que du côté gauche , Kate dormait près de lui. Doucement, elle s'éveilla surement à cause des sanglots répètes de ma grand-mère.

-Martha, je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Ma grand-mère leva la tête, essuya ses larmes et fit le tour du lit pour prendre Kate dans ses bras. Quand elle s'était approchée d'elle, j'avais aperçus Beckett se lever avec l'aide d'une canne.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien très chère.

Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Kate releva la tête pour rencontrer mon regard. Celui-ci devait surement ne refléter que peur, angoisse, et rage. Beckett desserra l'étreinte de ma grand-mère pour s'approcher de moi en boitant. Les paroles de Lanie se bousculaient dans ma tête, Kate avait fait tout son possible pour le ramener, elle a remué ciel et terre. La toisant du regard je pouvais voir à quel point, elle s'en voulait. Avant même qu'elle ouvre la bouche, je me précipitais dans ses bras en pleurs. Elle me serra très fort en embrassant ma tête.

-Je suis tellement désolée, chuchotait-elle à mes oreilles

-Je… je… ne peux pas le perdre

-Je sais.

-Je peux pas le perdre, m'effondrais-je dans ses bras, ou je pouvais sentir ses larmes couler sur mon front.

-Moi, non plus, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

Pendant les trois jours suivants, Alexis, Martha et moi, nous nous succédions à son chevet jour et nuit, refusant de le laisser seul. Je ne passais au Loft que pour me doucher et me changer. Allan Jones avait été transféré à Rikers aux droits communs dans l'attente d'un procès.

Le quatrième jour, j'avais quitté le chevet de Rick pour assister auprès de Jordan et d'Edouard aux funérailles d'Andrew à Chicago. Il avait été enterré avec tous les hommages. La cérémonie avait été très belle, sa mère avait insisté pour que je fasse un discours. Je me sentais mal à l'aise de par le fait que je me sentais coupable de sa mort, et qu'un discours à un enterrement réveillait de vieilles blessures. Malgré ça, je me suis quand même tenue face à l'assemblée pour donner un dernier hommage à mon partenaire.

-Andrew Bells était mon ami, mon partenaire depuis mon entrée au FBI. Andrew était une personne bien, sur qui nous pouvions tous compter, il est mort en héros. Aujourd'hui nous sommes tous réunis pour dire au revoir à une personne bien trop jeune, déclarais-je les larmes aux yeux. Mais je veux que tu saches, Andrew, qu'où que tu sois, je te remercie pour tout l'amour et le soutien que tu m'as apporté. Tu me manques, terminais-je en chuchotant et quittant l'estrade.

À la fin de la cérémonie, je restais seule quelques instants pour pleurer sur la tombe de mon ami. En fin de journée, je redécollais seule pour New-York. Jordan, Edouard et Lily rentraient sur DC. Jordan ne reviendrait sur Manhattan que dans quatre jours, pour l'ouverture du procès.

Les deux jours suivants, je les avais passés en alternant mes visites pour Castle et mes rendez-vous auprès de mon avocat pour l'affaire Abbott.

A la veille du procès, l'état de Rick étant stable, les médecins décidèrent de baisser les sédations, ils nous avaient expliqué que le réveil, si réveil il y avait, se ferait progressivement. En fonction des personnes, cela variait. J'étais donc resté toute la journée auprès de lui, à lui faire la lecture sur son dernier roman. Arrivée au milieu du livre, Martha m'avait demandé de rentrer au Loft me reposer pour l'ouverture du procès. Devant mon obstination à rester, elle abdiqua et partit rejoindre Alexis qui était rentrée seulement une heure plus tôt.

Fatiguée de lire, j'avais allumé la télévision et découvrais l'ampleur qu'avait pris le procès Kyle Abbott, tous les médias retranscrivaient son histoire, ses meurtres, ses victimes et chaque reportage se terminait de la même manière : avec mon portrait. Lassée d'autant de médiatisation, j'éteignis le poste, pour me placer près de Rick.

\- Tu sais, tes pitreries me manquent, alors n'hésite pas à te réveiller, Castle, soufflais-je. Tu me manques, j'ai besoin de toi alors ne me laisse pas, tu me l'as promis, always.

Le lendemain je quittais l'hôpital à 6h, pour retourner prendre une douche et m'habiller pour le procès qui débutait à 10 heures. Arrivée au Loft, je passais devant la chambre d'Alexis pour prendre ma douche quand je l'entendis pleurer. M'arrêtant, je frappais à sa porte et entrais :

-Hey, c'est moi, dis-je doucement

-Hey, sanglotait-elle, comment va-t-il?

-Toujours pareil, répondis-je, en m'allongeant près d'elle.

-Elle me tournait le dos et pleurait désormais en silence.

-Je ne sais pas, ce que je vais devenir s'il ne se réveille pas, Kate

-Il va se réveiller, assurais-je, il est obligé, je le lui répète depuis une semaine, il va finir par m'écouter.

-Son avocat a appelé hier soir.

-Au sujet de l'affaire Abbott ? c'est pas vrai, je lui avait dit que…

-Non, c'est pas ça.

-Alors pourquoi Lex?

-Pour me dire que toutes ses affaires étaient en ordre et comme j'avais atteint ma majorité, dit-elle en s'effondrant en larmes dans mes bras.

-…..

Je n'arrivais plus à parler tant j'étais estomaqué de l'aplomb de ce foutu avocat.

-Grand-mère l'a viré, continua-t-elle

-Alexis, je te promets que tout va bien se passer

-Et si… et si…, bégaya-t-elle

-Je serais là, lui assurais-je

À ma phrase, elle se releva et me toisa du regard dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

-Lex? demandais-je interloquée par son comportement

-Après le procès et le mariage de Lanie, tu …

-Lanie a repoussé le mariage, il ne se fera pas tout de suite, la coupais-je

-Ça ne changera rien, tu vas repartir… à DC.

-Je ne partirais nulle part, affirmais-je

-Et ton boulot?

-Ton père et toi êtes plus importants que mon boulot, ajoutais-je en me levant face à elle

-Tu restes?

-Oui

-Promis?

-Promis.

-Merci ! s'écria-t-elle en m'enserrant dans ses bras.

-Je te promets que ça va aller

-J'ai tellement peur, m'avoua-t-elle

-Je sais, moi aussi.

-…..

-Je vais aller me préparer pour le procès et toi, tu iras auprès de ton père, au moindre changement tu m'appelles.

-Mais tu ne seras pas joignable.

-Laisse-moi un message, je consulterais mon portable à chaque pause.

-D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle.

Le procès débuta à 10H30, Kyle Abott était arrivé menottes aux pieds et aux poignets ce que je trouvais ironique. Après avoir fait un tour de salle, son regard se posa sur le mien, et il me souriait. Son attitude me glaça le sang, il était comme heureux d'être là, et à chaque regard j'avais l'impression qu'il me déshabillait du regard.

Je me trouvais au premier rang avec Javier, Kévin, Lanie et Jordan. Le procès se déroulait à huit clos. Le premier début de matinée relatait toutes les charges dont il était accusé :

-Kidnappings

-Coups et blessures

-Tortures

-Viols

-Meurtres

-Et tentative de viol et meurtre à mon encontre.

À la fin de cet énoncé, il m'avait de nouveau regardé en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ce qui eut pour résultat de me déstabiliser et de ressentir de nouveau ce sentiment d'être sale.

Le début d'après-midi, avait été consacré à l'accusation relatant l'historique de ses sept victimes puis la défense avait clos la journée en émettant un profil psychiatrique d'Abbott proche de la confusion mentale et plaidant l'irresponsabilité pour démence, ce qui termina de me faire enrager.

Nous étions ainsi sortis complètement furieux contre cet avis psychiatrique. À chaque pause, j'avais consulté mon téléphone, où j'avais découvert deux messages d'Alexis, me disant qu'il n'y avait aucun changement. Le dernier datait d'il y a trois heures. Embrassant tout le monde, je me dirigeais de nouveau vers l'hôpital pour voir Castle. À mon arrivée, je vis Martha et Alexis devant la chambre en train de parler avec le médecin, Alexis pleurait. À ce constat, mon corps refusa d'avancer, j'étais comme bloquée dans ce couloir. Tout ce que mon cerveau arrivait à faire était de me faire murmurer :

-Non, non, non, pitié.

Après quelques minutes, le médecin partit et Alexis me vit alors dans son champ de vision, avançant vers moi, elle me prit dans ses bras en pleurs et avant même qu'elle puisse parler, je l'implorais:

-Non, non, non, s'il te plaît, ne dit rien.

À ma demande, elle se recula pour encrer ses yeux dans les miens et me dit ;

-Il est en phase de réveil… ils l'ont extubé et il respire par lui-même à l'aide d'un masque à oxygène.

-Il… il…, je n'arrivais plus à parler tant j'étais soulagée et heureuse.

-Il n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux, ni même parler mais d'après les médecins, il n'en est pas loin.

-Merci, merci, merci, répétais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

Le deuxième jour du procès attaquait. La veille, j'avais passé ma soirée auprès de Castle, Martha et Alexis attendant patiemment qu'il ouvre les yeux, mais le médecin nous avait expliqué qu'il fallait attendre plusieurs heures, voire un ou deux jours pour que les patients soient totalement conscients. Il nous avait alors encore énoncé les risques de séquelles qu'il pouvait avoir.

La nuit avait été longue, j'avais fini le livre de Rick quand mon père entra dans la chambre à 7 heures du matin avec une tasse de café qu'il me tendit.

-Katie, il faut que tu te ménages.

-Je vais bien papa

-Ce n'est pas vrai, tu ne quittes pas son chevet et lorsque tu le fais c'est pour retourner au procès.

-Je veux être là quand il se réveille

Il me regarda puis s'installa près de moi, pendant quelques minutes nous gardions le silence, puis il le rompit:

-Tu as fini son dernier livre? me demanda-t-il.

-Depuis que mon père savait que Rick m'avait prise pour muse, il s'était mis à la lecture de romans policiers et possédait tous les Nikki Heat.

-Oui, soufflais-je

-Il paraît que c'est le dernier

-C'est exact, il avait prévu de faire une nouvelle saga.

-Oh ! fit-il déçu

-Le prochain devrait traiter d'un profiler du nom de Johanna, continuais-je

-Cet homme est vraiment amoureux de toi, constata mon père

Voyant que je ne lui répondais pas, il poursuivit :

-Comment est la fin du livre?

-Tu sais, répondis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, quand il me l'a donné, il m'a dit qu'il avait prévu une fin heureuse pour Nikki Heat, une fin qu'il aimerait pour moi.

-Le bouquin va me plaire alors, me sourit-il

-Nikki est heureuse à la fin, mariée et attend un enfant, répliquais-je ennuyée.

-Et ? ce n'est pas bien ?

-Elle n'est pas mariée à Jameson.

-Il s'agit seulement d'un roman Katie.

-C'est la fin qu'il aimerait pour moi.

-Quand il a écrit la fin, vous n'étiez plus ensemble et lui était en couple, alors…

-Je sais c'est stupide, je suis juste fatiguée, je pense.

-Tu devrais te préparer, le procès démarre dans une heure.

-Tu restes près de lui? quémandais-je

-Kate, je souhaitais venir avec toi pour…

-Non, s'il te plaît, l'implorais-je, je dois passer à la barre aujourd'hui et…

-Justement, Katie, me coupa-t-il, tu auras besoin de…

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois présent, quand j'énoncerais les choses qu'il m'a fait subir.

-Mais…

-Ce sera déjà bien assez difficile comme ça, s'il te plaît.

-D'accord, si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites.

-C'est vraiment ce que je souhaite, papa.

-D'accord, répondit-il résigné

-Merci, lui murmurais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Ça ne t'embête pas de me laisser une minute avec Rick.

-Non, bien sûr, dit-il en se levant et sortant de la chambre.

À son départ, je me penchais pour embrasser Castle. Puis je lui chuchotais à l'oreille :

-Je vais devoir te laisser mais Alexis et ta mère arriveront bientôt. Je t'aime Castle. À ce soir.

Après un dernier baiser, je repartais pour le tribunal. Aujourd'hui, je serais interrogée à la barre, mon angoisse ne faisait que monter. J'avais demandé aux gars de ne pas venir, j'étais bien assez gênée comme ça. Seules Lanie et Jordan étaient présentes.

Arrivée devant la barre, le greffier me dit :

-Jurez-vous de dire toute la vérité et seulement la vérité?

-Oui, je le jure, répondis-je en regardant Kyle Abbott droit dans les yeux, celui-ci me regardait comme un loup affamé.

M'installant, je vis mon avocat se lever et s'avancer près de moi:

-Bonjour

-Bonjour

-Pourriez-vous décliner votre identité mademoiselle

-Je m'appelle Katherine Hougton Beckett.

-Que faites-vous dans la vie Melle Beckett

-Je suis profiler au sein du FBI.

-Au moment des faits, qu'exerciez-vous?

-J'étais lieutenant à la criminelle de New-York.

-Très bien, reconnaissez-vous cet homme, me demanda mon avocat en pointant du doigt Abbott.

-Oui, il s'agit Kyle Abbott.

-Melle Beckett, pourriez-vous nous nous dire dans quelles circonstances avez-vous rencontré cet homme?

-Mon commissariat ainsi que le FBI étaient à la recherche d'un tueur en série qui avait déjà assassiné et violé six jeunes femmes, nous avions découvert qu'il les sélectionnait lors de « speed dating ». Le FBI a donc voulu monter une mission sous couverture qui consistait à placer deux agents féminins dont moi-même à ce « speed-dating ». À la fin de notre soirée, je suis rentrée chez moi et me suis assoupie sur mon canapé, terminais-je la voix tremblante.

-Voulez-vous faire une pause?

-Non, non, merci, dis-je les larmes aux yeux et la tête baissée. Un bruit m'a réveillé et j'ai vu une ombre en face de moi, nous nous sommes battus et puis il m'a donné un coup de taser. Quand je me suis éveillée de nouveau, je me trouvais dans un local enchainée, pieds et poignets à une borne d'électricité, c'est là que j'ai vu Mr Abbott pour la première fois.

-Que s'est-il passé par la suite ?

-Il m'a posé des…

-Mr Abbott? me coupa-t-il

-Oui. Mr Abbott m'a énoncé les règles de son petit jeu, m'exclamais-je

-Qui étaient?

-Je devais répondre à chacune de ses questions avec la plus grande sincérité sinon il m'envoyait des décharges électriques dans les membres à l'aide de chaînes reliés à la borne. À chaque insubordination de ma part, j'en recevais une.

-Combien de décharges vous a-t-il infligées?

-Six, murmurais-je, à chaque décharge mon corps se raidissait et j'avais l'impression de me briser de l'intérieur.

-Combien de temps êtes-vous restée captive?

-Deux jours, répondis-je en relevant la tête pour voir le sourire d'Abbott.

-Que s'est-il passé lors de votre nuit de détention?

Face à cette question, je me figeai pour observer l'assemblée, qu'il y avait devant moi. La salle était remplie des familles des victimes qui me scrutaient toutes. Lanie et Jordan me souriaient pour me donner du courage. Tournant la tête, j'apercevais le jury composé de 21 personnes.

-Melle Beckett ?

Reprenant contenance, je répondis la voix hésitante par la gêne et la honte:

-La première nuit… j'avais reçu ma quatrième décharge et m'étais évanouie. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais allongée dans un lit toujours attachée à mes chaines et complètement… nue, terminais-je en rabaissant ma tête pour ne pas voir l'expression des visages des parties civiles.

-Très bien, j'imagine le choc que cela a dû être pour vu, surtout que vous connaissiez son mode opératoire.

-Oui.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite, il vous a laissé dormir, vous a parlé?

-Non, il… il…, bégayais-je les larmes aux yeux.

-Prenez votre temps.

-Il m'a caressé tout le corps en ayant des attouchements, ajoutais-je complètement humiliée.

Fermant les yeux, j'essayais de reprendre contenance pour finir cet interrogatoire au plus vite, le seul soulagement que j'avais, était dans le fait que mon père, Alexis, Martha et les gars n'étaient pas présents. L'image de Castle souriant m'apparut. Soufflant un bon coup, j'entendis mon avocat me demander :

-Je suis désolé mais je vais vous demander de décrire ses attouchements. Si vous avez besoin d'une pause, on peut…

-Non, le coupais-je en regardant droit dans les yeux Abbott, il m'a … embrassé, caressé,… léché chaque partie de mon corps incluant …, hésitais-je, mes seins et mon vagin.

-Vous êtes-vous débattue pour lui manifester votre désaccord.

-Je ne pouvais pas, les décharges que j'avais reçues m'avaient complètement atrophié les muscles, chaque mouvement me procurait une sensation d'écartèlement. Je l'ai supplié de s'arrêter, je lui ai hurlé mais il a continué.

J'entendais l'assemblée murmurer : la pauvre, mon dieu. Cependant Abbott n'avait toujours pas perdu son sourire, il continuait de me dévisager comme s'il pouvait me revoir nue dans ses bras.

-Et ensuite, Melle Beckett ?

-Ensuite il m'a mise sur le côté gauche, c'est déshabillé et c'est collé à moi, en frottant son sexe sur mes fesses, répondis-je en pleurs.

-Vous a-t-il violé?

Sa question me retourna l'estomac, j'étais comme enragée quand je lui répondis :

-J'ai vécu ceci comme un viol !

-Excusez-moi, je me suis mal exprimé…, a-t-il été plus loin?

-Non, il… il a continué à se frotter jusqu'à finir son affaire puis il s'est endormi, répondis-je au comble de l'humiliation.

-Et le lendemain ?

-Il a recommencé son jeu de questions en me laissant nue, j'ai reçu deux décharges supplémentaires, il a continué à me caresser et… les secours sont arrivés.

-Merci, Melle Beckett, je sais à quel point cela doit être dur pour vous, je demande une pause pour ma cliente, dit-il à l'attention du juge.

-Accordé.

Et c'est dans un silence de mort que je quittais la salle du tribunal pour une petite heure. Il était déjà 12H30, Lanie m'avait proposé d'aller manger un peu mais j'avais refusé. Elle était donc allée nous chercher des sandwichs. Assise dans le parc, juste devant le tribunal, je pris mon portable pour appeler Alexis.

-Hey, comment ça va ? me demanda-t-elle au bout d'une sonnerie.

-Bien et ton père?

-Toujours pareil, il ne réagit pas, c'est pas faute de le remuer, me dit-elle désespérée.

-Laisse-lui le temps.

-Et si….

-Laisse-lui le temps, Lex, il va se réveiller.

-D'accord, capitula-t-elle, comment c'est passé ta matinée?

-Très bien, mentis-je, il faut que je te laisse, je dois y retourner.

-Ok, à plus tard?

-À plus tard, terminais-je

-Tu dois y retourner? demanda Jordan assise à côté de moi.

-Je ne voulais pas m'éterniser sur ce matin.

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle me dit :

-Tu m'as épaté !

-Tu parles, réfutais-je

-Je t'assure Kate, tu as été formidable, continua-t-elle en me serrant la main.

-Castle me manque, murmurais-je

-Je sais.

-Il faut qu'il se réveille, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans lui.

-…

-J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, dis-je en la regardant

-Je sais, me répondit-elle droit dans les yeux avec tristesse.

-Tu sais?

-Tu m'insultes de nouveau ! Je suis une excellente profiler, répliqua-t-elle dans un sourire qui ne chassait cependant pas sa peine

-Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas laisser Castle ou même Alexis, si jamais il ne se…

-Il va se réveiller, me coupa-t-elle et je comprends ta décision.

-Tu vas me manquer, Lily aussi, ajoutais-je

-Tu vas me manquer aussi, me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras, où j'éclatais en sanglots en la serrant le plus fort possible.

-J'en ai marre de pleurer !

À ma phrase, Jordan éclata de rire et me chuchota :

-On ne se perd pas de vue.

-Non, on ne se perd pas de vue.

Lanie nous avait ensuite rejointes avec le casse-croûte de midi puis nous étions retournées à l'intérieur. L'après-midi, avait été dédié à l'analyse de son mode opératoire pour ses victimes. Les familles des victimes étaient en pleurs pendant que Kyle Abbott continuait à me fixer sans s'arrêter.

À la fin de cette journée, plus qu'éprouvante j'étais retournée à l'hôpital, où voir Rick était mon seul réconfort. Dans sa chambre, se trouvait simplement Martha, mon père et Alexis mais pas Castle.

-Où est-il? demandais-je paniquée en entrant.

-Ils l'ont emmené faire un scanner, me dit la voix rassurante de mon père.

-Pourquoi?

-Juste pour un petit contrôle, rien de grave, il ne devrait pas tarder à le remonter, continua Martha.

-Toujours aucun signe d'éveil ?

-Il a gémi à plusieurs reprises mais sans parler, ni ouvrir les yeux, me répondit Alexis

-C'est bon signe, non?

-Oui, très bon signe Katherine, cela signifie qu'il se réveille.

Soulagée, je m'assis sur l'un des quatre fauteuils de la pièce sous le regard de tout le monde.

-Quoi ? demandais-je

-Comment ça s'est passé, Katie?

-Bien, mentis-je

-Ne nous mens pas Katherine.

Quand Martha me parlait sur ce ton, j'avais l'impression de voir ma mère me parler.

-Ça a été éprouvant, mais je vais bien, je vous assure.

-Que se passe-t-il demain? demanda Alexis

-L'avocat commis d'office à Kyle Abbott va m'interroger sur le matin.

-Tu veux qu'on...

-Non, merci. Je préférerais qu'on fasse comme aujourd'hui.

-Comme tu veux mon ange, abdiqua mon père.

Le bruit des scopes me fit tourner la tête, deux brancardiers, une infirmière et un médecin arrivèrent dans la chambre en poussant le lit de Castle.

-Je vais vous demander de sortir, le temps de le réinstaller, nous demanda l'infirmière.

Nous sortions donc tous les quatre dans le couloir en compagnie du médecin.

-Alors qu'a donné l'examen? demandais-je impatiente

-Rien de particulier, tout ce révèle être normal au niveau cérébral, mais cela n'écarte pas les problèmes d'élocution, de mémoire ou de motricité.

-Cela indique quoi, alors? répliqua Alexis

-Cela indique que votre père est en phase d'éveil, et qu'il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller dans les prochaines heures, ensuite nous aviserons.

-Très bien, ajouta Martha, merci beaucoup.

Le médecin partit ainsi que mon père qui m'avait dit qu'il repasserait demain. Martha, Alexis et moi étions restées à son chevet, puis Martha avait forcé Alexis a rentré au Loft. Assise à ses côtés, j'avais posé la tête sur son bras gauche tout en caressant sa main, j'étais épuisée.

-Tu sais, c'était horrible aujourd'hui, tous ces gens me regardaient pendant que moi j'expliquais mon calvaire, j'étais tellement démunie et honteuse, pleurais-je, tu me manques Castle, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu te réveilles, que ce cauchemar s'arrête, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Demain, ça va être affreux, l'avocat va tout faire pour que je perde mes moyens, sanglotais-je. J'ai juste besoin… d'un peu de répit, je t'aime tellement.

Je n'arrivais plus à calmer mes pleurs, l'angoisse de ces derniers jours, la santé de Rick, la perte d'Andrew, le procès, tout refaisait surface comme un boomerang.

-Je t'aime, entendis-je d'une voix grave.

-Castle? demandais-je en relevant la tête rapidement sur lui.

-Hey, me dit-il dans un sourire

-Oh mon Dieu, Castle! criais-je en le serrant de toutes mes forces

-Mal…, me dit-il dans un rictus de souffrance

-Désolée, m'excusais-je aussitôt, comment te sens-tu?

-J'ai l'impression… d'avoir les os brisés, murmura-t-il difficilement

-Je sais, souris-je de bonheur à le voir réveillé, je vais appeler les infirmières.

-Non, attend une seconde, me supplia-t-il

-Oui?

-Que m'est-il arrivé? Je ne comprends pas, dit-il difficilement.

-Quelle est la dernière chose, dont tu te souviens ?


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Depuis que Kate connaissait mes derniers souvenirs, elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire comme soulagée. J'avais du mal à m'exprimer, je cherchais mes mots. Les douleurs exercées sur ma mâchoire ne rendaient pas les choses faciles, et j'avais l'impression que mon corps entier allait se briser.

Kate avait été chercher les infirmières et le médecin qui s'occupait de moi, l'heure située en face de moi, au-dessus de la porte, indiquait 23h30. Après qu'il est eu fini de m'examiner, une heure s'était déjà écoulée, il m'avait donné de la morphine pour la douleur, ce qui me faisait réellement du bien. Le médecin m'avait alors expliqué mon motif d'entrée, la durée de mon séjour, et les séquelles auxquelles je pourrais être sujet. Après un examen approfondi, seules mes jambes avaient perdu de la sensibilité, mais il m'avait garanti qu'avec de la kiné tout irait pour le mieux.

Je n'arrivais pas à me mobiliser ou à lever mes membres à cause des douleurs. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas car le souvenir de Kate après sa détention était comparable à ça.

\- Vous avez une amie extraordinaire, me dit le médecin avant de partir

\- Pardon? Demandais-je groggy par la morphine

\- Elle ne vous a pas quitté d'une semelle depuis votre entrée, elle tient énormément à vous, termina-t-il en sortant.

À peine était-il sorti que je vis la silhouette de ma nymphe avancer, Kate n'arrêtait pas de me sourire en avançant mais je pouvais ressentir toute sa fatigue, sa peine, sa joie, et son amour en même temps. Elle s'installa sur sa chaise près de moi, et me caressa la main délicatement.

\- Les infirmières m'ont expliqué ton état de santé, je suis si soulagée Rick.

\- Moi aussi.

\- J'ai appelé Alexis et ta mère, elles ne devraient pas tarder.

\- Elles sont à New-York? M'étonnais-je

\- Potter a été abattu lors de l'assaut organisé pour ta libération, je les ai fait revenir sur Manhattan tout de suite après.

\- Tu as bien fait, acquiesçais-je, Kate?

\- Hum?

\- Merci

\- De quoi?

\- D'être venue me chercher, lui soufflais-je

\- Merci à toi, me répliqua-t-elle

\- De?

\- De t'être réveillé, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

\- Always

\- Always

\- Tu sais, ajoutais-je l'air espiègle, il paraît que les baisers sont les meilleurs traitements de la terre.

\- Tu crois? Rigola-t-elle en se penchant pour m'embrasser délicatement.

\- Papa! s'écria Alexis qui rentrait comme une fusée dans la chambre

\- Richard, je suis tellement soulagée

\- Doucement, doucement, implorais-je ma fille qui me serrait de toutes ses forces

\- Désolée, comment tu vas ? Qu'a dit le médecin?

\- Tout va bien, Alexis, répondit Kate qui s'était éloignée pour laisser ma mère et ma fille m'enlacer. Ton père a perdu de la sensibilité aux jambes, mais devrait récupérer avec de la kiné.

\- Et pour les douleurs? demanda ma mère

\- Elles sont dues aux décharges électriques, j'avais les mêmes dans moins d'un mois tout aura disparu, en attendant le médecin l'a mis sous morphine.

\- J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre, sanglotait ma fille

\- Jamais, lui souriais-je.

\- Bon, l'infirmière nous a demandé de te laisser te reposer, on va rentrer et revenir demain, me dit ma mère en m'embrassant sur le front.

\- Déjà, se plaignit Alexis

\- Ta grand-mère a raison vous devriez toutes rentrer et vous reposer un peu, je dois dire que je suis éreinté, concluais-je un poil déçu de voir mes trois femmes me quitter.

Alexis et ma mère m'embrassèrent pour me dire au revoir, puis voyant Kate ne pas bouger, je lui dis :

\- Tu ne me dis pas au revoir?

\- Castle, je ne t'ai pas quitté une minute depuis ton arrivée, je ne vais certainement pas partir maintenant, répondit-elle en embrassant ma mère et ma fille qui partirent ensuite.

Seuls tous les deux, nous nous regardions comme si c'était la première fois, les antidouleurs faisaient effet et je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur. Au bout de quelques minutes, je décidais de briser ce moment de quiétude :

\- Le médecin m'a dit que j'étais resté dans le coma huit jours.

\- C'est exact.

\- Le procès a démarré, m'inquiétais-je

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle mal à l'aise

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Tu m'as manqué, me dit-elle en se levant pour venir s'allonger près de moi.

\- Je suis désolé, tu as dû gérer tellement de choses, mon coma, le procès, la sortie du livre.

\- La sortie du livre a été repoussée, m'annonça-t-elle, en calant sa tête aux creux de mon épaule, tout en humant mon odeur.

\- Pourquoi? Demandais-je le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux senteur cerise

\- Apparemment Gina souhaitait attendre de voir comment se déroulaient les choses pour toi avant, pour une fois, elle a un cœur.

\- Tu parles, riais-je à sa remarque, un auteur mort vend plus de livres post-mortem, qu'un auteur dans le coma.

\- Tu crois? me répondit-elle en relevant la tête et en me fixant de ses jolis yeux.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé, constatais-je

\- C'est la formule de politesse, pour tu as une sale tête, répliqua-t-elle dans un sourire

Levant mon bras dans un effort colossal pour pouvoir caresser sa joue :

\- Depuis combien de temps, n'as-tu pas réellement dormi? M'inquiétais-je

\- Joker, me souria-t-elle

Fatigué de garder ma main en hauteur, je rabattais à contrecœur cette dernière, pour la laisser choir sur mon abdomen.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, chuchota-telle

\- Je vais bien

\- Si tu… je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue, sanglota-t-elle

\- Kate, ne pleures pas, la suppliais-je, je ne peux même pas tes serrer dans mes bras

\- Tu es là, près de moi, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, continua-t-elle en pleurs

\- Je suis là, chuchotais-je pour la rassurer alors que je la sentais trembler dans mes bras

\- Tu es là, dit-elle comme pour s'en convaincre.

Couchés l'un contre l'autre, je la sentais se calmer contre moi, épuisé, je fermais doucement mes yeux et calais ma respiration sur celle de Kate qui commençait à s'endormir.

\- Rick, chuchota-t-elle

\- Hum

\- Comme la sortie du livre est repoussée, tu pourrais faire en sorte de changer la fin.

\- Changer la fin?

\- Oui, c'est le dernier Nikki Heat, et j'aimerais qu'il finisse autrement.

\- Autrement? Mais elle est heureuse à la fin… comment veux-tu que ça se termine, m'inquiétais-je

\- Comme nous, chuchota-t-elle

\- Je ne comprends pas Kate.

\- J'aimerais qu'elle soit heureuse, répondit-elle en me caressant le torse de son doigt, mariée avec des enfants mais… avec Jameson.

\- …

\- Rick? demanda-t-elle anxieuse en relevant sa tête

\- Tu as raison, cette fin est bien mieux, lui souriais-je

\- J'aurais droit à des droits d'auteur, me taquina-t-elle en m'embrassant

\- Je t'aime, chuchotais-je entre deux baisers

\- Moi aussi.

Et c'est sur cet instant de tendresse empli de caresses et de baisers de ma belle, que nous nous endormions tous les deux.

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

Quand je me réveillais ce matin-là, je découvrais mon père tout sourire avec mon café habituel dans les mains, doucement je sortis de l'étreinte de Castle pour aller embrasser mon père.

\- Bonjour, papa, chuchotais-je

\- Bonjour mon ange.

Voyant que Castle remuait dans le lit, je fis signe à mon père de continuer la discussion dans le couloir pour éviter de réveiller Rick.

\- Quelle heure est-il?

\- 7 heures, je suis si heureux pour toi Katie.

\- Et moi tellement soulagée, m'exclamais-je en prenant mon père dans les bras.

\- Comment va-t-il?

\- Bien, souriais-je, la douleur s'est calmé grâce à de la morphine en continu, le médecin pense qu'il va sans sortir sans séquelles, souriais-je

\- Tu m'en vois heureux chérie. Tu devrais aller te préparer, je veille sur lui.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser

\- Katie…,

\- Je sais, je dois aller au procès, repris-je d'une voix contrariée, je vais aller l'embrasser et je pars.

\- D'accord, je vais t'attendre ici dans ce cas.

Après une dernière étreinte à mon père, je rentrais de nouveau dans la chambre de Rick. Il dormait tellement bien, que je me penchais juste pour reprendre mes affaires et repartait sans faire de bruit. Arrivée au loft, je vis juste Martha et Alexis en coup de vent qui partaient pour l'hôpital. Après mettre douchée, habillée, je rejoignais Jordan et Lanie près du tribunal.

\- Hey, sweety, comment ça va? me demanda Lanie en me prenant dans les bras

\- Bien, vraiment bien, souriais-je

A ma réponse, elle relâcha son étreinte pour mieux me contempler, Jordan qui se trouvait sur ma gauche m'embrassa et ajouta :

\- Il s'est réveillé cette nuit?

\- Oui, vers minuit, à part quelques douleurs dues aux décharges et calmées par la morphine, il va bien. Il devra aussi faire de la kiné, pour récupérer de la sensibilité sur les jambes.

\- Tu m'en vois soulagée, me répondit-elle dans un sourire rassurant.

\- Et au niveau du langage, de la mémoire? S'enquit Lanie

\- Tout va bien, il a du mal à articuler par moments mais c'est sa mâchoire qui lui fait mal.

\- Oh honey, je suis heureuse pour toi, murmura Lanie qui m'avait de nouveau repris dans ses bras.

\- Allez, il va être l'heure, continua Jordan, tu te sens prête

\- À rentrer dans la fosse aux lions? Plaisantais-je pour me détendre

\- N'oublie pas que cet avocat va essayer de te faire perdre tes moyens et qu'il…

\- Faut que j'agisse avec l'étiquette du profiler et non de la victime, je sais, la coupais-je

\- Bon, ben si tout est ok, on va y aller.

C'est sur ses bonnes paroles, que nous nous entrions dans le hall du tribunal, qui était bondée de journalistes quémandant comme la veille des informations. J'étais stressée par la confrontation qui s'annonçait, je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait et cet inconnu m'angoissait au plus haut point. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me dirigeais tout droit en direction de la salle d'audience sous des flashs ininterrompus.

* * *

 **POV Castle**

* * *

C'est un rayon de soleil qui me sortit de mon sommeil, en ouvrant mes yeux je vis ma mère et le père de Kate discuter en murmurant certainement pour ne pas me réveiller.

\- Comment va-t-elle Jim?

\- Vous commencez à la connaître, elle garde tout pour elle. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait face à ses derniers jours.

\- Votre fille est une battante

\- Je suis heureux que votre fils se soit réveillé, ça donnera à Katie la force de se battre pour le procès.

\- Elle a témoigné hier et aujourd'hui c'est la défense qui l'interroge, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça, l'interrogatoire d'hier l'a chamboulée mais elle ne se confie pas à moi, j'espère qu'elle se confiera plus à Richard.

\- J'en suis certaine, ces deux-là sont très proches.

Ils se sourirent d'un même accord et furent interrompus par Alexis qui ramenait des cafés.

\- Hey, papa, tu es réveillé?

\- Oui, comment vas-tu? Demandais-je pendant que Jim et ma mère se retournèrent pour me voir

\- C'est à toi qu'il faut le demander, me sourit mon ange roux, le médecin nous a dit que si jamais tu avais mal, il ne fallait pas hésiter à le dire.

\- Tout va très bien, Pumpkin, la rassurais-je, où est Kate?

\- Elle est à l'audience pour le procès, elle ne voulait pas vous réveiller ce matin, ajouta son père qui devait voir ma déception.

\- La connaissant, Richard, continua ma mère, elle t'appellera entre deux pauses.

\- Très bien, dis-je en essayant de me mettre en position assise dans le lit, ce qui fut peine perdu, je n'avais aucune force et aucun contrôle sur mes membres.

\- Vas-y doucement, s'inquiéta Alexis

\- Tout va bien, pourquoi êtes-vous tous là et pas près d'elle? Repris-je en regardant bien Jim dans les yeux

\- Katie, ne souhaite pas que nous venions pendant son témoignage, répondit déçu son père

\- Oh, fis-je surpris mais en même temps je comprenais son geste, j'étais juste inquiet à l'idée qu'elle soit seule pour gérer tout ceci.

\- Lanie et Jordan sont près d'elle, expliqua ma mère

\- Et les gars et Bells?

À ma question, mes trois visiteurs se figèrent sur place et n'eurent aucune réaction, on aurait dit que j'avais posé une bombe. Recherchant dans ma mémoire qu'elle faute j'aurais pu avoir commise, je ne vis rien. Commençant à angoisser pour Javier et Kévin, je demandais :

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose aux Bros?

\- Non, non, Richard, me rassura ma mère

\- Alors quel est le problème?

\- Andrew Bells est mort.

\- Comment? M'enquis-je sous le choc de la nouvelle

\- Lors de l'assaut donné pour te sauver, Mr Bells s'est interposé entre Potter et Katherine, il est pratiquement mort dans ses bras, répondit ma mère d'une voix tremblante.

Baissant les yeux, plusieurs sentiments m'envahissaient, tout d'abord de la reconnaissance pour avoir sauvé la vie de Kate, ensuite de la culpabilité qu'il soit mort en venant me sauver et de la tristesse, oui, une profonde peine, pour Kate. Je savais à quel point, elle tenait à Andrew, au fur et à mesure des mois, il était devenu son partenaire, son ami. Ces derniers jours, avaient vraiment dus être horribles pour elle, et je ne pouvais même pas l'aider car j'étais cloué à ce lit. Perdu dans mes réflexions, je ne vis pas l'infirmier faire sortir mon petit monde pour pouvoir me prodiguer des soins et faire ma toilette.

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

J'étais de nouveau assise à la barre attendant patiemment que l'avocat commis d'office à Kyle Abbott daigne se lever pour m'interroger. La salle n'avait pas désempli depuis la veille, les familles des victimes me souriaient tout comme Abbott en face de moi, assis derrière son bureau. Après avoir glissé un mot à l'oreille de son avocat, celui-ci se leva et s'avança près de moi.

-Melle Beckett, bonjour, permettez-moi de me présenter je suis maître Connors.

-Bonjour

-En tout premier lieu, Melle Beckett, j'aimerais savoir comment allez-vous?

-Bien, répondis-je méfiante

-Si je vous demande cela, c'est parce que j'ai fait de petites recherches sur les problèmes qui peuvent survenir lors de décharges électriques, dit-il, en lisant son dossier devant lui.

-Je vais bien

-D'accord, parce qu'il est dit dans ce dossier, que de fortes décharges répétées peuvent induire une perte de la mémoire, une confusion mentale pouvant entrainer certains délires.

-Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je vais bien, répondis-je en le fixant du regard.

-D'accord, alors pourquoi avoir suivi une thérapie pendant plus d'un an et demi?

-….

Je restais littéralement scotché, face à sa réplique, j'avais l'impression d'être l'accusée dans cette histoire et non la victime, je tournais la tête pour voir le sourire bienveillant de Jordan qui me disait : « pense comme un profiler. »

-Melle Beckett ? demanda cet idiot d'avocat

-Si j'ai suivi une thérapie, ce n'est pas pour confusion mentale mais pour pouvoir me reconstruire après cette épreuve, votre client m'a torturée, tripotée, et électrocutée pendant deux jours, j'estime être en droit à demander une thérapie, affirmais-je sûre de moi.

-Thérapie suivie par le Dr Burke, spécialiste en santé mentale et le Dr Holtz, spécialiste des chocs post- traumatiques.

-Je…

-Si tout allait bien, me coupa-t-il, pourquoi avoir quitté New-York du jour au lendemain?

-J'ai reçu une offre d'emploi à DC que je ne pouvais pas refuser

-Oui, au FBI, comme profiler, c'est bien ça?

-C'est exact

-Mr Abbott a été diagnostiqué comme perturbé mentalement et schizophrène dernièrement, en tant que professionnel du profilage pourriez-vous me dire si vous êtes d'accord avec ceci.

-Mr Abbott est un homme d'une grande intelligence qui s'est très bien berné son monde, il ne souffre d'aucun désordre mental, il était complètement conscient de ses actes, m'exclamais-je folle de rage

-C'est le profiler ou la victime qui parle?

-Objection, votre honneur ! fit mon avocat, Maître Connors n'a pas à demander un profil de Mr Abbott auprès de Melle Beckett

-Objection retenue.

-Bien, Melle Beckett, pourriez-vous me dire si Mr Abbott, ici présent avait un comportement étrange avec vous?

-Pourriez-vous me qualifier le terme étrange ? plaisantais-je face à cette question totalement hors de propos.

-Et bien étrange comme étrange, rigola-t-il, il y a des paliers à l'étrange?

-Mr Abbott m'a fait subir un interrogatoire sur toute ma vie, quand les réponses ne lui plaisaient pas ou que je refusais de répondre, il actionnait une manette qui m'envoyait dans le corps plus de 150 volts, alors, oui je dirais qu'il avait un comportement étrange ! m'énervais-je. C'est un psychopathe!

-Nous sommes donc d'accord, qu'aucun être humain en bonne santé mentale ne ferait ça ! Il faut être déséquilibré mentalement.

-Je…

-Merci, me coupa-t-il, je n'ai plus de questions.

* * *

 **POV Castle**

* * *

L'infirmier m'avait administré un second calmant en plus de la morphine pour les douleurs musculaires. Au bout de quelques minutes, je pus en ressentir les premiers effets, j'arrivais désormais à bouger correctement les bras et mon buste, en revanche le bas de mon corps ne répondait toujours pas à ma volonté. On m'avait expliqué de ne pas m'inquiéter, que tout rentrerait dans la normale, mais j'avais une légère crainte. J'avais envoyé ma mère et Alexis me faire quelques courses afin de souffler un peu. Jim était resté quelques minutes avec moi puis s'était éclipsé en fin de matinée, pour me laisser un peu d'intimité.

Seul dans ma chambre, j'avais suivi depuis ce matin les informations sur CNN qui relatait sans cesse le procès, la mort de Potter et de Bells ainsi que l'agent du SWAT, la mise en accusation de Jones. Sur les images du procès, on y apercevait juste les entrées et sorties du tribunal, où les journalistes se bousculaient sur les avocats et sur Kate pour avoir la moindre information. Il était 12H10, quand en direct à la télévision, je la vis sortir du tribunal accompagnée de Jordan et Lanie.

« Melle Beckett, comment s'est déroulée cette troisième matinée? »

« Melle Beckett, un commentaire! »

Tous ses vautours tournaient autour de Kate pour une information, elle avait la tête baissée et avançait droit devant elle, les poings serrés, je la vis ensuite monter dans une voiture du FBI. Ne perdant pas de temps, je pris mon téléphone situé près de moi, et lui envoya un message, pour lui rendre le sourire. Message qui fut plus long à écrire que je ne le pensais, ma douleur avait disparu mais mes muscles étaient raides.

« Hey, KB….Tu me manques. RC »

Ce message m'avait pris plus de trois minutes à être écrit, à peine avait-il été envoyé que Kate m'appelait.

-Hey, répondis-je

-Hey! Je suis contente de t'avoir au téléphone, comment fais-tu d'ailleurs?

-On m'a changé mon traitement, et mes doigts sont de nouveau opérationnels !

-J'en suis heureuse.

-Comment vas-tu? Nous avions posé cette question dans une synchronisation parfaite qui me fit sourire.

-Kate?

-Je vais bien, souffla-t-elle, je dois y retourner cette après-midi, Kyle Abbott sera interrogé par son avocat.

-Comment c'est passé ce matin?

-Bien, je te l'ai dit, reprit-elle d'une voix qu'elle se voulait rassurante

-On avait dit plus de mensonge, lui indiquais-je pour la pousser à s'ouvrir.

-….

-Kate, je suis là

-Je sais.

-Je t'aime

-Je t'aime aussi Rick, écoute je dois te laisser on doit aller manger un bout avec les filles et on est arrivé.

-Très bien, dis-je dépité

-Je te promets de te parler, mais pas maintenant, me rassura-t-elle

-À ce soir

-À ce soir, je t'aime, répondit-elle en raccrochant.

J'étais inquiet pour elle, les paroles de Jim et ma mère tournaient en boucle depuis ce matin, plus les flashs infos qui avaient comblé les blancs de ma mémoire, me faisaient prendre conscience qu'elle avait tout surmontée à bout de bras et je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'écroule. Je voulais être présent pour elle. Sortant de mes pensées par l'arrivée de mes deux tornades rousses, je souris en voyant qu'Alexis m'avait apporté mon ordinateur portable, suivant mon regard elle me dit :

-Tu ne comptes pas écrire au moins?

-Non, il m'a fallu trois minutes pour envoyer un message de quatre mots, dis-je dépité, mais peut-être que tu pourrais être mes mains ma chérie? demandais-je excité

-Tes mains?

-Il faut que je modifie certains points dans le dernier Nikki Heat avant la publication officielle et j'aurais besoin de tes dix doigts pour mettre ceci en forme, souriais-je par l'idée

-Quels points? demanda ma mère

-Premièrement Nikki ne peut pas terminer avec cet avocat, remarquais-je, elle ne peut finir qu'au bras de Jameson! m'exclamais-je

-Enfin !dit soulagée Alexis, j'ai vraiment cru que cette fin plus que douteuse terminerait cette saga.

-Allez jeune fille! reprit ma mère, ouvre cet ordinateur et donne une fin heureuse à ton père.

Et c'est dans un sourire et une complicité commune, que je dictais les derniers chapitres de Nikki Heat à ma fille, qui ne se privait pas avec ma mère pour y rajouter leur grain de sel !


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPITRE 20

* * *

POV Beckett

* * *

Jordan nous avait abandonné le temps du déjeuner, pour profiter de ce temps-là pour prendre des nouvelles de sa petite famille. Seule avec Lanie dans un petit restaurant, nous avions commandé des salades.

\- Je suis désolée que tu aies dû repousser ton mariage, expliquais-je

\- Un mariage sans Castle n'aurait pas été un mariage, me souria-t-elle, donc on verra dans trois ou quatre mois.

\- Comment va Javier?

\- Il est débordé de travail avec Kévin, et ne rentre qu'à point d'heures, il râle qu'il leur faudrait une paire de main de plus.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, Gates devrait remplacer mon poste.

\- Tu vas repartir à DC à la fin du procès? demanda-t-elle inquiète

\- Non, je vais rester auprès de Rick

\- Tu as autant de jours de congés que ça! S'exclama-t-elle

\- Je vais démissionner, Lanie, lui avouais-je

\- Oh! fit-elle surprise, heureusement alors que Gates ne t'ait pas remplacée !

\- Je ne souhaite pas reprendre au 12ème, répondis-je en triturant mon assiette

\- Pourquoi?

M'adossant à mon siège, je lâchais ma fourchette pour regarder ensuite ma meilleure amie dans les yeux.

\- Ce poste à DC, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, avouais-je, les responsabilités, le travail, je m'éclatais vraiment dans ce que je faisais, j'étais loin du spectre de l'enquête de ma mère et finalement ça me réussissait. J'étais douée dans ce que je faisais, ajoutais-je d'une voix peinée.

\- Pourquoi démissionner alors? Tu pourrais demander un congé et rester près de Castle pour sa convalescence

\- Et après ?

\- Après, vous trouveriez une solution tous les deux pour que ça marche, dit-elle rassurante

\- Ce n'est pas possible, Lanie, les déplacements, les heures de bureau, je ne passe pas 6 jours entiers sur DC, et pas plus d'une semaine dans chaque ville, je sillonne les états d'Amérique, c'est une vie de célibataire.

\- Tu devrais tout de même en parler avec Rick avant de dire au revoir à ton rêve, s'enquit-elle soucieuse de mon bien-être.

\- Castle est mon rêve, murmurais-je, j'ai pris le temps de m'en rendre compte mais ces seize derniers mois, ne m'ont appris qu'une seule chose.

\- Quoi? demanda-t-elle piquer aux vifs.

\- Que Castle est mon « one and done », qu'il est essentiel dans ma vie.

\- Whaou! Katherine Beckett tu m'épateras toujours ! S'exclama-t-elle

\- Toujours, répétais en souriant et en recommençant à manger ma salade.

Quand le serveur nous apporta notre dessert gourmand à toutes les deux, Lanie me dit :

\- Je déteste ce Connors.

\- Il a réussi à me déstabiliser et à retourner la situation à mon encontre, soufflais-je devant ma crème brûlée.

\- Il n'a rien retourné du tout ! S'offusqua-t-elle, comment veux-tu qu'un juré croit une seule seconde que ce taré n'était pas maître de ces actes.

\- Je l'espère.

\- C'est la dernière ligne droite, Honey, il ne reste plus que le témoignage de ce tordu cette après-midi et demain avec ton avocat, ensuite ce sera autour de nous et demain soir, tout sera fini.

\- Tu oublies les plaidoiries le surlendemain et l'attente du verdict, rétorquais-je en buvant mon café.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Lanie, dans deux jours ce cauchemar sera terminé !

\- Deux jours… j'ai l'impression que c'est le bout du monde, concédais-je les mains tremblantes.

\- Kate, me dit Lanie en prenant mes mains dans ses mains, dans deux jours, tout ceci sera fini, et tu pourras craquer, hurler, pleurer mais en attendant…

\- Il faut que j'y retourne, la coupais-je, je sais, c'est juste que j'aimerais un peu de repos, seulement un peu de repos.

\- Et tu l'auras promis, me souria-t-elle.

Après avoir payé l'addition, nous reprenions le chemin du tribunal, en chemin j'avais reçu un message de Castle qui m'avait fait sourire et auquel je mettais empresser de répondre;

« Dans cinq heures, j'aurais de nouveau le plaisir de te serrer dans mes bras, de humer ton doux parfum, de gouter tes délicieuses lèvres, plus que cinq heures… et tu es à moi... RC »

« Je vois que tes doigts vont beaucoup mieux ! Il me tarde aussi de plonger mon regard dans cet océan bleu, de respirer ton odeur tout en me délectant d'être dans tes bras… plus que cinq heures pour toucher mon saint Graal... KB ».

Éteignant ensuite mon portable, je sortis du véhicule sous les flashs des journalistes, qui n'arrêtaient pas de me poser des questions, auxquelles je ne répondais pas et m'élançais de nouveau dans le tribunal. Cette après-midi, j'étais enfin assise dans l'assemblée entre Jordan et Lanie. Plusieurs familles s'étaient approchées de moi pour me remercier d'avoir témoigné, répondant par un sourire gêné, je fus soulager quand j'entendis le juge proclamé que l'audience était ouverte à la barre siégeait Kyle Abbott, il était libre de ses menottes et portait un costume gris clair, il posa une main sur la bible, et jura de dire la vérité et seulement la vérité. Installée à la place qui fut la mienne, quelques heures auparavant, il surplombait la salle de toute sa carrure imposante avec cette fois-ci une certaine… gêne? N'aimant guère son changement d'attitude, je me retournais pour voir si Jordan avait aperçu ceci, et c'est dans une moue perplexe de celle-ci que le procès démarra.

\- Mr Abbott, bonjour, commença son avocat.

\- Bonjour, Maître

\- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici?

\- Oui, dit-il d'une voix sûre

\- Êtes-vous d'accord, avec tous les chefs d'accusation?

\- Non.

\- Avec lesquels n'êtes-vous pas d'accord?

\- Tous, répondit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux

\- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous êtes innocents?

\- Non

\- Que voulez-vous dire alors?

\- On m'a poussé à faire toutes ses choses horribles à ces femmes, répondit-il cette fois d'une voix tremblante, on m'a obligé, et je suis tellement désolé d'avoir écouté cette personne. Je ne voulais pas leur faire du mal, je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille, continua-t-il en larmoyant.

Stupéfaite par son audace, je me raidis à même ma chaise, en le dévisageant du regard, son expression avait changé, on aurait dit un pauvre petit animal blessé par la vie et ça m'écœurait, les jurées étaient à l'écoute de ses propos !

\- Qui vous a obligé ?

\- Cette voix dans ma tête qui ne s'arrête pas, murmura-t-il

\- Et que vous dit-elle?

\- Elle me demande de tuer et torturer ces pauvres jeunes filles, elle hurle tellement fort dans ma tête et ne s'arrête que lorsque je l'ai écouté.

\- Mr Abbott, vous voudriez nous faire croire qu'une voix dans votre tête vous pousse aux meurtres ?

\- Oui

\- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer comment c'est dérouler la détention de Melle Beckett?

\- Je suis désolé, Katie, me dit-il en me regardant ce qui me glaça le sang.

\- Objection, votre honneur, l'accusé n'a pas à s'adresser à ma cliente.

\- Objection, retenue.

\- Mr Abbott, pouvez-vous continuer ?

\- La voix dans ma tête n'arrêtait pas de me dire, qu'il fallait que je fasse du mal à Katie, alors je l'ai kidnappée et enchaînée comme les autres. Mais je voulais pas lui faire du mal, alors j'ai beaucoup discuté avec elle.

\- Reconnaissez-vous lui avoir fait subir des décharges électriques et des attouchements.

\- Oui, je… j'ai essayé de combattre cette voix mais en vain.

Son témoignage me donnait la nausée, il se positionnait en pauvre petite victime seulement pour avoir la clémence du jury. Lanie m'avait pris la main droite dans ses mains, comme pour me montrer son soutien quant à Jordan, elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer Abbott comme si elle le profilait.

\- Mr Abbott entendez-vous toujours cette voix?

\- Non, plus depuis que je suis un traitement

\- Un traitement? Et pour quel motif?

\- Schizophrénie avec tendance meurtrière.

\- Que pense le médecin qui vous suit?

\- Qu'avec le traitement, je pourrais vivre normalement sans cette voix dans ma tête

\- Vous êtes donc guéri?

\- Oui, mais il n'empêche que j'ai dû faire subir des atrocités à toutes ces femmes, se mit-il à pleurer, et je m'en veux tellement.

\- Merci sera tout, conclut cette raclure d'avocat.

L'assemblée s'étaient révoltée des derniers propos d'Abbott, lui continuait de garder la tête baissé comme pour mieux paraitre vulnérable. J'étais enragée, survoltée, et tellement haineuse que je sortis de la salle sans attendre mes amies et retenais mes larmes face aux journalistes que j'étais obligée de bousculer pour passer.

« Melle Beckett, un commentaire ! » s'écriaient tous.

Fonçant droit devant, je pris le premier taxi que je trouvais.

* * *

POV Castle

* * *

J'avais passé mon après-midi à dicter à Alexis quelques lignes de mes futurs chapitres, puis le médecin nous avait interrompus pour me dire que si tout allait bien, un retour à domicile avec une aide médicale pouvait être envisagé dans deux jours. J'étais fou de joie à l'idée de rentrer chez moi. Le Kiné était ensuite passé, et nous avions réalisé ensemble quelques exercices afin de faire travailler mes muscles. Je m'étais ensuite disputé avec Paula au sujet des changements que je souhaitais apporter à mon livre, elle m'avait indiqué que tous les livres avaient été mis sous presse et envoyés à toutes les librairies du pays ! Je lui avais alors indiqué que je prenais à mes frais tous les rapatriements et la mise sous presse des prochains! Elle était restée campée sur sa position, en me disant que le délai pour finir le livre serait trop court pour Black Pawn. J'avais alors réfuté, que je souhaitais quitter la maison d'édition, s'il ne se pliait pas à mes exigences et avait raccroché en espérant avoir fait mon effet.

Effet vite vérifié, une heure plus tard par un appel de Gina qui hurlait dans le combiné, je lui avais alors rappelé que j'étais la poule aux œufs d'or ! Après qu'elle m'ait raccroché au nez, Paula m'avait envoyé un message.

« Tu as une semaine, pour finir toutes tes modifications et les envoyer à Gina, passé ce délai c'est l'autre version qui sera vendue ! »

Satisfait de sa réponse, j'avais de nouveau repris l'écriture avec Jim cette fois-ci, qui était revenu pour libérer ma mère et ma fille quelque temps. Dictant mes mots, je m'aperçus que Kate quittait le tribunal, j'avais gardé la télévision en fond d'écran pour suivre les derniers rebondissements, allumant le son, j'entendis l'avocat de Kate déclaré :

« Nous avons assisté à un véritable show cette après-midi, Mr Abbott pense nous berner et nous faire oublier ses meurtres horribles en utilisant le désordre mental ! Laissez-moi rire! »

Prenant mon téléphone, j'essayais vainement de joindre Kate qui était sur répondeur.

\- Je suis sur quelle est en chemin, m'assura son père

\- Je m'inquiète pour elle, vous savez, elle a dû gérer tellement de choses dernièrement, soufflais-je

\- Katie est forte, et avec vous près d'elle tout ira bien

Plusieurs heures se passèrent sans que nous avions des nouvelles de Kate, j'étais désormais fou d'inquiétude, elle ne répondait pas à mes appels depuis plus de trois heures. J'avais demandé à Javier et Kévin de la rechercher, ils m'avaient expliqué qu'elle avait surement besoin de temps pour elle, que je devais lui laisser un peu d'espace, mais arrivé 20 heures, ils se décidèrent à la rechercher.

* * *

POV Beckett

* * *

Agenouillée depuis maintenant quelques heures en pleurs, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, toutes mes angoisses, mes peurs refaisaient surfacent j'avais gardé trop de choses pour moi ces derniers temps. Face à la tombe de ma mère, je ressassais sans cesse ces derniers jours, la mort d'Andrew, le coma de Rick, et Abbott… son témoignage avait été la goutte d'eau qui a tout fait déborder.

\- J'ai tellement besoin de toi, maman, pleurais-je. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids sur les épaules et ce poids est en train de m'enterrer. Maman, aide-moi, s'il te plaît, implorais-je, aide-moi….

Mes larmes coulaient sur mon visage pour venir s'écraser sur le sol où ma mère avait été enterrée, je me sentais démunie et seule, pleurant plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer, j'entendis des pas derrière moi, me retournant vivement je vis Javier s'avancer près de moi et Kévin restant en retrait près de la voiture.

\- Hey! me dit-il en s'asseyant près de moi.

\- Je vais bien Javier, dis-je en essuyant mes larmes

\- Tu as le droit de craquer, personne ne peut te blâmer pour ça et ce n'est pas une faiblesse.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?

\- Ca va faire quatre heures, que tu as quitté le tribunal et …

\- Castle, le coupais-je, j'ai perdu la notion du temps, je vais y retourner, ajoutais-je en me relevant

\- Kate, si tu as besoin de temps, on peut veiller sur Rick ce soir

\- C'est gentil, mais j'ai besoin de le voir, d'ailleurs pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé? Demandais-je en essayant de cacher mes yeux rougis.

\- Ton portable est éteint

\- Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de le rallumer en sortant du tribunal. Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé?

\- Castle, me souria-t-il.

Rick, c'est dingue comme cet homme pouvait me connaître il y a des moments où cette réflexion me faisait peur et le reste du temps, c'est plutôt un sentiment de sécurité qui m'envahissait. Les gars me ramenèrent à l'hôpital et après un merci, je les laissai pour rentrer dans la chambre de Castle.

Chambre qui était trop peuplée à mon gout, autour de Rick se trouvait : mon père, Martha, Alexis, Jordan, Lanie et même Gates, à mon entrée ils se retournèrent tous en même temps.

\- Katie ! Enfin, s'exclama mon père qui m'enlaça.

\- Katherine pour l'amour du ciel, ne nous faites plus peur de la sorte, me supplia la voix de Martha.

\- Kate ! s'écria Alexis en prenant dans ses bras.

Relevant la tête, je m'aperçus que Castle n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis mon entrée, Jordan m'avait souri, Lanie m'avait menacé de me mettre une puce aux bras, mais Rick ne disait rien, il se contentait de me regarder sans ciller, n'osant pas m'approcher de lui sous les yeux de tout le monde, je leur demandai un peu d'intimité. Après nous avoir tous embrassés, ils nous laissèrent seuls tous les deux.

\- Je suis désolée, tu as dû t'inquiéter, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, dépistais-je d'un seul coup

\- Tu n'as pas être désolé, j'étais seulement inquiet pour toi.

-Je vais bien, lui dis-je en m'asseyant près de lui.

\- Kate, je sais quand tu me mens, souffla-t-il, je suis là, tu sais, même si je suis coincé sur ce lit, je suis là.

\- Je sais.

\- Écoute, reprit-il en me prenant les mains, je te demande pas de grand discours ou même de t'étaler sur tes sentiments si tu ne le souhaites pas, je veux simplement qu'on soit franc l'un envers l'autre.

\- Je suis désolée, chuchotais-je pleine de remords

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, avec tous ce que tu as dû affronter ces derniers temps, je me demande encore comment tu tiens debout, me fit remarquer Castle en me caressant la joue.

Yeux dans les yeux, je pouvais lire en lui tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi et aussi son inquiétude. Sa main me caressait la joue délicatement pendant que l'autre me prenait la main droite. Une puis deux, puis plusieurs larmes arrivèrent sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. J'étais épuisée d'être seule, épuisée de me battre. Je ne savais pas par où commencer et je ne savais même pas si en parler me ferait du bien. Voyant mon dilemme, Rick, reprit la parole.

\- Viens près de moi, allonges-toi.

L'écoutant, je me levais pour retirer ma veste et mes chaussures, puis je m'allongeais près de son corps en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal, la tête calée sur son torse, il m'encercla de ses bras dans un rictus de douleur. Sentir les bras de Rick autour de moi et son odeur m'apaisait, je n'arrivais cependant pas à arrêter ce flot de larmes.

\- Tu repars quand ? me demanda inquiet Castle, relevant la tête pour le voir, il sécha mes larmes avec sa main dans un sourire que je savais triste.

\- Je ne repars pas, lui répondis-je

\- Kate, je vais bien, avec de la Kiné

\- Je reste avec toi, lui assurais-je

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi, je ne suis pas handicapé, tu as tant perdu ces derniers temps, il est temps que tu penses un peu à toi.

\- Tu ne veux pas de moi? Demandais-je la voix tremblante

\- Bien sûr que je veux de toi, je t'aime, mais...

\- Castle, la seule chose qui me fait tenir c'est d'être là près de toi, si tu m'éloignes de toi, je vais m'effondrer, avouais-je en pleurs.

\- Je ne m'éloigne pas, je viendrais avec toi a DC, on peut faire en sorte que ça marche.

\- DC, soufflais-je, c'est une ville où je dors que cinq ou six fois dans un mois, je suis sans arrêt en déplacement, on ne pourrait pas avoir une vie de couple, la vie de couple que je souhaite qu'on ait.

\- Kate, je ne veux pas que tu te retournes en te disant que ta carrière n'est pas celle que tu désirais.

\- Et moi, je ne veux pas me retourner en me disant qu'on s'est oublié. Rick, ne m'oblige pas à partir.

\- Je ne t'oblige en rien, je te dis juste, que quelle que soit ta décision, je serais avec toi.

\- Très bien, dis-je en me recouchant sur son torse, on sera bien à New-York.

\- Tu as assez de place? S'inquiéta-t-il

\- Je suis très bien, pour une fois dans cette fichu journée, je suis bien, j'aurais dû accourir dans tes bras plutôt qu'au cimetière, le taquinais-je

\- Tu veux en parler?

\- J'ai passé l'après-midi d'hier et le matin d'aujourd'hui à raconter à de parfaits inconnus mon enfer dans les moindres détails, chuchotais-je, je n'ai jamais été aussi humiliée de toute ma vie et je ne sais par quelle entourloupe ce foutu avocat a détourné mes propos pour faire croire aux jurés, que je reconnaissais que Kyle Abbott souffrait de démence mentale.

-Kate, je...

\- Et le pire, m'énervais-je en me levant sans l'écouter, c'est cette après-midi avec Abbott à la barre, il s'est excusé ! Criais-je, tu y crois!

\- Kate, tenta-t-il de nouveau

\- Il m'a appelé Katie ! Hurlais-je cette fois-ci folle de rage, Katie ! Et il a fait croire, qu'il entendait une voix dans sa tête l'obligeant à nous torturer, nous violer, nous … tuer à petits feu, reconnus-je en pleurs.

Castle, il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux comme s'il me voyait nue et il m'a appelé Katie, sanglotais-je.

\- Viens par-là, me dit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Me rallongeant près de lui, il referma de nouveau ses bras musclés sur moi, et m'embrassa les cheveux.

\- Ca va aller, murmurait-il

\- …..

\- Dans deux jours, tout sera fini.

\- …..

\- Tu sais, je me disais, chuchotait-il à mon oreille, qu'on aurait pu aller dans les Hamptons après le procès.

\- Castle, tu es l'hôpital

\- Oui, mais le médecin m'a donné son feu vert pour sortir dans deux jours.

\- Son feu vert, comme ça? Demandais-je soupçonneuse en relevant ma tête.

\- Ok, sous condition que j'ai une aide médicale, pour les gestes de la vie quotidienne et des séances de Kiné. Mais que je les fasse en pleine ville ou au bord de l'océan c'est pareil, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

\- Je dois dire qu'un peu de répit dans les Hamptons me ferait du bien.

\- Ah, tu vois ! S'exclama-t-il

\- Mais à une condition

\- Laquelle?

\- Cette aide médical dont tu fais mention sera masculine, souriais-je

\- Jalouse? Se moqua-t-il

\- Il est hors de question qu'une femme te donne la douche ! Alors oui, je suis jalouse.

\- Adjugé, me dit-il et de toute manière la seule femme que je souhaite sous ma douche est dans mes bras.  
\- C'est vrai, qu'on est plutôt doué sous une douche, le taquinais-je

\- M'en parles pas, souffla-t-il en riant.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

J'avais Kate dans les bras depuis plus d'heure maintenant, nous ne nous parlions pas, nous profitions juste de ce moment à deux, où seul nos regards, nos respirations et nos gestes de tendresse suffisaient à nous apaiser. Kate avait commencé à s'ouvrir à moi, mais je savais qu'il y avait encore des choses enfouies au plus profond d'elle-même, quelle ne m'avait pas exposées. Mais je ne souhaitais en aucun cas la brusquer, je voulais qu'elle se sente à l'aise et en confiance pour pouvoir se confier.

\- Tu sais, je pourrais rester comme ceci toute ma vie, me déclara-t-elle

\- Moi aussi, avouais-je, mais j'aimerais tout autant avoir l'usage de mon corps.

\- Et que ferais-tu de plus? Me taquina-t-elle

\- Tellement de choses, lui chuchotais-je

\- J'ai hâte

\- Tu as hâte, de quoi? Dis-je interloqué par le double sens que pouvait avoir cette constatation

\- Que tu ailles mieux, que j'aille mieux, qu'on arrive à reconstruire ce « nous »

\- Nous sommes déjà un « nous », affirmais-je en resserrant mon étreinte

\- Je sais, reprit-elle en me regardant, mais je dois bien avouer que le « nous » de la douche où le « nous » sur le sol de ma cuisine, me manquent, me souria-t-elle un brin gêné par cet aveu la tête baissée

\- Moi c'est le « nous » dans ton lit qui me manque, continuais-je rêveur

-Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-elle, Mr Castle préfère la douceur, me taquina-t-elle

Kate et moi avions seulement eu droit à quatre rounds, le premier et le troisième se firent dans son lit, le deuxième à même le sol de sa cuisine avec une certaine impatience et le dernier sous sa douche, avait été torride.

\- La douceur, la rudesse, les câlins, dans un lit, contre un mur, sur le sol, je suis preneur avec toi, souriais-je, mais si je devais choisir,… je prendrais notre première fois dans ton lit, là où nous sommes réellement devenu un « nous », là où j'ai découvert Kate et non Beckett, là où je t'ai dit je t'aime en te faisant l'amour, là où j'ai découvert ton tatouage, la douceur de tes caresses, le sucré de ta peau, et ton corps magnifique, ajoutais-je en tressautant les sourcils.

\- …

\- Mais je ne renie pas, la fois où tu as fait cette chose absolument délicieuse sur le sol avec le ….

-Je t'aime, coupa-t-elle, et j'ai aussi adoré cette première fois avec toi. J'ai adoré tous tes mots, toutes tes caresses, tous tes baisers, et toute ton imagination, ria-t-elle.

\- Tu crois que la prochaine fois, ce sera pareil, aussi…

\- Merveilleux, spectaculaire, magique? demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Ce le sera forcément, ajoutais-je noir de désir

\- Ah bon? tu ne penses pas qu'on risque d'être gauche, par peur de me pousser trop loin, avoua-t-elle

\- C'est ce que tu penses ?

\- …..

\- Kate ?

\- Je ne sais pas Castle, j'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie qu'on aille plus loin, de gouter à nouveau à ce moment magique, mais je suis terrorisée en même temps par tout ce que ce moment implique… je sais c'est stupide

\- Non, humain, répondis-je en lui caressant le visage. On ira au rythme que tu souhaiteras, je m'arrêterais au moment que tu le voudras, alors non je ne pense pas qu'on sera gauche, on sera peut-être même plus attentionné.

À ma phrase, elle me souria et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser en me murmurant merci. Notre baiser était doux et sans précipitation. Nous restions ainsi quelques minutes, l'un contre l'autre, nous embrassant comme deux adolescents, elle happait mes lèvres dans un doux baiser, qui commençait à faire monter d'un cran supérieur mon désir. Voyant que mini-Rick prenait de la vigueur, je mis un terme à ce moment d'allégresse. Front contre front, je lui murmurais :

\- Tu devrais te reposer

\- Tu as certainement raison, me fit-elle en se calant sur mon torse, mais je suis bien avec toi.

\- Je suis bien aussi, répondis-je heureux

\- Pour ton retour à domicile, comment vont-ils gérer la douleur? demanda-t-elle inquiète

\- Ils vont passer mes médicaments en gélules, comme toi, grimaçais-je cette idée.

\- Tout va bien se passer, me susurrât-elle pour me rassurer

\- Je l'espère

\- Rick, si ça t'angoisse, tu peux très bien rester à l'hôpital le temps de ta convalescence pour mieux gérer ta douleur.

\- Non, je veux sortir de cet endroit, rentrer chez moi et partir avec toi dans les Hamptons

\- Les Hamptons seront toujours là, même après…

\- Je veux retrouver ma vie, Kate, la coupais-je, je veux pouvoir remarcher, écrire seul, pouvoir me déplacer ou me doucher seul.

\- Il te faudra t'armer de patience

\- Patience, c'est mon deuxième nom, rétorquais-je

\- Laisse-moi rire, rigola-t-elle

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

Nous nous étions endormis très tard dans la nuit, on avait énormément discuté de sujets sérieux comme de sujets totalement loufoques ce moment avec Castle, m'avait fait énormément de bien. Assise au tribunal, j'attendais désormais l'interrogatoire d'Abbott par mon avocat. Mon père avait insisté pour venir, me rappelant que j'étais sa petite fille et qu'il ne pouvait plus rester à l'écart. Comprenant son angoisse, j'avais donc accepté qu'il vienne, assise à côté de lui, je vis mon avocat commencer son interrogatoire :

\- Bonjour, Mr Abbott

\- Bonjour, répondit-il avec un regard limite triste !

\- Hier, vous avez certifié sous serment, que vous n'étiez pas responsable des meurtres que vous avez commis, que c'était dû à une maladie du nom de schizophrénie. Gardez-vous toujours ce témoignage?

\- Oui

\- Excusez-moi d'insister, certifiez-vous qu'à aucun moment vous ne saviez ce que vous faisiez à ces jeunes femmes, que c'est cette voix dans votre tête qui vous dictait votre conduite?

\- Oui, et j'en suis tellement désolé, j'ai fait énormément de mal à toutes ces jeunes femmes. Je me répète, je suis désolé Katie, dit-il en me ragréant dans les yeux.

Au moment où il prononça mon prénom, mon père se raidit en me serrant la main, surprise par son emprise sur moi, je détournais le regard d'Abbott pour rencontrer le regard noir de mon père.

\- Très bien, reprit mon avocat, ce sera tout.

Et sur cette phrase, il retourna à son bureau sous les regards totalement surpris de l'assemblée, moi, j'étais comme liquéfier sur phrase. « Ce sera tout » ! Non mais c'était une blague, c'est ça qu'il appelle un contre -interrogatoire, j'étais folle de rage, je n'avais qu'une envie, me lever et lui expliquer ma façon de penser. Abbott se leva certainement aussi surpris que les autres et rejoignit son avocat, la foule commença à faire du bruit pour montrer son mécontentement, le juge décida d'intervenir.

\- Du calme ! Je demande du calme ! Maître, continua-t-il en s'adressant à mon avocat, êtes-vous sûr d'avoir terminé?

\- Oui, et je souhaiterais continuer la matinée par l'interrogatoire des experts et témoins.

\- Très bien, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Nous gagnerons du temps sur cette après-midi.

\- Bien, dit mon avocat en se levant, je souhaiterais appeler à la barre le Dr Burke.

À l'énonciation de Burke, qui n'avait aucun lien avec l'affaire à part moi, je baissais la tête. Mon Dieu, il allait surement parler de moi, de mes peurs, de mes avancées et tout ceci devant mon père. Voyant ma détresse, Lanie qui se trouvait de mon autre côté, me prit la seconde main pour me caresse du bout des doigts.

\- Dr Burke, bonjour

\- Bonjour

-Docteur, pourriez-vous me donner votre domaine d'expertise?

\- Je suis expert dans le désordre mental et la folie.

\- Est-ce pour ceci que vous aviez suivi Melle Beckett?

\- Ceci relève du secret professionnel, dit-il bienveillant

\- Melle Beckett nous a donné son accord pour révéler juste le motif de ses visites?

À cette répartie, je relevais la tête stupéfaite par cet énorme mensonge, ne voyant pas où tout ceci pouvait nous amener, je commençais sérieusement à avoir des doutes sur les qualifications de cet avocat.

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai suivi Melle Beckett pour dépression et thérapie de couple. Un tel évènement ne peut que bouleverser la dynamique d'un couple, et détruire n'importe quelle personne.

\- Donc, aucunement pour folie ou désordre mental?

\- Non, souriait Burke, je suis expert dans ce domaine mais je suis avant tout psychologue.

\- Parfait, vous pourriez alors sans doute me dire, si vous êtes d'accord avec le résultat de votre confrère, reprit-il en regardant dans son dossier, le Dr Holtz, expert en choc post-traumatique, disant que Mr Abbott souffre de schizophrénie.

\- Si je n'avais pas assisté au témoignage de Mr Abbott, je n'aurais sans doute pas pu vous donner un avis, mais après écoute de ses propos, je peux vous certifier qu'il vous ment.

\- Obstruction, votre honneur, fit Maître Connors, le Docteur Burke ne peut pas émettre d'avis médical sans au préalable avoir discuter avec mon client.

\- Le Docteur Burke est expert dans cette pathologie, ce qui n'est pas le cas, du psychologue ayant fait le diagnostic, commenta mon avocat, il pourrait certainement mieux nous éclairer sur cette maladie.

\- Objection rejetée, annonça le juge, ce qui eut le don de me faire sourire et me détendre légèrement.

\- Très bien, Docteur Burke en quoi vous référez vous pour annoncer que Mr Abbott ment?

\- Laissez-moi vous donner quelques indications sur la schizophrénie, il s'agit d'un trouble mental sévère et chronique. Ce trouble apparaît généralement au début de l'âge adulte et affecte environ 0.5 % de la population. Comme les autres psychoses, la schizophrénie se manifeste par une perte de contact avec la réalité et une anosognosie, c'est-à-dire que la personne qui en souffre n'a pas conscience de sa maladie, à tout le moins pendant les périodes aiguës. La personne atteinte de schizophrénie entend des voix qui la critiquent ou commentent ses actions. Typiquement, la personne schizophrène a l'impression d'être contrôlée par une force extérieure, de ne plus être maître de sa pensée ou d'être la cible d'un complot à la finalité mal circonscrite. Cependant en dehors de ses phases paranoïaques, le patient se retrouve à nouveau dans la réalité, totalement conscient de ses actes. C'est un trouble chronique, présentant des phases de délires et des phases de consciences. Quand Mr Abbott certifie qu'à aucun moment durant la détention de ces jeunes filles, il n'avait conscience de ses actes, il ment. En dehors de ses crises, quand il revenait dans la réalité rien ne l'empêchait de libérer ses femmes.

\- Non au lieu, de ça, il a continué ses tortures! Repris mon avocat

\- Objection, les propos de Maîtres Philips sont calomnieux!

\- Objection accordé

\- Docteur Burke, pensez-vous que Mr Abbott souffre de schizophrénie?

\- Il faudrait que je l'examine, mais je pense que Mr Abbott est simplement doté d'une grande intelligence, un schizophrène ne prémédite pas, il agit sous le coup d'une pulsion or, kidnapper, torturer, violer et tuer toutes ses jeunes femmes, toujours avec le même mode opératoire, toujours avec le même type de jeune femme relèvent de la préméditation. Donc, non, pour moi, il n'est en aucun cas schizophrène.

\- Merci, Dr Burke.

J'étais plus que soulagée de la tournure des évènements, tout le long du témoignage de Burke, Abbott avait gardé la tête fixé sur celui-ci, il bouillonnait de l'intérieur ce qui me ravissait au plus haut point. Quittant la barre, après que la défense ait refusé un contre-interrogatoire, mon avocat appela son deuxième témoin :

\- J'appelle à la barre l'agent Jordan Shaw.

* * *

 **POV Castle**

* * *

La matinée s'était écoulée calmement, l'infirmière m'avait fait ma toilette et m'avait arrêté la pompe à morphine, me rappelant qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, les médicaments se prendraient en comprimé, pour voir comment mes douleurs évoluaient. Elle m'avait ensuite refait mes pansements aux poignets et chevilles. Le Kiné était ensuite venu me faire quelques exercices. Je ne sentais toujours pas mes jambes, il m'avait expliqué qu'avec l'arrêt de la morphine, je devrais bientôt commencer à les ressentir. Alexis m'avait aidé dans l'écriture de mon livre. Mais je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, voir Kate, être là pour elle, je me sentais tellement inutile, alors qu'en ce moment même elle fait besoin moi. Je fixais régulièrement les infos, pour ne pas rater sa sortie du tribunal.

* * *

 **POV Jordan**

* * *

Assise à la barre, je fixais Abbott pour lui montrer qu'il ne me faisait pas peur, que j'avais pleinement conscience de ma supériorité et de mon emprise sur lui. Je voulais jouer le même jeu, qu'il infligeait à Kate depuis le début de ce procès.

\- Agent Shaw, bonjour, me dit l'avocat

\- Bonjour

\- Pouvez-vous me décliner votre profession

\- Je suis profiler pour le FBI

\- Que fait un profiler?

-Le profilage criminel est une méthode permettant à des enquêteurs spécialistes de la psychologie de déterminer le profil psychologique d'un individu a posteriori, c'est-à-dire après que des faits aient été commis. Il peut s'agir d'un criminel ou d'une victime. Mon travail consiste à établir un profil criminel de suspect permettant son arrestation. Je peux déterminer plusieurs choses, à sa façon d'agir, de parler, de se tenir, de sa gestuelle.

\- Si j'en crois ce dossier, continua-t-il, en regardant mes états de service, vous êtes plus que qualifiée! Reconnue comme être dans les trois meilleurs profileurs des États-Unis.

\- J'ai aidé dans beaucoup d'affaire, reconnus-je

\- Permettez-moi, tout d'abord, de vous demander si nous pouvions tout d'abord, essayer un exercice?

\- Un exercice?

\- Oui, pour prouver, votre domaine expertise. Je souhaiterais que vous profiler quelqu'un dans la salle.

\- Objection votre honneur, ceci nous éloigne du sujet !

\- Je souhaite, simplement démontrer son excellence pour revenir ensuite sur la raison de notre présence ici.

\- Objection rejetée.

\- Bien, Agent Shaw êtes-vous d'accord? Je choisis quelqu'un au hasard et vous nous en faites un profilage.

\- Très bien, répondis-je

\- Je vais choisir, quelqu'un du jury.

J'étais plus qu'heureuse, qu'il choisisse un membre du jury, car depuis trois jours, je n'avais fait que ça, analyser leurs gestuels, leurs réactions. C'était du pur gâteau pour moi. L'avocat me désigna une jeune femme, la quarantaine, blonde. Je m'étais ensuite retournée pour rencontrer en premier lieu, le regard de Kate qui me souriait puis celui d'Abbott qui me dévisageait.

\- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur cette jeune femme? demanda-t-il

\- Il s'agit d'une jeune femme à l'aise socialement, elle exerce un métier où les horaires ne sont pas faciles, elle est dans le domaine du médical.

À voir sa réaction, je vis que j'avais touché dans le mille, la voyant triturer son annulaire où ne siégeait aucune alliance, je continuais :

\- Elle est séparée avec deux enfants, des filles.

\- Impressionnant, dit l'avocat, et tout ceci juste en l'observant ?

\- Oui, souriais-je

\- Permettez-moi de confirmer vos dires, me dit-il en se tournant vers la principale intéressée.

\- Oh, et j'oubliais, rajoutais-je, elle est en instance de divorce pour adultère.

À ma réplique, les chuchotements dans la salle s'amplifièrent à tel point que le juge dut une nouvelle fois demander le silence.

\- Melle, demanda l'avocat, pourriez-vous me dire votre métier?

\- Je suis médecin.

\- Avez-vous des enfants?

\- Deux filles, dit-elle en me regardant comme un ovni.

\- Et excusez-moi de demander, reprit l'avocat gêné, êtes-vous mariée?

\- Je suis actuellement en instance de divorce, ajouta-t-elle, pour adultère.

\- Bien, bien, répondit tout joyeux l'avocat, vous êtes impressionnante!

\- Merci.

\- Agent Shaw, pourriez-vous m'établir le profil de Mr Abbott?

À sa question, Kyle Abbott se raidit dans sa chaise et le sourire de Beckett s'amplifia.

\- Mr Abbott est une personne d'une très grande intelligence, il tire un certain de degré de plaisir du fait de tuer ses victimes. Le fait de les électrocuter, prouve qu'il a un sentiment de toute puissance à assouvir, il n'a aucun remord. C'est un psychopathe. Il aime et adore ce côté dominant que lui donne cette position avec ses victimes. C'est un tueur en série qui ne rêve que de recommencer pour connaitre de nouveau cette jouissance, d'avoir dans ses mains tout pouvoir, la vie et la mort.

\- Vous réfutez alors vous aussi l'hypothèse de schizophrénie?

\- Objection, votre honneur, l'agent Shaw n'est pas qualifié dans ce domaine !

\- Objection accordée

\- Très bien, Agent Shaw, une dernière question pouvez-vous nous faire un profil de Melle Beckett ici présente?

\- Je ne peux pas, assurais-je dans un sourire bienveillant sur Kate.

\- Pourquoi? S'étonna-t-il

\- Katherine Beckett est ma collègue de travail, mon amie, mon profilage serait simplement pas un profilage mais une certitude.

\- Très bien, pourriez-vous nous dire si vous pensez que Melle Beckett souffre de désordre mental?

\- Si j'avais eu le moindre doute, je ne l'aurais pas embauché au sein de mon équipe, Katherine Beckett est la personne la plus équilibrée que je connaisse, c'est une force de la nature, qui s'est battue et est revenue de l'enfer. C'est simplement une victime dans cette affaire, tout comme les six autres.

\- Agent Shaw, merci, ce sera tout, conclut l'avocat en partant.

\- Maître Connors, avez-vous des questions? demanda le juge

\- Oui, répondit-il en se levant, Agent Shaw, bonjour.

\- Bonjour

\- Depuis combien de temps exercez-vous ce métier?

\- 15 ans

\- Et en 15 ans, vous ne vous êtes jamais trompée?

\- Si bien, sûr à mes débuts, répondis-je sans me démonter

\- Et plus maintenant, incita-t-il

\- Je ne serais pas dans le top 3 sinon, répondis-je pour le provoquer

\- Pourtant, avec l'affaire de l'imitateur, vous avez plus que pataugé

\- Objection, cette affaire n'a aucun lien avec la nôtre

\- Je fais juste un constat de ses états de service.

\- Objection rejetée.

\- Agent Shaw?

\- Nous avons appréhendé deux tueurs en l'espace de cinq jours, vous pensez faire mieux? Demandais-je hargneuse

\- Deux criminels, qui l'un d'entre eux bossaient au sein de votre équipe...

\- Au sein du poste de police, pas de mon équipe, je n'ai jamais croisé Mr Potter avant sa découverte d'identité, affirmais-je

\- Permettez-moi cependant de douter de votre excellence

Voyant que je ne répondais pas à son tacle, il me regarda comme pour attendre que je lui lance une balle sur quoi rebondir, balle qu'il pouvait attendre un moment. Après un duel de regard, il annonça la fin de l'interrogatoire, et de la fin de la matinée.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE 22**

* * *

 **POV Castle**

* * *

Alexis et moi avions décidé de faire une pause dans l'écriture, elle avait été cherchée à manger pour midi. Seul dans mon lit, j'avais mis le son de la télévision, histoire de connaître un peu les derniers rebondissements du procès.

« Une source sûre nous a informé que le témoignage de Mr Abbott n'a duré que cinq minutes, l'avocat des parties civiles a préféré faire témoigner deux experts ce matin. Le docteur Burke et l'agent Shaw »

Cette nouvelle me surpris, tout d'abord pour le temps de témoignage accordé à Kyle Abbott et pour le fait d'entendre que le docteur Burke avait été appelé à témoigner. Perdu dans mes songes, je n'avais pas vu Beckett sortir du tribunal, c'est mon téléphone qui me rappela à l'ordre.

\- Castle

\- Hey, mon ange, comment vas-tu? Me demanda la voix de ma chère et tendre

\- Comment tu m'as appelé? Demandais-je euphorique

\- Mon ange… Tu préfères Castle, peut-être ou Rick ? Non attend… Chaton?

\- Tu es bien d'humeur taquine, toi, rigolais-je à sa répartie, la matinée c'est bien passé?

\- Très bien, à vrai dire. Le docteur Burke a témoigné, m'informa-t-elle

\- Je sais, les infos en parlent. J'ai été surpris d'ailleurs, tu ne m'en avais pas parlé.

\- Je l'ignorais, je suis tombée des nues en le voyant, mais il a clairement remis les choses en place sur la soit disant maladie d'Abbott.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, et Jordan?

\- Jordan est fabuleuse, son témoignage était surprenant, elle nous a même fait un profilage de jurée qui était à couper le souffle.

\- Une vraie magicienne, constatais-je

\- C'est vrai, et toi, tes douleurs?

\- Je vais bien, ils n'ont arrêté les perfusions que ce matin, alors pour le moment ça va. La Kiné c'est bien passé, et Alexis est allée me chercher chinois pour ce midi.

\- Parfait, je dois te laisser, je suis avec Jordan, on va manger rapidement dans Central Park avec Édouard et Lilly.

\- Édouard et Lily ? Ils sont à New-York? Demandais-je surpris

\- Oui, Jordan ne m'en a parlé que ce matin. Édouard souhaitait être présent pour le verdict et avec Lily ils voulaient me dire au revoir, apparemment Jordan les a informé que je ne revenais pas à DC.

\- Oh… Tu sais, Kate, rien ne t'oblige

\- On a déjà eu cette conversation chaton, et puis je sais que je les reverrais, ils sont devenus comme une famille pour moi.

\- Je sais, répondis-je attristé par le fait qu'elle abandonne tout pour moi

\- Je dois te laisser.

\- Profite de ce moment de détente

\- À ce soir, je t'aime, me répondit-elle

\- À ce soir mon ange.

\- Castle, trouve un notre mot doux, tu es écrivain, tu sais ce qu'est le plagiat.

\- Je vais y réfléchir pour ce soir, alors, riais-je à sa contestation, tu ne seras pas déçue.

\- Tu m'effraie là, se moqua-t-elle

\- À ce soir

Je raccrochais à la fin de ma phrase, amusée par notre joute verbale et rassuré de la savoir bien, et que la matinée de procès se soit déroulée comme elle le désirait m'ôtait un poids sur l'estomac. Alexis était revenue avec le déjeuner et nous discutions de ces derniers jours ensemble.

\- Grand-mère a viré ton avocat après ça, me dit-elle après m'avoir raconté sa mésaventure avec mon avocat qui ne saura pas sourd à ma sortie d'hôpital.

\- Elle a très bien fait, la rassurais-je, je suis désolé, je sais que tu as dû être morte d'inquiétude, ce qui me rassure c'est que ta grand-mère ait été là pour toi.

\- Oui, grand-mère et Kate, reprit-elle

\- Kate?

\- Elle ne m'a pas laissé une seconde papa, bien sûr elle ne quittait pas ton chevet, mais quand je venais te voir elle était présente pour moi, ainsi que les matins avant chaque audience.

\- Comment ça?

\- Je crois que c'est un peu un rituel, quand elle quitte l'hôpital, elle rentre au loft pour se doucher ensuite elle me rejoint dans ma chambre et nous discutons entre filles, m'avoua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Je suis heureux que vous vous entendiez aussi bien, Pumpkin, dis-je ému par cette révélation.

\- Tu sais, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pendant une semaine, ajouta-t-elle

\- Je sais entre mon coma; la mort de son ami et le procès, je t'avoue que je me le demande aussi.

\- Elle est allé à Chicago, elle te l'a dit ?

\- Non, pourquoi Chicago?

\- Pour les funérailles d'Andrew Bells, mais arrivée là-bas, sa mère a tenu à ce qu'elle fasse un discours.

Face à cette nouvelle, j'étais scotché, imaginant Kate devoir revivre la fusillade de l'enterrement de Montgomery. En plus de tout ce qu'elle avait géré, il se greffait aussi cette tâche.

\- Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour elle mais je ne connais personne aussi fort que Kate, elle est pleine de ressources et après le procès, on sera aux petits soins pour elle, continuais-je

Alexis me regarda puis acquiesça par un hochement de tête. Après avoir terminé mon repas, nous nous remettions tous les deux au travail. J'appréciais vraiment ce moment de complicité avec ma fille.

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

Après avoir raccroché avec Castle, je rejoignais Jordan et sa petite famille à Central Park. Arrivée sur place, je constatais qu'Édouard nous avait préparé un pique-nique digne de ce nom, une couverture était par terre et dessus je pouvais voir qu'il y avait assez de nourriture pour nourrir un régiment. Lily était sur le sol, assise face à sa mère qui semble-t-il essayait de discuter avec elle.

\- Bonjour la compagnie, les saluais-je en arrivant près d'eux.

\- Bonjour Kate, me répondit Édouard en m'enlaçant, comment vas-tu?

\- Bien à vrai dire, et toi?

\- Très bien.

Jordan s'était levée mais Lily restait toujours sur le sol sans relever la tête.

\- Elle est triste que tu ne repartes pas avec nous, me chuchota Jordan.

\- Vous pourriez nous laisser seules quelques minutes ? Demandais-je

\- Bien sûr, rétorqua Édouard en prenant sa femme par la main et en s'éloignant.

M'agenouillant face à elle, je vis que la petite pleurait silencieusement, ce constat m'attrista. Je comprenais Lily, moi-même j'avais énormément de peine à devoir dire adieu à mes amis et à mon travail.

\- Lily ?

-…..

\- Hey…, continuais-je en relevant sa jolie petite tête pleine de larmes, ne pleure pas princesse

\- …

\- Ça ne changera rien, on continuera toujours à se voir, princesse et on s'appellera.

\- Ça ne sera pas pareil, sanglotait-elle

\- Si, je …

\- Non, me coupa-t-elle, tu as ton amoureux ici, et bientôt un nouveau travail, alors tu n'auras plus de temps pour nous.

\- J'aurais toujours du temps pour vous, princesse

\- Tu vas nous oublier, continua-t-elle en pleurs

\- Je ne vous oublierais jamais, chérie, vous êtes ma famille désormais, on n'oublie pas sa famille, lui souriais-je en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Tonton Andrew me manque, lâcha-t-elle

\- Il me manque, aussi, dis-je avec des trémolos dans la voix.

\- Vous étiez important tous les deux pour moi et…

\- Tu ne me perdras, la coupais-je, je te le promets, je viendrais te voir à DC et toi à New-York.

\- Et on s'appellera?

\- Oui, bien sûr qu'on s'appellera, princesse.

\- Tu vas me manquer, Kate, me répondit-elle en me prenant dans les bras, tu vas tellement me manquer.

\- Je n'aurais pas le temps de te manquer, lui rétorquais-je en resserrant son étreinte.

\- Je t'aime, me chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille

\- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur, répondis-je le cœur lourd.

Jordan et Édouard, nous avaient ensuite rejoints pour déjeuner, l'ambiance était redevenue joviale. Édouard n'arrêtait pas de faire le pitre pour amuser la galerie, et Lily nous racontait ses histoires d'école. Scrutant les personnes qui m'entouraient, ces personnes qui étaient devenues ma famille ces quinze derniers mois, un sentiment de nostalgie m'envahit. Lily était devenue comme une petite sœur, pour moi, Édouard avec sa réserve, m'avait touché par son amitié et son soutien et Jordan, je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer avoir une amie comme ceci, un jour. Avec Lanie, j'étais proche, vraiment proche mais Jordan arrivait à lire en moi, et dans les moments les plus sombres, elle avait été ma lumière, sans elle, je ne serais pas ici. Ma famille allait énormément ma manquer.

\- Hey, me dit Édouard pour me sortir de mes songes, tu vas bien?

\- Oui, très bien, souriais-je

\- On doit y aller, Kate, continua Jordan qui était déjà debout.

\- Très bien, répondis-je, vous repartez quand?

\- Demain soir ou le lendemain, je veux être présent pour le verdict, me dit Édouard avec toute sa bienveillance.

\- D'accord, alors, on se revoit demain?

\- Oui, on se revoit demain.

Après avoir embrassé Lily et Édouard, nous retournions au tribunal en chemin assises à l'arrière du taxi, Jordan me dit :

\- C'est gentil, d'avoir pris le temps avec Lily

\- Elle va me manquer, tu sais, soufflais-je, vous allez me manquer.

\- Tu vas me manquer aussi, me dit-elle en me prenant la main.

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais, cette relation que nous avons construite toutes les deux, est très importante pour moi et …

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me fais tes adieux?

\- J'ai peur, tu sais, avouais-je

\- De quoi?

\- De l'inconnu… Je me suis habituée à t'avoir à mes côtés, tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, je crois que tu es la personne avec Castle qui en sait autant sur moi, et partir sans toi, dans l'inconnu me fait peur.

\- Tu ne seras pas seule, tu seras avec Castle, et l'inconnu que tu décries est la ville où tu as passé toute ta vie.

\- Je sais, mais tellement de choses, ont changé… J'ai changé. Et si…

-…

\- Et si…

\- Dis-moi Kate ?

\- Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Et si nous avions trop changé tous les deux? Après tout, on est resté réellement en couple que deux jours, dis-je dépitée

\- C'est la peur qui parle, pas tes sentiments.

\- Les médecins ont changé son traitement, ils arrêtent les perfusions pour qu'il puisse rentrer à domicile.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Kate ?

\- Il va avoir tellement mal, Jordan, ces douleurs je les connais et ça va être insupportable, il va devoir endurer tout ceci en plus de la rééducation de ses jambes.

\- Tu seras là, me dit-elle rassurante

\- Oui, mais j'ai peur que de le voir souffrir me ramènent en pleine figure mes douleurs à moi.

\- Et c'est tout ce qui te fait peur?

\- Oui, mentis-je

\- D'accord, me sourit-elle, dois-je te rappeler que ce matin j'ai profilé une parfaite inconnue et que j'ai mis dans le mille ? Alors dit moi la vérité?

\- Je te dis la vérité, souriais-je pour la titiller

\- Ok, miss Beckett, rigola-t-elle, je vois où tu veux en venir.

Nous approchions tout doucement du tribunal, je regardais par la fenêtre, quand Jordan reprit :

\- Tu sais, rien ne garantit à personne, que ça va marcher. Je ne sais pas si demain, je serais toujours avec Édouard. Si tu vis ta vie avec des si, tu ne fais rien Kate, me souffla-t-elle. Castle et toi, vous vous aimez comme rarement je l'ai vu. Ce qui t'effraie le plus n'est pas sa rééducation, c'est l'après !

\- Tu m'effraies à lire comme ça en moi.

\- Je te rappelle que tu y arrives très bien avec moi !

\- C'est vrai, souriais-je.

\- Kate, tu dois simplement lui faire confiance, tu es prête.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis prête

\- A t'écouter, tu vas finir bonne sœur !

\- Et si…

\- Pas de « Et si », quand Castle aura récupéré l'usage de ses jambes et que ces douleurs auront cessé, tu vas me faire le plaisir de remonter en selle.

\- En selle? Riais-je

\- Oh oui, en selle ! Rigola-t-elle

\- Ça fera, 20 dollars, nous interrompus le chauffeur de taxi, ce qui eut le don de nous ramener tout de suite dans la réalité.

Arrivée au tribunal, j'avais envoyé un message à Rick avant d'éteindre mon téléphone.

« Hey, mon ange, j'espère que le chinois t'a plu, essaie de te reposer. À ce soir, je t'aime. KB »

J'étais ensuite allée m'installer, près de Jordan, mon père nous avait rejoints.

\- Tu aurais dû venir déjeuner avec nous papa.

\- J'avais une chose importante à faire, me dit-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne et regardant droit devant lui, en direction de Kyle Abbott.

\- Papa, si c'est trop dur, tu peux rentrer, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je vais bien, Ka… Kate, se reprit-il

Il ne m'avait pas appelé Katie, je crois que je n'avais jamais entendu mon père m'appeler autrement que Katie. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le juge demanda le silence pour commencer l'audience. Mon avocat appela Lanie à la barre.

\- Bonjour, Melle Parish

\- Bonjour

\- Pourriez-vous me dire votre métier?

\- Je suis médecin légiste.

\- Vous avez travaillé sur l'affaire Kyle Abbott?

\- Oui, j'ai fait moi-même l'autopsie d'Ellie Jackson

\- Très bien, au cours de ces derniers jours, nous avons expliqué à l'assemblée ce que ces jeunes filles avaient enduré, les viols, la torture, les coups … mais j'aimerais que vous nous expliquiez avec des mots simples, ce que peut ressentir une personne face à une électrocution de plus de 150 volts?

\- Les victimes étaient toutes liées par les poignets et les chevilles, une électrocution de plus de 150 volts, comme elles l'ont subie, a entrainé de très fortes douleurs. Tous leurs muscles se sont raidis pour entrainer des crampes en continu de la tête jusqu'au pied, elles avaient l'impression qu'ont les écartelaient sous la force de la douleur, dit-elle en faisant une pause le temps que tout le monde assimile ses propos. -Quand l'électrocution a cessé, reprit-elle, elles ont sûrement du avoir l'impression que tous leurs os se brisaient, elles étaient incapables de bouger pendant plusieurs heures et si vous les touchiez c'est comme si vous marchiez sur une fracture ouverte.

À son rapport, je vis le visage de mon père blêmir, il avait relâché ma main et j'avais pu apercevoir une larme se faufiler sur sa joue. Le voir ainsi me brisa le cœur, il avait mal.

\- Docteur Parish, pouvez-vous nous dire ce que faisait Mr Abbott après les avoir électrocutées, les laissaient-elles tranquilles pour qu'elles puissent se reprendre?

\- Non, soit il les bombardait de questions auxquelles elles ne pouvaient pas répondre, car la douleur qu'elles ressentaient s'étendait jusque dans leurs têtes, et à ce moment-là, pour les punir de ne pas répondre, il recommençait à les électrocuter, soit il les violait.

\- Pensez-vous que ces femmes criaient de douleur?

\- Non, elles devaient hurler de douleur.

\- En plus d'être médecin légiste, vous êtes l'amie de Melle Beckett?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en me regardant

\- Pouvez-vous nous dire, comment Mlle Beckett a vécu le premier mois après sa détention?

\- Elle avait besoin d'aide constamment pour les gestes de la vie quotidienne, manger, se doucher, se coucher, s'habiller.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Kate a reçu six décharges, ce qui lui a raidi les muscles, elle a eu des crampes pendant plus d'un mois. Le fait de se baisser, lui donnait l'impression de se briser.

\- Je vous remercie, Docteur Parish, dit mon avocat en repartant.

\- Maître Connors, des questions? demanda le juge

\- Oui, répondit cette ordure en se dirigeant vers Lanie.

\- Docteur Parish, Bonjour

\- Bonjour

\- Le fait que Mlle Beckett soit votre amie n'influe pas votre témoignage?

\- Non, répondit Lanie outrée

\- Non, parce qu'on peut tout afin concevoir que vous aimeriez rendre justice pour votre amie?

\- J'ai dit non.

\- Vous allez bientôt vous marriez?

\- Oui

\- Qui est votre témoin?

\- Kate

\- Kate ? Son nom s'il vous plaît

\- Katherine Beckett

\- D'accord, vous avez raison, vous n'êtes pas de partie prise, ce sera tout. Termina-t-il en retournant s'assoir.

Lanie se releva pour venir s'assoir près de nous, mon père ne bougeait toujours pas et n'osait plus me toucher.

\- Bien, dit le juge, je vois que vous n'avez plus de témoins sur votre liste demain matin nous assisterons aux plaidoiries. Mais avant de clôturer cette audience, Mr Abbott avez-vous quelque chose à dire à la cour ?

\- Oui, dit-il en se levant.

\- On vous écoute

\- Tout d'abord, dit-il en se retournant vers nous, je voudrais dire que je ne contrôlais pas mes actes, ils étaient induits par cette voix et ensuite je voudrais dit pardon à toutes les victimes et à leurs familles pour le mal que j'ai pu causer.

Il se retourna bien pour être face à moi et continua en me regardant comme s'il me voyait nue :

\- Désolé Katie, dit-il en souriant alors qu'il était dos aux jurées, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. J'espère que tu comprends, continua-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de se rassoir.

À sa dernière phrase mon père bondi à côté de moi, pour aller enjamber la barrière de sécurité et attraper par le col Abbott. Deux agents de sécurité empoignèrent mon père qui avait eu le temps de décrocher une droite à Abbott. Son avocat criait au scandale pendant qu'Abbott se léchait la lèvre ensanglantée en me souriant. Le juge intima à tout le monde le silence, et reprit :

\- Mr Beckett est désormais interdit de salle d'audience et sera mis en cellule pour coups et blessures.

\- Non mais…

La main de Jordan se plaqua sur mes lèvres pour faire taire mon mécontentement pendant que Lanie essayait de me maintenir assise.

\- L'audience est levée !


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPITRE 23**

* * *

 **POV Castle**

Mon après-midi ne s'était pas déroulée comme ma matinée, la douleur était venue doucement mais avait fini par s'installer malgré les médicaments. Il m'était désormais impossible de me mouvoir s'en m'arracher un cri de douleur. J'avais l'impression que mes os se brisaient à chacun de mes mouvements. Le médecin était venu pour me convaincre de reprendre les perfusions, mais j'avais été catégorique sur le fait, que je souhaitais rentrer chez moi, j'avais aussi honte de ne pas pouvoir endurer cette douleur pour une après-midi alors que Kate l'avait fait pendant des semaines. C'est sur cette note d'orgueil que je souffrais.

Ma mère avait passé l'après-midi avec moi, devançant chacun de mes besoins afin de me faciliter la vie, j'avais stoppé l'écriture avec Alexis ne pouvant presque plus articuler tant ma mâchoire se crispait. Les larmes m'étaient très souvent montées aux yeux, mais je me retenais devant ma fille et ma mère, et ne pouvant plus tenir vers 17 heures, je leur demandais de rentrer car je souhaitais me reposer et dormir ; croyant à mes dires, elles m'avaient laissé seule.

Face à face avec ma douleur, je sanglotais tant cette dernière irradiât chacun de mes muscles, chaque partie de mon corps. Le Kiné avait raison, je ressentais désormais mes jambes mais de la pire des manières. En partant, Alexis avait laissé en fond sonore la chaine d'info afin que je sois informé de la fin de la séance. L'infirmière était venue dix minutes plus tard pour me donner de la morphine sous forme de gélule, elle dû me la donner elle-même, j'étais incapable de lever les bras. Après quelques minutes, la douleur s'estompa simplement. La chaîne info attira ensuite mon attention :

« Retournement de situation, cette après-midi, au procès de Kyle Abbott. Le père de la Mlle Beckett, victime de Mr Abbott, s'en est pris à ce dernier assez violemment, causant sa mise en détention immédiate ! »

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! m'exclamais-je abasourdi par cette information.

« -Mlle Beckett ! Un commentaire sur la mise en détention de votre père ? Criaient les journalistes à la sortie du tribunal de Kate »

Au regard qu'elle leur envoya, je compris que Jim était toujours sous les verrous. Au moment où je la vis entrer dans sa voiture, mon téléphone sonna, c'était elle. J'essayais tant bien que mal de m'approcher du combiné mais avec mes douleurs, je n'arrivais plus à étendre le bras suffisamment, laissant échapper plusieurs cris de douleur, l'infirmière rentra :

\- Mr Castle, je vous ai dit de rester tranquille si vous souhaitez que les médicaments fassent effet !

\- Je sais, je veux juste mon téléphone, quémandais-je

\- Reposez-vous, votre santé passe avant votre téléphone, rétorqua-t-elle en sortant.

J'étais fou de rage contre cette dernière, elle était repartie sans me laisser m'expliquer, mon téléphone toujours sur l'adaptable à côté de moi sonnait sans arrêter, j'en étais au troisième appel en absence. Je me sentais tellement impuissant, Kate avait besoin de moi et j'étais incapable de répondre à un simple coup de fil !

Après plusieurs essais, je laissais tomber car la douleur commençait réellement à me clouer sur place, des larmes coulaient sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Kate rentra dans ma chambre :

\- Hey, tu filtres tes appels ? dit-elle en m'interrogeant du regard

\- Désolé, je n'arrivais pas à attraper mon téléphone, soufflais-je dépité

\- Castle, tu vas bien? demanda-t-elle inquiète en s'approchant

\- Oui, mentis-je, voulant passer ses problèmes avant les miens

\- Rick ? Insista-t-elle

\- Comment ton père a pu être arrêté? Gémissais-je

\- Castle, tu as mal?

\- Kate, ton père? Insistais-je alors que des larmes de douleur apparaissaient de nouveau.

Rien que le fait de parler m'irradiât toute la mâchoire, je ne savais pas combien de temps je pouvais tenir comme ça. Kate me regardait, essayant de me percer à jour, mais quand elle vit mes larmes, son visage blêmit, elle se retourna puis partie.

Je m'en voulais tellement de lui avoir renvoyé ma souffrance qui devait certainement lui rappeler la sienne et en plus du procès, je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de partir pour ne pas craquer.

POV Beckett

Quand j'avais croisé le regard de Rick baigné de larmes, je compris pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu au téléphone, il était tout simplement terrassé par la douleur, douleur que je connaissais, ne pouvant pas supporter de le voir ainsi je partis de sa chambre pour aller chercher une infirmière.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais mon petit ami est vraiment très douloureux, dis-je

\- Qui est votre petit-ami?

\- Richard Castle.

\- Je suis désolée, Mlle, mais je lui ai administré de la morphine en gélule en lui intimant de rester calme, mais il n'a fait que se contorsionner pour attraper son téléphone, je ne peux plus rien lui donner avant deux heures.

\- Vous plaisantez?

\- Non, je suis désolée, mais s'il était resté tranquille…

\- Il voulait simplement répondre au téléphone ! M'énervais-je, vous n'auriez pas pu le lui donner !

\- Je ne suis pas secrétaire !

\- Non mais je rêve, vous savez ce qu'il a vécu ! Vous savez ce que c'est que d'endurer cette douleur, criais-je en plein milieu du service.

\- Mlle, calmez-vous

\- Calmez-le ! Donnez-lui quelque chose !

\- Je ne peux pas, il refuse tout médicament sous perfusions.

Lui lançant un regard qui aurait pétrifié sur place Castle, je retournais dans la chambre de celui-ci :

\- Castle ! Tu vas prendre les perfusions ! Lui rétorquais-je en rentrant

\- Tu es là, me dit-il surpris

\- Où veux-tu que je sois ?

\- Je croyais que tu étais partie, m'avoua-t-il

\- Rick, continuais-je, il faut que tu prennes les perfusions

\- Non, je veux rentrer demain

\- Tu veux rentrer dans cet état ? Tu ne peux pas bouger et je sais que rien que de me parler te foudroie de douleur.

\- Je veux rentrer

\- Castle, pourquoi veux-tu absolument rentrer, cette douleur va te poursuive pour au moins deux semaines encore, profite de l'hôpital pour la calmer.

\- Je ne suis pas fait en sucre !

\- Je le sais ça mais …

\- Non, me coupa-t-il, j'y arriverais, tu y es bien arrivée toi ! M'asséna-t-il

\- Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait et si c'était à refaire je serais restée à l'hôpital ! M'énervais-je

-Je veux rentrer !

\- Et bien très bien ! rentre donc! Lui dis-je énervée en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre.

\- Kate, je …

\- Non, c'est bon Castle ! La journée a été suffisamment longue et dure comme ça, lui répondis-je

Face à ma réplique, il me regarda et baissa automatiquement le regard, je m'en voulais énormément pour ma remarque. Il m'avait aidé tout au long de ma convalescente, sans jamais hausser le ton et moi, à la première difficulté, je l'envoyais sur les roses. Le regardant pleurer silencieusement, je m'asseyais près de lui en évitant de le toucher afin de ne pas lui faire plus de mal.

\- Je suis désolée, chuchotais-je, je n'aurais pas dû crier

\- Je comprends, me dit-il d'une voix blessée

\- Non, Rick, je suis vraiment désolée… mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à refuser les perfusions. Si tu t'inquiètes pour ton égo parce que moi je suis rentrée, dis-toi que c'est stupide. Tu as reçu plus de décharge que moi et d'intensité beaucoup plus forte, la douleur que tu ressens est beaucoup plus amplifiée que la mienne. Alors s'il te plaît, prend soin de toi, tu rentreras plus tard.

\- Je ne veux pas repousser les Hamptons, tu as besoin de vacances.

\- J'ai surtout besoin que tu ailles mieux, Rick. Je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir ainsi. Les Hamptons seront toujours là dans un mois… et moi aussi, dis-je calmement.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-il

\- D'accord? Répétais-je contente

\- D'accord.

L'embrassant délicatement sur la joue, je repartis informer l'infirmière qu'il souhaitait être perfusé.

POV Castle

La douleur avait cessé quelques minutes après que les perfusions avaient été installées. J'étais soulagé de ne plus ressentir cet écartèlement constant dans mes membres. Kate était sortie pour répondre à un coup de fil, à son retour, elle me sourit en voyant mon changement de fasciés.

\- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, me souria-t-elle

\- Beaucoup mieux merci, lui répondis-je pendant qu'elle s'installait près de moi, maintenant tu vas m'expliquer cette histoire de détention ?

\- Mon père a mis une droite à Abbott à la fin du procès, me déclara-t-elle

\- Ça c'est génial ! M'exclamais-je

\- Je te demande pardon?

\- J'en rêve la nuit, et ton père la fait, dis-je en haussant les épaules, rappelle-moi de le féliciter

\- Je te rappelle qu'il est en cellule !

\- Et alors, il a foutu une droite à Abbott ! Répétais-je, et pourquoi d'ailleurs? Non pas qu'il faut une raison !

\- Il s'est excusé en me regardant droit dans les yeux en souriant et en ce mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je vais le tuer ! M'énervais-je

\- Hola! J'ai déjà un des deux hommes de ma vie en cellule, alors on va se calmer, me dit-elle précipitamment

\- Je suis l'homme de ta vie alors? Souriais-je à sa déclaration

\- Pardon? me dit-elle en relevant un sourcil

\- Tu as dit que…

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit Castle, me coupa-t-elle en souriant.

\- Alors ? Je suis l'homme de ta vie ?

\- ….

Elle baissa la tête comme gênée par ma question, voyant que je l'effrayais certainement, je changeais aussitôt de conversation, pour ne pas la faire fuir :

\- Bon et pour ton père pourquoi est-il encore en cellule?

\- J'ai essayé de faire jouer mes relations mais avec l'ampleur médiatique du procès, je n'ai rien pu faire, répondit-elle en évitant mon regard

\- Il doit bien y avoir une caution?

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle, mais elle n'est vraiment pas dans mes moyens, grimaça-t-elle, il doit rester incarcéré le temps du procès, c'est à dire jusqu'à demain, voir le lendemain.

\- Kate, de combien est la caution?

\- C'est bon, me dit-elle, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Kate,

\- Rick, je ne veux pas te ton argent, me coupa-t-elle

\- Autrement dit, tu ne veux pas de mon aide, répondis-je blessé par son refus

\- Castle, je ne veux pas d'aide financière.

\- Kate, je ne peux pas t'aider autrement, continuais-je, je ne peux pas être avec toi pendant les audiences, je ne peux même pas assister à ce satané verdict, alors laisse-moi t'aider. De toute manière, ce n'est pas toi que j'aide mais Jim, et autant dire qu'il a toute mon admiration.

\- Ton admiration? s'interrogea-t-elle

\- Oui, lui a été incarcéré pour avoir mis une volée au bourreau de sa fille, moi j'ai été incarcéré pour être monté sur un cheval nu !

\- Dis comme ça, ria-t-elle, mon père est un héros

\- Ton père est un héros, Kate, répétais-je pour qu'elle en prenne conscience

\- Je le sais, m'avoua-t-elle

\- Alors combien pour sauver un héros? Demandais-je en souriant

\- 30 000 dollars

\- Tu devrais appeler ma banque alors, c'est la New Amsterdam

\- Castle, la banque ne va jamais autoriser un virement de ma part.

\- Kate, je t'ai mis désignataire de mes comptes, le temps de ma convalescence, lui confiais-je

\- Tu as quoi! s'indigna-t-elle

\- Alors avant de hurler, tu devrais d'abord sortir Jim de prison, l'amadouais-je

\- Castle, tu…

\- Kate, ton père avant, lui intimais-je

Elle me foudroya du regard comme rarement elle ne l'avait fait puis repartie de la chambre pour aller à la banque.

 **POV Beckett**

J'étais folle de rage face à cette nouvelle révélation, en fait j'étais surtout mal à l'aise face à ça, il aurait pu mettre sa mère ou même Alexis plutôt que moi. Non mais, je n'en revenais pas, il m'avait laissé la gestion de ces comptes ; rien que de penser à tout cette argent, ça me rendait malade d'angoisse.

Arrivée à la banque, j'avais décliné mon identité et après quelques vérifications, le virement avait pu être effectué, j'étais alors retournée au tribunal où siégeaient quelques cellules pour demander la libération de mon père.

Quand il fut sorti, il me prit dans ces bras en me murmurant désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, chuchotais-je dans son étreinte

\- Comment as-tu fait pour me sortir de là?

\- C'est Rick

\- Castle est vraiment un type bien, me souria-t-il

\- C'est vrai, reconnus-je, tu viens? Lui demandais-je en le tirant hors de ce tribunal

\- J'arrive.

Assis dans le taxi côte à côte, j'entamais la conversation tout en raccompagnât mon père :

\- Tu sais, tu n'avais pas à défendre mon honneur, le taquinais-je

\- Tu es ma fille, Kate, je défendrais toujours ton honneur, s'indigna-t-il

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles Kate ? Osais-je demander redoutant la réponse

\- C'est ton prénom, non? répondit-il en évitant la question

\- Tu ne m'appelles jamais Kate, papa, rétorquais-je

-…..

\- Papa?

\- Il t'a appelé Katie, murmura-t-il, dans sa bouche, ce surnom paraît sale, m'avoua-t-il

\- Pas dans la tienne, lui chuchotais-je en prenant sa main

-…..

\- Papa?

\- Il t'a appelé Katie, pendant ta détention?

\- Oui

\- Pendant qu'il te faisait …

\- Oui, le coupais-je gênée par le tournant de la conversation

\- Je suis tellement désolé

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, papa

\- J'aurais dû être là pour te protéger, j'aurais…

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, insistais-je

\- Comment fais-tu pour te lever tous les matins avec ce qu'il t'a fait subir, me dit mon père les larmes aux yeux.

\- Castle, murmurais-je, je me lève tous les matins pour Rick, lui avouais-je

\- Je suis content que vous vous soyez trouvé tous les deux.

\- Moi aussi, lui répondais-je alors que le taxi arrivait à destination.

\- On se voit demain ?

\- Tu ne pourras pas rentrer au tribunal, lui rétorquais-je

\- Non, je sais, mais je suivrais les informations avec Castle

\- À demain, alors papa.

\- À demain, Kate.

\- Papa?

\- Oui

\- Pas Kate, s'il te plaît.

\- À demain, Katie, me souriait mon père.

Cette discussion avec mon père m'avait fait réellement du bien, je comprenais son désarroi face à cette situation et étais heureuse au fond de moi qu'il ait mis une bonne droite à Abbott. C'est donc tout sourire que je rentrais dans la chambre de Rick, ce dernier dormait paisiblement. Ne souhaitant pas le réveiller, je partis prendre une douche dans la salle de bain. L'eau me faisait énormément de bien, me servant du gel douche de l'hôpital, je me prélassais sous la douche.

 **POV Castle**

Le bruit de l'eau me réveilla, scrutant autour de moi, je vis les affaires de Kate au sol, elle avait dû rentrer et m'ayant vu dormir était partie se doucher.

Mon esprit partit aussitôt dans de lointaines contrées, je nous revoyais tous les deux sous la douche heureux et amoureux profitant simplement du moment.

Cette douche avait été sensationnelle, chaude, torride et sauvage. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'était passé des siècles depuis ce moment-là. J'avais hâte de pouvoir remarcher et de reprendre ma vie avec Kate. J'avais cependant peur, de cette intimité, je n'avais pas peur de la brusquer mais qu'elle ne prenne pas de plaisir, j'avais peur d'être gauche dans mes actes. Je lui avais menti ce matin, en lui certifiant qu'on ne serait pas gêné, en fait j'avais l'impression de revivre une première fois. Je voulais tellement qu'elle prenne du plaisir, qu'elle soit comblée, parce que si cette expérience ne la satisfaisait pas, qu'adviendrait-il de nous?

\- Hey, tu rêves debout ? me demanda Kate qui était sortie de la salle de bain en leggings débardeur.

\- Tu es venue avec ton pyjama? Souriais-je

\- J'en avais marre de dormir habillé, répondit-elle, alors j'ai pris une tenue pouvant rentrer dans mon sac pour ce soir, et je te signale que je ne dors pas avec ce genre de pyjama d'habitude, dit-elle en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Comment le saurais-je, je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de découvrir cette facette?

\- C'est une requête ? Me taquina-t-elle

\- Oh que oui! M'exclamais-je

Elle se mit à rire et s'approcha de moi, tout doucement elle approcha ses lèvres de moi, et dans un baiser qui était doux et délicat, elle me chuchota un merci.

\- Pour quoi?

\- Mon père

\- Comment va-t-il?

\- Bien, il viendra te voir demain

\- Génial, je pourrais le féliciter en personne, souriais-je

\- Tu as mal?

\- Non, je vais bien, lui répondis-je en ouvrant mes bras pour qu'elle s'y installe.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, nous ne bougions plus, Kate dessinait des formes abstraites sur mon corps, je me sentais si bien près d'elle.

\- Au sujet de la banque, dit-elle

\- Kate, tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te choque

\- Castle, je me sens mal à l'aise avec tout ça, je préférerais que tu laisses ta mère gérer ceci.

\- Kate, je te considère comme…

\- S'il te plaît, Castle, me coupa-t-elle en m'intimant de répondre positivement à sa requête.

\- Quand nous serons mariés, tu laisseras ma mère gérer? Demandais-je

\- Quand nous serons… mariés? Déglutit-elle la tête relevée et … surprise.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPITRE 24**

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

La bombe que Castle venait de lancer nous avait laissé tous les deux sans voix. Rick pensait se marier avec moi, voilà la phrase qui tournait en rond depuis plus de deux minutes dans ma tête, lui me regardait d'un œil inquiet comme s'il avait peur de dire autre chose. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, d'un côté j'étais flattée qui nous voit ainsi … comme couple et d'un autre j'étais terrorisée.

Se marier ? Mais on ne se marie pas comme ça au bout de …? D'ailleurs depuis combien de temps étions-nous ensemble? Comment pouvait-il même envisager le mariage. Rien d'étonnant qu'il ait divorcé deux fois, si à chaque fois, c'était aussi bien réfléchit.

\- Kate ? Me fit la voix de Castle empreinte d'inquiétude, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

Raté, pensais-je, effrayée ? Non mais j'étais paralysée par l'angoisse, on ne savait même pas si ça allait marcher, si j'étais prête à avoir ce genre de relation, si…

\- Kate, me coupa Rick de mes songes, s'il te plaît respire

\- Je… je, bégayais-je

\- Kate, ce n'était pas une demande, les mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

\- Castle, je...

-Non, sérieusement, me coupa-t-il anxieux, écoute si ça te gêne de gérer mes comptes le temps de mon rétablissement, j'en parlerais à ma mère, ajouta-t-il

\- D'accord, réussis-je à dire.

\- Très bien, quand doit repartir Jordan ? demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation

\- Je ne sais pas, murmurais-je toujours perdue dans ma réflexion.

\- Bien, tu penses que les délibérations pour le procès vont-être longues, enchaîna-t-il.

Mon Dieu, il avait vraiment envisagé un mariage avec moi! Je le voyais bien, il me regardait apeuré d'avoir été trop vite, ces gestes me démontraient qu'il était mal à l'aise et pas sûr de lui. Il avait réellement envisagé le mariage !

Je n'arrivais plus à le comprendre. D'un côté, il me disait qu'on irait doucement et d'un autre il me sortait le grand jeu !

Il était face à moi, j'étais toujours allongée près de lui, et tout ce que j'arrivais à me dire, c'était qu'on allait trop vite ! Que lui était sur une autoroute pendant que moi j'empruntais la départementale, à ce jeu, on allait y perdre des plumes.

\- Kate, les délibérations ? me rappela Rick

\- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en me relevant pour m'avancer vers la fenêtre.

J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, besoin de m'éloigner de cette pièce mais si je faisais un pas vers la sortie, j'allais le blesser. Respire, respire, me disais-je à moi-même, il faut juste en parler. Il faut que je me retourne et lui dire qu'on va trop vite, que je veux être avec lui, être sa petite-amie mais que je ne veux pas plus pour le moment.

\- Kate, tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il alors que je lui avais tourné le dos.

À sa phrase, je pouvais sentir toute son angoisse, sa peur de me faire fuir.

\- Tu vas trop vite Rick, murmurais-je en regardant les passants passés en dessous de moi.

La nuit était tombée. D'habitude j'adorais regarder New-York de nuit, cette ville était magnifique à voir dans la pénombre, son paysage avait le don de m'apaiser, ses lumières de me rassurer… mais là, ce soir, j'étais juste angoissée par le reste de la conversation. Peur que mes paroles dépassent mes pensées. Respire, Kate, me dis-je intérieurement.

\- Kate, s'il te plaît, parle-moi, m'intima la voix de Castle, si c'est pour ce que j'ai dit, je…

\- Tu vas trop vite, le coupais-je en me retournant, on ne parle pas mariage alors qu'on est avec une personne depuis une semaine.

\- Kate, c'était une façon de parler.

-…

\- Kate ?

\- Une façon de parler ? Articulais-je difficilement à sa remarque. Tu veux que je gère ton argent, Castle, tu veux….

\- Kate, je ne veux pas me marier, me dit-il, enfin pas maintenant. Tu as raison c'est beaucoup trop tôt, on commence à peine à construire quelque chose ensemble tous les deux, mais si on me demandait où j'en serais dans cinq ans, je répondrais sans aucune hésitation… je ne me vois nulle part sans toi, je me vois marié et heureux.

\- Rick, je ne suis pas comme toi, il m'a fallu quatre ans pour envisager un « nous », et là, tu me demandes en une semaine de…

\- Je ne te demande rien, me répliqua-t-il, viens par là.

Il me faisait signe de me rapprocher de lui, mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger, j'étais paralysée.

\- Kate, viens s'il te plaît.

Soufflant un bon coup, je m'avançais près de lui pour m'assoir sur le lit.

\- Je te dis juste que je me vois dans un futur marié avec toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prends peur, dit-il d'une voix sûre, tu m'as bien confié que tu me considérais comme l'homme de ta vie.

\- Castle, si je me marie c'est...

\- Une fois pour toute, je sais. Et ma prochaine fois, ce sera de même pour moi.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr?

\- Pardon? demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas le sens de ma question

\- Tu t'es marié deux fois, Rick, comment peux-tu être sûr que la troisième sera la bonne, soufflais-je

\- Tu ne me pends pas au sérieux?

\- Rick, j'essaie juste de te dire que...

\- J'ai épousé Mérédith par ce qu'elle était enceinte d'Alexis, je reconnais qu'on ne se marie pas pour ça, mais je voulais que ma file connaisse le bonheur d'avoir des parents vivants sous le même toit. Bonheur, que je n'ai pas connu. J'ai divorcé parce que Mérédith ne s'occupait pas de sa fille, parce qu'elle ne pensait qu'à sa carrière et parce qu'un matin je l'ai trouvé dans le lit conjugal avec son metteur en scène !

\- Rick, je...

\- Pour Gina, je voulais simplement que ma fille ait un modèle féminin dans sa vie, Gina est une personne bien et je pensais l'aimer suffisamment, seulement le temps a eu raison de notre mariage et nous passions plus de temps à crier qu'à être heureux. Après ce second, échec, j'ai réalisé que ma fille avait simplement besoin de voir son père heureux pour être épanouie.

\- Castle, tentais-je

\- Laisse-moi finir, Kate, je t'aime comme il n'est pas permis, je t'aime à en avoir mal. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme toi, je suis heureux rien qu'en pouvant te contempler, alors oui, je sais que si un jour, tu me fais l'honneur de m'épouser, rien ne me fera renoncer à toi, parce que pour la première fois, j'aurai épousé la femme que j'aime et non pas une image pour Alexis.

J'étais sous le choc de ses aveux et surtout de sa déclaration.

-Écoute, pour le moment, reprit-il, je souhaite juste remarcher, pouvoir reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissé, j'aimerais qu'on passe du temps ensemble tous les deux, voilà ou je me vois cette année. Près de toi. Ne t'éloigne pas.

\- Je ne m'éloigne pas, c'est juste que… je ne suis pas prête à envisager le mariage pour le moment.

\- Et moi non plus. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, je voulais juste te dire que … quand notre relation sera plus sérieuse, il faudra bien envisager un jour à faire compte commun.

\- Ce que je gagne en un an, c'est ce que tu gagnes en deux mois ! Rétorquais-je

\- Et alors, sourit-il, je ne suis pas avec toi pour ce que tu gagnes ou ce que tu ne gagnes pas.

-Je sais mais...

\- Alors, faits-en autant pour moi.

\- …..

\- Et si, on arrêtait de se prendre la tête pour un sujet qui n'est pas d'actualité avant quelque temps.

\- Ok, soufflais-je.

Il avait réussi à me calmer avec ses mots. Caste avait toujours eu ce don de m'apaiser par de simples gestes, de simples mots. Il avait raison, on avait le temps pour tout ça, c'est juste que lorsque j'ai entendu le mot mariage, j'avais été prise d'angoisse.

\- Tu sais, reprit-il d'un ton espiègle en me regardant droit dans les yeux, j'ai trouvé le petit nom d'amour dont je voulais t'affubler.

\- Ah oui? Répondis-je en souriant essayant de me concentrer sur autre chose.

\- Oui parce qu'apparemment, je ne peux pas te plagier. C'est ça mon ange? Me taquina-t-il

\- C'est exactement ça, souriais-je

\- Humm, alors j'ai choisi autre chose, quelque chose qui te représente assez bien, dit-il pour laisser certainement du suspense.

\- Qui me représente assez bien? M'interloquais-je, parce que mon ange te ressemble peut-être, riais-je

\- C'est toi qui l'as choisi, se défendit-il

\- Oh alors, je vais certainement changer, car s'il faut que ton petit surnom te ressemble, ce ne peut pas être mon ange ! Le taquinais-je

\- C'est vrai, tu devrais plutôt choisir … Mon… trésor ou non mon… étalon !

\- Tout doux, Writer-boy, rigolais-je

\- Ça m'avait manqué, dit-il en me caressant la joue

\- Quoi donc? Nos taquineries ? Parce que ça ne fait que...

\- Non, me coupa-t-il, toi… m'appelant Writer-boy, ajouta-t-il en m'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

\- Je t'écoute, alors, continuais-je à voix basse tout en savourant cet instant

\- Tu m'écoutes?

\- Mon surnom, Rick, souriais-je

\- Non, je te le dirais à un moment propice

\- À un moment propice ?

\- Oui, tu sais, à un moment où je te dirais que je t'aime, répondit-il en haussant les épaules

J'étais touchée par son attention, lui caressant le visage ému, je vis qu'il grimaçait.

\- Tu as mal ? M'inquiétais-je

\- Non, c'est juste de légères crampes, ça va passer.

\- Castle, si tu veux que j'aille chercher…

\- Embrasse-moi, me coupa-t-il, c'est un bien meilleur remède.

\- Vous n'essayerez pas de profiter de la situation Mr Castle, dis-je sur le ton de la taquinerie

\- Pour goûter à vos lèvres, je serais prêt à tout Mlle Beckett, susurra-t-il.

Me penchant vers lui, je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de m'éloigner légèrement.

\- Encore, gémissait-il

\- Encore qui ? Souriais-je

Il ouvrit ses yeux pour les plonger dans les miens, caressant ma joue, il me murmura amoureusement :

\- Encore mon cœur

\- Mon cœur? Répétais-je

\- C'est ce que tu es, Kate, tu es mon cœur, sans toi à mes côtés, je cesserais d'exister.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, je pouvais y lire toute sa sincérité. Me penchant de nouveau sur ses lèvres, je pouvais le sentir sourire sous mes baisers qui se faisaient de plus en plus insistants. Je happais ses lèvres amoureusement et lorsque je me mis à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, il gémit. Ses mains me caressaient le bas du dos, ses gestes me donnaient la chair de poule.

\- Qu'est que je ne donnerais pas pour être ailleurs, murmura Rick en me mordillant le lobe d'oreille

\- Ah oui, réussis-je à articuler la respiration saccadée.

J'avais envie de Castle, tout mon corps était électrisé par ses caresses, ses mots tendres. Une de ses mains se faufila sous mon tee-shirt, pour y caresser mon ventre. C'était la première vraie caresse audacieuse de Rick, il s'appliquait à me faire un suçon à la base du cou, sa succion se faisait de plus en plus entreprenante, me faisant gémir, j'étais littéralement en feu, plus d'un an et demi s'était écoulé depuis notre dernier rapport sexuel.

\- Castle, gémissais-je en passant moi aussi mes mains sous son tee-shirt pour y caresser son torse.

La pression qu'il exerçait sur la base de mon cou, commençait réellement à faire son effet sur moi, une boule de plaisir se formait dans mon bas-ventre. Sa deuxième main remonta avec la première pour venir se poser délicatement sur mes seins.

\- Humm, Kate, gémissait Rick

Ses mains s'amusaient à me taquiner les tétons tout en me pétrissant sur l'étole de mon soutien-gorge, j'avais alors fermé les yeux, pour mieux en apprécier le moment, je souhaitais me laisser aller dans ses bras. Mais au moment, où Rick déplaça une de ses mains sous mon soutien-gorge pour être en contact direct avec mon sein, un flash-back fit surface dans ma tête.

J'étais allongée, nue, sur le lit, Abbott me caressait les seins en les mordillant, je pouvais sentir son odeur, sa respiration sur moi, son haleine et j'entendais ses gémissements:

\- Katie…

La panique m'envahit, ouvrant les yeux je repoussais brusquement Rick, pour me relever dos à lui et rajuster ma tenue. J'avais les mains qui tremblaient, mes jambes qui flageolaient en un instant j'avais rebasculé dans cet entrepôt avec mon bourreau.

\- Aie! Gémissait Rick de douleur

Sortant de ma phase d'angoisse, je me retournais pour le voir, il grimaçait, je l'avais repoussé violemment sans le vouloir. Mon dieu, j'étais irrécupérable ! On venait de partager … le premier vrai moment d'intimité tous les deux depuis des mois, et je l'avais repoussé de toutes mes forces, lorsque j'avais senti ses mains sous mon soutien-gorge. Je ne me comprenais pas, j'étais bien avec lui, j'avais envie de lui et tout d'un coup je l'avais repoussé!

\- Je suis désolée, lui murmurais-je sans oser m'avancer

\- C'est rien, haletait-il sous la douleur

\- Je vais chercher l'infirmière

\- Non, attend, me dit-il

\- Castle, je t'ai blessé, dis-je ennuyée, j'ai appuyé sur tes côtes cassées. Je vais chercher l'infirmière, ajoutais-je en sortant de sa chambre honteuse.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

\- Et merde ! Criais-je contre moi-même

Pris dans mon étreinte, je l'avais poussé trop loin, je m'étais tellement déconnecté du mon monde réel, sous ses caresses que j'en avais oublié ses peurs.

Pourquoi, avait-il fallu que j'ai les mains aussi baladeuses, à cause de moi, elle devait se sentir… je ne savais même pas comment elle devait se sentir : apeurée ? Sale ? En colère?

Je lui avais promis qu'on irait doucement, et à la première caresse de Kate sur mon torse, il avait fallu que je faufile mes mains baladeuses sur ses seins ! Mais quel con, j'étais!

Elle devait surement m'en vouloir à cet instant, j'avais cru apercevoir sa peur et sa panique dans son regard quand elle m'avait repoussé, je crois que ce fut plus douloureux que mes côtes. Je l'avais blessée, elle s'était laissé aller en toute confiance dans mes bras et j'avais abusé de la situation.

L'infirmière était revenue pour m'administrer un calmant puis elle était repartie. J'attendais Kate depuis plus de vingt minutes déjà quand je reçu un message sur mon portable.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave et que tu vas mieux. Tu devrais te reposer, on se voit demain. KB »

Elle était partie. Je l'avais poussé trop loin, d'abord avec cette histoire de comptes, puis de mariage et enfin avec mon comportement de mufle. Je m'étais tellement comporté comme un imbécile qu'elle était partie.

Face à mon portable, je ne savais pas quoi répondre, « je suis désolé » non, « reviens, il faut qu'on parle », non plus, je ne voulais pas de nouveau la brusquer, les minutes s'enchaînèrent et moi j'étais perdu. Je l'avais fait fuir… Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui répondis :

« J'ai vraiment eu un comportement de mufle, je n'aurais jamais dû te toucher de la sorte, je suis vraiment désolé. Je comprends tout à fait ta décision de partir ce soir. Je suis vraiment désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus. RC »

Une heure, puis deux heures s'étaient écoulées et Kate ne m'avait toujours pas répondu. Les médicaments avaient agi, même un peu trop car je m'étais endormi avec cette boule au ventre de l'avoir trahi et blessé.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPITRE 25**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Je m'étais enfuie comme une voleuse, j'avais tellement honte de ma réaction, de l'avoir si violemment repoussé. Après avoir averti l'infirmière, j'étais partie, seule et en pyjama dans les rues de New-York. Le temps ne se prêtait pas à une longue balade, tout comme ma tenue d'ailleurs. Après avoir arpenté plusieurs ruelles en ressassant sans cesse ce début de soirée catastrophique, j'envoyai un message d'excuse à Rick, espérant qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop pour mon comportement. Éteignant mon iPhone, j'arrêtai un taxi pour lui donner l'adresse de Lanie. Je ne savais plus trop ou aller, je n'avais plus d'appartement dans cette ville et je ne voulais pas déranger Jordan avec sa famille.

Arrivée en bas de chez mon amie, je m'aperçus honteuse, que j'avais oublié que j'étais en pyjama et que par conséquent, je n'avais pas d'argent sur moi.

\- Vous plaisantez ! me dit le chauffeur

\- Bouger pas, je vais sonner à l'appartement juste ici, lui répondis-je en lui montrant la porte de Lanie, et récupérer de quoi vous payer.

\- Qui me dit que vous ne partirez pas en courant ! S'insurgea-t-il

\- Je suis me nomme Kate Beckett, je travaille pour le FBI, je vous jure que je ne partirais pas.

À ma présentation, il se retourna pour mieux me jauger certainement après quelques secondes, il ouvrit sa boite à gant pour en sortir un journal, qu'il regarda de plus près.

\- Je peux y aller? Demandais-je surprise par sa réaction

\- Vous pouvez y aller, murmura-t-il, la course est pour moi, reprit-il en se retournant de nouveau.

\- Pardon?

\- La course est pour moi, Mlle Beckett, m'assura-t-il

\- Pourquoi?

Il me montra la première page du journal qu'il lisait. Le Ledger titrait :

« Encore, une dure journée pour l'agent Beckett et les familles des victimes »

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, répondis-je, énervée que cette affaire me poursuive jusqu'à l'intérieur d'un taxi.

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, Mlle, je pense juste que cette semaine a été suffisamment dure pour vous, on ne va pas rajouter une course dans un taxi, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire

\- Merci

\- De rien, bonne soirée Mlle

\- Bonne soirée, à vous aussi, ajoutais-je en sortant du taxi.

\- Hey !, continua-t-il en baissant la vitre, j'espère que cette ordure pourrira en prison

\- Je l'espère aussi

Sur cette dernière phrase, le taxi démarra et partit. Je sonnais donc à la porte.

\- Oui ? demanda Lanie à l'interphone

\- C'est Kate

La porte s'ouvrit, et je pus monter les deux étages à pied qui me séparaient de ma meilleure amie. Lanie m'attendait devant sa porte.

\- Tu sais que j'ai un ascenseur, me taquina-t-elle

\- Je ne fais pas assez d'exercices en ce moment, répondis-je en l'embrassant

\- Tu devrais en faire avec Castle, plaisanta-t-elle

À sa réplique, je me figeais, Castle et la galipette, c'est bien pour cette raison que j'étais chez elle et non dans les bras de mon homme. Soupirant, je rentrais dans l'appartement pour m'assoir sur son canapé.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ? Demandais-je

\- Non, répondit-elle en refermant la porte et en s'approchant de moi.

\- Il est tard, j'espère que je ne te sortais pas du lit, repris-je en m'apercevant de la tenue de Lanie.

Elle portait un déshabillé rouge avec un peignoir noir qui était mal refermé. Lanie était splendide.

\- Non, Girl, me rassura-t-elle en s'asseyant près de moi. Comment va ton père?

\- Il va bien, je l'ai raccompagné chez lui en début de soirée.

\- Le procureur t'a enfin écouté, me dit-elle soulagée

\- Non, Rick a payé la caution, murmurais-je la tête baissée.

\- Il a bien fait ! S'exclama-t-elle, et de toute manière il va reprendre son dû, ton père ne s'approchera plus d'Abbott.

\- Oui

\- Kate, qu'y-a-t-il?

\- Je ne suis pas normale, Lanie, lui confiais-je

\- Pas normal, rit-elle

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, repris-je les larmes aux yeux

\- Kate? demanda-t-elle inquiète désormais

\- On s'est disputé

\- À quel propos?

\- Les comptes communs, le mariage et le sexe, enfin pour le sexe on s'est pas vraiment disputé,… je lui ai juste blessé les côtes, pleurais-je

-Attends tout doux… comptes communs? Mariage? Tu l'as blessé? Je ne comprends rien

\- Tout a commencé quand Rick m'a mise désignataire de ses comptes communs ! Non mais tu te rends comptes!

\- Ça ne me choque pas, il a confiance en toi

\- Oui et bien ce n'est pas comme s'il était seul, il a Alexis et Martha.

\- Kate tu sais ce que tu représentes pour Castle.

\- Lanie, il m'a dit que dans cinq ans, il nous voyait mariés, continuais-je debout

\- Pas toi?

\- Moi ? Je ne sais même pas ou on sera dans une semaine, soufflais-je

\- Kate, tu l'aimes non ?

\- Bien sûr, plus que ma vie

-Alors où est le problème?

-C'est moi le problème! Je l'ai blessé.

\- Comment?

\- On était, tu vois…, dis-je embarrassé

-En pleine session dans une chambre d'hôpital ! S'exclama-t-elle, petite coquine !

\- Lanie!

\- Bon ensuite ? Tu as occulté ses blessures et tu t'es mise en mode tigresse?

-Non, je l'ai repoussé si violemment qu'il était terrassé par la douleur!

\- Honey…

\- Je ne suis pas normale

\- Tu es tout à fait normale, girl, tu as vécu un traumatisme, il faut juste que vous soyez patient

Je faisais les cent pas dans son appartement, écoutant les conseils de Lanie tout en me remémorant la soirée avec Rick.

\- Kate, tu me donnes le tournis ! m'interrompit-elle

\- J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras, avouais-je en pleurs, je t'assure Lanie, j'avais envie de lui et puis j'ai fermé les yeux pour me laisser aller à cet instant.

\- Et ?

\- Rick a mis les mains sur ma poitrine, et je me suis vue dans cet entrepôt avec Abbott, j'arrivais à sentir son odeur, sa salive sur moi, j'ai rouvert les yeux paniqués et j'ai poussé Castle sur le lit de toutes mes forces.

\- Kate, tout ce que tu me dis est normale, dit-elle d'une voix rassurante et douce.

-Je lui ai fait mal! Et puis je me suis enfuie

-Ok, alors la fuite, tu aurais pu éviter, il va falloir arrêter et vous parler.

-Lanie…

-Il n'y a pas de Lanie qui tienne, girl, Castle doit être sens dessus dessous à l'heure qu'il est. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre, qu'il ne t'appelle pas.

\- J'ai éteint mon portable, après lui avoir envoyé un message d'excuse

\- Kate ! cria Lanie, Castle sait par quoi tu es passé, il doit penser que tu le fuis, que tu ne veux plus rien à faire avec lui, il doit se sentir coupable d'avoir posé ses mains sur toi.

\- Mais non, réfutais-je, il doit m'en vouloir à mort de l'avoir repoussé.

\- Rallume ton téléphone!

La toisant du regard, je savais qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant que je n'aurais pas rallumé ce maudit téléphone. Prenant mon iPhone, je découvris le message de Rick. Il s'était écoulé deux heures.

\- Oh non, murmurais-je

-Qu'y-a-t-il? Un problème?

\- Tu as raison, Castle se sent fautif, répondis-je en essuyant mes larmes

\- Va lui parler

-Lanie, il est plus de 23Heures, il doit dormir

-Dormir, tu rigoles là?

\- Je vais lui dire quoi? Je suis désolée de penser à un autre homme quand tu me touches !

\- Kate

-Non, je veux simplement dormir, je suis crevée, je lui parlerais demain. J'ai juste besoin de tranquillité. Je peux toujours utiliser la chambre d'amis ?

\- Oui, mais je crois que...

-Merci, Lanie, la coupais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue et en partant me coucher.

Allongée dans la pénombre de la chambre, je fis tourner mon téléphone dans ma main, en pensant à Castle. Je me sentais désormais coupable en plus d'être honteuse, il pensait avoir des tords dans cette affaire, il pensait qu'il avait été trop loin. Je soufflais d'exaspération face à cette situation, qui j'en étais sûre ne serait pas la dernière. Kyle Abbott m'avait brisée, il m'avait retirée cette part de moi qui était sûre d'elle. Fermant les yeux, je pleurais silencieusement.

-Katie, Katie, tu es si belle et si …chaude !

Rouvrant les yeux, je me relevais pour aller vomir. Cette vision d'Abbott sur moi, me donnait des frissons. Je voulais vraiment tourner la page mais y arriverais-je un jour.

\- Tu vas bien ? me demanda Lanie derrière la porte des toilettes

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, retournes te coucher.

\- Tu es sûre?

\- Oui.

Rinçant ma bouche, j'attendis que la porte de la chambre de Lanie se referme pour retourner me coucher. Prenant mon téléphone, j'envoyais un message à Castle.

« Désolée, je viens juste de voir ton message. Je suis chez Lanie. Pour ce soir tout est de ma faute. Tu n'y es pour rien. Je te vois en sortant du tribunal. À demain. KB »

J'attendais sa réponse qui ne venait pas, il devait certainement dormir. Ou peut-être avait-il encore mal, et il n'arrivait pas à répondre? Dans le doute, j'appelai l'hôpital pour leur demander des nouvelles, l'infirmière m'avait rassurée en m'expliquant qu'il s'était endormi.

La nuit avait été vraiment longue, mes cauchemars m'avaient tenu éveillée toute la nuit. Au petit matin, je m'étais résolue à me lever pour me laver. J'avais ensuite demandé une tenue à Lanie pour m'habiller et nous avions déjeuné ensemble. Il était 9 heures du matin et Rick ne m'avait toujours pas répondu.

\- Tu devrais l'appeler, me dit Lanie en me voyant regarder toutes les deux secondes mon téléphone

\- Je le ferais en chemin pour le tribunal

-Pourquoi pas maintenant?

\- Je ne veux pas le réveiller, répondis-je pour clore la discussion.

\- Je m'habille et on y va, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant exaspérée par mon attitude.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

J'avais dormi toute la nuit, l'infirmière en plus de mes antidouleurs m'avait administré un anxiolytique qui m'avait couché. Il était désormais 8 heures du matin, j'avais lu le message de Kate, je ne savais pas ce que je devais en penser, elle passerait après le tribunal, pourquoi pas avant?

J'étais aussi frustré de ne pas pouvoir assister aux plaidoiries, m'énervant contre moi-même, une idée lumineuse m'apparut.

J'avais appelé l'infirmière, lui disant que je souhaitais voir le médecin de toute urgence, j'avais aussi appelé Alexis et ma mère pour qu'elles viennent à l'hôpital. Réunis tous les quatre, le médecin répétait mes dires :

\- Si je vous suis bien, Mr Castle, vous me demandez une autorisation de sortie pour aller au tribunal ?

\- Oui, avec mes calmants, je peux très bien y aller, je veux être là-bas pour la fin du procès.

\- Mais...

-Vous aviez autorisé ma sortie pour demain! le coupais-je, alors une demi-journée, ce n'est pas si terrible comme requête

\- Et si la douleur réapparaît, papa? demanda Alexis

\- Je ferais face, écouter ce tordu à …

\- Je sais ce que Mr Abbott a fait endurer à votre femme, Mr Castle, le procès tourne en boucle depuis une semaine.

\- C'est d'accord? Demandais-je

\- Avec un fauteuil roulant et quelqu'un pour vous accompagner

\- Mère? Demandais-je

\- Très bien, Richard, acquiesça-t-elle

\- Il va vous falloir une ambulance pour vous transporter, continua le médecin, et vous signerez une décharge.

\- Très bien, répondis-je tout sourire.

\- Bon, je m'occupe de votre permission dans ce cas

\- Merci

\- De rien, répondit-il en sortant

\- Tu as pris mon costume? Demandais-je à ma fille excité à l'idée de sortir

\- Oui, comment veux-tu que je l'oublie alors que tu me la réclamé une dizaine de fois

\- Richard, repris ma mère, le procès est médiatisé, quand les journalistes vont te voir et fauteuil…

-Je sais, la coupais-je, mais Kate a besoin de moi et moi j'ai besoin d'y être

\- Très bien, chéri, si tu sais ce que tu fais

\- Je le sais, souriais-je, allez hop! M'exclamais-je, trouvez-moi une infirmière pour m'aider à m'habiller!

Plus nous nous approchions du tribunal, plus j'étais nerveux, les journalistes, la plaidoirie et Kate…tout me préoccupait. Elle avait essayé de m'appeler mais je n'avais pas répondu. Je voulais la surprendre en venant. Arrivé devant le tribunal, l'ambulancier m'installa sur mon fauteuil, devant le flash incessant des journalistes.

« Mr Castle ! Comment allez-vous? »

« Mr Castle, un commentaire? »

« Mr Castle! Êtes-vous paralysé »

Ne répondant à aucune question, ma fille poussait mon fauteuil, jusqu'à l'entrée du tribunal.

\- Tu sais où se trouve la salle d'audience? Demandais-je à mère

\- Je le sais, répondit Alexis

Me retournant pour la voir, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment Alexis avait eu cette information.

\- Kate me l'a dit un matin, me dit-elle en haussant les épaule et en me poussant vers la dite salle.

À l'intérieur je pus voir de nombreuses personnes, certainement les familles des victimes, au premier rang se trouvait Kate, Jordan, Edouard et Lanie. Je m'aperçus aussi, qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit où poser mon fauteuil près d'elle sans bloquer la circulation.

\- Papa? me demanda Alexis

\- Je vais rester au fond pour ne gêner personne, dis-je déçu

\- Je vais prévenir Katherine

\- Non mère, laisse, elle a besoin d'être au premier rang.

\- Mais...

\- Tout va bien, lui assurais-je

Après quelques minutes, je vis les Bros rentrés eux aussi dans la salle, ils m'avaient aperçu et s'étaient arrêtés me saluer, Alexis leur avait expliqué la raison de mon retrait dans la salle.

\- Allez, Castle, tu vas venir, avec nous et tu vas t'assoir près de Beckett.

\- C'est gentil, Javier mais avec mon fauteuil

\- On va te porter Bro, et t'installer, continua Kévin

\- Je ne sens pas mes jambes, vous ne réussirez pas à me supporter, je suis un poids mort.

\- On te supporte depuis cinq ans! Rit Javier

\- Très drôle ! Dis-je

\- Allez c'est parti, me dit Ryan en se mettant derrière le fauteuil pour le pousser jusqu'à la première rangée.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

J'étais entourée de mes amis au tribunal, nous étions en avance assise entre Lanie et Jordan, je m'inquiétais pour Rick, il n'avait pas répondu à mon appel ce matin et n'avait pas essayé de me recontacter.

\- Je vais tuer Javier et Kévin, grinça Lanie

\- Pourquoi? demanda Jordan

\- Ils sont à la bourre !

\- C'est nous qui sommes en avance, continua Edouard pour calmer Lanie

\- Ils ne devraient plus tarder, ajouta Jordan

\- Kate ?

\- Hum? Répondis-je à Lanie

\- Tu vas bien Honey ?

\- Oui, oui, mentis-je

\- Hey! Regardez qui nous vous amenons! s'écria Javier

Tournant la tête, je vis Castle dans un fauteuil roulant. Il me souriait et était vêtu d'un joli costume gris et d'une chemise bleue.

\- Castle ? Dis-je surprise

\- Hey

\- Bonjour, Kate, me dit Alexis

\- Bonjour, Alexis, Martha, répondis-je en allant les embrasser

Tout le monde s'était levé et se disait bonjour, m'agenouillant près de Rick :

\- Que fais-tu là?

\- J'ai une permission, je voulais assister à la fin du procès

\- Et tes douleurs?

\- Je vais bien, je t'assure et toi? demanda-t-il inquiet

\- Je suis désolée pour hier, avouais-je

\- Moi aussi

\- Tu n'y es absolument pour rien, continuais-je en lui caressant le visage et en souriant

\- Allez mon pote, on va t'installer, fit la voix Espo

Avec Ryan, ils le soulevèrent un sous chaque aisselle et l'installèrent sur une chaise. Martha alla ranger le fauteuil plus loin, et nous nous installions côte à côte. Le juge rentra alors, suivi des avocats puis d'Abbott. À la vue de ce dernier, Castle m'avait pris la main et le fusillait du regard. Abbott s'installa et nous sourit.

\- Je vais le tuer, grinça Rick

\- Vous ne pensez pas, toi et mon père, que je vais vous sortir au fur et à mesure de cellules, lui souriais-je dans l'oreille.

\- Silence dans la salle, dit le juge, ce matin nous allons entendre les plaidoiries des deux parties, puis nous attendrons la décision du jury qui pourra mettre jusqu'à 48 heures. Maîtres êtes-vous prêts?

\- Oui, répondit l'avocat d'Abbott

-Si vous le permettez Mr le Juge, continua mon avocat, j'aimerais soumettre à la cour une nouvelle pièce à conviction que je présenterais pour ma plaidoirie.

\- Objection, votre honneur, cria Maître Connors

\- Vous plaisantez Maître Phillips ? fit le juge

\- Non, votre honneur, je viens de recevoir une pièce montrant bien en évidence la preuve que Mr Abbott est coupable. J'aimerais que vous l'examiniez.

Le juge toisa les deux avocats puis Abbott.

\- Dans mon bureau, Maître Phillips

\- Bien, votre honneur.

Ils repartirent tous les deux pendant que l'agitation se faisait dans la salle, les familles s'étaient levées et discutaient ensemble.

\- Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? me demanda Castle

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- C'est nous, répondit Kévin, c'est pour ça qu'on était en retard avec Javier.

Me retournant pour leur faire face, je les regardais à tour de rôle pour les inciter à parler. C'est Espo qui continua :

\- Disons que Jones ne supporte pas bien la détention aux droits communs, sourit-il, on a réussi à le faire parler contre accord de notre part

\- Vous auriez dû le laisser pourrir en enfer ! M'énervais-je

\- Écoute-nous, on l'a fait mettre à l'isolement juste pour les nuits.

\- De quelle pièce à conviction s'agit-il? demanda Rick

\- Jones nous a donné le nom d'un serveur sécurisé où Abbott avait stocké des photos et des films, reprit Kévin, Tory nous les a fait parvenir et nous les avons donnés à Phillips.

\- Il y a quoi sur ces photos et ses films, m'angoissais-je

\- C'est Gates, qui les a vus, on ne voulait pas voler ton intimité Beckett, annonça penaud Espo, mais elle nous a exigés de les faire parvenir.

\- Avec le doute que laissait planer son ordure d'avocat, enchaîna Ryan, on ne voulait pas laisser passer cette preuve.

\- Il doit y avoir des photos comme celle qu'il nous avait envoyé, celle où j'étais nue et ligotée, chuchotais-je plus pour moi-même

\- Ça va aller, m'assura Castle

Me remettant en place, je revis toute ma détention : les décharges, les attouchements, les cris, les pleurs, mon Dieu, tout le monde risquait de me voir. Des films? Mais je n'avais pas vu de caméra.

\- D'où provenaient les caméras?

\- Apparemment de ta salle de détention, il ne les utilisait que par à-coups.

\- Je ne les ai pas vues

\- Comme on ne les avait pas vues pour le speed dating, il devait les installer quand tu étais entre deux eaux.

À sa dernière phrase, je vis le juge et l'avocat rentrer de nouveau dans la salle, tout le monde se remit en place. Le juge prit la parole :

\- À la lumière des faits qui m'ont été exposé, j'autorise Maître Phillips a utilisé la preuve à conviction enregistrée au numéro : 944 566 C, dans cette affaire.

Suite à sa déclaration, je m'affaissais de plus en plus dans mon siège, redoutant le contenu de cette clé USB.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPITRE 26**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Kate était tendue sur sa chaise, elle avait la respiration saccadée et regardait le sol. J'étais attristé de la voir si démunie mais je pouvais comprendre sa réaction, on allait encore la mettre à nu devant toute l'assemblée. Prenant de nouveau sa main dans la mienne, je traçais de léger cercle sous sa paume qui eut le don de la détendre un peu, je la sentis souffler un bon coup comme pour se donner du courage, puis elle tourna le regard vers le mien et m'embrassa la joue en chuchotant à mon oreille :

\- Merci...

Acquiesçant de la tête, je vis l'avocat du diable faire son entrée dans l'arène, il avait chuchoté quelque chose à Kyle Abbott qui avait hoché de la tête.

\- Bonjour, Messieurs, Dames, commença-t-il en s'adressant au jury, je ne vais pas commencer ma plaidoirie pour dire, cet homme est innocent, mais pour vous dire la vérité, simplement la vérité. Kyle Abbott a admis devant vous avoir bien été l'auteur de tous ses meurtres, il a admis être désolé, se rendant compte de ses atrocités.

Il laissa un temps d'attente pour que les jurées prennent conscience de ses propos, il continua :

\- Cet homme assis derrière ce bureau, n'a pas eu de chance dans sa vie, ceci n'explique pas ses meurtres ou ne les justifie pas, mais cela pourrait vous aider à les comprendre. Depuis sa naissance jusqu'à ses huit ans, Kyle Abbott a été battu et a subi des sévices sexuels de la part de son père. Il a été enfermé des jours dans un placard. C'est un homme qui souffre d'un violent traumatisme. Il n'a pas eu la chance comme certain de se sentir choyé ou en sécurité au sein d'un foyer empli d'amour. Il est rentré ensuite très jeune dans le système, allant de foyer en foyer. Cet homme s'est battu pour survivre, il a trouvé un emploi et s'est sociabilisé. Son employeur le décrit comme quelqu'un de gentil et respectueux.

Nouvel arrêt de la part de l'avocat.

\- Je vais vomir, grinçais-je furieux du profil qu'il nous donnait

Je sentis juste la main de Kate me caresser l'intérieur de la paume comme je l'avais fait précédemment. Par ce geste anodin et empli de tendresse, elle me signifiait qu'elle était là.

\- Mais cet homme est malade. Il est atteint de schizophrénie, ce diagnostic a été émis par un psychiatre. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses gestes pendant ses crises, il ne pouvait pas se faire soigner car il n'en avait pas conscience. Est-ce sur ceci qu'on condamne un homme ? Sur une maladie ?

\- Ton père aurait dû frapper cet avocat aussi, hier ! lança Jordan à Kate, ce qui me fit sourire

\- Sa maladie parlons-en, on vous l'a expliqué puis les parties adverses, nous ont réfuté son mal-être. À deux reprises par deux personnes différentes : le Dr Burke et l'agent Shaw. L'un était le psy de la dernière victime depuis deux ans et l'autre est son patron, son amie…. on y voit aucun intérêt conflictuel ? Je vous le demande, si une de vos amies avait subi ces atrocités, que vous sachiez que l'homme qui les a perpétrées est malade… plaideriez-vous la maladie ou seriez-vous dans le déni ? Ce ne serait qu'humain après tout, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est homme assis devant vous, reprit-il en le montrant Abbott du doigt, n'a pas eu de chance dans la vie, avec un traitement adapté il peut redevenir cet homme gentil, serviable et doux décrit par son employeur, mais pour ça, il a besoin de vous, vous tous, continua-t-il en montrant cette fois-ci chaque membre du jury. Allez-vous lui tourner le dos comme son père, comme le système, comme les soi-disant expert venus témoigné ici, où seriez-vous plus humain… laissez-lui une chance de se soigner, de se réadapter à la société, cet homme suit actuellement son traitement, il a pris conscience de ses actes non volontaires, il est déjà empli de regrets, ne le brisez pas.

Nouvelle pause. Il commençait réellement à me gonfler avec ses pauses.

\- Et si c'était vous ? Si vous étiez malade, qu'aimeriez-vous qu'on fasse ? Posez-vous la bonne question et la réponse sera forcément la bonne à son sujet. Merci pour votre attention.

Terminant son discours, il retourna s'assoir derrière son bureau au côté d'Abbott. Je dois dire que ce pourri savait plaider. L'avocat des victimes se leva, réajusta son costume, fit un signe au greffier, qui se leva et ramena un écran géant, tourné de sorte à ce que le jury le voit ainsi que l'assemblée.

\- Maître Philips, êtes-vous prêt? demanda le juge

\- Oui, votre honneur, acquiesça-t-il.

Il toussota puis se mit face au jury et démarra :

\- Maître Connors a raison ; posez-vous le bonne question, et si c'était vous, dit-il en désignant les femmes du jury , ou vos femmes et filles, reprit-il en désignant les hommes, qui avaient subi de telles atrocités que feriez-vous ? Ces femmes l'ont supplié d'arrêter pendant des jours, elles ont hurlé leurs douleurs quand chaque centimètre de leur corps se tendaient, se brisaient… mais oui, c'est vrai il est malade, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de l'ironie. Qu'on emmène le mannequin, demanda-t-il à un officier.

Beckett avait lâché ma main pour les croiser sur son corps comme pour se protéger de ce qui allait suivre. Un agent apporta un mannequin qui était relié à une borne d'électricité.

\- Pour que tout ceci soit un peu plus concret pour vous, pour prendre la bonne décision, regardez attentivement ce mannequin pesant 60 kilos le poids approximatif de toutes les victimes, nous l'avons branché à un voltage allant de 150 volts à 200. Comme pour ses victimes, reprit-il en désignant Abbott du doigt.

Il s'approcha de la borne et actionna le mécanisme, le mannequin faisait des bons et trémulait. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, me rappelant ma détention. J'entendis ma mère murmurer :

\- Mon Dieu

Alexis, elle pleurait silencieusement près de moi, prenant sa main dans la mienne, j'essayais de réconforter mon petit ange. Kate ne bougeait pas comme paralysée devant la scène sous ses yeux. Il monta le voltage au maximum, et on put voir la tête du mannequin taper sans relâche le sol. Après quelques minutes, l'avocat stoppa sa démonstration. Les jurés étaient choqués devant la scène.

\- Voici ce qu'ont subi ses victimes, reprit-il en désignant un tableau où trônaient toutes les victimes, il faut en plus de ceci rajouter les coups et les viols. Mais il est malade, ironisa-t-il, c'est vrai, ce n'était pas prémédité et non voulu. Mr Abbott a sévi dans trois villes, dans chacune de ses villes, il avait un entrepôt pour exécuter ses atrocités. Ces locaux étaient loués deux semaines avant chaque meurtre, donc pas prémédité ? Oh et avant que j'oublie, toutes ses victimes sont trentenaires et châtain.

Il fit une pause lui aussi pour marquer le coup. Sa pause à lui me paraissait essentielle.

\- Voici, reprit-il en affichant cinq photos au tableau, cinq personnalités que nous connaissons, l'un a eu le prix Nobel de la paix, un est sénateur, ces ceux-ci sont dans la recherche et le dernier c'est un journaliste. Vous les connaissez tous, qu'ont-ils en commun ? Ils ont tous eu une enfance difficile, tous ont subi les mêmes atrocités que Mr Abbott. Et ils ne sont pas connus pour être de dangereux criminels ! Je vais demander maintenant aux personnes se trouvant dans la salle, de bien m'écouter. Je vais présenter aux jurés, plusieurs vidéos où l'on retrouve chacune des victimes, elles sont très dures à voir, j'irais même dire… traumatisantes. Ce n'est pas des images que vous souhaitez garder en mémoire. Alors je vais vous laisser une minute, pour quitter la salle. Un officier viendra vous chercher à la fin du visionnage.

À la fin de sa tirade, la moitié de la salle se vida, je me tournais vers ma mère et Alexis :

\- Sortez toutes les deux

\- Mais, protesta Alexis

\- Sors d'ici Pumpkin

Elle me regarda puis hocha la tête après un dernier baiser, elles sortirent toutes les deux, tout comme Javier, Kévin et Edouard. Kate sortie de sa léthargie et se tourna vers moi :

\- Je vais rappeler les gars pour qu'il t'amène

\- Il en hors de question

\- Rick,

\- Je ne partirais pas Kate, je suis là et j'y reste

\- Castle, ce que tu vas voir…

\- Je reste, la coupais-je en prenant sa main

Elle capitula en se tournant vers Jordan et Lanie qui eurent la même réponse que moi.

\- Bien, commença l'avocat. Nous allons voir sur ces images, Jeanne Monroe, Nina Lawrence, Emma Jackson, Michelle Percy, Alicia Bennett, Ellie Jackson et enfin Katherine Beckett.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

À l'énonciation de mon nom, mon estomac fit un bond. On allait me voir, j'allais me voir… Je priais pour que ce ne soit pas des images avec Abbott sur moi, je priais pour ne pas être nue, je priais que je ne hurle pas sur cette vidéo, je priai en somme d'arrêter ce visionnage. Mon cœur battait à toute allure, j'étais complètement repliée sur moi-même relâchant une nouvelle fois la main de Rick. Je voulais me protéger, je voulais fuir, partir, j'aurais dû quitter la salle.

La vidéo démarra sur Jeanne Monroe assise dans un coin, en pleurs et répondant aux questions d'Abbott.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, s'il vous plaît, implora-t-elle.

\- Chut… si je te laisse tranquille ce ne sera plus drôle, ricana Abbott qui se leva et actionna le mécanisme.

La scène qui suivit me retourna le ventre, Jeanne Monroe hurlait sous l'intensité de la décharge tout son corps s'était tendu à l'extrême. J'entendis au fond de la salle quelqu'un pleurer et dire :

\- Mon bébé...

Les vidéos suivantes étaient du même niveau, à partir de Michelle Percy, on pouvait y voir les coups portés aux victimes après une décharge et les hurlements de ces dernières.

-Pitié, pitié, hurlait-elle avant de s'évanouir.

Lanie, Jordan et Castle pleuraient devant ces scènes, moi je ne bougeais pas de peur de vomir à même le sol. Arriva la vidéo d'Ellie Jackson, qui le suppliait de la laisser tranquille pendant qu'il la forçait à avoir des relations sexuelles. Ils avaient flouté les parties intimes, mais rien ne changeait la vision à laquelle on assistait impuissant

\- S'il vous plaît non, non, les décharges mais pas ça, implorait-elle.

Sa plainte finit de m'achever me ramenant à ma propre détention. Me levant je décidais de sortir de cette salle, je ne pouvais pas en voir plus, pas me voir, Castle essaya de capter mon regard mais je le laissais seul, au moment où j'allais sortir, j'entendis le son de ma voix, tremblante devant la porte, j'écoutais sans regarder:

\- STOOOPPP, hurlais-je

\- Allez Katie, on va jouer à autre chose, que les décharges

\- Non, pas ça, pas ça, pleurais-je

\- Tu es tellement sublime….

À sa phrase, je me retournais en pleurs pour le voir sur moi, nous étions tous les deux nus, Abbott me caressait le corps sans tenir compte de mes protestations, on le voyait embrasser ma cicatrice puis ma poitrine qui était floutée, la bande se coupa pour montrer une autre scène, cette fois, il était derrière mon dos se frottait contre moi jusqu'à la jouissance.

\- Hummm Katie… tu es si chaude

C'est la même scène qui m'avait hanté toute la nuit. Avant que la bande ne s'arrête, on put m'entendre appeler Rick.

\- Castle, pleurais-je dans les bras de mon bourreau.

À son nom, je le vis baisser la tête et pleurer, je voyais que ses épaules montaient et descendaient, tout comme Lanie. Jordan, elle, se retourna en pleurs pour rencontrer mon visage. Elle se leva sous le regard de Castle et Lanie, et me rejoignit pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je m'accrochais à elle ; comme on se raccroche à une bouée, j'avais entraperçu le regard de Rick, mais j'avais préféré baisser les yeux.

\- Je suis là, me chuchota Jordan

L'avocat continua :

\- Voici le vrai visage de Kyle Abbott, voici ce dont il est capable. Maître Connors a raison, posez-vous la bonne question et vous aurez la bonne réponse. Merci de votre attention.

Il termina sa plaidoirie et retourna s'assoir. La porte derrière s'ouvra pour laisser rentrer les familles, je relâchai Jordan pour prendre Alexis dans les bras, qui pleurait.

\- Ça va aller ma puce, lui dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Je t'aime, me chuchota-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte sur moi.

\- Je t'aime, aussi, lui répondis-je en la prenant par la main, pour retourner nous s'assoir.

Castle ne bougeait plus, ne me regardait pas, il avait toujours la tête baissée et sanglotait. Prenant sa main dans la mienne, pour le voir réagir, il resta immobile.

\- L'audience est levée, jusqu'à décision du jury, proclama le juge.

Tout le monde se releva et quitta la salle. Espo et Ryan aidèrent Castle à rejoindre son fauteuil, il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche ou même rencontrer mon regard. Agglutinés dans le hall d'entrée, nous regardions les journalistes se hâter devant les familles.

\- J'appelle l'ambulance, Richard, dit Martha en s'éloignant

\- Kate, tu montes avec nous ? me demanda Lanie

\- Non, allez-y, je vais rentrer avec Rick

\- Tu veux qu'on attende avec vous demanda Jordan

\- Non, c'est gentil, pourriez-vous ramener Alexis et Martha

\- Katherine, c'est gentil mais...

\- J'ai besoin de me retrouver seule avec Castle, Martha, la coupais-je gentiment

Elle hocha de la tête et suivit Jordan vers la sortie. Seul à seul avec Castle, je poussai le fauteuil pour me retrouver dans un coin du tribunal à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Rick avait toujours la tête baissée.

\- Castle, regarde-moi, lui demandais-je

Il releva la tête, et son regard était empli de tristesse, il pleurait et je n'en menais pas large non plus.

\- Je suis désolé, me dit-il

\- Pourquoi? Pleurais-je à mon tour.

\- De ne pas avoir été là, de ne pas...

\- Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Je...

\- Castle, je n'ai jamais été seule pendant qu'il me touchait, lui confiais-je en pleurs, la seule chose qui me donnait la force de ne pas lâcher prise, c'était de penser à toi, à notre avenir, tu étais avec moi durant toute cette épreuve.

\- Je suis désolé, pour hier, continua-t-il

\- Rick, c'était de ma faute

\- Non, je n'aurais jamais dû te toucher, je le savais, je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus, m'affirma-t-il

\- Je pense qu'on devrait continuer cette conversation, dans un endroit plus intime, lui rétorquais-je en essuyant ses larmes.

Avec sa main, il fit de même et chassa tout pleur de mon visage, il me sourit, mais derrière son sourire, je pouvais y voir toute sa peine et son chagrin. Ces vidéos avaient été atroces, nous aurions dû nous lever et sortir. Ces images avaient fini de nous démolir. Il s'avança de moi et m'embrassa chastement.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il

\- Je t'aime, aussi mon ange, lui répondis-je en lui embrassant tendrement la joue et en me relevant pour pousser son fauteuil dehors. L'ambulancier nous attendait dans le hall, mais avant de sortir sous les flashs des journalistes, je lui demandais :

\- Prêt ?

\- Oui, répondit-il en me souriant et en me caressant la main.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Nous étions retournés à l'hôpital, l'infirmière m'avait réinstallé dans mon lit et apporté mon repas de midi, que je n'avais pas touché. Kate en avait profité pour prendre une douche et se mettre à l'aise, sortant de la salle de bain, elle me vit devant mon plateau et me demanda :

\- Tu ne manges pas ?

\- Pas faim, lui répondis-je fatigué par cette matinée

\- Tu devrais te reposer et dormir un peu, me dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil

\- Tu veux mon plateau ?

\- Non, merci, me sourit-elle, en prenant une enveloppe kraft, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est arrivé ce matin, c'est le nouveau contrat que je dois signer pour lancer les impressions du dernier Nikki Heat, tu peux me les faire passer, je n'ai pas eu le temps de signer.

\- Tu n'as pas pu le modifier, me dit-elle déçue en me donnant les papiers

\- Si, si, c'est pour ça que la date de parution s'est éloignée. Il paraîtra dans un mois.

\- Comment as-tu fait ? me demanda-t-elle

\- Alexis et ton père ont tapé les derniers chapitres que je leur ai dictés.

Elle me regarda surprise par ma révélation.

\- Mon père ?

\- Oui, Jim m'a beaucoup aider, avouais-je

\- Je suis contente que vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux.

\- Moi aussi, lui répondis-je en signant les documents.

\- À propos, de la conversation de tout à l'heure, dit-elle gênée en s'asseyant près du lit, pour hier…

\- Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira pas, la coupais-je

\- Justement, j'aimerais clarifier ce point, tu parles de mon excès de panique ou de toi et moi dans l'intimité?

\- Je parle de moi agissant comme un mufle, avouais-je

\- Castle, tu n'as rien fait, tu …

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te toucher, la coupais-je

À ma phrase, elle se releva et souffla en faisant les cent pas, je ne savais pas si c'était un bon signe ou pas. En même temps, je ne voyais pas où j'avais fauté.

\- Rick, je suis ta copine, c'est normal de vouloir me toucher

\- Je...

\- Laisse-moi, finir,… j'en avais envie hier, tu sais, continua-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux, j'étais bien dans tes bras, je me sentais en sécurité, mais quand tu as mis tes mains sur ma poitrine, j'ai paniqué parce que…

\- Je suis désolé, la coupais-je

\- Castle ! Tu vas me laisser finir

\- Non, toi, laisse-moi finir, je savais par quoi tu es passée et je n'ai pas été patient, tu étais bien dans mes bras et moi aussi, je n'ai pas besoin de plus, affirmais-je en la regardant

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire? demanda-t-elle

\- Plein de couples fonctionnent sans sexe, et ça marche, je n'ai pas besoin de sexe pour être heureux à tes côtés.

-Je…

\- Bonjour vous deux, nous coupa Jim qui entrait dans la chambre, je dérange peut-être ?

\- Non, répondis-je pendant que Kate répondait en même temps

\- Oui.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPITRE 27**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Mon père me regardait comme pour me demander silencieusement ce qu'il devait faire, moi, j'étais scotchée littéralement par la révélation de Castle… une relation sans sexe… je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça !

\- Je vais repasser, dit mon père voyant que je ne bougeais pas

\- Non Jim, restez, insista Castle qui reçut un regard noir de ma part.

\- Je ne voudrais pas déranger, continua mon père mal à l'aise

\- Papa, tu pourrais nous laisser quelques minutes, j'ai besoin de parler à Rick

\- Bien sûr, répondit mon père, je repasserai plus tard.

À la sortie de mon père, je me retournais face à la fenêtre pour remettre mes idées en place… une relation sans sexe… venant de Castle ! Je soufflais un bon coup, soit il avait subi un traumatisme crânien, soit la vidéo projetée à l'audience l'avait refroidi.

\- C'est très mal élevé de mettre son père dehors, me taquina Rick pour me sortir de mes pensées.

\- Pourquoi? Lui demandais-je en me retournant pour le voir

\- Pourquoi ? Rit-il, parce qu'il doit être hyper gêné et parce qu'il doit…

\- Au sujet du sexe Castle ! M'énervais-je devant sa mauvaise foi

\- Kate, je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas, je préfère vivre une vie près de toi sans sexe qu'une vie sans toi.

Je le toisai du regard, une vie sans moi ? Il pensait qu'on ne surmonterait pas le cap de l'intimité, il pensait que j'étais trop détruite.

\- C'est à cause de la vidéo? Demandais-je

\- Kate, je n'ai pas besoin de cette vidéo pour connaître ton angoisse face au toucher. Je te rappelle que j'étais là après ta détention et…

\- Après ma détention, tu ne pouvais pas m'approcher maintenant c'est différent… je reconnais qu'il m'a fallu plus d'un an, mais je pourrais aller plus vite si…

\- Je ne veux pas, me coupa-t-il en baissant la tête

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je suis désolé pour hier, murmura-t-il

\- Castle, tu vas arrêter de t'excuser de m'avoir tripotée ! Je t'ai caressé moi aussi et je ne me suis pas excusée ! Je te l'ai dit, j'en avais envie. C'est juste que…

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il face à mon hésitation

\- J'étais vraiment bien, me lançais-je, j'en avais même oublié l'hôpital, souriais-je, c'est juste lorsque j'ai fermé les yeux pour m'abandonner totalement à tes caresses… j'ai baissé ma garde.

\- Baissé ta garde?

\- Oui, je … au moment où tu as posé tes mains sur ma poitrine, je me suis revue dans cet entrepôt, reconnus-je

\- Ça ne se reproduira plus, m'assura-t-il

\- Rick, on peut passer ce cap, tentais-je

\- Kate, tu veux la vérité, je savais par quoi tu es passée, mais entre le savoir et le voir, il y a une différence… je veux que tu te sentes en sécurité désormais, que plus jamais tu ne revives ce calvaire. Je ne veux pas te revoir paniquer parce que j'aurais eu des gestes déplacés. Te voir à mes côtés, heureuse, me suffit largement.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis !

\- Si !

\- Castle, tu te plaignais que ta relation avec Gina était la relation la moins sexuelle que tu n'avais jamais eue et…

\- Ce n'était pas pareil, tenta-t-il

\- Et, repris-je, tu es Richard Castle, le bourreau des cœurs, l'homme aux conquêtes d'une nuit. Tu adores le sexe Castle, je ne te le reproche pas, j'adorais ça aussi avant, tu…

\- Kate, je t'assure que je n'ai pas besoin de sexe, me coupa-t-il, et comme tu l'as toi-même signifié, tu parles d'adorer le sexe au passé.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, j'essayais d'analyser ses propos, ses non-dits… Il réfutait toutes mes paroles. Après quelques minutes, je lui demandais :

\- Je te dégoûte tellement que tu refuses de me toucher?

\- Tu ne me dégoute pas! S'énerva-t-il, je veux juste te protéger

\- Et si je veux du sexe ! Oui des tonnes et des tonnes de sexe ! Criais-je pour le faire réagir

À ma phrase, il me regarda surpris puis… gêné… il me fit un signe de la tête pour m'indiquer la porte qui se trouvait derrière moi, faisant demi-tour, je me trouvais face à Jordan et sa famille.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie, sourit Jordan, j'ai vraiment cru que tu finirais bonne sœur.

Je me décomposais à sa phrase et ce qui suivit fini de me clouer sur place

\- C'est quoi le sexe maman ? demanda Lily

À la question de Lily, nous ne bougions plus. Mon Dieu, cette journée ne s'arrêterait pas ! C'est Castle qui répondit à la petite :

\- Des câlins, c'est un autre mot pour les câlins princesse.

\- Oh, d'accord, acquiesça la petite, viens Kate, me dit-elle en me tendant les bras.

\- Pourquoi? Lui demandais-je en m'agenouillant devant elle

\- Pour que je te donne des tonnes et des tonnes de sexe, répondit-elle naturellement en me serrant dans ses bras, ce qui eut le don de détendre l'atmosphère et de faire rire ses parents.

\- Moi aussi, j'adore les câlins, me confia Lily dans mes bras ce qui me fit sourire.

\- Vas-y chérie, continua Jordan, elle a du retard en la matière !

\- Jordan ! M'offusquais-je

\- Bon et si nous changions de sujet, reprit Édouard, j'en ai plus appris que je ne le désirais. Comment allez-vous Castle?

\- Bien je vous remercie, j'espère que le verdict tombera rapidement

\- J'en suis certaine, répondit Jordan en ôtant son manteau

\- Et votre rééducation se passe bien? Continua Édouard

\- Oh, plus lentement que j'espérais, les calmants m'empêchent de sentir mes jambes ce qui retarde ma rééduc, avoua Rick déçu

\- Oui, mais au moins tu n'as pas mal, rétorquais-je en relâchant Lily.

\- C'est vrai, vous restez à New York encore longtemps?

\- On repart après le verdict pour DC. Je dois reprendre le travail lundi, dit Jordan.

\- Oh, avant que j'oublie, ajoutais-je en prenant une enveloppe dans mon sac, tu pourras le donner au chef.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? me demanda-t-elle

\- Ma démission.

\- Kate, tenta Castle, prend le temps de …

\- De quoi? Le coupais-je énervée, d'avoir une relation à distance, remarque ça réglerait les problèmes de câlins !

Devant ma répartie plus personne ne bougeait, je me sentais idiote d'avoir lancé une telle bombe devant tout le monde et en même temps, j'étais tellement énervée au sujet ce Castle.

\- Je suis désolée, murmurais-je, je vais aller prendre l'air

\- Kate, m'appela Castle

\- Pas maintenant, lui répondais-je en sortant de la pièce avec Jordan sur mes talons.

\- Tu vas m'attendre, oui ! criait-elle derrière moi

\- J'ai besoin d'être seule, lui dis-je

\- Tu as besoin de parler, d'extérioriser toute cette colère.

Essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient fait surface sur mon visage, nous sortions de l'hôpital pour aller nous promener dans le parc d'en face. Jordan marchait en silence à mes côtés, je savais qu'elle attendait que je me confie à elle, mais je ne savais pas par où démarrer. Nous marchions depuis quelques minutes déjà, quand je reçus un message.

« Je suis désolé, revient s'il te plaît. Je t'aime. RC »

Verrouillant mon téléphone, j'entamais la conversation :

\- On passe notre temps à s'excuser, ça devient un rituel entre nous, soufflais-je

\- Vous construisez un couple sur un champ de ruines, c'est normal les faux-pas

\- J'ai repoussé Castle hier, plutôt violemment suite à une étreinte

\- Pourquoi? me demanda-t-elle doucement

\- J'étais bien, j'ai fermé les yeux et Rick m'a caressé la poitrine, je ne sais pas, j'ai paniqué, je me suis revue avec Abbott, j'ai rouvert les yeux et je l'ai poussé de toutes mes forces je l'ai blessé Jordan, physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement.

\- Et maintenant, il refuse les câlins, sourit-elle

\- Il souhaite une relation sans sexe… On parle de Castle ! L'homme qui fait la une des magazines people pour le nombre de ses conquêtes, m'énervais-je

\- Kate, tu sais pourquoi il t'a dit ça, continua-t-elle

\- Je… je ne sais pas, soufflais-je en croisant les bras

\- Il ne veut pas te brusquer, il souhaite juste être près de toi, et avec la vidéo de ce matin, je ne peux pas l'en blâmer.

Je réfléchissais à ces dires, mais j'avais peur… peur que Rick n'ose pas me toucher pour une toute autre raison que l'amour. Peur que m'avoir vu nue dans les bras d'un autre puisse changer son regard sur moi, qu'il ne souhaite plus poser ses mains sur moi, parce qu'il ne veut pas passer derrière Abbott. Je ressassais sans cesse ses pensées, quand Jordan reprit:

\- Tu sais que tu as tort.

\- Pardon?

\- Si c'était arrivé à Castle, ta vision de lui changerait-elle ? Ou passerais-tu son bien-être avant le tien ?

\- Je… tu as raison, acquiesçais-je

\- Kate, qu'est-ce qui te dérange ?

\- Et si je le poussais à reconnaître qu'il veut avoir ce genre d'intimité avec moi, mais que je ne sois jamais prête pour ça.

\- Tu ne pensais pas qu'à la première tentative tous tes cauchemars disparaîtraient?

\- Non, c'est juste que…

\- Que?

\- C'est tellement difficile, j'ai l'impression de devoir me battre à chaque fois, je ne demande pas grand-chose, je veux juste être normale, pleurais-je

\- Tu es normale, m'assura Jordan, en me prenant la main, laissez-vous du temps et surtout discutez de vos peurs, de vos craintes.

\- Tu vas me manquer, lui avouais-je en la prenant dans les bras

\- Toi aussi. Tu sais tu devrais peut-être envisager la thérapie du toucher pour couple.

\- Il n'y a que mon psy à DC qui faisait ce genre de thérapie, lui répondis-je en continuant de marcher, c'était au stade expérimental.

\- Vous devriez peut-être envisager de venir sur DC alors.

\- Jordan, sa vie est ici

\- Et la tienne, là-bas, me rétorqua-t-elle, et en plus le psy aussi.

\- Si je veux nous donner une chance, je...

\- Pour vous donner une chance, il faudrait vous reconstruire ensemble

\- Je vais parler de cette thérapie avec le Dr Burke.

\- Comme tu veux, souffla-t-elle, mais si jamais un jour tu veux reprendre ton poste, il sera là.

\- Merci, mais retourner là-bas, faire ce boulot, que j'adore ne te méprend pas, mais sans Andrew…

\- Je sais

\- C'est de ma faute, s'il est mort

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Jordan pouvait me dire ce qu'elle voulait à ce sujet, ma culpabilité face à la mort de mon ami ne disparaîtrait pas.

\- Tu devrais rentrer et parler avec Castle

\- La chambre est bondée de monde

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, nous irons faire un tour

\- Je suis vraiment malpolie aujourd'hui, constatais-je

\- Pardon?

\- Non, rien, souriais-je à ma remarque.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Kate était partie depuis une heure maintenant, je m'inquiétais vraiment, elle avait l'air tellement furieuse en sortant que je redoutais le pire. Je pensais qu'elle serait soulagée d'apprendre que je n'attendais rien de sa part, je pensais l'aider à se sentir en sécurité. Je n'y comprenais plus rien, elle avait hurlé vouloir du sexe. Cette pensée me fit sourire, Kate Beckett voulait du sexe, avec moi !

\- Castle ? me demanda Édouard

\- Oui

\- Vous souriez bêtement

\- Pardon, je pensais… non à rien.

\- Elle va revenir, Jordan arrive toujours à la calmer

\- Je l'espère, admis-je, je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Allez-y, dit-il en donnant des crayons supplémentaire à Lily qui dessinait sur mon adaptable

\- Ce boulot à DC, comment elle était ?

\- Je l'ai toujours entendu dire que du bien, elle était heureuse et épanouie dans ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Oh ! Fis-je déçu qu'elle doive abandonner son rêve pour moi

\- Mais elle passait toutes ses soirées à vous pleurer, enfin votre relation, reprit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Lily, chérie, tu peux raconter à Castle, l'histoire que Kate te racontait pour te coucher ?

À sa demande, sa fille se tourna avec son crayon en bouche, elle me sourit en déposant son stylo et s'approcha de moi pour monter sur le lit aidée de son père.

\- Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire?

\- Heu….

\- Raconte-lui l'histoire que Kate te racontait, insista son père.

\- Il était une fois, une princesse et un prince qui était très très heureux, mais un vilain sorcier avait jeté un sort sur la princesse. Elle ne pouvait plus s'approcher de son prince, alors pour qu'elle soit de nouveau heureuse, le beau prince avait sacrifié son amour pour elle. Il envoya sa jolie princesse dans un autre royaume, loin du vilain sorcier. La princesse s'était fait de nouveaux amis et avait un nouveau royaume qu'elle adorait, il était plus beau et meilleur que celui qu'elle avait quitté.

\- Et après ? Demandais-je curieux

\- Après, reprit la petite, la princesse était malheureuse dans ce nouveau et magnifique château, parce qu'il lui manquait l'essentiel … son prince.

\- Et ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, Kate disait qu'elle espérait qu'un jour le prince viendrait la chercher pour la ramener dans son royaume. Parce que même le plus beau des royaumes ne remplacerait l'amour qu'elle avait pour son prince, il fallait juste qu'à eux deux, il détruise le sorcier.

J'étais ému par cette histoire, elle m'attendait, elle était heureuse mais elle m'attendait. Relevant les yeux, je croisai le regard de Kate qui était revenue avec Jordan. À son expression, je pus voir qu'elle avait entendu notre conversation.

\- Tu crois que le prince ira la chercher? me demanda Lily avec ses yeux pleins d'innocence, reportant mon attention sur elle, je lui dis :

\- Je suis sûr qu'il irait se jeter dans les flammes de l'enfer pour elle, il reviendra la chercher.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, parce qu'elle mérite d'être heureuse cette princesse.

Je souris à sa réplique, et relevant les yeux vers Kate pour la voir aussi émue que moi, je rajoutais en ancrant mon regard dans le sien :

\- Tu as raison Lily, elle mérite d'être heureuse.

\- Désolée, de vous déranger tous les trois, reprit Jordan, mais nous devons y aller

\- Ah bon ? demanda Lily

\- Oui chérie, allez dit au revoir à tout le monde, ajouta Édouard.

Embrassant tout notre petit monde, nous nous retrouvions de nouveau seul à seul.

\- Kate, commençais-je

\- Attend, me coupa-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et referma la porte à clef pour ensuite venir s'assoir près de moi :

\- J'en ai marre d'être interrompue, me sourit-elle

\- Je dois dire que moi aussi, acquiesçais-je, écoute je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne veux pas de toi, que je n'ai pas envie de toi, c'est juste que je ferais ce que tu veux pour que tu te sentes en sécurité dans mes bras.

\- Je me sens déjà en sécurité dans tes bras, m'avoua-t-elle, je t'assure qu'hier, j'étais vraiment, vraiment, bien avec toi.

\- D'accord.

\- Rick, je ne veux pas d'une relation sans sexe, et je suis sûre que toi non plus.

\- Comment veux-tu procéder alors ? Demandais-je confus

\- On devrait y aller document, en acceptant qu'il y ait des ratés, grimaça-t-elle à cette idée

\- D'accord

\- Et j'aimerais assez qu'on arrête de s'excuser. J'aimerais que TU arrêtes de t'excuser d'avoir envie de plus avec moi, me dit-elle en me caressant la joue

\- D'accord.

\- Tu ne sais dire que d'accord ? Sourit-elle

\- Je t'aime, chuchotais-je en l'embrassant chastement

\- J'ai une autre condition, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant de mes lèvres

\- Je t'écoute

\- J'aimerais qu'on suive une thérapie tous les deux, une thérapie du toucher pour être exact, je souhaitais demander au Dr Burke, si tu es d'accord ?

\- Je suis tout à fait pour. Ça ne pourra que nous faire du bien à tous les deux.

\- Très bien, on est donc d'accord pour qu'il y ait plus d'intimité entre nous?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai compris tout à l'heure des tonnes et des tonnes de sexe ! Rit-il

\- Tu es insupportable, me répondit-elle d'une voix suave en m'embrassant.

\- Hum, gémissais-je à son assaut

Une sonnerie de téléphone, nous coupa dans notre début d'étreinte, exaspéré je lâchais :

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, on ne va pas nous lâcher aujourd'hui.

\- Et non, mon ange, à croire que fermer la porte ne suffit pas, me répondit amuser Kate en prenant son portable.

\- Beckett ?

\- …..

\- J'arrive, dit-elle en raccrochant

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Au tribunal, m'informa-t-elle en se relevant à la hâte, le verdict va être rendu.

\- Déjà ? Demandais-je en me redressant, c'est plutôt bon ou mauvais ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle angoissée, je t'appelle dès que je peux

\- Kate, appelle Jordan et les autres, lui suggérais-je.

Je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle soit seule à ce moment-là, elle se rapprocha de moi, m'embrassa et me dit en sortant:

\- Je les appelle de suite. À tout à l'heure.

-À tout à l'heure mon cœur, répondis-je alors que sa silhouette s'en allait.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPITRE 28**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Depuis que j'avais reçu l'appel de mon avocat, ma tête réfléchissait à cent à l'heure, je ressassais sans cesse chaque moment du procès, il n'était pas possible que le verdict soit en la faveur d'Abbott. J'étais totalement angoissée à l'idée de la décision finale qu'avait dû prendre le jury.

Comme promis, j'avais prévenu Jordan et Lanie qui se chargeaient de prévenir les autres, mon père m'avait dit qu'il attendrait avec Castle mon retour.

J'étais morte d'inquiétude, et s'ils avaient délibéré aussi rapidement parce qu'ils croyaient en la schizophrénie d'Abbott… non, me dis-je en secouant la tête, impossible pas après la plaidoirie de mon avocat.

Arrivée devant le palais de justice, j'entendis les journalistes m'interpeller:

« Mlle Beckett, est ce bon signe pour vous? «

« Mlle Beckett, un commentaire? »

Me hâtant à l'intérieur, je fus la première à arriver près de mon avocat.

\- Maître, dis-je essoufflée

\- Mlle Beckett, respirez, me sourit-il

\- Comment se fait-il que c'est été aussi rapide ? C'est bon signe ou non?

\- Si après la plaidoirie que j'ai faite, les jurés votent pour le meurtre sans préméditation, je change de boulot ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Je vous remercie pour tout, lui répondis-je en lui serrant la main

\- Remercier moi quand cette ordure sera en prison, ajouta-t-il en saluant les familles des victimes qui se pressaient autour de nous.

Me mettant dans un coin, je m'aperçus que j'avais un message de Castle :

« Tout se passera bien, j'en suis certain. RC.»

« J'ai peur. K.B »

« Ferme les yeux. Souffle un bon coup. Pense à nous et tout ira bien. R.C »

« Merci. KB »

« Je t'aime Kate, plus que ma propre vie, j'aimerais tant pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras à cet instant, te réconforter…. »

« Tu le fais déjà… avec tes mots. Je t'aime aussi. »

Relevant la tête, je m'aperçus que Jordan et le reste de la bande m'attendait devant les portes.

« Je dois te laisser. A tout à l'heure mon ange »

M'approchant d'eux, Lanie me prit dans ses bras :

\- Tu vas bien? Me chuchota-t-elle

\- Redemande à la fin du verdict, lui répondis-je en desserrant notre étreinte, pour apercevoir qu'Alexis et Martha arrivaient.

\- Kate, on devrait y aller, m'intima Javier en m'ouvrant la porte.

D'un hochement de tête, nous primes tous place à l'intérieur. Alexis s'était assise sur ma gauche et Lanie à ma droite. Le juge s'installa, puis Abbott entra dans la salle, il me scruta du regard en souriant puis s'assit.

\- Monsieur, le premier juré avez-vous rendu votre verdict ? demanda le juge

\- Oui, votre honneur, fit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, chauve et en surpoids dans le jury. Il se leva pour donner un papier au greffier qui le transmit au juge.

\- Très bien, fit ce dernier en prenant note du verdict, nous vous écoutons.

Je pris la main de Lanie dans la mienne et souffla un bon coup. Mon cœur palpitait tellement que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma cage thoracique. Fermant les yeux, pour me calmer, j'écoutais le juré.

\- Aux chefs d'accusation, concernant le kidnapping, la séquestration, les coups et blessures sur les personnes de Jeanne Monroe, Nina Lawrence, Emma Jackson, Michelle Percy, Alicia Bennett, Ellie Jackson et Katherine Beckett, nous avons reconnu l'accusé… Coupable.

À l'énonciation de ce premier verdict, un soulagement commun se fit entendre dans la salle. Alexis m'avait pris la main gauche et la serrait.

\- Je vous demande le silence, quémanda le juge.

\- Aux chefs d'accusation de viols et tentative de viol sur les personnes de Jeanne Monroe, Nina Lawrence, Emma Jackson, Michelle Percy, Alicia Bennett, Ellie Jackson et Katherine Beckett, nous avons reconnu l'accusé… Coupable.

Des larmes coulaient désormais sur mon visage, je ne savais pas si c'était des larmes de délivrance ou de soulagement. On nous reconnaissait enfin en tant que victimes. Les doigts de Lanie resserrèrent les miens, à l'énonciation de la suite. Je n'osais plus respirer. Je sentais la douce caresse d'Alexis sous ma paume gauche, qui t'attentait de m'apaiser.

\- Au chef d'accusation de meurtres au premier degré avec préméditation sur les personnes de Jeanne Monroe, Nina Lawrence, Emma Jackson, Michelle Percy, Alicia Bennett et Ellie Jackson, nous avons reconnu l'accusé… Coupable.

Au verdict final, je laissais enfin mes poumons expirer l'air que je m'efforçais de contenir. Les familles s'étaient levées et se seraient dans les bras, en pleurs. Lanie m'avait enlacé en chuchotant :

\- C'est fini, Sweety.

\- Je… je, bégayais-je n'arrivant plus à avoir une idée cohérente.

Quinze mois, il avait fallu quinze mois pour que ce cauchemar prenne une fin juridique. Quinze mois que j'avais mis ma vie en suspens. Je me sentais délivrée d'un poids mais pas complètement libre. Je m'étais relevée, je m'étais battue contre moi-même pour être de nouveau debout.

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que cette ordure allait payer pour le mal qu'il m'avait fait, qu'ils nous avaient fait. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais désormais debout, je passais de bras en bras, pour finir dans ceux de Martha.

\- Justice a enfin été rendu, Katherine.

\- Oui, répondis-je déconnectée.

\- Je suis fière de vous

-Merci, Martha, répondis-je émue par cet échange avec elle.

Martha avait toujours été bienveillante à mon égard, elle avait des gestes maternels envers moi qui me troublaient toujours énormément. La serrant dans mes bras, pour avoir plus de réconfort de sa part, je vis un homme s'avancer près de moi :

\- J'étais le mari d'Emma Jackson, je voulais simplement vous remercier d'avoir été là, d'avoir témoigné et de vous êtes battue pour que justice soit rendue à ma femme, avoua-t-il en larmes en me tendant la main, merci infiniment. Les familles affluèrent vers moi, toutes avec un mot de gentillesse à mon égard. J'étais mal à l'aise qu'il me considère comme un porte-parole.

Après quelques minutes, le juge réclama de nouveau le silence et reprit la parole :

\- Mr Abbott levez-vous,… à la lumière des chefs d'accusations et du verdict rendu, Mr Kyle Abbott vous avez été reconnu coupable pour séquestrations, coup et blessures, viols et tentative de viol sur les personnes de Jeanne Monroe, Nina Lawrence, Emma Jackson, Michelle Percy, Alicia Bennett, Ellie Jackson et Katherine Beckett, ainsi que meurtres avec préméditations sur Jeanne Monroe, Nina Lawrence, Emma Jackson, Michelle Percy, Alicia Bennett et Ellie Jackson. Vous êtes condamnés à la peine capitale, la prison à perpétuité. Vous serez dès à présent transféré à la prison de Riker's.

Après deux frappements de marteau sur sa table, les avocats se levèrent. Deux agents de sécurité s'avancèrent vers Abbott pour lui mettre les menottes. Me levant, je me faufilais jusqu'au premier rang derrière lui pour lui dire :

\- J'ai gagné…

Il se retourna et me dévisagea en souriant, en hochant la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux me déshabiller du regard et me répliqua :

\- À chaque fois, qu'on te touchera tu penseras à moi, Katie… à mes mains sur moi, à ma langue… Es-tu sûre d'avoir gagné ? Ricana-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Suivez-nous, ordonna un des deux agents

\- Tu ne pourras jamais oublier, Katie…, ajouta-t-il en partant me laissant totalement désarmée face à cette réplique, haute en vérité.

\- Kate, tu viens? Me fit la voix d'Alexis qui s'était rapprochée.

\- Je…je, bégayais sous l'effet du choc de la révélation d'Abbott.

\- Si papa était là, et je suis sûre qu'il est là par la pensée, il te dirait de ne pas le laisser entrer dans ta tête…. aujourd'hui tu as gagné, vous avez toutes les sept gagnées, me déclara-t-elle en me prenant dans les bras

\- Merci, Lex, murmurais-je, merci pour tout.

-Merci à toi, Kate pour tout ce que tu as fait pour papa et pour moi s

ces derniers jours. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit pas, mais je suis heureuse que tu fasses partie de la famille.

\- ...

\- Allez viens, papa, doit nous attendre, reprit-elle

\- Allons-y, acquiesçais-je en lui souriant émue par ses mots.

Alexis et moi, nous nous étions énormément rapprochées depuis le coma de Castle, j'avais découvert une autre facette de l'adolescente que je connaissais comme mature et discrète. L'état de santé de Castle, m'avait permis de découvrir une Alexis forte, câline et à l'écoute envers moi.

Elle s'était confiée à moi, sur ses peurs, ses craintes de perdre son père, de le voir diminué, mais depuis que Rick avait ouvert les yeux, elle m'avait simplement confié qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'on avait construit toutes les deux, et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Quittant le palais de justice, sous les flashs des journalistes, j'entendis mon avocat proclamer :

\- Aujourd'hui justice a été rendue. Mr Abbott a été condamné à la perpétuité pour les atrocités et les meurtres qu'il a commis. Aujourd'hui, je suis fier d'être New-Yorkais.

Je partis rejoindre la voiture de Jordan, avec Alexis et Martha sous les cris des journalistes :

« Mlle Beckett, un commentaire? »

« Mlle Beckett, êtes-vous satisfaite du verdict? »

Entrant dans la voiture, je soufflais un coup. Depuis l'entrée dans ce tribunal, tout avait été très vite, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un état second où je ne réalisais pas ce qu'il se passait. Jordan m'annonça qu'elle repartait avec Édouard et Lily dès demain matin. Je lui répondis que je les emmènerais à l'aéroport. Martha m'avait suggéré de fêter comme il se doit cette victoire, mais je déclinais cette invitation pour cause de fatigue. J'avais juste envie de rentrer et de me retrouver dans les bras de Castle au calme. Arrivée devant l'hôpital, je descendis seule de la voiture. Alexis et Martha avait compris que Rick et moi avions maintenant besoin d'intimité, pour parler, pour avancer. Devant la porte de Castle, je surpris une conversation entre Rick et mon père.

* * *

 **Château de POV**

* * *

J'étais rassuré du verdict qui avait été rendu. Jim était venu près de moi, et avait soufflé un merci mon Dieu. En tête à tête, tous les deux, nous discutions :

\- Je dois dire que je suis en admiration devant vous, Jim.

\- Pour ? demanda-t-il gêné

\- Pour avoir eu le temps de mettre une droite à Abbott, m'exclamais-je

\- Je dois dire que j'en suis fier aussi, sourit-il. Je peux vous posez une question, Richard?

\- Je vous écoute

\- Si c'est trop personnel, vous pouvez...

\- Allez-y, Jim, insistais-je

\- Commentaire va Katie?

\- A vrai dire, je dirais qu'elle s'en sort admirablement bien mais, j'ai peur, avouais-je

\- Peur ?

\- Peur que ce soit les nerfs qui l'a font tenir. Entre le procès, la mort de son équipier et moi, elle n'a pas eu le temps pour se poser réellement.

\- Vous avez peur du contrecoup.

\- Oui, dis-je penaud

\- Moi aussi, m'avoua-t-il, Katie a toujours été une personne forte et indépendante, elle ne montre jamais ses faiblesses. J'espère qu'avec vous à ses côtés, elle puisse avoir le soutien qu'elle désirera.

\- Je serais toujours là pour elle, mais j'ai l'impression d'être un poids supplémentaire pour elle en ce moment.

\- Vous savez très bien que non

\- J'aurais dû être avec elle cette après-midi et non pas allongé dans un lit

\- Votre état de santé ne le permet pas et croyez-moi, rien que le fait que vous vous soyez réveillé de votre coma est le plus important à ses yeux.

\- J'aimerais tellement faire plus, ajoutais-je

\- Vous êtes là pour ma fille au quotidien, elle le sait. Katie sait qu'elle peut compter sur vous et je vous en remercie… Richard, à quel point, est-elle brisée ? demanda-t-il la voix hésitante

\- Je ne comprends pas

\- J'ai entendu le récit de sa détention, j'ai entendu le docteur Parish exposer ses douleurs… Son récit m'a détruit, ma fille a tellement souffert, il lui a fait tellement d'atrocités. Je… j'espère juste qu'elle puisse retourner à une vie normale. C'est important pour un père, ajouta-t-il, de savoir sa petite fille heureuse, cet homme lui a volé une part d'elle-même, j'espère juste qu'elle arrivera à se relever, qu'elle pourra de nouveau avoir une vie intime de femme épanouie, sans crainte.

\- Je l'espère aussi, avouais-je toucher par les mots du père de Kate.

\- S'il vous plaît ne l'abandonnez pas, me supplia-t-il

\- Je n'ai pas l'attention de laisser Kate, n'ayez crainte. Je veux construire ma vie auprès d'elle, vieillir auprès d'elle.

Après cet aveu, nous nous regardions sans rien dire, plus aucun mot ne fut sorti. C'est l'arrivée de Kate qui nous sorite de notre bulle.

\- Hey, nous fit-elle émue

\- Hey, répondis-je en la voyant aller dans les bras de son père

\- Comment vas-tu, Katie ? murmura-t-il

\- Bien, papa

\- Je t'aime ma fille

À sa déclaration, je pus voir Kate relever le visage baigné de larmes, elle lui répondit en sanglotant :

\- Je t'aime aussi papa.

Son père relâcha son étreinte, l'embrassa sur la tempe, puis Kate se dirigea vers moi, pour me donner un chaste baiser.

\- Hey

\- Hey, souriais-je en la contemplant

\- Je vais vous laisser, nous dit Jim

\- Vous pouvez rester Jim, assurais-je ne voulant pas remettre une nouvelle fois son père dehors.

\- Non, vous avez besoin d'un peu de calme, je repasserais demain, proclama-t-il en me serrant la main et en embrassant une nouvelle fois Kate.

Une fois son père partit, Kate ôta son manteau qu'elle n'avait toujours pas retiré, et se cala dans mes bras. Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, j'attendais qu'elle se confie.

\- Je t'ai entendu avec mon père, commença-t-elle doucement

\- Oh, fis-je surpris, et qu'as-tu entendu ?

\- Tout.

Je resserrais l'étreinte de mes bras sur elle, en embrassant ses cheveux et chuchotais :

\- Kate, si ça n'allait pas tu me le dirais ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas fait en sucre. J'ai besoin que tu saches que…

\- Je ne sais pas comment je vais Rick, me coupa-t-elle, je ne sais pas si je dois être heureuse ou triste, je suis comme déconnectée.

\- Comment t'es-tu sentis à l'énonciation du verdict, demandais-je pour l'aider à extérioriser ses sentiments

\- Soulagée, je crois, souffla-t-elle, et ensuite cet homme m'a remercié pour sa femme, pour Emma Jackson… je ne suis pas un porte-parole.

\- Il voulait simplement….

\- Abbott m'a dit quelque chose, m'avoua-t-elle en resserrant son emprise sur mon torse comme si elle souhaitait être protégée.

\- Que t'a-t-il dit?

\- Je … je lui ai dit que j'avais gagné après le verdict, avant qu'il ne l'envoie à Rickers. Il m'a dit que j'avais tort, que chaque fois qu'un homme poserait les mains sur moi, je penserais à lui.

\- Kate ...

\- Il a raison, Rick et mon père aussi, se mit-elle à pleurer, je suis brisée.

\- Tu n'es pas brisée, tu es … juste comme moi, en convalescence

\- En convalescence? dit-elle surprise en me regardant en pleurs.

\- Oui, répondis-je en séchant ses larmes d'une main. Après beaucoup de soins, de temps pour toi, tu verras tu te relèveras.

\- Tu en es tellement sûr, dit-elle résignée.

\- Tu es Katherine Beckett, la femme la plus forte que je connaisse, tu ne recules pas, tu te bats contre vents et marées. C'est juste une nouvelle bataille.

\- J'en ai marre de ce champ de bataille, j'aimerais juste pouvoir vivre ma vie au calme sans combat.

\- On va y arriver ensemble, Kate, je te le promets.

\- Je t'aime

\- Moi aussi, mon cœur.

Les trois semaines suivantes avaient été éprouvantes pour moi, les médecins avaient diminué les doses de médicaments progressivement, puis mon kinésithérapeute avait réellement attaqué avec moi la phase rééducation. Les douleurs engendrées à chaque exercice me tordaient de douleur. Plusieurs fois, j'ai voulu tout stopper. C'est le soutien de Kate, d'Alexis et de ma mère qui m'avait fait tenir.

Après trois semaines, je marchais enfin avec l'aide d'une canne. J'étais retourné au loft.

Kate était retournée à DC pour poser officiellement sa démission qui avait été refusé par le bureau, elle avait aussi rencontré son psy là-bas, pour lui demander de transférer son dossier et ses notes au Dr Burke. Nous souhaitions entamer notre thérapie au plus vite, afin de retrouver notre vie.

Alexis était retourné à Stanford dès que j'ai pu me déplacer seul.

Mère avait trouvé une excuse pour partir loin du loft, afin de nous laisser plus d'intimité à Kate et moi. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que les oiseaux devaient refaire leur nid, ce qui avait pour finalité de faire rougir Kate à chaque évocation.

Un mois plus tard, nous étions dans le bureau du Docteur Burke pour notre première séance, avec l'espoir de nous retrouver en tant que couple.

 **FIN**

 _ **Je souhaitais remercier Nero 94 pour son aide et sa disponibilité. J'espère que cette fic vous a plus. Attendant vos commentaires pour pouvoir écrire la suite, à très bientôt.**_

 _ **PS: n'hésitez pas à me suggérer quelques idées que vous aimeriez voir apparaître pour la suite. La thérapie du toucher sera bien sûr présente !**_


End file.
